Ghost from the Past
by LeoniaKat
Summary: A secret from Severus' past resurfaces and he has to deal with the repercussions. Severus must now balance obligation, his job, and a family he didn't know about.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own only Katrina and Maggie. The rest belong to the esteemed J.K. Rowling.

He stormed through the doors of the great hall and out into the entranceway. He scowled as he stopped to watch Filch examining each of the twenty muggle-like bags which were stacked in the hallway. Damn that Umbridge woman for forcing him into this. Instead of enjoying a quiet Saturday down in his room working on formulating some new potions, he was being forced to escort some idiotic fifth-year students to their Advanced Muggle Studies class.

"Good morning, Severus," came a quiet voice at his side.

He turned slowly, speaking as he did, "Minerva." His scowl deepened as the Transfiguration teacher smiled slightly. "And no, it is not a good morning."

She laughed quietly, "And here I thought you'd be glad to have your least favorite class leaving the castle for a week."

"Ah, but I am the one who is being forced to escort them to Professor Smith's residence," he growled quietly, watching the Gryffindor and Slytherin fifth years nervously entering the entry hall.

"What!" McGonagal said, obviously louder than she'd intended as she spun to face him.

He glared at her as a couple students turned to look at them. He moved to speak but she cut him off.

"I just remembered something I needed to do." With that, she smoothly left the hall, headed in the direction of her office.

Ready to snarl aloud, Snape advanced on the students who were now grabbing their bags from the pile. Obviously Filch was finished his inspection. Snape waved the sniveling man off as he towered over the students. He glanced over the group for a minute before speaking, noting the irritated looks of his own house. He couldn't blame them. The thought of a week inside a muggle home disgusted him as well. The Gryffindor's weren't nearly as disgruntled, though he watched with enjoyment as they squirmed under his glare.

"We are leaving now and will be doing a portion of our traveling through muggle means. I expect you all to remain silent. The slightest sound from any of you and I will deduct points from your house." He silently grumbled, having earlier memorized the directions to the house where the students would be spending a week. They would take a port-key from Hogsmeade to the London home of a retired Hogswart teacher. From there, they would take a muggle bus. "Come along," he said as he opened the doors to the castle and stepped outside.

-- --

Minerva McGonagal was in a startled state as she hurried back to her office. Snape had never taken students to the Advanced Muggle Studies class before, and for good reason. She was well aware of the history between the Potions master and the other teacher. She also knew that Dumbledore would never send Snape to escort the students to that lesson.

Entering her office, she grabbed some parchment and penned off a hasty letter to Dumbledore. She didn't know where he was at the moment, but she knew that her own owl could find him.

She sent off her owl and contemplated ways to avoid the return of the sure-to-be-livid Potions master.

-- --

Harry exchanged looks with Hermoine as they got on the muggle bus. There were not many in their class, beyond themselves, who had been raised in muggle homes. They could see the discomfit with which Snape and the Slytherins mounted the bus. Even some of their fellow Gryffindors looked uncomfortable.

Their head of household, Professor McGonagal had given them some of the details. She'd also mentioned that normally they would be going without their wands, but that this year they would keep their wands with them. She had also mentioned that the house where they would be staying was warded so that magic was completely useless there. It was the same with potions and any other enchanted items.

Harry glanced again at Snape and was again startled by the muggle clothes he was wearing. Snape was wearing a black turtleneck shirt and a pair of black jeans. All of the students, too, were dressed in muggle clothes and it was a strange sight. This is not to say that they didn't draw attention, for people seemed to be intimidated by Snape and they silently moved out of the group's way.

As the bus proceeded to move, Harry glanced out of the window, wondering what this class would be like but knowing that it would be nice to be out of the castle for a while.

-- --

Snape glanced at the parchment with the directions again once he'd exited the bus. He looked around at the rundown row houses lining this street and wondered if he'd somehow made a mistake. Catching sight of a street sign, he knew that he hadn't. This was indeed Oak Street. Now he needed to figure out which way to go to get to number 29.

He quickly directed the class to follow him as he strode off to the right, occasionally glancing at the numbers on the homes. There was number 29, looking no better kept than its neighbors. He strode up the handful of steps leading to the door, the class following uncertainly behind him.

Raising his hand to the door, he could feel the magical wards covering this home and was sure this was the correct place. He pushed the button to the side of the door as the instructions stated and he waited.

-- --

Katrina glanced up as she heard the ringing of the doorbell reverberate through the house. "Maggie, can you check who is there?" she called once she'd turned off the shower. She snatched a towel from the rack and began drying off, deciding she'd been in there long enough. She grabbed her robe and pulled it on as the running footsteps of her daughter reached the bathroom door.

"Mum, there's a class outside!" Maggie announced breathlessly.

Katrina opened the door, startled. "A class? But there was no word of a class coming today. That is so strange." She toweled off her hair as best as she could as she headed quickly for the front door. She didn't bother looking at the monitor next to the door, she simply pushed the button which would release the front door locks. She turned to Maggie, "Stall them a moment while I run and get dressed."

She ran up the stairs and into her bedroom.

-- --

Snape heard the front door unlocking and he turned the handle, pulling it open and ushering the students through before him. He gave a last glance around the street before he himself entered, pulling the door closed behind him.

He ignored the startled muttering of the students as they found themselves standing on the grassy lawn of a large three story home. The house was surrounded by a short chain-link fence which ran around the property, forming a large yard. Beyond the fence was a grey nothing. The property was at least 4 times the size it had appeared to be from the street and Snape found himself impressed by the work someone went to in hiding this place.

He was also suitably impressed with the anti-magic warding which he felt the moment he had crossed through the door. The layering of the magic was so exquisitely worked he knew that Dumbledore himself must have arranged it. The complexity of combining the space-increasement charm and the anti-magic ward was mind-boggling. He strode through the students and led them to the front door of the red-brick home before him.

There was no button to push here, so he simply raised his hand to knock. He was unsurprised when the door opened immediately. He found himself facing a tall, lovely girl of fifteen or sixteen with long, straight black hair and pretty hazel eyes.

"Please," the girl said, opening the door wide and gesturing inside, "Come in. My mother will be downstairs in a moment."

He again ushered the students in ahead of himself, slowly following them inside. The living room was large with high ceilings. There were a handful of couches and chairs scattered through the room, arranged so that small groups of people could sit and face each other. A bookcase was against the opposite wall and he glanced briefly at the assorted items there. There were a handful of books, some pictures in frames, and a couple small, silver-colored statues. He looked over to the fireplace before looking back at the bookcase. Something about those statues was triggering a long-buried memory. _An auburn-haired woman with hazel eyes. She was unwrapping a small box that he had handed her, slowly pulling out a small statue of a winged horse. She laughed in delight as the horse shook its head and flapped its wings._ Snape shook his head, pushing the memory away. He slowly approached the bookcase, intent on getting a better look at the statues, when footsteps sounded on the staircase that he now had his back to.

He turned smoothly, glanced at the woman briefly, looked towards the students, then his eyes shot back to the woman on the stairs as his brain caught up to what his eyes were seeing. He gaped at her, his eyes wide in shock. He was oblivious to the others in the room as his eyes met her equally shocked hazel eyes. "_Katrina_?" The word was barely a whisper, but it may as well have been a shout in the silent room.

A/N: I have most of this story written and I will try to update as quickly as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Katrina had come down the stairs quietly, glancing at the students as she descended. Their escort was not Albus Dumbledore, whom she'd expected. The man's back was to her, but he was obviously a much younger man, his long black hair just brushing his shoulders. She stopped on the second to last stair as he turned and faced her. Her eyes went wide in recognition and surprise. She watched his eyes graze over her, land on the students, before his gaze was back on her and his eyes were filled with shock.

_Well_, she decided silently, _I guess that is to be expected when you see someone you thought was dead_. She, on the other hand, knew that he was alive and well, thanks to her correspondence with Dumbledore. She spared a quick glance to the students and saw their gazes flicking between her and their Potions master. She knew she needed to take control of this situation before it went any further.

She turned to face her daughter whose eyes were just as curious as the students', "Maggie, please escort the students to the rooms upstairs and show them where everything is." She knew her daughter could take care of that, as she normally did. "I need to have a word with Professor Snape." She descended the last two steps and moved out of the way so Maggie could lead the students upstairs. This brought her closer to the man she hadn't seen in almost sixteen years.

-- --

Snape could only stare at her. She was alive! His wife, who had disappeared during the war, was alive! It had happened weeks after he had joined Voldemort, and days after Katrina had discovered the Dark Mark on his left arm. He had returned to their home to find her gone. He had believed that Voldemort or his other followers had discovered the secret he had kept from them and instead of punishing him directly, had killed his wife. It was a week later that he had turned into a spy for Dumbledore.

He had tried every means at his disposal to find her, and here she was, sixteen years later. She was the only woman he'd ever loved, and one of the few people to ever understand him. Katrina Stonesmith. She was an American witch who'd come to Hogwarts, saying she felt the older schools were better than the modern American ones. She was in Gryffindor, but she was one of the few people who would have comfortably fit into any of the four houses.

He stared at her, automatically noting the small changes in her appearance. She hadn't changed that much, but the years hadn't been as kind to her as they'd been to him. Her thick auburn hair, which was darker because it was wet, still curled around her shoulders, cascading to mid-back. Her eyes, a mostly-green hazel burned with an inner fire. She had put on a couple pounds since he'd last seen her, but she'd obviously had a child. Her daughter! His eyes narrowed as anger swept over him. Did she leave him for the arms of another?

His anger suddenly grew as he remembered she'd been teaching this lesson for the past five years. That meant that Dumbledore had known she was alive for at least five years now, and he'd never told him! He was seething in anger.

Katrina approached him and he took a quick step back. "Severus," his name was a whisper on her lips but he didn't dare trust himself to respond.

His back stiffened and he reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment, which he hurriedly handed to her. "I should leave now."

-- --

Katrina had seen the icy mask fall over his face as they'd stood there. When she had approached and he'd fallen back, her heart lurched. She watched him extend a folded piece of parchment to her and she carefully took it, avoiding contact with his hand as she placed it in her own pocket to be read later.

"Please, Severus, can we talk a little? Let me explain some things…"

She saw the hesitation before he nodded his head slightly. Releasing a small breath, she said, "Let me just go upstairs a moment and make sure everything is okay. Maggie can handle showing the students around." She waited until he gave her another small nod before she turned and ran upstairs. She found her daughter just leaving one of the four bedrooms located on the third floor. "Maggie, please show the students around the house. I need to speak to their professor a bit longer, okay?"

"Sure, mum," Maggie replied brightly, turning and re-entering the room she'd just exited.

Katrina darted back downstairs, finding Severus standing near the bookcase, examining the statues sitting there. She slowly approached him, "I'm afraid that they don't move while in this house."

He slowly turned to face her, his eyes dark and still angry. He didn't reply, but simply glared at her.

"We… we should probably go outside to talk. I'd rather if we weren't overheard by any nosy students," she said quietly. Again, he silently nodded so she grabbed her keys from a hook on the wall and opened the door. She gestured him out first, and she followed. She led him down what passed for a walkway, and to the gate. "Sound carries rather far in my yard, I fear." Opening the gate, she pulled it open, revealing the street. Were a muggle to pass by and look in, they would simply see a typical muggle living room.

"You expect us to speak out here?" he questioned quietly.

She smiled slightly as she locked the door behind them, "Muggles don't pay much attention to what others are saying. I'd rather be overheard by one of them than by the students, in any case." She slowly led him over to a bench close to the road and invited him to sit. She had to suppress a laugh as he glanced at the bench and clearly decided to stand instead. Shrugging, she sat and glanced up at him, "Well…"

His temper snapped, finally, and it was only through great effort that he didn't shout out his words, "Why? Why did you leave? Why didn't you tell me you were alive? Sixteen years and I thought you were dead! And you have a daughter! What did you do, leave my bed and jump in someone else's!"

Katrina took a deep breath, deciding which question was best to answer first. "Severus," she said quietly, standing to bring herself closer to eye to eye with him, "Maggie is your daughter. I was pregnant when I left, when I ran away."

His eyes showed his anger and disbelief, "I don't believe you."

"Then use your magic, Severus, to see the truth of it in my mind. I couldn't block you then, and I most certainly can't block you now."

"What do you mean you certainly can't block me now?"

She frowned, afraid of what she had to tell him. She reached up a hand and gently touched his cheek with the back of her hand, "Tell me what you feel, Severus."

He closed his eyes, and flinched away from her touch. "How?" he hissed, "How is that you are a muggle now?"

"You should sit as this isn't an easy story to tell, nor is it a short one, I'm afraid." She watched as he slowly sat on one end of the bench. She moved and sat on the far end, turning to face him. "You remember, I assume, the day you came home so beaten and wounded you could barely stand?"

His eyes closed for a moment before he opened them again and nodded.

"That day, I saw the Dark Mark on your arm and I knew what it meant. Two days later, I went and spoke to Albus…"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry this is a short chapter. I will be putting up the next chapter shortly.

Flashback…

Katrina knocked on the door to Dumbledore's office. She heard his invitation to enter as clearly as if he were beside her. Pushing open the large door, she smiled brightly as she looked across the room to her old headmaster.

"Ah, Mrs. Snape," he greeted her, standing and moving around his desk. He clasped her hand as soon as he was close. "Come, sit. I haven't seen you since your wedding, my dear."

Katrina's face fell as she remembered her reason for coming to him. "I need your help, Dumbledore."

"Please, it's Albus, and you know I will do whatever I can to help you, Katrina." He waved his wand and two comfortable chairs appeared with a table in front of them. On the table sat a pair of teacups and a lightly steaming pot. "One sugar, yes?"

She smiled slightly; leave it to him to remember such little things. "Yes, please."

He handed her a cup and settled back with his own, "Now, how can I help you?"

Her hand shook and she placed the cup on the table before speaking, "It's Severus. He's been leaving for stretches of time and refusing to tell me where he was going. Then, yesterday… Oh, it was horrible! He came in bruised and battered, barely able to stand up. I helped him to the bed without a word and as I did so, his torn sleeve pulled away from his left arm…" she trailed off, shivering.

Dumbledore had also placed his cup down, "The Dark Mark?"

She nodded, tears gathering in her eyes. "I don't know what to do, Albus. I didn't tell him I saw it, but I'm so afraid for him, for myself…"

He stared at her silently for a moment, before glancing at her abdomen before glancing back into her eyes, "And for your unborn child?"

The tears began to streak her face, "I wasn't sure and I was so afraid to cast a spell to find out. You know I couldn't hide something like that from him, and if he's really a… a… one of _his_ followers…"

He nodded comprehendingly, "I'm not sure how I can help you, though. We could attempt to hide you and your child, but I fear Severus will be quite tenacious in trying to find you."

"I need to disappear," she said, having spent the night thinking about it. "Please, help me to disappear."

He said nothing, merely picking up his cup and taking a sip. Finally he placed it back down and spoke, "There is a spell… It is complicated and quite untested, but if it works, you will become completely untraceable to anyone in our world."

She leaned forward but his raised hand stopped her.

"There is a reason it is untested. The spell I refer to is not widely known. It is the only spell in our world that can only be cast on oneself. It will render you a muggle, with no magical abilities whatsoever. There is no known reversal for this spell. If you go down this path, it is quite possible that there is no coming back." He placed a hand on hers, "This is not a decision to be taken lightly. Perhaps you should take a couple of days to consider it." He frowned slightly, "I would also advise that you do your best to avoid your husband for a couple days as you decide this. You were never particularly well skilled at Occulumency."

She smiled slightly at him, touched by his concern. "You… you won't tell anyone what I've told you, will you?" she asked suddenly, afraid that those opposed to Voldemort might now hunt down her husband.

"I can not promise to keep it a secret forever," he said gently, "nor can I promise to protect him. He has made a decision and he must now live with the consequences of that."

She nodded and rose to leave, "Thank you for your help, my friend."

He smiled at her, "I will do what I can to help you both."

With that, Katrina left to return home.


	4. Chapter 4

"He told me you were dead," he said quietly when she'd stopped talking. "I went to him, two days after you disappeared, and I asked him to help me find you. He told me you had 'left this world,' damn him."

"Well," she said quietly, "he didn't lie to you, exactly. I did leave that world. He set up my home and helped erase traces of me in the wizarding world. He made sure that rumors of my death circulated. I went to ground, as they say." She stopped speaking to watch an old woman pass them on her way to the bus stop. "Albus and Minerva are Maggie's godparents," she continued softly.

"Maggie. Is she-"

Katrina hung her head, "Yes, she's a muggle, well, more like a squib really. Dumbledore thinks it was the spell and that she wasn't meant to be a squib. She knows everything I can teach her of the wizarding world," she added quickly, "Though she doesn't know who her father is or that her mother was also a witch. I don't know if I could bear to tell her. I carry that guilt every day of my life."

Snape didn't comment, thinking it only fitting that she should feel guilty about what she had done. Instead, he rose and, with his back to her, spoke. "I am leaving now. Don't expect to see me again." With that, he strode off purposefully, looking for a good place to apparate from. His wife and daughter were muggles, that should be enough for him to forget about them, shouldn't it? He didn't glance back at her as he walked. A part of him had hoped that she would perhaps call out to him, ask him to stop, ask him to let her explain, but she was silent.

Too angry and unsettled to concentrate as he should on apparating, he simply kept walking for a long time, his thoughts running distracting circles in his head.

-- --

Harry hung back with Ron and Hermoine as Maggie showed the lot of them around the home. The place was huge, easily as big as Ron's home in the Burrow. The third floor was off limits to them – apparently that's where Maggie and her mother slept. The second floor contained four large bedrooms, the Gryffindor boys were in one room, the girls in another, and the same for the Slytherins. There were also two, dorm-style bathrooms – one for the boys and one for the girls. The first floor contained the large living room, which took up most of the floor. Also on the first floor was a small kitchen. The basement was converted into a large dining room with a much larger kitchen here.

According to Maggie, the yard was open to the students all the time, but the gate/door was always locked. The basement kitchen was also open to the students any time they wanted to go there. She instructed them in the operation of the television in the living room and they had eventually all settled on the couches there as she flipped through stations.

Every head turned to the front door as it opened and Professor Smith entered. Harry was quite relieved to see she was alone. He didn't want to spend any more time with Snape than he absolutely had to.

Maggie turned off the television and stood up, "I'm going to go up and do my homework, mum."

Their professor smiled slightly and nodded and Harry watched Maggie run up the stairs and out of sight.


	5. Chapter 5

Katrina had taken a moment to compose herself once Severus had left, before rising from the bench. She remembered the parchment he had handed her and she pulled it from her pocket and opened it, quickly scanning the letter. She had no idea who this Dolores Umbridge was, but according to this, she would be observing Katrina's class sometime this week. Katrina made a scoffing noise and put the parchment back in her pocket where she quickly forgot about it.

She headed back into the house, watched her daughter rise and leave, and finally faced her class. Six days and then she could allow herself to breakdown. Six days, surely she could survive that.

"Good morning class, my name is Kat Smith and I will be your Advanced Muggle Studies teacher. Before we begin with anything, let me go over a couple things with you. First, you are to pretend that you are still in Hogwarts and you are to behave accordingly." She smiled inwardly as the surprise rippled through the class. Obviously they had been told that she was a muggle and they didn't expect her to know anything about their world. "Second, I can, and will, take points from your houses if I am forced to. Accordingly, I can also add points to your houses." She stopped as a hand went up. "Yes?"

"Excuse me, Professor Smith, but this house is warded against magic, isn't it?"

"Yes, Miss…"

"Granger, Hermoine Granger," the bushy haired girl said. "Well, my question is, how can those losses or gains of points be recorded?"

"Very good question, Miss Granger." She walked over to her bookcase and picked up a small handheld computer, "This is linked to a magical counterpart located in Hogwarts. In fact," she said, picking up the stylus and consulting the class roster on the screen, "Five points to Gryffindor." She glanced at the roster again, noting she had students from Gryffindor and Slytherin. Inwardly she groaned. Slytherin students were always the worst, most difficult students. Paired with their rival house, this could be a miserable six days…

She glanced at the roster again, hesitating slightly as she came to Potter, Harry. _The poor boy_, she thought, _probably hasn't had a normal childhood with people regarding him as a hero and all that_. She resolved then and there that she wouldn't mention to him that she'd known his parents, nor that Lily had been one of her best friends. She called the roster aloud, determined to try to remember most of their names, though she did add a few descriptive notes into her computer to aid herself.

"Other rules of my house," she said when she had run through the names, "Breakfast is at 8AM and class begins at 9. On days where we are having lessons in the house, you will get a half an hour break at 11 and another at 3. Lunch is at noon, and dinner is at 6." She smiled as she spoke this last bit, "And yes, you will have to tolerate my American accent and habits. More than twenty years in England seems to have done nothing to erase them." She ran a hand through her almost dry hair, "We will have trips out of the house as well. On those occasions, you will do well to remember the Ministry of Magic's restrictions on underage magic."

Glancing around the room, she tried to get a feel for this group of students. They were more wary looking than she remembered her previous classes being. Of course, she reminded herself, that was before the rumors of Voldemort's return began circulating. Dumbledore had made sure to keep her up to date on that. She glanced at her watch and saw it was already approaching noon. "Let us go downstairs and get some lunch."

As she led the way downstairs, she made a mental list of the shopping she would soon need to do. She had had no warning of impending students and thus was rather unprepared. Thankfully, she had a large quantity of canned soups and enough sandwich fixings to go around. It certainly wasn't her best-planned lunch, but it wasn't a total disaster either.

As she began clearing away the dishes from dinner, a bell rang quietly. "Excuse me a moment," she said, hurrying upstairs and through the living room. She went outside and through the gate. There, on her mailbox sat Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix. In the beautiful bird's beak was a letter addressed to her in the headmaster's flowing script. She took the letter from the bird with a quick thanks. "Can you wait one moment, Fawkes? I wish to pen him a response." Fawkes sang a couple notes which she took to be agreement. She opened the door and went inside, opening Dumbledore's letter as she went.

_Dear Katrina,_

_It has come to my attention that Dolores Umbridge sent students to you. I also know that Professor Snape is the one who brought them to you. I know that you no longer receive the Daily Prophet, so you are probably unaware that I have been temporarily removed from the headmaster position at Hogwarts. Had I still been there, I would have avoided the reunion between the two of you. I can only hope it wasn't a complete disaster. I also hope that my replacement sent you some warning of the students' arrival, though it would not surprise me if she hadn't. I hope you and Maggie are well._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Katrina grabbed some paper and a pen and hurried back outside to write a quick response.

_Dear Albus,_

_The "reunion" went as well as could be expected. No blood was shed, so I believe it went better than I'd imagined it would. He has rejected Maggie and myself. Had it only been myself he turned from, I would perhaps be dealing with it better. As there is nothing further I can do, I will simply make the best of the situation. I hope this letter finds you well._

_Your friend,_

_Katrina Smith_

She folded the letter and handed it to Fawkes. "Thank you, Fawkes. Tell Albus I miss him dearly."

Fawkes again sang to her before disappearing into thin air. Katrina went back inside and mentally steeled herself for a long afternoon.


	6. Chapter 6

McGonagal had just returned to her office, after a long walk round the grounds, when a knock sounded on her door. "Come in," she called out, already having a fair idea of who would be knocking on her door on a Saturday afternoon.

Sure enough, an angry Snape opened the door and entered her office. She had been expecting this from the moment she'd discovered he was the one escorting the students.

"Good afternoon, Severus," she said once he'd closed the door behind himself. "Please, have a seat."

He ignored her, instead towering over her desk and glaring down on her, "You knew! You knew Katrina was alive! All these years you knew, and you said nothing," he growled.

She took a deep, calming breath before speaking, "It was not my place to tell you. She wanted to disappear and she did. When the war ended, Albus tried to find a way to reverse what she had done. Two years of trying before he decided it was useless. Maggie was three by that time, and was clearly a muggle as well." She watched Severus slowly sit in the chair opposite her desk. She lifted her wand and idly waved it over her desk, summoning some firewhiskey and two glasses. She continued speaking as she poured them each a drink, "Katrina decided that she wanted to remain dead to the wizarding world. After all, she was virtually defenseless out there. She was just another muggle now. She also knew that the Ministry would merely Obliviate her memory of the wizarding world if they knew she was still alive."

Minerva lifted her glass and took a small sip, savoring the burn, before she spoke again, "Katrina lived as a muggle in her enchanted home, invisible to the world, until five years ago. That was when Dumbledore decided to put her unique talents to use for the school." She glanced up at the troubled man before her, "You were never supposed to know, Severus. None of us wanted to hurt you more than you'd been hurt during the war. Your wife sacrificed _everything_ to protect you and your child." Her eyes narrowed at the scoffing sound he'd made. "You, Severus, more than anyone, know what _he_ was doing to his follower's families. How many Death Eaters were forced to kill their own families? She did what she did to protect your child – and to protect you. She knew how devastated you would have been had you been forced to kill your wife and unborn child. By giving up everything she was, she saved you from that situation." She finished her glass and placed it down, silently watching as he downed his second glass and poured a third.

"We tried to convince her to go to you once the war had ended, but she was afraid – this time of your reaction. She was aware of the fact that her disappearance was one of the factors that made you change sides. None of us were sure how you would react if your now-muggle wife were to reappear. Then, years passed and Maggie grew into a beautiful young lady. Now Katrina fears Maggie's reaction should she ever discover that she was supposed to be part of the wizarding world – a world she only learns of from books and those students she meets under her own roof – and that she would be a witch, were it not for her mother's actions before her birth." She stopped and tried to measure the effect, if any, her words were having on the man opposite her, but his eyes were as stormy and unreadable as ever.

Severus slowly rose before her, nodded his head slightly once, and silently left.

Sighing heavily, Minerva poured herself another glass. She wasn't sure if she had helped matters, or made things worse.

-- --

Hermione, Harry, and Ron sat on some benches in the garden surrounding the home, speaking in low tones. "I still say something's not right here," Hermoine was saying for the sixth time.

They had been told their afternoon was free time after they had finished a short history on muggle-wizard relations. Professor Smith had then informed them that she would be out for a while.

"Dumbledore knows what he is doing, I'm sure," Harry said, glancing around at the other groups of students.

"Maybe she's a squib," Ron added. "It would explain Snape's reaction to her."

"Professor Snape," Hermoine corrected automatically, "and it wouldn't, not really. His expression was more of shock than of scorn."

"Well, they knew each other, that much is certain," Harry said, watching Malfoy and the other Slytherins out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, that was pretty obvious." Hermione brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes, "I wish I had access to the school's library."

Ron and Harry exchanged a look before Ron turned to Hermione, "Ok, I'll bite. Why?"

"Because," she said slowly as if he should have already known, "there is a record of squibs there. I thought maybe I could check it. Maybe you are right, Ron, and that's why she knows as much as she does."

"Well, there's no point in worrying about it then," Harry said, his mind already elsewhere. He was picturing the girl with the straight black hair and those enchanting hazel eyes…


	7. Chapter 7

Severus returned to his office and found a note tacked to his door. He pulled it off with more force than was necessary and stormed inside the small, dark chamber. He opened it, his eyes skimming the page as his rage grew with each word. He shredded the parchment, ripping it into as many pieces as he could manage, before storming out of his office and up to the Headmaster's office.

Dolores Umbridge, unable to get into Dumbledore's office, had settled on a large office right near the great hall. Snape opened her door without even the pretense of a knock. "No."

Umbridge glanced up at him, "Ah Professor Snape, I see you got my letter."

"I will not accompany you there tomorrow. Find someone else," he turned to leave but her words froze him in his tracks.

"Oh? Well, I guess I could dismiss you from all of your duties here at the school. I know the Ministry has wanted to open an inquiry on your past for some time now," she said quietly in that sickeningly sweet voice.

He very slowly turned to glare down at her, "Find someone else to go with you."

"You are the best choice when it comes to ensuring the students stay behaved. I need to evaluate Professor Smith and you will be accompanying me, do I make myself clear?"

He took a couple deep breaths to restrain himself from cursing this woman into oblivion. He locked his jaw and gave her a small nod.

"Good," she said, giving him a wide smile, "we will leave here at 8 tomorrow morning."

He didn't acknowledge her words as he turned and stalked out of her office. He went back to his own office, knowing that the concentration required to brew potions would be the best thing to calm him before he did something very stupid.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, but the next one more than makes up for it!


	8. Chapter 8

The first night with the students passed quietly, a fact Katrina was immensely grateful for. Nevertheless, she slept poorly as she kept envisioning Severus turning his back on her and walking away. She rose before her alarm went off, showered, and was pacing around her living room as she heard the noises of waking students above her. She descended to the basement and began setting out some of the things she had purchased the previous afternoon.

There were a handful of toasters, a couple hot-plates on which someone could cook an egg if they wished, and a small fridge which contained assorted juices. She put out some fruit and pastries as well as a couple loaves of fresh bread. She brewed up a pot each of coffee and tea. Part of her lessons included the students learning how to fend for themselves in a muggle environment.

She grabbed a pastry and a glass of orange juice for herself and settled back, mentally planning the lessons for today. As she ate, she watched the students trickling downstairs. She watched as the bushy-haired girl showed yet-another student how to use the toaster. She smiled slightly, deciding that the girl had obviously been raised in a muggle home.

Katrina was seated at one of the round tables around the basement. She watched them slowly filling up as more students came down to eat. Hermione finally found a break to grab her own breakfast and Katrina was surprised when the girl came to her table.

"May I sit with you, Professor Smith?" the girl asked quietly.

"Of course, Miss Granger," Katrina replied with a smile. She watched the girl's two friends stumble into the room together.

"May Harry and Ron join us?" Hermione asked.

"It appears that they will have no choice. I fear the other tables are full now."

Indeed, the boys seemed to just have come to that realization themselves as they slowly carried their plates and glasses to the table.

"Please, have a seat, boys," Katrina said, gesturing to the empty seats.

"Professor, what are we going to be studying today?" Hermione asked.

"Well, first on tap is going to be kitchen survival, I think," Katrina said with a small laugh that was echoed by Hermione. "Then we-" she was interrupted by the ringing of her doorbell. She frowned for a moment, who the heck would be at her door this early? "If you'll excuse me a moment…" she rose and hurried upstairs and to the monitor by her door. She glanced at it and slowly hit the button to unlock the door. Severus and an unfamiliar woman stood there.

Her mind took a moment to process what she had seen, then she remembered the parchment she had forgotten all about. She sighed as she opened the front door and watched the pair enter. Severus looked decidedly sullen as he glanced everywhere but at Katrina.

"Ah," the strange woman said, glancing around nervously as if uncomfortable in the muggle surroundings she found herself in. "You must be Professor Kat Smith," she said, reaching into her handbag and pulling out a large notepad.

"Yes, I am. And you are…"

The woman ignored her for a moment as she glanced around, making notes on her notepad. The woman turned back to Katrina, "My name is Dolores Umbridge and I'm with the Ministry of Magic. I'm here to evaluate your class for the ministry."

Katrina's eyes narrowed slightly, but she quickly composed herself before turning to Severus. "Good morning Professor Snape," she said politely, as if addressing a complete stranger.

He finally spared her a brief glance and a small nod, "Professor Smith."

Oh yes, Katrina thought, this is off to a good start… She quickly revised her lesson plans for the day. She had no desire to be cooped up with this ministry official, nor the brooding man determined to ignore her. Ok, a lesson on public transportation and normal behavior in public seemed like a good alternative. "Well, my class does not begin until 9AM. You are welcome to wait here or you can return then. The students are currently having their breakfast." She glanced between them, "Can I offer either of you something to eat or drink?"

Severus pointedly ignored her and Katrina could tell that this was the last place he wanted to be. Umbridge on the other hand… The woman wouldn't stop scratching notes.

"Some tea would be delightful," Umbridge replied as she suddenly tucked her muggle pen and pad away in her bag.

Katrina smiled slightly, "If you will follow me, then?" She led them into the small kitchen on the ground floor. She had hoped that Maggie would have finished her breakfast, but her daughter was still working on her cereal. "Good morning, Maggie. You remember Professor Snape? And this is Miss Umbridge."

Maggie stood up to greet their guests. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Umbridge. Good morning Professor Snape." She turned to her mother, "Should I go finish my breakfast upstairs, mum?"

"No, sweetie, you're fine. We're just going to have some tea." She smiled at her daughter, "Once you finish, can you please go down and tell the students that we will be going out today and that they are to dress appropriately?"

Maggie nodded and smiled, "Can I come along, mum?"

"Of course, dear. I know how much you love going to the zoo."

Maggie's smile widened and she attacked her cereal with a new gusto as Katrina gestured for her guests to sit. She moved to the stove to put some water on before pulling out a box of her best tea and measuring out a quantity of leaves into her teapot. She brought out three cups and placed them before her guests. She also brought out some cream and sugar. From her cabinet, she brought a small assortment of cookies which she placed on a plate and added to the table.

Maggie finished eating as the water began to boil. "If you will excuse me," she said quietly as she placed her bowl into the sink and hurried off.

Katrina poured the water into the teapot and carried it to the table. The silence was quickly becoming oppressive. She wondered why Severus was here. He was obviously angry about being here. Studying Umbridge, who was still glancing around at everything, she guessed the woman was nervous about coming to a muggle home on her own. It wouldn't surprise Katrina in the least. She knew most pure-blooded families avoided contact with muggles entirely. Even many half-blood families limited their interactions with the muggle world.

Katrina herself came from a pure-blood family – a family which was highly intolerant of muggles. Before she had cast that spell and changed her life forever, she herself had been of the same mind. It had come as a surprise, then, when she had been placed in Gryffindor. She had fully expected to be placed in Slytherin, where the majority were full-blooded.

"So, Professor Smith," Umbridge said, "What is the topic of today's lesson?"

"The first portion will be muggle transportation. And will transition into the second, which is proper behavior among muggles. The students will learn how not to draw attention to themselves."

"I see," she said slowly, her eyes narrowed, "And Dumbledore considered this to be vital knowledge for the students to have?"

Katrina smiled sweetly, refusing to be ruffled in her own kitchen, "Well, he did indeed. After all, some of the students out there may find themselves interacting with muggle society at some point in the future. They need to know how to work within, and around, that world. The wizarding world is large, but it is not the only world out there."

The older woman's eyes narrowed even more, "And how is it that you know so much about the wizarding world?"

Katrina smiled and tilted her head slightly, "You could say I had some very good teachers." She caught a glare from Severus which she ignored, still watching Umbridge.

"Were you parents part of the wizarding world?" Umbridge asked, frowning.

Katrina laughed lightly, "They were indeed."

"Ah, I see," Umbridge responded, pulling her notepad out and scratching down some more quick notes.

The remainder of their tea was drunk in strained silence, Katrina glancing repeatedly at the wall clock, willing it to move faster. Finally, at five minutes to nine, she rose, "I need to go get my things. You may wait in the living room, if you wish."

Katrina left the kitchen with a sigh and walked out into the living room to find most of the students ready to go. She silently passed them, went to her room, and shrugged on a jacket. It was early May and the wind still had a bite to it. Grabbing her purse, she glanced in the mirror and tucked a couple unruly strands of hair behind her ear. Opening her wallet, she made sure her special credit card was there. The card operated like any other, but the funds were withdrawn from a special account at Gringott's bank, the wizarding world's bank.

She left her room and went to Maggie's and knocked on her door before opening it. "Sweetie, you all set to go?"

"Yeah, mum," her daughter replied, shrugging into her jacket.

"I'm going to need your help keeping an eye on all of the students, okay? You need to remember they will be capable of doing magic once we're away so-"

"Mom," Maggie cut her off softly, "I know. You're going to tell me to be careful."

Katrina smiled at her daughter, "Sorry, dear, but it's my job to worry about you."

"Uh, mum? Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, sweetie, you know that."

"Well, I was just wondering how you knew Professor Snape? I mean, it's obvious he knew you and I was just wondering…"

Katrina wasn't expecting that question, though she should have been. She hadn't had time to talk to Maggie yesterday evening. "We met many years ago, before you were even born. I'll tell you about it someday, but right now we need to go."

Maggie smiled, "Ok, mum."

They descended the stairs and Katrina did a quick headcount. All of the students were seated in the living room. She grabbed her handheld computer and placed it into her purse. "Right, then. Today I will teach you how to use what is known as Public Transportation. We will be taking a bus and then the underground. Before we leave, let me review a couple things. As you all know, magic is not to be done by any of you outside of school. I cannot stress this enough. If I even suspect that you have used magic, you will immediately lose 200 points from your house. That is in addition to whatever punishment the Ministry of Magic," she nodded slightly towards Umbridge, "may level upon you. Secondly, is the use of the word 'muggle.' From now until we get back, I don't want to hear it. You are to replace it with 'people.' The point of today's lesson is to learn normal behavior in non-magical society.

"You are all to stay with me. Do not wander off. This is another point I cannot stress enough. My world can be as dangerous, if not more so, than your own.

"Also, as you will be marked on this class, you are to listen to me. I will be asking you to write a paper on the proper way to use transportation for your homework tonight, so I advise you pay attention." She stopped and glanced around. "Are there any questions?"

The boy with the bleach-blond hair raised his hand, "Yeah, I have a question."

Katrina racked her brain for the boy's name, "Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Why are we learning this stuff anyways? When are we ever going to use it?"

She smiled serenely. In five years of teaching this course she had come to expect this question, and always from someone in Slytherin. "Well, Mr. Malfoy, when are you ever going to use anything you learn in your History of Magic class? Never, right? Yet you learn it in order to get a better understanding of the world you live in and the forces which have shaped it. The same is true for Muggle Studies. Oh, you may never need to use anything which I teach you, but you will have a better understanding of the larger world." She glanced around, "Did that answer your question, Mr. Malfoy?"

He scowled but nodded slightly, Umbridge was making notes, and Severus was pointedly ignoring her again. "If there are no other questions…" no one raised their hands or spoke. "Ok, let's go."

She led the class, with the adults trailing behind, out of the house and onto the street. She locked her house behind them and then it was off to the bus stop. Glad to see the stop empty, she spoke just loudly enough so they could all hear her, "This is called a bus stop. Here," she gestured to a wall with a map and a list of times on it, "is the schedule. This tells you what time the bus will stop here and where it is going." She traced a red line on the map, "This is the bus which we will be taking today. We will take it to an Underground station. When the bus comes, get on and find a seat. Now, were you taking the bus by yourselves, you would hand the driver the appropriate amount of money. In order to know how much the fare will cost, you need to look at the schedule."

She glanced away from the schedule as a bus pulled to a stop. "This is our bus, class." The bus doors opened and she ushered them inside, stopping to hand the driver some bills to cover their fares. She was glad to see the bus had enough empty seats for all of them to sit, though she frowned slightly when she realized the only empty seat was next to Severus. She had expected Umbridge to sit with him, but she was seated next to Draco Malfoy. She glanced around, saw Maggie seated next to Harry Potter and her eyes narrowed slightly.

Sighing, she made her way over to Severus and silently took a seat. It's only twenty minutes, then we will be on the Underground, she told herself as she glanced around at the students. She looked over at Severus again and found herself meeting his eyes. Startled, her eyes widened and she gave him a small smile. Quietly, so as not to be overheard, she asked, "Have you ever been to a zoo, Severus?"

He blinked, as though surprised she had spoken, "No, I have not."

"Maggie and I go to the zoo rather often. She is quite fascinated by animals and reads anything she can get her hands on pertaining to them."

"So," he began, "She is an intelligent girl?"

"Extremely. She takes after her father, I think. She is very serious about all of her studies and she receives the highest marks," Katrina remarked casually, glancing up at the sign which displayed the next stop. She glanced back at him to see he had turned to look out the window.

She looked around again, seeing her daughter laughing and joking with Harry, Hermione, and Ron. The other students were all chatting quietly and staring out of the windows. Malfoy had turned around to speak with his classmates seated behind him. He was obviously trying his best to ignore Umbridge. Turning back to the front, she read the sign and saw that their stop was next. She grabbed the hanging hand-grip above her seat as she stood, "Class, this is our stop. Stay seated until the bus stops, please."

The bus stopped and she led the way off the bus, taking a headcount as she did so. Severus and Umbridge brought up the rear and satisfied that all of the students had exited the bus, she led them into the Underground station.

Katrina was glad it was a Sunday as she glanced around at the nearly-empty station. She led them first to a large map covered in different colored lines. "Now, this is the Underground map. It looks much more confusing than it really is. Here," she pointed to a yellow star on the map, "Is where we are. Now, we want to get to here," she pointed to a square designating their stop. "Can anyone tell me how we get from here to there by using this map?"

Hermione's hand shot up and Katrina quickly realized she would be the only volunteer, "Ok, Miss Granger?"

Hermione stepped up to the map, "We are here, at New Cross station. We need to take the East London line up to Whitechapel, where we will switch to the Hammersmith & city line. That will take us right to Baker Street station."

"Very good, Miss Granger. Ten points to Gryffindor. Now, we need to purchase tickets and then we will be on our way."

Ten minutes later, once every student had a ticket and they had all passed through the turns dials, they were standing on the proper platform, waiting for their train to arrive. The train arrived and Katrina hurriedly ushered students and professors alike aboard. "Hurry now, before the doors close," she said as she got the last student aboard and slipped through the closing doors herself. Slightly dismayed at the lack of seats, she again quietly addressed her students, "Hold on to something as the train moves."

She grinned as a couple stubborn Slytherins stumbled and hurriedly grabbed the handrails as the train began to move. That will teach them, she thought. Sometimes experience really was the best teacher. She didn't miss the fact that Maggie was again hanging out with the trio of Gryffindors. She sighed slightly, telling herself it was only 5 more days and then she would have the students from the other two houses. Hopefully things would be less complicated then.

The change of trains went smoothly and it was with a sense of relief that she ushered them out of Baker Street station and along the road to the zoo. She purchased the tickets for the group and handed them out. "Now, class. You are to stay together. If you should somehow become separated from the group, you are to stay where you are and I will come find you." She glanced around, her eyes narrowed, "You are almost adults and I expect you to act that way." Relaxing slightly, she smiled, "Come along now."


	9. Chapter 9

Snape followed the class at a short distance, paying little attention to Katrina's class, though Umbridge seemed all ears, her notepad in hand. He kept his eye on the stragglers, forcing them to keep up and pay attention. Hours had passed and he was growing tired of this. He was glancing out over some large cats when a voice at his side startled him.

"Those tigers are gorgeous, aren't they?"

He turned to find Maggie standing there, staring out over the pair of cats sunning themselves. "Yes," he replied honestly, "They are."

"They are the most powerful of the big cats," she continued quietly. "They're also the largest. They depend on deep cover in order to get close enough to their prey to bring it down."

"You mother said you know a lot about animals," he said quietly, still watching the cats.

"Oh, yes," Maggie replied. "I plan on working with animals when I'm older." She glanced around and dropped her voice, "Mum's even taught me about the animals of your world. I can't even imagine how cool dragons must be."

"Your mother has taught you a lot about our world?" he asked quietly, finally turning to look at the girl.

"Well, she's taught me what she could. Only the theoretical stuff, obviously." Maggie shrugged and turned to face him, "It's interesting to learn it, but it's not very practical."

He was surprised by the depth of the girl's thinking, "Indeed, it wouldn't be very practical for you. Perhaps, though, I could arrange with your mother to take some of your studies beyond the theoretical."

"Oh?" she questioned quietly.

"There is no reason that you couldn't learn to brew potions, for example," he responded, surprised at his own words. What was he thinking? Didn't he just walk out of Katrina's life? How could he possibly think she would allow this? "Of course, your mother would have to approve it," he said quickly.

"Of course," Maggie replied seriously. "I don't know how keen she would be to let me learn anything like that, though. She would probably think it too dangerous."

"It can be dangerous, but I would never let my –" he hesitated as he'd been about to say 'daughter', "student come to any harm." He mentally shook himself, "I will speak to your mother about this later."

"Well, sir," Maggie said with a small smile, "I appreciate the offer, in any case."

-- --

Katrina finished speaking about the elephants the class was observing, when she realized both Maggie and Severus were not in sight. She slowly made her way around the class, keeping her eyes on them, as she looked around for her daughter. There, at the edge of the tiger exhibit, she saw them. She hurried over, "Maggie, come along. You shouldn't bother Professor Snape." She didn't spare him a single glance as she spoke.

"She is not bothering me. On the contrary, she was enlightening me on these magnificent tigers," Severus said smoothly.

"Nonetheless, you need to stay with the group, Maggie. I need your eyes to help me keep an eye on the class." Katrina wasn't sure why she felt so uncomfortable having her daughter around Severus, but she was.

Maggie simply smiled, "Sorry mum. I didn't mean to drift off." She turned and ran to join the class by the elephants.

"That was unnecessary," Severus snapped.

"No," Katrina retorted, "It was very necessary. You made yourself quite clear yesterday. You wish to have nothing to do with us, and that is fine. It works both ways, though. I will not have Maggie becoming attached to you in any way."

"Perhaps I was too hasty," he replied quietly. "Maggie is a remarkable person. I…" he trailed off, his eyes dropping to his arm. His right hand was unconsciously rubbing his left forearm and Katrina didn't miss the significance of the action.

She inhaled sharply and her eyes widened. Her heart was racing. "So, you are still going to him," she said slowly, as calmly as she could manage.

He glanced up sharply at her, "I must leave. You should bring the class back to your house as quickly as you can."

"Go," she said shortly, angry and fearful. "I… I'll think of something."

He turned quickly and hurriedly strode away. She knew he would apparate as soon as he was out of sight of any muggles.

She slowly walked back to the class, her mind awhirl.


	10. Chapter 10

Maggie glanced over to her mum and Professor Snape in time to watch the latter turn and stride away. She hoped whatever it was had nothing to do with her discussion with the professor. She really did think the idea of studying potions with him was fascinating, although she knew from her discussions with Harry, Ron, and Hermione that the professor could be a git.

Watching her mum walk back to the group, she noticed the tight set of her mother's mouth. Maggie doubted anyone else would have noticed it, but she knew her mum way too well. Something was wrong, and judging by the way her mum was glancing around, something was very wrong.

"Ok, students, that will conclude our lesson for today," her mother said quickly.

Maggie glanced at her watch and was surprised to see that it was only two o'clock. She was about to say something to her mother, perhaps her mum thought it later than it was, but that woman from the Ministry spoke first.

"Where has Professor Snape gone?" she asked in that sickly-sweet voice of hers which made Maggie cringe.

"He said he was ill and would return to the school. If that doesn't answer your question, I'm afraid you will have to ask him yourself," her mother replied coldly, her eyes narrowed. "Now, come along students."

Maggie frowned and turned as she felt a hand on her arm.

"Is something wrong, do you think?" Harry asked, his hand still gently on her arm. Ron and Hermione stood next to Harry, glancing at her curiously.

Maggie placed a hand over Harry's, "I don't know. It's a bit strange is all, but I'm sure there's some explanation." She smiled over at him, loving how cute his disheveled hair made him. "Once we get back to the house I'll try to ask her what is wrong. We'd better hurry before we get left behind."

They followed the rest of the class, Harry had taken her hand and he'd held it as they walked. It was a pity, she thought as they entered the underground station, that they belonged to two different worlds. He was fun to hang around with, as were his two best friends. Maybe, though, if she were taking some lessons on potions, she could see him some more. She mentally sighed, yeah right. Her mother would never allow her to have potions lessons. Maybe that's why the professor left. Maybe they had argued about that…

Getting on the train, she and Harry grabbed a pair of available seats near the back of the train, while the others were near the front.

"Wotcher, Harry," a feminine voice said behind them.

"Tonks?" Harry responded quietly, a smile gracing his face as he turned to glance at the old woman seated behind them.

"Turn back around, Harry. You don't want to draw attention to us," the woman replied quietly.

"What are you doing here, Tonks?" he asked, turning towards Maggie, though his eyes kept darting to the woman behind them as the train began to move.

"Watching you, of course," the woman replied. "Do you really think Dumbledore would leave you unprotected?" She smiled, "I haven't been introduced to your friend yet, Harry."

"Oh, sorry. Tonks, this is Maggie Smith. Her mother is-"

"I know who her mother is, Harry," she cut him off gently.

Maggie had been looking forward, watching her mother and Umbridge. The latter woman was beginning to pay more attention to her and Harry. She turned to look at Harry, and also so the woman behind her would hear her, "Umbridge is watching us."

"We'd better end the chatter, then," Tonks said.

Harry leaned closer to Maggie to whisper in her ear, "I'll tell you as much as I can when we get to the house, I promise." He pulled away and smiled at her, "Thanks for keeping an eye on Umbridge."

Maggie huffed, "That woman irritates me."

"She hasn't been nearly as bad with your mum as she was with our other professors. We kept wishing Snape would hex her when she observed his class."

Maggie laughed as the train pulled to a halt at their stop. She rose and led Harry after the rest of the class. She wondered if Tonks had followed them onto the next train and she kept glancing around.

Harry laughed quietly. "You won't find her," he said, leaning close and whispering. "She's a metamorphmagus and can change her appearance."

Maggie's eyes widened, "That is so cool!"

"I'm sure it must come in handy," he replied.

They passed the rest of the ride in silence, Maggie having sensed that Harry's mind was elsewhere. Disembarking the train, they exited the station. Maggie realized that, for whatever reason, her mother was hurrying them along. Her mother was also strangely silent. Normally she would be reiterating the lessons of the day, but today she looked more concerned with getting home.

They stood at the bus stop, the only other person there being an old man. Maggie's eyes met the man's and he gave her a very quick wink. She grinned and turned away quickly. Her mother kept glancing at her watch. Something had truly spooked her, Maggie realized.

She leaned closer to Harry and whispered to him, "I think something has frightened my mother."


	11. Chapter 11

Harry glanced over at his professor in surprise. His eyes narrowed as he took that information and combined it with the fact that Professor Snape had essentially taken off without a word. His hand suddenly tightened on hers. He had a very good idea why Snape would leave and their other professor would be hurrying them back to the magically shielded house – Voldemort.

He dropped Maggie's hand quickly and grabbed Hermione, pulling her close enough so he could whisper to her, "Listen to me, Hermione. I think Snape was called by Voldemort. That is why Professor Smith is rushing us back to the house. Look at her, she's terrified of something. That old man over there is really Tonks, and I need you to keep your eyes and ears open." He didn't bother saying anything to Ron about it, as there was no need to panic him. He knew Hermione would keep her head about her and simply be cautious.

Hermione simply nodded, her hand opening her jacket. Harry knew she was making her wand slightly more accessible and he nodded quickly.

Harry leaned close to Maggie, "If something should happen, I want you to get as far away from me as possible."

"But-"

"Maggie, please, just promise me you'll do as I ask? I… I like you a lot, and I don't want to see you hurt. I promised to explain everything I can when we get to the house, but I need you to understand that if something happens, you can't be near me."

She bit her lip but simply nodded at him. He could see she was about to say something, but the bus pulled up and they all boarded it. The bus was nearly empty and they were all able to sit together. The downside to that, of course, was that he couldn't talk to Maggie or Hermione.

-- --

Katrina's eyes hardly left her daughter while on the bus. She knew she wouldn't breathe freely until all of the students were safely inside her home. She wasn't sure how she felt about her daughter getting close to Harry Potter, but she figured that she had five days to decide how to deal with that. Her pressing concern was for their immediate safety.

The bus plodded along its route and she silently cursed the slowness of it. Every time the bus stopped and someone else boarded, she tensed up. Any moment she expected a pack of Death Eaters to descend on the bus. The bus slowed at their stop and she quickly ushered the students off. "Maggie," she called to her daughter. She pulled the house keys from her purse and handed them to her daughter, saying quietly as she did so, "Run on and unlock the doors, okay?"

The request wasn't an unusual one, in and of itself. The situation was unusual, though, and Katrina was glad her daughter didn't question her. Normally, Katrina would ask her daughter to run ahead when her own arms were full of groceries or other packages. She ushered the students along as Maggie hurried off ahead of them.

Stepping across the threshold of her home after the last of the students, she breathed a sigh of relief. She turned to face Umbridge who had remained on the street.

The woman cleared her throat, "I will be back in the morning to observe your class again."

Katrina watched the woman walk away. She was about to close her door when a small _popping_ sound came from her left, startling her. There was Fawkes, sitting on her muggle mailbox, a piece of parchment in his beak. "Fawkes, you scared me," she chided gently, taking the parchment and quickly reading it. It was a short letter from Dumbledore advising her not to take the students out again. He told her he was aware of what had happened at the zoo, and that it was becoming much too dangerous to venture out again.

She pulled a pen from her purse, penned a short response to Dumbledore in which she assured him she wouldn't take the students out again. She handed it to Fawkes and thanked the bird. The bird disappeared again and she closed the front door, locking it securely.

Katrina glanced towards the house, glad to see all the students had gone inside. She glanced down at her hands and saw they were still shaking. She ran her hands through her hair, trying to will the fear and tension away. Her nerves shot for the day; she slowly walked back to the house.

There was no way she was going to try to cook dinner tonight. She entered the house and walked into the back kitchen where she grabbed the flyer for her favorite pizza place. Thank heavens for home delivery, she thought as she dialed the phone and placed a large order.


	12. Chapter 12

--A/N: I just want to thank my reviewers. I write for my own pleasure and will therefore not beg for reviews, though I appreciate those who take the time to tell me how they feel about my story. I will try to update often, and as I have a large portion of the story written, I'm sure that updates will be frequent right now. Oh, and Sirius doesn't die in my story. In fact, my story is going to be pretty non-canon from where it starts so please don't complain if I don't exactly follow the books from the end of 5th year on. Ok, back to the story!--

Two hours later, Katrina was cleaning up empty pizza boxes and putting away the scant left-overs. She had reminded the students about their assignment before they had sat down to dinner, and now they were all clustered around the basement tables with their pens and paper. She had supplied them with the muggle writing implements and paper. It had taken some of them a little while to get accustomed to using the pens.

She went up to the living room and pulled out a novel to read. She curled up in the recliner and tried to concentrate on the book, but her mind wouldn't allow her to read. Instead she kept imagining the danger she and the students could possibly be in. There was little that she could do about it in any case, she told herself, but that did nothing to calm her thoughts.

She sat there for three hours, the students downstairs, when the ringing of the bell, which signified she had magical mail, scared the hell out of her. She flew from the chair and to the door, glancing at the monitor. She froze as she saw Severus' face, but when she saw the tightness to his features, she flew into action. She unlocked the front door and ran down the walkway. Opening the gate/door, she had to support him as he nearly collapsed.

"Severus?"

She got no response from him. His breathing was strained and most of his weight was on her shoulders. She took a deep breath, flung his arm over her shoulders, and began pulling him inside. She locked the door/gate and slowly led him across the lawn and into the house. She was glad there were no basement windows in the front of the house. She could only hope the students were all still downstairs.

She led him through the living room, pulling the door closed behind her, and led him to the stairs. "You have to help me, Severus. I can't carry you up them," she whispered to him.

His head rose slightly and he did help her, slowly raising each foot and ascending the stairs. The going was slow, but they didn't encounter anyone before they reached Katrina's room. She opened the door, led him inside and kicked the door gently closed. His weight was even more on her now, as if he were losing strength with each step.

She got him to her bed, knew there was no way she could get him under the covers, so she just helped him onto the duvet. He passed out and she had to straighten his legs on the bed herself. Once that was finished, she stood back, panting slightly from the exertion, and shook her head.

Sighing, she carefully removed his shoes and placed them by the bed. She searched his robes and found his wand which she took and placed on the bedside table. She looked down upon him and felt her heart lurch. Reaching down, she brushed a couple of strands of hair from his face. She could almost imagine she was back sixteen years in the past…

-- --

Remus' hand was on her arm, "Kat, you can't possibly be serious!"

She shook out of his light grip and turned to face him, "And why is that, Remus? Because he's in Slytherin?"

"Yes," he snapped. "Why can't you go to the graduation ball with someone from your own house? James has been asking you for weeks."

"Yeah," she said coldly, "He and half of Gryffindor, Remus, yourself included! Not to mention the boys of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Has it ever occurred to you that I may wish to go with someone who sees me as more than just a pretty face?"

They were in Remus' room in the Head students' tower. Remus stalked away before turning to face her again, "Why him, Kat? You know James and Sirius will go ballistic when they find out," he said quietly.

"So let them," she snapped. "I am going to ask Severus to the ball and that is that." She approached Remus and hissed at him, "And so help me, if you let them do anything to him, I will hex you so badly your parents won't even recognize you!"

He raised his hands in a gesture of defeat and stepped back from her. He gave her a small smile, "Ok, I'll try to keep an eye on them and keep them from doing anything stupid." He frowned over at her, "How can you even be sure he will go with you?"

She laughed lightly, "Oh, Remus, you are a dear but you are as oblivious as everyone else in our house. I've been seeing Severus for two years now. With graduation coming, it doesn't much matter if we make it public.

Remus' grey eyes widened, "Two years… Does Lily know?"

Katrina smiled and nodded. Lily Evans was her best friend and had been the only one to figure it out. "She's been helping me make excuses to get out of Gryffindor tower so I can spend time with him."

Remus took a deep breath, "Are you happy with him, Kat?"

She smiled and walked up to Remus. She placed a warm hand on his shoulder, "I'm very happy, Remus. We love each other very much and… well… we've been discussing getting married."

He gave her a small smile, "I'll do what I can to keep James and Sirius at bay. It won't be easy, but I'll do what I can."

She leaned up and gave him a small kiss on his cheek, "Thank you, Remus."

Remus had kept to his word and neither of his friends did anything to harass Severus right up to graduation. James and Sirius gave Katrina cold, angry glances, but Lily quickly put an end to that when she asked James to the graduation ball.

School ended and everyone began moving on with their lives. The deaths that had been occurring during their final year of school began to increase in number. Rumors of men in masks terrorizing muggles and wizards alike began circulating. People began disappearing and no one failed to notice that it was mainly the half-bloods and muggle-borns. A man calling himself Lord Voldemort claimed credit for these attacks and promised more to come.

Fear in the wizarding world was growing daily. The most mundane tasks outside the home were done with great caution. No one went out alone. Diagon Alley was a virtual ghost town.

Katrina and Severus were married in a small, very private ceremony three months after graduation. They didn't post the usual announcement in the Daily Prophet – no one did these days. Katrina's family was a very old and very wealthy one. They purchased the new couple a small home just outside London.

Severus was offered an apprenticeship with a skilled potions master. He had been the most gifted student in that subject in half a century.

Katrina, being quite skilled at hexes, had decided to take some time to do some research. For two years, she applied herself to the research of hexes and the creation of new counter-curses. She had quite a few papers published in prestigious journals.

For three years, they were happy. They had little to fear from the attacks going on in the wizarding world, for although Severus was a half-blood, his family was very old, and very well respected. They had also received certain… assurances… from Katrina's father that there was nothing to fear.

It was shortly after Severus had been called to visit Katrina's parents that his disappearances began. At first, Katrina thought little of it. She simply assumed that he was being forced to stay later with the potions master for complicated potions.

It wasn't until he began coming home exhausted, sometimes wounded, that she began to become truly worried. She tried to question him, tried to find out what was wrong, but he would simply ignore her. Their conversations became shorter, more clipped – when they spoke at all.

Two months after this began, Katrina realized there was something wrong. She had missed her period and certain foods were making her ill. She kept the thoughts in the back of her mind, knowing her husband was a skilled legilimens.

Severus was hardly ever home now, and when he was he avoided her. Then came the night where he came home so beaten, and so exhausted, Katrina had been forced to help him get to bed. That was when she had seen the mark on his arm. That was when her world, as she knew it, ended.

-- --

Katrina pulled an afghan over her husband – for they were still technically married – and shook her head. After she had cast the spell and disappeared from the wizarding world, Dumbledore had kept in contact with her. He sent her copies of the Daily Prophet that pertained to the war and to her husband. Dumbledore had also told her how her husband had switched sides, and had become a spy in Voldemort's inner circle.

By then, though, Maggie had been born and they had realized Katrina's daughter was a muggle. Katrina was well aware that many of her husband's beliefs coincided with Voldemort's, including his dislike of muggles. She had feared his rejection of their daughter and she had decided it was far easier – for both of them – if she remained dead to him.

But now he was back in her life, whether either of them liked it or not. The question foremost in Katrina's mind was why he was _here_, _now_. Why hadn't he gone back to the school? She knew from Dumbledore that Severus had taken quarters in the school after her disappearance.

She frowned and left her room, desperately needing a cup of tea to calm her nerves.


	13. Chapter 13

Maggie frowned slightly as Harry finished speaking. She had no idea what to say, but his insistence that she stay away from him if something happened suddenly made a lot of sense. Her mother had taught her about the general points of the war that had torn apart the wizarding world nearly two decades ago. What she heard now chilled her to the core. Harry had been forced to deal with more than Maggie thought anyone could survive.

He had also told her that professor Snape had been loyal to this Lord Voldemort, but that now he was a spy for those opposed to Voldemort. She could tell that there was no love lost between Harry and the potions master and that Harry didn't trust him.

They were on the small couch in Maggie's bedroom, Harry lying with his head on her lap and she stroking his hair as he spoke. They had snuck up here after the mail bell rang. They had heard her mum's bedroom door open and close a couple minutes later. Now it was growing late and although Maggie wanted nothing more than to ask Harry to stay in her room for the night, she knew her mother would kill her if she knew.

"Harry?" He slowly sat up and looked at her. "It's getting late," she said quietly, "My mum will kill us both if she finds you in here."

Harry nodded and they both rose from the couch. She headed for the door, "Let me glance out first, see if she's around…" She cracked the door open, and seeing no one, ushered him forward. They walked together to the second floor landing where she wished him a good night.

Harry placed his hand on her arm before she turned away and when she'd turned to face him, he had leaned over and given her a gentle kiss on the mouth. She blushed scarlet as he pulled away with a small smile. She watched him walk to his room before she turned to go back to hers.

"Maggie?" her mother's voice had her spinning to stare down at her mother.

"Oh, mum," she muttered, praying her mother hadn't been standing there long.

Her mother frowned up at her as she ascended the stairs to the second floor, a steaming teakettle and cup in hand. "I've told you it is a bad idea to get attached to any of the students," her mother said quietly. "We aren't a part of their world, Maggie, and they aren't part of ours."

"I know, mum," Maggie said quietly, knowing her mother must have seen her kissing Harry.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt, sweetie," she said as they both turned to walk to the third floor.

Maggie simply nodded, knowing her mother was right but hating it nonetheless. "Mum, it's just five days… I… I really like Harry. Can we just forget that nothing can come of it? Just for these days?"

Katrina sighed and nodded slightly, "You are old enough to decide what is right and wrong, Maggie. Harry seems like a very nice boy. The two of you both know neither of you can live in the other's world. If you want to forget that for a week, who am I to stop you?" She smiled gently, "I want you to be happy, Maggie."

"I am, mum. Right now, I am very happy. I know it will be difficult to say goodbye to him, but I'll have the memories of this time."

"Alright, dear. Now off to bed with you! You have your own classes tomorrow and you need to be up early."

Maggie kissed her mother on the cheek before returning to her own room.


	14. Chapter 14

Katrina sighed as her daughter's door closed. She opened the door to her own room, and quickly entered. Closing the door behind her, she looked down upon Severus' prone body. She poured herself a cup of tea and placed the teakettle on the side table. She silently moved a chair to the side of the bed and sat down.

Slowly sipping at the tea, she allowed herself to wonder how different her life would have been if the war had never happened. They probably would have had more children for one thing. Severus had wanted a son, and although he probably would have loved his daughter dearly, Katrina knew he would have been disappointed deep down.

She had always wondered how powerful Maggie would have been. Severus was a brilliant student in potions and defense against the dark arts. Katrina had been at the top of her class in transfiguration and charms. Both of their families were old, powerful ones whose history was predominately pure-blooded. Her marriage to Severus had been greatly celebrated by her family, who was pleased by its new ties to an equally powerful family.

Her thoughts were drawn back to him when he began muttering in his sleep. The words were unintelligible, but it sounded as though he were arguing with someone. After a minute or so, the muttering subsided.

She sat for an hour in the chair, slowly finishing all of the tea she had brought upstairs. Placing her empty cup with the kettle, she stood and stretched. She glanced at the clock and saw it was drawing close to ten o'clock. Normally she wouldn't be as tired as she was now, but between the trip to the zoo and the stress of their hasty departure, she was exhausted. She appraised her choices and realized she didn't really have any other choice than to sleep in the bed with him.

Her bed was quite large, but she still hesitated at the thought of sharing it with him. She shook her head, chastising herself. He was on top of the duvet and she could sleep under it on the other side of the bed. He was also dead to the world and liable to remain that way well into the morning. She grabbed her nightshirt and went to the bathroom.

Emerging changed and prepared for bed, she looked him over once more and decided his condition hadn't changed any. "Night, Sev," she whispered once she had crawled into bed and hit the light switch, plunging the room into darkness.


	15. Chapter 15

Snape groaned softly as he woke. His entire body ached horribly and he swore a pair of dragons was fighting in his skull. He gritted his teeth before slowly opening his eyes. Immediately, he knew he wasn't in his room in the dungeon of Hogwarts. His eyes flew open and he moved to sit up but he was forced back down by a wave of nausea.

The room he was in was painted an eggshell color with mauve accents. There were a pair of large windows on the far wall and the light hurt his eyes a bit. He was covered with an afghan and realized he was lying on a bed.

He felt the bed shift slightly and he turned his head to find himself looking into familiar eyes. 'Bloody hell,' he thought. 'How did I end up here, of all places?'

There was a small smile on her lips as she spoke, "Are you feeling any better?"

He raised a hand to his face and rubbed at his temples, "No." He closed his eyes a moment before opening them again and staring into her sleepy green eyes, "How… how did I get here?"

"You don't remember?" she asked gently. He shook his head and she continued, "I heard the bell which announces my magical mail, usually it's Fawkes – Dumbledore's phoenix. I checked the monitor and saw you standing there, leaning on the mailbox. When I went outside, you practically collapsed and I half-carried you back in here." She frowned slightly, "I got you on the bed and you passed out."

He turned away from her and very slowly sat up. His vision swam for a moment, but he forced himself to stay still and it passed. "I should go," he said quickly.

He felt the bed shift and heard her hurried footsteps before seeing her next to his side of the bed.

"And just where do you think you will go, Sev? You're in no condition to go anywhere."

His eyes flashed at the familiar nickname. She was the only one he had ever allowed to address him that way, but that was a lifetime ago. "Don't," he growled, "call me that." He pushed the afghan off his legs and slowly maneuvered himself so his feet touched the ground. He bit down on the nausea which threatened and rested his head in his hands.

"You always were a stubborn one," she said quietly as she moved and sat next to him.

Her thigh was touching his and he clamped down on the feelings that the contact brought. The nightshirt rode up her thighs, leaving a tantalizing amount of leg visible to his downcast eyes. He glanced away from her, trying to ignore the surge of lust he felt. Her hand was on his cheek now and he raised his head and turned to face her.

"Stay here and rest," she said gently. "Then, when you are feeling better, you can angrily storm out of here."

She suddenly leaned towards him and the kiss she gave him was probably intended to be a chaste one. He should have pulled away, but instead, his hand rose into her hair and he deepened the kiss. He felt her respond, her mouth opening slightly. He felt her gently pulling away and he dropped his hand. She was flushed and looked slightly embarrassed.

"I'm… I'm sorry," she said quickly, standing and stepping away from the bed. "I should dress… Will you wait here? I can go down and bring you up something to eat…"

He nodded slowly, knowing that he shouldn't try to stand up just yet.

"Oh… ok," she said quietly, rummaging for some clothes and hurrying into the bathroom.

He shook his head slowly once she left to go downstairs. 'What was going on here?' he wondered. 'Why had he come here instead of returning to Hogwarts as he normally did? And why had she kissed him?'


	16. Chapter 16

Katrina hurried downstairs, grateful that it was still so early no one else should be up yet. She went into the first floor kitchen and boiled some water for tea. While that was heating, she took out a pair of plates. She grabbed a small basket from atop the fridge and piled in some pastries and cookies. She placed a pair of scones on top of the rest. The water boiled and she poured it into a carafe and added the tealeaves. She hooked a pair of mugs onto her fingers, grabbed the carafe in one hand, placed the plates under the basket, and headed back upstairs.

The whole time she was getting breakfast, she kept chastising herself. Why, oh why did she have to kiss him? What was she thinking? She was such a fool…

She maneuvered the door to her room open and found that he had moved himself to one of the chairs. He really looked miserable. She approached him and placed the breakfast items on the small table to the side of his chair.

"If there's anything else you need…" she began. "I recall you used to take your tea black…" she trailed off quietly, his eyes glancing up to meet her own. He nodded silently and turned his attention to the contents of the basket.

Katrina handed him a plate and poured him a cup of tea. She grabbed the chair she had moved the previous night, and brought it close to the small table. She stared at the basket of food for a moment, "About earlier, Severus, I'm sor-"

He placed a hand on hers where it rested on the table, "Don't be." He pulled his hand away and went back to his breakfast.

They ate slowly, the silence growing between them. When Severus spoke, she startled slightly.

"You said Maggie is extremely intelligent…" it was a statement and she simply nodded in response. "I have spoken to her and she said that she would be interested in learning potions."

"No," she said quickly, "I don't think that is wise, Severus. Potions can be extremely dangerous. She could get hurt."

He scowled at her, "Do you honestly think I would allow harm to come to my daughter?"

Katrina went to speak and closed her mouth. "And where do you propose having these 'lessons'," she asked quietly.

"At Hogwarts, of course."

"Oh, no! Absolutely not! My daughter in a castle full of witches and wizards! I think not."

"One week," he said quietly. "Give me one week with my daughter and then I will leave your lives if you wish. She will have a room in my quarters and she need not mingle with the students. I will have my normal classes covered by another and I will hardly let her out of my sight." He stared at her, "I know nothing about my own daughter. I don't know her favorite subject in school, what kind of books she likes to read, or even her favorite food."

"I… I dunno, Severus. What will your fellow teachers say? Or that Umbridge woman? And what will you tell Maggie?"

"I will tell Maggie whatever you wish me to tell her. If you don't want her to know who I am, then I will abide by your decision."

"Give me a day to think on this, please," Katrina pleaded. "I need to consider what is best for Maggie."

He nodded slowly and sipped at his tea.

"Biology, the magical world, and pepperoni pizza…"

"What?" he said, obviously nonplussed.

"Her favorite subject, her favorite books, and her favorite food," Katrina replied quietly. "You should also know that she has received the magical-equivalent of O's in all of her subjects. She likes to play football after school…" she trailed off quietly.

"Kat," he said quietly, gently, her eyes snapping up to meet his own. "You have done a good job of raising our daughter."

She blushed and ducked her head, "There were so many times when I wished you were here. It was so difficult. I was without my magic, pregnant, and alone. If I had to do it again… I don't know if I would. I harbor so many regrets now…"

She felt him brushing a strand of hair from her face and she looked up to face him. His hand moved to cup her cheek and his thumb brushed at the tears that leaked from her eyes.

"You are not the only one to regret their actions during that time," he said quietly. "You did what you felt was best for Maggie. As she has turned into a beautiful, intelligent girl, I can not fault you for what you have done." He stroked her cheek for another moment, "Now, this spell you cast on yourself, what did it involve?"

She was slightly startled by his change in topics, "Why do you wish to know? There is no known reversal for it."

"That doesn't mean one can't be found," he replied, pulling away from her.

"Dumbledore tried to find one."

"Did he?" Severus asked coldly. "How can you be sure of that?"

"What are you saying?" she asked, aghast at his assertion.

"Isn't it possible that he didn't even bother looking for a reversal? After all, your leaving is what spurred me into joining the other side as a spy. What if Dumbledore was afraid that I would spirit away my pregnant wife and leave the war behind?"

She shook her head, "I… I can't believe that he would do such a thing."

"Perhaps he did look for a cure, but it's possible that he didn't. Do you still remember the components of the spell?"

She nodded slowly, "I'll never forget them. There was a very complicated incantation and the imbibing of an extremely difficult-to-brew potion. I have a copy of the instructions for both," she said quietly, rising and going into the closet. She emerged a moment later with a small, leather-bound book. She handed it to him, "They are both in there."

He glanced through the book quickly, looking for the potion. His eyes widened slightly as he read through the potion. She hadn't been kidding when she said how complicated it was. Although it only took two days to brew, he realized it could take him months to attempt to reverse. He was confident, though, that he could find a reversal to the potion portion. As for the spell… "This is extremely dark magic," he muttered, glancing up at her. "Who gave you this spell?"

"Dumbledore did," she responded quietly.

He closed the book, "I will work on this as quickly as I can. I may need to enlist McGonagal's talents on the spell, but as she already knows about yourself and Maggie no harm will be done to your anonymity." He tucked the book into his robes.

Katrina filled his cup of tea as her bedside alarm went off. She rose and turned the obtrusive alarm off, "The students will be waking up soon." She smiled and glanced at him, "I should tell you that Maggie has a crush on one of your students."

He raised an eyebrow and lifted his cup to take a sip of tea, "Oh?"

"Yes, I caught her being kissed by Harry-" she stopped abruptly as Severus began choking on his tea. "Are you okay?" she asked, approaching him.

"Harry bloody Potter!" he growled, "I should have known."

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sev," she began, not failing to notice he hadn't reacted to that name, "He is not James."

Onyx eyes met her own, "Oh, he is quite like his father. If there is trouble, you can trust that Potter is at the center of it."

She withdrew her hand and sighed softly, "I still miss Lily. Yes, James could be an ass, but he didn't deserve what happened to him. None of them did. I wonder how many from our year are even still alive."

"Remus, yourself, and Peter Pettigrew are the only Gryffindors still living," he replied quietly, his eyes boring into hers.

"I… I didn't know that Sirius had died."

"Black got himself killed last year," he said without remorse. "He was a bloody fool."

She turned away and took a couple steps before turning back to face him, "Of course I'm sure you didn't mourn his death. Or did you have something to do with it?" she asked accusingly.

He laughed sharply and slowly, cautiously, stood, "Unfortunately, no. I didn't have anything to do with his death." He moved, "I believe I should leave now."

"Yes, perhaps you should," she quickly replied, moving towards the door to her room and opening it. She ushered him out of her room and down the stairs. They were approaching the front door when the doorbell rang.

Katrina glanced at the monitor and swore colorfully. She'd forgotten that that woman from the Ministry would be back today. That would certainly forestall Severus' departure. She hit the button to unlock the door and watched as the woman entered. She opened the door and silently nodded to Umbridge as the woman entered.

"Ah, Severus!" Umbridge said. "I was looking for you this morning…"

"Severus was kind enough to come here early this morning to discuss a matter of a personal nature," Katrina said smoothly. "I was inquiring as to the well-being of members of my family," she added as she saw doubt crossing the other woman's features.

"Indeed," Severus said coldly, "and I was forced to inform her that many of them are deceased."

"I see," Umbridge said in a voice that indicated she believed them. "Well, Severus, it is fortuitous that you are here. I was looking for you to tell you that you would be accompanying me here today."

"Is that necessary?"

"I have potions to brew."

Katrina and Severus spoke simultaneously, shooting glares at each other. They both opened their mouths to speak again when their attention was grabbed by the sound of someone running down the steps. Maggie appeared at the bottom of the stairs. She was wearing a tan jacket and she had a backpack slung over one shoulder.

Katrina immediately stepped over to her daughter and gave her a hug, "Have fun at school, dear."

"I'll see you later, mum," Maggie replied. She glanced at the other people in the room, "Good morning, Professor Snape, Miss Umbridge." With that, she silently left.

Umbridge immediately turned to Katrina, "Professor Smith, I would like to review your lesson plan for today."

"Of course," she replied quickly. "If I might offer either of you tea and some breakfast first?"

"That is a fantastic idea," the older woman replied, turning to speak to Severus. "Professor Snape?"

He simply gave a curt nod in reply and Katrina ushered both of them into the kitchen. She started the tea, placed out some pastries, and spoke, "If you'll both excuse me. I need to make some preparations for the students' breakfasts and I will retrieve my lesson plans for you to look over."


	17. Chapter 17

Snape watched Katrina hurriedly leave. He silently growled. This was the last place he wanted to be at this moment. He had been hoping to retreat to his dungeon rooms in Hogwarts to rest some more and to sort through what had happened and what had been said earlier. He had also wanted to attempt brewing that potion so he could begin working on its reversal.

Damn this Umbridge woman! His glare could have burned a hole through the far wall. If it weren't for the woman's threats, he would up and leave this moment. As he had no desire to find himself in Azkaban, he stayed where he was.

"Professor Snape, what is your opinion of Professor Smith?"

He turned his glare onto the offending woman, "Professor Smith is certainly competent, if that is what you are asking."

"And you see no problem with a muggle teaching these students?" she asked pointedly.

"She is not a muggle," he said coldly. "She is a squib and as you know, there is a difference."

She waved a hand dismissively, "She is essentially a muggle with a vast knowledge of the wizarding world…"

To his surprise, he disliked the direction of this conversation. He told himself it was simply that if something happened to Katrina, he might lose his daughter as well. It would also mean the loss of a competent colleague and he saw no need for that. "What is it you are trying to say?"

"I am simply wondering if a non-witch is best to be teaching Hogwarts students. She is not prepared to handle an emergency outside of this house." The woman glanced around again, "This subject is considered to be highly unnecessary by the Ministry. The woman's knowledge of the wizarding world seems extensive and dangerous."

He snorted, "You consider her… dangerous? She is a squib," he said dismissively. "She is only a danger to herself." He trailed off as the woman in question entered the room.

"Here is my lesson plan for today," she said, handing a page of paper over to the older woman. "If you have any questions…" she trailed off and went to prepare the tea.

"Muggle history?" Umbridge asked, "Is that necessary?"

Katrina's eyes narrowed, "Yes, it is. It is, of course, only a brief overview. We cover all of the modern muggle wars and their effects on the wizarding world. We will also cover the recent war of your world and its effect on the muggle world."

"You will skip that portion of your lesson," Umbridge said strictly as she used her pen to scratch out that part of the lesson plan.

Katrina reached over and grabbed the paper from the other woman, "I will thank you not to tamper with my lesson plans! As this is _my_ lesson, I will teach it as I feel it should be taught."

Umbridge stood to face Katrina, "And I am Headmaster of the school. You will do as I say or I will strip you of your professorship and the Ministry will begin an investigation into your vast knowledge of the wizarding world."

Severus stood and moved so that he was almost between the two women, "Professor Smith, perhaps it would be best if you… edited… your plans as she has suggested." He narrowed his eyes as he stared down into those hazel eyes he knew so well. He gave her a small shake of his head, willing her to back down on this.


	18. Chapter 18

Katrina stared up into the onyx eyes of her husband and felt her racing heart even out slightly. She caught the look he gave her and she returned a small nod of her own. Without breaking eye contact with him, she quietly conceded, "Yes, as you wish, Miss Umbridge." Once she had spoken, she could see the subtle tension leave his features. She doubted the other woman would have even noticed it, but at one time she had been closely attuned to her husband's feelings and mannerisms. There was something going on which she would have to try to question him about later.

It took a force of will to break eye contact with him. Her eyes took in the swell of his lips and she took in a breath before forcing herself to turn away. She needed to get a grip on herself as this was getting ridiculous. She moved to the table and claimed a seat. Severus reclaimed his own chair and the time until her lesson began dragged by in silence.

Finally, she could hear the footsteps of students filing into the living room. She glanced at the clock and saw it was ten minutes to her lesson. She cleared away the tea things, grabbed her lesson plan, and headed into the living room leaving the other adults to follow her.

The lesson began splendidly, with all of the students silently taking notes as she spoke. She had a feeling something would happen. Right after their first morning break, she launched into a discussion of the most recent muggle wars. The discussion topic centered around the world leaders who had the most influence upon the wars. She had just finished a brief description of Adolph Hitler when she saw one of the students had their hand raised.

"Yes, Mr. Longbottom?"

"Well…" he hesitantly began, "I was just wondering how this Hitler was killed. He sounds so much like… well, like He-Who-Must-Be-Named," he finished quickly.

"Very perceptive, Mr. Longbottom. Indeed, the policies of Hitler are very similar to those practiced by Voldemort." She glanced around the room as she spoke and registered the wide eyes and the shudders.

"Ehm ehm."

Katrina turned to see who was coughing and her eyes landed on Umbridge, "Yes? Have you something to add?"

"That topic has been banned by the Ministry," she said quickly with that sickening smile of hers.

"Well, I beg your pardon, Miss Umbridge, but you merely said I couldn't discuss your world's most current war. You said nothing about not discussing Voldemort. Quite frankly, I think it is a topic which should be discussed."

"And as headmistress and representative of the Ministry of Magic, I am saying that this is the end of this topic," Umbridge said sternly.

"To answer your question, Mr. Longbottom," Katrina continued smoothly, "Hitler committed suicide at the end of the war, rather than be captured."

Most of the Slytherins snickered and there were some muttered derisive comments. Katrina decidedly ignored the noise and plodded on. Her smooth train of thought had been jarred by Longbottom's question and the subsequent squabble with that horrible Ministry woman. It was with a sense of relief that she realized it was time for lunch.

"It is time for lunch," she said quietly. "Come along, students." She led them downstairs and brought out sandwich fixings. She laid everything out, noting that Severus and Umbridge had also come down to the basement dining room. She put out carafes with beverages and moved away from the long serving table, allowing the students free rein.

She walked over to where the adults were seated, "You are both welcome to help yourselves." Katrina made a show of looking Severus up and down and she smiled, speaking quietly so only the two near her could hear, "In fact, Professor Snape, I daresay you could use a good meal."

His eyes narrowed, "My dietary habits are none of your business, Professor Smith."

She shrugged lightly, the small smile never leaving her lips though it didn't quite reach her eyes. "If you will both excuse me, I have some preparations for dinner which I need to make now if we are to eat tonight." She didn't wait for a response from either of them before retreating upstairs. She chuckled to herself. Preparations indeed! Tonight's dinner would be spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread. She already had the meatballs thawing and the sauce would be from jars. The garlic bread didn't need any thawing before she cooked it.

Really, she just needed to get away from those two before she said or did something she might later regret. She walked into the first floor kitchen and opened the fridge, looking for a quick snack to tide her over to dinner. The heavy footsteps behind her startled her and she spun, slamming the fridge door behind her. "Severus, you startled me!" she exclaimed quietly, a hand to her chest. Katrina glanced around and noticed he was alone. "How did you manage to get away from Umbridge?"

He moved to her table and took a seat, "I told her I needed to use your bathroom."

Katrina laughed lightly, "Are you hungry?" She turned back to the fridge and resumed her rummaging.

"Not really," he responded. "About this morning…"

She hesitated slightly before pulling out a pair of apples. "Forget about it, Severus," she said quietly. She closed the fridge and turned to face him.

"I really didn't have anything to do with Black's death," he continued as if she hadn't spoken.

She closed her eyes a moment before opening them and fixing them on her husband's onyx eyes. "I believe you. I'm sorry I didn't earlier, but I was upset…" She approached the table and handed him one of the shiny red apples, "Here, you really should eat something."

He slowly accepted it with a small frown, "I'm really not hungry…"

She gave him a frown of her own, "I meant what I said downstairs, Sev. You look like hell. It's obvious you're not eating much, and probably not sleeping much either." He made no comment, ignoring her use of his nickname entirely. She watched as he took a couple small bites of his apple and she took the opportunity to take a couple bites of her own. They ate in silence for a bit, and she wasn't surprised to see that he finished his whole apple. She remembered that he had never been a big eater and more often than not, she had had to coax him to the table to eat. "Would you like another?" she asked as she took the core from him and disposed of it along with her own.

He shook his head, "No, thank you." He rose and moved to the sink to wash his hands.

Katrina watched him turn on the water but then he seemed to be looking for something. She quickly realized he was looking for the soap and she moved to his side. She reached over and depressed the soap dispenser built into the sink, "Here." She was suddenly aware of their hips and thighs being in contact. She hesitated a moment before moving away with a soft sigh. She tossed the hand towel to him once he had turned off the water.

He moved away and she took his place at the sink. She turned to him to retrieve the towel and found it being tossed at her. She glanced up at him and saw an almost-playful smirk. She smiled broadly in response. "I have another question regarding the possibility of you privately tutoring Maggie," she said quietly.

"Yes?"

"What will you do with her if you are… called away?"

"I will bring her to Professor McGonagal," he said calmly.

Katrina nodded, "Ok, she can go with you. One week, once her own classes at school have ended. They end the last week of May," she said quickly, seeing him about to ask.

"Hogwarts is still open for two weeks after that," he reminded her.

Katrina nodded, "Yes, I remember. I also remember that those weeks are spent administering tests and that you should have time to teach her mostly uninterrupted."

"If I may, I will come for her June first, it is a Sunday."

"I will have to speak to her, and if she is still interested in this, yes that will be acceptable," Katrina said, nervous about allowing this but knowing that even if her daughter wasn't told who Severus really was, it would still be good for the girl.

"Will you tell her…?" he trailed off but Katrina knew exactly what he wanted to know.

"I… I don't know yet. Let me think about that some more…" She was about to say something else, but the sound of the students filing back upstairs stopped her. She glanced at her watch and saw it was time to go back in to the lesson. She gave Severus a last quick smile before heading into the living room.


	19. Chapter 19

The return to lessons was smooth and uneventful. Snape was growing quite bored with listening to the lesson. He heard the front door open and his attention was drawn to it along with all of the students. Maggie… his _daughter_… entered the house and closed the door behind herself. Now that he looked at the girl, it was painfully obvious who her parents were.

She had inherited her father's straight black hair, which she currently had tied back in a high ponytail. She had also inherited her father's straight carriage and bearing. Her face was a blending of both of her parents, with her father's high cheekbones and her mother's soft lips. Her eyes, though… those were all her mother. Those were the eyes that drew people in with their warmth.

He watched the girl give her mother a small nod before her eyes landed on Harry Potter and she gave him a quick, bright smile. Maggie turned and left up the stairs, disappearing from sight.

The students all turned back to face Katrina with a little muttering. Most of the muttering was indistinct, but Snape clearly heard Draco Malfoy's comment to Crabbe and Goyle; "There goes Potter's filthy muggle girlfriend."

Snape was about to speak, but Katrina beat him to it. "25 points from Slytherin," she said coldly. She picked up her handheld computer and entered the point loss.

Draco's head snapped up and he glared at the Professor, "What? You can't do that!"

"25 more points from Slytherin for speaking back to your Professor," Snape said coldly, glaring across the room at Draco.

Every eye in the room was focused on him, and he knew why. He never took points from his own house unless there was a _serious_ infraction. Well, he thought smugly, insulting his daughter was a serious infraction.

He glanced over at Katrina and saw her silently entering the second loss of points. She glanced up and met his gaze and he looked away.

Harry had been happy to see Maggie enter the house. The smile she had given him had made his heart skip a beat. When he heard Malfoy's comment, his heart began thundering in his chest in anger. His temper calmed somewhat when Professor Smith removed points from Slytherin. When Professor Snape also removed points from his house, Harry exchanged shocked glances with Ron and Hermione. They had never seen Snape take points from Slytherin, ever.

He glanced back up at Snape and saw him exchange a brief look with Professor Smith. Snape looked… amused? He glanced over at Umbridge, who had been unusually quiet the whole lesson and saw that she looked somewhat groggy. He wondered if Snape was slipping something into the wretched woman's tea. Whatever the case, he was glad that Professor Smith decided to end the day's lesson there.

Katrina was tired, frustrated with her lessons thus far, and completely stunned at Severus' actions to possibly continue her lecture. "Ok, class, I think we'll call an end to today's lesson now. Dinner will be at 6 as usual." She watched the students stand and start moving around and out of the living room.

"I'll show myself out," Umbridge said quietly, much more sedate than was usual for her.

Katrina silently stalked over to the stairs, "Maggie?" she called. Her daughter came springing down the stairs.

"Yes, mum?"

"Please show Miss Umbridge out," she said, straining to keep her frustration from her voice.

"Sure thing, mum," Maggie replied and Katrina didn't miss the quick smile her daughter tossed at Harry.

"Professor Snape, if I could speak to you for a moment?" she asked coldly, turning to face Snape who was just now rising from his chair. She saw the small, sharp nod he gave her and she spun on her heal, "If you'll follow me?"

She led him upstairs past the students' rooms and to her own. She yanked open the door and glared at him until he stepped inside. She followed him inside and resisted the urge to slam the door. "What were you doing?" she hissed up at him. "Are you trying to throw suspicion on us and yourself?"

"Draco knows better than to talk back to his teachers," he responded, the amusement clear in his eyes.

"I saw the shock in those students' eyes," she said, shaking her head as her anger subsided slightly. "Knowing you and your Slytherin nature, I bet that is one of the rare times you've taken points from your own house." She ran a hand through her hair, fluffing it gently.

"You've grown your hair out longer than you used to wear it," he said quietly. He took a step closer to her and slowly raised a hand, which he gently ran through her hair. "It's as soft as I remember."

Katrina's eyes widened for a moment before closing of their own accord. Merlin, but that felt good! She tipped her head up as his hand cupped the back of her head and soft lips met her own. She allowed the probing tongue entry to her mouth and she moaned as his tongue met hers. She had forgotten how excellent a kisser her husband was. Her _husband_. Shit. She hastily pulled away and opened her eyes. "We… we shouldn't do this," she said breathlessly.

He leaned in again and nipped at her lower lip and she almost gave in to his kiss again before reality crashed over her and she pulled fully away from him. "Severus… Sev, this is too fast." She saw his cold mask sliding back into place and she stepped forward again, placing a hand on his upper arm. "I'm not saying that we can't pursue this. I just think we need to slow down. Sixteen years is a long time, Sev." She gently ran her hand up and down his arm, "I never stopped loving you. I just need to remember how to be _in love_ with you."

He nodded in response, his mask dissipating slightly. Her gave her a small smile as he placed a hand upon hers, stilling it on his upper arm. "You're right. Sixteen years is a long time. Assuming that vile Umbridge woman doesn't make me accompany her tomorrow, may I visit you after your lessons?"

She frowned slightly, "You had better be careful, Sev, or your students may begin to put two and two together. I would be happy if you would stay for dinner tonight, though," she added with a bright smile. "Do you think you could convince McGonagal to come here for dinner some night? I would like to introduce her to Maggie, just in case our daughter will have to stay with Minerva… I'd feel better if they met beforehand."

"I will ask her to come on Saturday evening. These students will be gone by then and although the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs will be here, it will be less risky than doing so under the eyes of my house and Gryffindor," he responded.

"I wonder why our two houses, the two most at odds with each other, are always placed together," Katrina wondered allowed.

"Not always at odds with each other," he said softly, stroking her cheek.

She laughed, gently pulling away, "We were the first inter-house couple from those houses in… what did Dumbledore say, 124 years?"

Severus huffed, "Something like that. Nor have there been any since."

Katrina smiled, "I've often wondered which house Maggie would have been sorted into."

"Certainly not Hufflepuff," he scoffed, "my daughter is not a timid girl."

"Nor into Ravenclaw, for while she is extremely intelligent, she is not an under-social bookworm."

"She certainly seems brave enough for Gryffindor," he said grudgingly.

Katrina laughed, "Oh, she would also make a brilliant Slytherin. She can be a devious, scheming girl when she is determined to get her way."

Severus frowned, "Devious? She isn't… she wouldn't be tempted by dark magic, would she?" There it was, his worst fear about having children. That was one of the reasons they had not actively tried to have a child.

"No," Katrina replied quickly with a quick shake of her head. "There is no way Maggie would be tempted by any of that. Your daughter, Severus, can barely kill a fly without feeling bad about it. Hurting another person is something our daughter could never willingly do."

He breathed a quick sigh of relief. "She would definitely be a Gryffindor," he said with a tone of disgust.

Katrina saw the laughter in his eyes and she playfully swatted his arm. "We should get out of here before rumors begin to circulate."

The rest of the week passed by in a quiet, unremarkable blur. Severus and Umbridge had been present every day that week, though Umbridge left immediately when classes ended. Severus stayed to eat dinner with Maggie and Katrina in the upstairs kitchen.

Katrina had told Maggie that she would be going to Hogwarts for a week of potions classes beginning June first. Maggie had been ecstatic, even though Katrina had explained that her daughter would essentially be sequestered in Severus' quarters.

Maggie and Severus had used their dinners together to discuss issues affecting the magical world. Katrina silently watched their discussions, seeing how much her daughter and husband enjoyed them. By Saturday, she had come to a difficult decision. She knew she would have to tell her daughter the truth, about everything.


	20. Chapter 20

Saturday morning, Severus came to the house with the students from the other two houses in tow. He delivered these charges and escorted the Gryffindor and Slytherin students back to Hogwarts.

Katrina spent the day getting her newest students acquainted with the house. She ordered pizzas for the students' dinner, saving her energy to prepare a small meal for her daughter, herself, and their two guests.

At six o'clock, the doorbell rang and Katrina went outside to properly greet Severus and Minerva. She opened the outer gate/door and smiled, "Minerva, Severus, please come in."

"Katrina," McGonagal said softly, with a large smile, "It's been far too long."

"You're right; it has been much too long. Wait until you see Maggie, she's grown so much!"

Katrina led them inside and directly into the kitchen, "Please, have a seat."

"So, where is my goddaughter?" Minerva asked, glancing around the small kitchen.

"She's probably downstairs helping out the students. I'll be right back," Katrina said, hurrying from the room in search of her daughter. She found her daughter in the middle of a group of Hufflepuff girls. She held back a moment and simply listened in.

"I still can't believe you're dating Harry Potter!" a red haired girl squeaked, clearly addressing Maggie.

"We're not dating," Maggie said quickly, a blush suffusing her cheeks.

"Oh, come on! We saw the two of you kissing outside before he left!" another girl interjected.

"We're just really good friends," Maggie protested weakly.

"Uh huh, sure," one of the other girls said. The girl leaned closer to Maggie, "So… what's he like in bed?"

Maggie blushed beet red and took a small step backwards, "I wouldn't know."

Katrina decided now was a good time to step in. "Maggie? I need you upstairs," she called, pretending she hadn't just heard all of that. Once her daughter was at the stairs, she glanced over at her, "We have some guests for dinner."

Maggie glanced at her mother, "I really don't know… about Harry, I mean. We didn't do anything, mum."

Katrina gave her daughter an appraising look, "I know, Maggie." She stopped her daughter at the top of the stairs, "Maggie, you know I love you, don't you?" She didn't give her startled daughter any chance to respond, "I love you more than I love my own life. I have made some very bad decisions in my past and at the time, they seemed to be right. In fact, they seemed to be the only decisions I could make to keep you safe. Those mistakes have finally caught up to me, Maggie dear, and tonight I'm going to begin rectifying my mistakes as best I can."

"Mum?" Maggie said, her voice small, "I don't understand."

Katrina pulled her daughter to her and hugged her, "You will soon and I only hope you don't hate me for it." She pulled away and held her daughter at arm's length, "Come on, Severus is here and there's someone else here who is eager to meet you."

Minerva sat across from Severus, nervously fiddling with the edge of the tablecloth. They heard approaching footsteps and she stood as Katrina entered the room, followed by a beautiful young lady. Minerva's gaze snapped between the girl and Severus, automatically registering the similarities. She was glad to see that the child had inherited her mother's olive skin tones, as opposed to her father's sallow tones.

"Maggie, this is Professor Minerva McGonagal. She is the Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts. Minerva, this is my daughter Maggie," Katrina made the introductions, smiling nervously.

Smiling broadly, Minerva extended a hand to the girl before her, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Maggie."

"Likewise, Professor," Maggie responded, shaking her hand with a bright smile of her own.

"Maggie, Minerva, please sit while I serve dinner. I think we will eat before we discuss anything…" Katrina said as she bustled around the kitchen, serving the meal which had been staying warm on the stove.

"Professor Snape, sir," Maggie began, drawing Minerva's attention as well as Severus'.

"Yes, Maggie?" he asked. Was that the hint of a smile Minerva saw? She blinked and glanced back at the child.

"Well, I was reading that text you gave me and I was confused by something. I'm not sure I understand the reason that the eel fangs should be powdered for the Infatuation potion. Shouldn't they be laterally sliced?"

Minerva expected a quick answer from Severus and was shocked to see his eyes had grown huge. There was an unrecognizable emotion in his eyes. She watched him attempt to speak once before he took a deep, calming breath and finally spoke.

"That is… I am stunned that you have found the single error in that entire textbook." Was that pride Minerva heard in Severus' voice?

"Well, considering who the author is," Maggie continued, "I was surprised to find any errors at all."

The smallest blush crept into Severus' cheeks as he responded, "That was a first edition copy of the text and the error was fixed in subsequent editions."

Minerva realized that they were discussing a textbook that Severus had recently published. She laughed lightly, "Well, Severus, I'm jealous. This young lady got a first edition copy of one of the pre-eminent potions texts and I had to settle for a 5th edition printing."

"I'm sure I still have a couple first editions," he responded smoothly. "Would you like me to sign it for you too?" he asked sarcastically.

Katrina was placing the plates on the table when she joined in on the conversation, "You didn't tell me you had a published text, Severus," she gently chided.

"We haven't exactly been in touch," he snapped automatically, a chill descending in the kitchen.

Katrina turned away, ostensibly to get glasses and the bottle of wine.

Minerva glared at the potions master, "That was uncalled for, Severus."

"Katrina, I'm… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that," he said quietly.

Turning back to the table, Katrina wordlessly placed the glasses on the table and filled them with red wine. She placed the bottle down and sat, "It's okay. You have every right to be angry with me." She gestured to the food before all of them and her smile was forced, "Please, eat before it gets cold."

Minerva poked at her food; the tension in the room was palpable. The meal was delicious. Katrina had served pasta in a red sauce with shrimp and fresh baked garlic bread. Everyone ate in silence. Once they had all finished, Katrina cleared the table before returning to her seat.

Katrina took a deep breath, turned to her daughter, and began to speak. "Maggie, it is time I told you the truth about myself and your father."


	21. Chapter 21

Maggie had been tense all through dinner. When her mother began to speak, she mentally steeled herself. Her mother had steadfastly refused to speak about anything having to do with her past.

Her insides went cold when her mother told her that this strange woman was her godmother. She had ties to the wizarding world? She'd always hoped, but never dared to dream…

"Maggie, my parents were magical, and… I was born a witch," her mother was saying now.

"But… you don't do any magic," Maggie protested, her head reeling.

"No, and I can't anymore," her mother sighed heavily. "I attended Hogwarts as a student, I met your father there and we married shortly after we graduated. We were happy for three years… but the war had already begun and our happiness was to be short lived."

"Wait," Maggie said quickly. "My father attended Hogwarts too?"

Maggie glanced at her mother and… her godmother. Both women were glancing at the dark man seated next to her.

"Maggie, Severus is your father," her mum said softly, her eyes on Maggie's. "Before you get angry at him, I should tell you that I am the one who left him. I was pregnant with you at the time. Severus… well, he made a bad decision and I felt that our lives were in danger." Her mum shook her head and glanced back at Severus before turning back to Maggie, "I went to Dumbledore, who is your godfather, and asked him to help me hide from everyone. He gave me a spell that would make me unable to do magic. It also made me untraceable by anyone."

Maggie knew Dumbledore, but she always called him Uncle. He would come at holidays and birthdays, always bringing her candy and toys. In recent years, his gifts had become books from his world.

She turned to face Sever- her father… "I need to know what you did to make her leave," she pleaded, hearing the desperation in her voice and hating it.

"Your mother has told you about the war and about Lord Voldemort?" he asked quietly.

"I haven't told her about the Death Eaters," her mother said quickly, "But she knows the rest of it."

The dark man nodded, "Lord Voldemort was determined to rule through fear and intimidation. He spread that fear with his followers, the most trusted of which were called Death Eaters." He paused and took a deep breath, "The Death Eaters were… marked with a magical tattoo so he could call his followers at any time." Maggie's eyes were drawn to his arm where he was slowly rolling up the sleeve of his left forearm. There, in ugly green and black, lay a skull with a serpent. She shivered and glanced at the older women in the room to see that their eyes were averted.

Her mother had told her of the sorts of things that happened during the war. All of the death, the tortures, the disappearances… And he… her _father_, she reminded herself, was a follower of Voldemort… Then she remembered that Harry had told her that already and that Harry had also said this man was now a spy for Dumbledore. Maggie nodded slowly, "Harry told me some of that… He also said… well, that you're not anymore… a follower of Voldemort, that is." She'd seen his scowl at Harry's name and the collective flinch when she had calmly said Voldemort's name.

He had again lowered his sleeve to cover the ugly tattoo. "Mr. Potter is correct. I am now a spy for Dumbledore. After your mother disappeared and I believed her dead, I went before Dumbledore and asked for his protection. He gave me a position as Potions Master of Hogwarts in exchange for what information I could bring him of the activities of Voldemort and his followers." He glanced at Minerva and at Maggie's mother before turning back to her, "Very few people know about that for obvious reasons. Although the Ministry of Magic will deny it, Voldemort _is_ back and he is recruiting more followers by the day. Many of the parents of students in Slytherin are already marked, and quite a few students are unfortunately headed for a similar fate."

"Maggie, dear, do you still wish to go to Hogwarts to study with… with your father?" her mother asked.

"Yes, of course," she responded quickly. Maggie swallowed hard. This was a lot to absorb all at once and she needed to get away from everyone to sort it all out in her head. "Mum, may I be excused? I… I need to think about all of this." She slowly stood up from the table.

"Of course, Maggie," her mother softly replied. "I know this is a lot all at once. I'm… I'm sorry for all of this Maggie. I should have told you the truth of things years ago."

Maggie shook her head, she wasn't truly angry with her mother. She really did understand why her mother had done what she had done. "I'm not angry, mum, not really. I just need some time…" She glanced over at the other woman in the room, "It was a pleasure to meet you, Professor." She turned to Professor Snape, opened her mouth, and closed it. She wasn't at all sure how to address the man now. She finally settled for a soft, "Goodnight, sir," before she hurried from the room and to her bedroom.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I don't generally italicize flashbacks and the like, but I think that it will perhaps make this chapter a bit clearer. So, as should be obvious, anything in italics is a flashback and anything that isn't is present-day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minerva excused herself and left shortly after Maggie went to her room, leaving Katrina and Severus in the silent kitchen. Katrina grabbed the bottle of wine and refilled her glass, "Well, that went about as well as I expected." She sighed and took a large swallow of wine before again topping off her glass. She offered the bottle to Severus who took it and refilled his own glass.

"Surely you didn't expect it to go smoothly?" he asked in disbelief, raising his own glass and taking a long swallow.

"Well," Katrina responded, raising her glass to him, "at least she didn't scream and yell at us." She downed a considerable portion of her wine and refilled her glass again. She glanced at the clock, "I'd better make sure the students haven't destroyed anything. I'll be right back if you'd like to stay and talk…"

He met her eyes and nodded. He thought back over the evening and he was also glad Maggie hadn't yelled. In fact, the girl had taken everything extremely calmly, all things considered. He took another sip of wine and remembered that when Katrina had asked her if she still wanted to go to Hogwarts for a week, the girl had enthusiastically said yes. He had been concerned that she wouldn't want to go, now that she knew the truth.

Katrina entered the room and he watched her sit, "Those kids are a nice change from the headaches the other houses gave me." She laughed and shook her head, "Were we ever really that young?"

"It feels like it was a lifetime ago," he agreed quietly, his long fingers playing with the stem of his wine glass.

Katrina smiled at him, "Do you remember the graduation ball?"

He gave her an enigmatic look, "Of course I do. Who could forget the scandal we caused by going together?"

They both fell silent as they remembered the ball…

-- --

_"Damn it, James, stop preening or you will miss the ball entirely!" Lily shouted from the Gryffindor Common Room._

_Katrina laughed as she and Lily watched the other seventh-year couples slowly trickling from the room to the Great Hall. She could hardly believe that her seven years at Hogwarts were at an end. Tomorrow she would be on the train home and in two weeks, she would be married and living in her new home. Only two of her friends knew of her impending marriage – Lily and Remus. These days, it was too dangerous to have too many people know your secrets._

_"Oh, for Merlin's sake!" Lily huffed, storming up the stairs to the boys' dormitory._

_Smiling, Katrina listened to Lily berating her date for being so slow. She glanced at the giant hourglass over the fireplace and frowned. They were certainly cutting it close to the beginning of the ball._

_The sound of running feet alerted her to the men coming down from their room. They were followed by an irritated Lily who was making exaggerated shepherding motions behind them._

_Remus gave Katrina a loud wolf whistle as he openly checked her out. Sirius did the same a moment later as James draped an arm across Lily's shoulders. Peter said nothing as he stood behind his friends._

_"So, Kat, where's your date?" Sirius asked, running a hand through his hair._

_"Not here, obviously," she replied with a smirk. "C'mon, or we will be late." She led the way from the tower towards the Great Hall._

_"Who is your date, Kat?" James asked for the millionth time._

_"Yeah, who is he?" Sirius asked, moving so he was walking next to her. "You know if he stands you up you could always go with me…"_

_Kat laughed, "So you've said, Sirius, only like a hundred times! And he's not going to stand me up." She stopped in front of the Great Hall, "Look, I'll meet you guys inside, okay?"_

_James and Sirius looked prepared to protest, but Remus and Lily silently prodded them into the Hall. Peter cast Katrina a quick glance before following the other boys._

_Releasing a relieved sigh, Katrina turned and lightly ran to the entrance to the dungeons. She had arranged to meet Severus at his Common Room. She had done this to insure that he couldn't chicken out. Not that she thought he would stand her up, but she knew he was dreading the ball._

_As she approached the stairs to the dungeons, she slowed to a walk. She passed a handful of Slytherin students who all gave her threatening glances. Only her inclusion in the Slug Club – Professor Slughorn's exclusive club for the 'upwardly mobile' and well-connected – saved her from anything more dangerous than a glance._

_She came to a jarring stop at the top of the stairs, her eyes meeting the obsidian orbs of her lover. While not classically handsome, Katrina loved his dark, dangerous-looking coloring and his keen intelligence and sharp wit. She slowly appraised him as he gradually ascended the stairs towards her._

_He had grown his soft black hair long enough to be tied back. A silver ribbon held it at the nape of his neck. His dress robes, while not new, were still quite striking on him. Black with silver trim at the neck and cuffs, they flowed gracefully as he walked. His boots, the same he wore on a daily basis, had been treated to a fresh polishing._

_As he reached the landing and gave her a small smile, she realized there was no one she would rather spend her life with._

-- --

_Severus had reluctantly acquiesced to his fiancée's request that he attend the graduation ball with her. Now, though, as he stood at the bottom of the stairs looking up at her, he realized how amazingly lucky he was to have such a beautiful, intelligent woman in love with him._

_He slowly looked her over, admiring her natural beauty. Her auburn hair was pulled back into an elegant twist, with a couple strands teased out to frame her oval face. Her face had the barest traces of any artificial coloring – merely a hint of color above her hazel eyes and the barest hint of red on her cheeks. On her ears were a pair of small diamond stud earrings. She was dressed in an elegant set of dress robes. They were scarlet with black trim along the neck, cuffs, and hem. On her left wrist she wore a thin silver bracelet, one he recognized immediately. He had given her that bracelet for Christmas. Her shoes were interesting, and most probably of a muggle design. They were closed-toe heels, in a shade of red that matched her dress._

_He ascended the stairs until he stood on the landing before her. The heels she wore gave her an extra couple inches of height and put her almost at eye level with him. He gave her a small smile, one he reserved exclusively for her. "You look so beautiful," he whispered, leaning close to her._

_"You're not half bad yourself," she responded lightly, leaning the rest of the way and initiating a kiss._

_He kept the kiss light and brief, well aware that they were too close to the 'Snake Pit' – as Kat jokingly referred to the Slytherin Common Room – for either of their comfort. Pulling away, he couldn't resist the temptation to run the back of his hand down her cheek._

_She smiled broadly at him and took a step back. Turning in a slow circle, she asked, "So, what do you think?"_

_"I think," he began, grabbing her by the waist as she stopped facing him, "That if we don't leave for the ball now we may not make it there at all…"_

_"Now, Severus," she teased, gently pushing him away with a hand on the center of his chest. "None of that! I'm an engaged woman!" she protested with a laugh._

_That had become part of a running joke between them. "Your fiancé must be the luckiest man on earth," he said quietly._

_"I don't know about him," she replied, "but I know that I am certainly the luckiest woman." She gave him another quick kiss before threading her arm through his. "Now come on. We had better go before they send out a search party for me!"_

_"If I must…" he griped._

_"Yes, you must," she responded as they walked. "You did promise, after all."_

_He wordlessly grumbled, but secretly he was pleased that he would get to show up Potter and Black, both of whom had asked Kat to the ball. That alone would more than make up for his dislike of social functions!_

-- --

Laughing again, Katrina sipped at her wine. "Do you remember the look on Dumbledore's face? I don't think I've ever seen him as shocked as he was that night."

Severus chuckled, a sound which would have caused hysterics had he done it in the Great Hall. "Up to that moment, I had been sure that he knew everything that went on in that school."

Katrina giggled, "I don't know who was more shocked, him or our heads of house."

"Slughorn was more outraged than shocked, I think," he responded. "I believe he and Minerva had a long-standing bet as to whether anyone from our houses would ever get together and he was forced to pay up."

-- --

_Katrina led a grumbling Severus into the Great Hall. As the ball had already begun, all eyes were drawn to them as the doors opened. They froze in the doorway as an unnatural stillness fell. The band continued playing, oblivious to the shock rolling through the room. Glancing up to the staff table, which was along one of the walls, she swore she saw Dumbledore choking on whatever it was he was drinking. Slughorn was glaring at her as he handed a small coin pouch to McGonagal. Flitwick fell off his chair, laughing hysterically._

_Her eyes were drawn away from the staff, though, when an angry pair of voices approached._

_"What the hell do you think you're playing at, Snivellus!" Sirious growled._

_"Kat, you're kidding, right? This is a joke?" James asked angrily._

_Both boys had their wands drawn and aimed at Severus and before anyone else could react, Katrina had drawn her own wand and moved in front of her fiancé. "Listen to me right now, and I'll only say this once. If either of you touch him, I will hex you both so badly your own mothers won't recognize you. Do you understand me?" She glanced between the two of them, watching Remus and Lily moving behind them and disarming her two friends. "We are all adults here," she continued, "and I'd appreciate it if you could at least try to act like it." She put her own wand away, turned and took Severus by the arm, and led him to the dance floor._

_She pulled him close and whispered to him, "I'm really sorry about that, love. I knew they would be angry, but to threaten you in front of everyone like that…" She shook her head before leaning close and resting it on his shoulder._

_"Don't worry about it," he said leading her around the dance floor. "Tomorrow we will leave all of this behind us and neither of us will ever have to come back here."_

_"I can't believe we'll be married in two weeks!" she said happily. "And then, a week after that, you will begin your apprenticeship." She picked her head up and gave him a quick kiss, "I love you, you know."_

_"I love you too, Kat," he whispered._


	23. Chapter 23

Katrina exited the muggle bus before the Leaky Cauldron and hesitantly entered. She made this trip once a year to mail off the grades to Hogwarts. She always came without her daughter and this year was no different. Although, this year, it was because Maggie had left with Severus for Hogwarts that very morning.

Katrina followed a young couple through the brick wall that hid Diagon Alley from the muggle world. Her first stop, as always, would be to Gringotts bank to withdraw money from a special account. The money would then be converted to muggle pounds that she would later deposit in the bank. The account was a small portion of her parents' estate, which had been willed to a "distant cousin" upon Katrina's "death". The rest of the estate had gone to Severus.

Glancing around, she remembered how uncomfortable she always felt when she came here. She was, for all intents and purposes, a squib and she was treated as such. There was an undercurrent of prejudice that, while not always spoken of or acted on, nevertheless remained.

As she only ever had two stops – the bank and the post office – her visits to the alley were always very short. She made her way to the bank, keeping her eyes down so she could avoid the scornful glances she was accustomed to receiving due to her muggle clothing.

Griphook the goblin attended to her immediately when she entered Gringotts. He knew her true name and identity – one of the conditions of banking here – but he was always careful to address her by her assumed name while in the bank's opulent lobby. He led her down to her personal vault and waited patiently as she extracted enough money to last Maggie and herself for the following year. Returning to the lobby, she converted the vast majority of the money to British pounds, leaving just enough sickles to mail the three letters in her pocket.

Leaving the bank half an hour after she entered, she hurried to the post office where she paid for the delivery of the three letters to Hogwarts. One letter contained the students' marks and was addressed simply to the Headmistress, another was a letter to Severus reminding him that they had agreed on a dinner date when Maggie came home, and the third was to Maggie telling her how much Katrina missed her. Satisfied that her letters would be promptly sent off, she exited and began heading back to the Leaky Cauldron so that she could head back to her home.

Paying more attention to the ground in front of her feet than to her surroundings, she was startled when a hand descended on her arm and roughly pulled her to the side of the road. She spun to face whoever had assaulted her and promptly froze as her eyes met a pair of steely gray eyes framed by straight, white-blond hair.

"Well, well, Katrina Stonesmith. I had heard you were dead," the smooth, aristocratic voice purred.

There was no point in pretending she didn't know who he was. Lucius Malfoy had been a year ahead of her in school. He and his parents had also been frequent dinner guests of her parents. "A pleasure, Lucius," she responded smoothly, tugging her arm out of his grasp, feeling exceedingly glad that it was a cool day and she was wearing long sleeves. "And rumors of my death were greatly exaggerated." She racked her brain for how much Lucius might know about her and Severus and realized she had no idea what Lucius might or might not know.

His eyes skimmed her body, "Obviously they were. I see that life has treated you well."

She smiled slightly, wanting nothing more than to run away, "I managed to avoid the war and its… repercussions. I know many of our classmates weren't nearly as lucky."

"Indeed," he said coldly. "I'm honestly surprised your Gryffindor sensibilities didn't force you to take part in the war."

She quirked an eyebrow, "And which side should I have joined? That of my classmates or that of my parents? I know my parents died following Voldemort."

"So instead you did nothing? You surprise me." He glanced at the ground a moment, his snake-headed cane tapping a quiet cadence on the stones of the alley.

She shrugged as he glanced back up at her, "I saved my own hide. I decided that remaining neutral was the only way to survive, no matter who the victor should be."

"How very Slytherin of you."

"I will take that as a compliment," she responded with a smile, sensing that she was about to be able to walk out of here unscathed. His hand reaching up to brush her cheek didn't register until a moment too late. She froze, her eyes wide, as she recognized the exact moment the truth of the matter hit him. His hand whipped back to his side as though he'd been struck.

"Perhaps the years haven't been as kind to you as I thought," he said, his voice sharp enough to cut glass. His eyes were cold, calculating,

Katrina inched backwards until her back hit a wall. His wand was suddenly out and pointed at her and she froze. She didn't hear him speak, but she immediately knew she had been hit with the _Imperio_ curse. A wall went up between her conscious mind and her body's actions. She would have screamed had she been able to. As it was, she could only helplessly observe as he pocketed his wand and ordered her to follow him. Her body mechanically complied. She wondered if she would ever see her daughter again.


	24. Chapter 24

Maggie couldn't help glancing around at everything. She was following Snape… her father, she corrected herself. She had to begin thinking of him as her father now. He had apparated them to just outside a forest. She couldn't see the castle in the distance, but her father assured her it was there. He had explained that it was warded so that muggles couldn't see it. He had made her don an invisibility cloak, warning her that she must remain close to him and silent.

They had passed through a field that appeared to contain merely a pile of large stone blocks, when suddenly the castle appeared before her. She skidded to a halt, amazed to see this massive castle where a moment before had been open sky and stony ruins.

"We just passed through the wards," her father had told her quietly.

Now, they were in the castle and heading down to his quarters. As it was early in the morning, there were no students in the corridors. He spoke quietly to her as they walked, telling her about the castle. She couldn't keep her eyes off the moving paintings. Then a ghost floated past and she came to a startled stop. Her father must have heard her somehow because he stopped and waited for her to catch up. "Sorry," she whispered.

He silently nodded and continued walking. They descended further and further into the castle, finally stopping in front of a painting of a snake wrapped around an apple. "Eden," he said quietly, waiting as the portrait swung open so they could enter. He gestured her inside first and followed her. A muttered _Incendio_ and the fireplace lit, taking some of the chill from the room.

Maggie glanced around, surprised to find herself in a wood paneled room with a thick cream rug. This was clearly his living room/study. There was a pair of massive bookcases lining the side walls. A large desk covered in parchments sat in a corner. A long, black leather couch was before the fire, flanked by a pair of comfortable-looking armchairs.

"This way," he said, leading her through the living room and into a small hallway. "There is the kitchen," he said, pointing to a small tiled room to the left. "The bathroom is there," he turned and pointed across from the kitchen. He led her to the door at the end of the hallway, "You will sleep in here." He opened the door and led her into a large bedroom. There was a canopied bed draped in red and black. A dresser with mirror sat against one wall. Next to the bed was a small table covered in books. "I will be sleeping in the living room," he said before she could ask.

"Oh! I can't steal your room from you," she said quickly.

"Nonsense," he scoffed gently. "I will transfigure the couch into a bed. I assure you I will sleep as comfortably as I ever do." He pulled her shrunken bag from his pocket, placed it on the bed, and restored it to its rightful size. "The top two dresser drawers are empty for your use. I will allow you to unpack. When you are finished, come to the kitchen for lunch."

"Ok, thank you… sir." She still wasn't ready to call him father and she hoped he wasn't angry about that.

"Maggie, I understand that it will take both of us time to adjust to this. I will admit to you now, I have no idea how to be a father. You may call me whatever you feel comfortable with."

He turned and left the room and she let out a small sigh of relief. She hadn't really considered that this situation might be hard on him too. She quickly unpacked her clothing, rolled the duffel bag up and shoved it into a drawer, and left the bedroom. She walked to the kitchen and froze in the doorway. Her father was seated at the small table talking to… She wasn't quite sure what he was talking to. The creature was small with long ears. He had a pair of mismatched socks on his feet, a stack of hats on his head, and what looked like a tea cozy around his body.

Her father glanced up and met her eyes. He gave her a small smile and gestured her to enter. "Maggie, this is Dobby, one of Hogwart's house elves." Her father's eyes shifted down to the house elf and his face grew serious, "Dobby, Maggie is my daughter. She will be staying with me here for a week and no one is to know who she is or that she is here, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Master Snape. Dobby will keep the other house elves away he will. Very happy Dobby is to meet you Mistress Maggie!"

Maggie smiled broadly down at the curious looking creature, "It's nice to meet you too, Dobby."

"Dobby will be getting lunch now." With a _pop_, the house elf disappeared.

"Sit, he will be back in a moment."

No sooner had she obeyed her father than another pop was heard and Dobby was placing a laden tray onto the table. "Will you have anything else, Master Snape?"

"No, Dobby, that will be all."

"Thank you, Dobby," Maggie said quickly before he could disappear.

Silently nodding his over large head, he disappeared again.

Maggie looked over the amount of food on the tray, "This could feed six people."

"I fear Dobby is a bit over exuberant," he responded, taking a plate and cup from the tray.

Maggie followed suit. She glanced over the items on the tray and frowned curiously at a couple things. She didn't hesitate to question her father over them. He explained each before lifting the carafe and filling her cup.

"This is pumpkin juice. It is akin to muggle orange juice," he explained.

Maggie suddenly realized that her books would only get her so far and she blushed, slightly embarrassed that she was asking questions a four year old would probably know the answer to.

"Maggie," her father's voice quickly got her attention. "There is no reason to be embarrassed at your lack of knowledge about this world. Many students who come here are from muggle families and have even less knowledge than you of our world. Do not hesitate to ask me anything, okay?"

She smiled and nodded in response. She lifted her cup, sniffed at the juice inside, and took a small sip. She quickly put the cup back down, perhaps that was an acquired taste, she thought, scrunching her nose up. Her father chuckled and she laughed too. It was a beautiful start to what would surely be an interesting day.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: I would like to thank my talented new beta, MarkDarcy, who helped me polish up all of these new chapters.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Katrina and Maggie. I wish I owned the rest of them, but if wishes were horses….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What a terrible way to start a day, Katrina thought as she paced across the small room for the hundredth time. They had flooed from the alley to Malfoy Manor. Lucius had placed her into this small, windowless room where he had removed the _Imperio_ and locked the door. The only furniture in the room consisted of a small cot and a single wooden chair.

She anxiously glanced at her watch and saw it was approaching four in the afternoon. She gave up her pacing and sat heavily on the cot, which was only marginally more comfortable than the chair.

The creaking of a floorboard outside her room brought her to her feet. The lock on her door clicked and the door slowly swung open. She found herself face to face with Lucius Malfoy. His wand was out and casually at his side. The fingers of his other hand idly stroked the head of his cane.

"I thought you might like to use the toilet and perhaps eat something," he said smoothly.

She nodded, slowly rising to stand before him, "Yes, I would."

"The house is warded to keep you inside. I do trust you won't try anything foolish…?"

"I'm not stupid, Lucius," she snapped coldly. "I'm well aware of how helpless I am here." She glared at him for a moment in silence, "What are you planning to do with me?"

He laughed, the sound grating on her fragile nerves, "I am to deliver you to my master. He seems to be intrigued with your… condition."

Katrina shivered, using a force of will to keep the fear from her eyes. "You said something about food?" She didn't know how long it would be before she was offered food again and if Lucius was planning to hand her over to Voldemort, she knew he wouldn't dare poison her.

He gave her an aristocratic tilt of his head, "If you will follow me…"

Following him from the room, she stopped behind him as he halted before an open door leading to a large, lavish bathroom, "Perhaps you would prefer to freshen up first?"

"Yes, thank you," she responded, entering the bathroom. She quickly took care of her business, ran a hand through her hair to tame it, and quickly exited the bathroom. "After you, sir," she said to him as she emerged. It was funny, but she found her upbringing rising to the fore while dealing with Lucius. It was probably that his aristocratic bearing reminded her of her parents. It was the same with most pure-blood families, she knew.

He silently led her down the hallway and down a flight of stairs. They entered a dining room with a long elegant table. He clapped his hands and a house elf appeared, bowing before him. Lucius ordered it to bring food for both of them and it disappeared again.

Lucius gestured to a chair at one end of the long table, "Sit, please." He moved and took the chair opposite her as she sat.

Katrina glanced around the opulent room, "I see the years since school have been good to you and yours."

He smiled thinly as he fiddled with the head of his cane, "Better to us than to many of our classmates."

"Yes," she replied, returning his thin smile, "It does seem that those from Slytherin fared better than the rest of us."

The house elf reappeared and deposited plates of food onto the table. It also placed a pair of goblets on the table, which it filled from a bottle of red wine. A _pop_ and the elf was gone.

"Loyalty to Lord Voldemort did serve many of us well," he continued.

She picked up her goblet and took a long sip, "It did nothing for my parents, as I hear."

"Fools," he hissed, taking meat from the platter before him and placing it on his plate. "They were captured by aurors and sent to Azkaban where they were sentenced to the Dementor's kiss."

She swallowed slightly. Dumbledore had told her as much years ago, but to hear it again still hurt. She daintily picked up a piece of fruit and nibbled on it. "What does _he_ want with me?"

"I almost thought you weren't going to ask," he said with a smirk. "I owled Lord Voldemort regarding you and he replied, ordering that I bring you to him." He took a neat bite of food, leisurely chewed, and swallowed before continuing, "As for what he will do to you," he shrugged gracefully. "I wouldn't presume to guess."

Katrina suspected that even if the man did know, he probably wouldn't say. She thought it safe to assume she wouldn't survive her meeting with Voldemort. "When?"

"Tonight, of course," he replied, carefully wiping his mouth on an elegant napkin.

Finishing her meal in silence, Katrina drank all of the wine in her goblet and accepted his offer of a second glass. She finished that as well and he stood, gesturing her to do likewise.

"Come with me. You will bathe and prepare yourself for tonight. If you refuse to do so, I will do it for you." He led her from the dining room and back to the bathroom. "On the hook in there is a dress robe which you will wear. Take as long as you wish to prepare." He leaned close, "And you had better be more than simply presentable, do I make myself clear?"

She resisted the urge to take a step back, "Crystal."

"Go and when you are finished, come back downstairs to the dining room." He turned and strode away, leaving Katrina standing there.

She glanced at her watch, seeing that an hour had passed while they had eaten. Resignedly, she entered the bathroom. She decided that if she were going to die tonight, she would leave a damn good-looking corpse behind.

-- --

The tapping at the sole window in Severus' living quarters came just as they were sitting for dinner. He rose and opened the window, allowing the pair of small owls to enter. One bird landed near him, extending its leg for him to remove the letter. The other fluttered over to Maggie and landed on the table in front of her.

He glanced at the writing on his letter, "They're from your mother." He glanced through his own letter:

_Dear Severus,_

_I hope you and Maggie are getting along. I wanted to remind you that we have a dinner date when Maggie comes home. I realized how much I will miss seeing you every day as I find I have grown accustomed to having you around all of the time._

_See you soon,_

_Katrina_

He blinked and read the letter twice before feeling a smile making its way onto his face. She missed him and she was looking forward to their 'date'?

-- --

Maggie handed the owl a piece of bread crust before it fluttered off. She glanced down at the letter from her mum:

_Dearest Maggie,_

_I hope you and your father are both doing well. I will miss you, Maggie. How is Hogwarts? I so miss that school! I hope your father has at least shown some of it to you, though it would take years to explore fully. Please be careful, my dear. Potion making can be exceptionally dangerous. I am sure your father will keep you safe. I love you and I will see you soon._

_With love,_

_Your mum_

She smiled and carefully refolded her letter. Maggie suspected her mother was a bit jealous that she wasn't there with her. She placed the letter into the pocket of her jeans and they sat down to dinner. The conversation flowed easily between them as they ate.


	26. Chapter 26

Katrina had emerged from the bathroom, not at all surprised that the dress robes fit her perfectly. The robes were scarlet with gold embroidered trim around the neck, wrists, and hem. When she stepped out of the bathroom, she was barefoot. Her trainers wouldn't quite go with this fancy attire. She left her muggle clothing in a heap on the floor of the bathroom.

She descended the stairs and padded silently into the dining room, not surprised to see him already seated at the table.

He gave her an approving nod as she watched his eyes graze first over her hair, which she had pulled up into an elaborate twist on the back of her head, down to her bare feet. His eyes widened slightly and she simply shrugged.

"You didn't have anything proper for me to wear on my feet," she said simply.

"Go and retrieve your muggle shoes and I will transfigure them into something appropriate."

She silently did as he ordered her, not really wanting to go barefoot. She returned and put the shoes on her feet. She glanced down as he changed her trainers into a pair of low-heeled red shoes that laced halfway up each calf. She was actually quite pleased with them, "Those are perfect."

Lucius Malfoy stood, "Come along. If you try anything I will take you there under an _Imperio_."

Katrina nodded, knowing it was easier, and likely to be less painful, if she went peacefully. She approached him and he wrapped a gentle hand around her upper arm, guiding her out of the house. They walked a hundred or so feet from the house before his grip tightened and she felt the familiar, but disconcerting, pull of apparition.

She pulled in a quick lungful of air when they reappeared. His hand still on her arm, he led her a short distance through a patch of woods. When they emerged, they were in view of a small cottage with a bonfire burning outside.

A cloaked figure quickly approached from the direction of the fire. The hunched figure approached close and Katrina forced herself to remain still. Suddenly Lucius' wand was between her and the newcomer, "Step back, Wormtail. Lord Voldemort wants her."

"Of course, Lucius," the hunched figure simpered, stepping back a couple paces. "I shall tell him that you have arrived." He scurried off back in the direction of the bonfire.

Lucius pulled her forward again and she resisted only slightly. Her body trembled slightly and she could only pass a small portion of it off as the chill from the night air. She watched Wormtail hesitantly enter the cottage and a moment later his hunched form scurried out and disappeared. A tall figure gracefully followed him out of the cottage and simply stood there, watching them approach.

Her feeling of trepidation rose as they grew closer and she could make out the features of the man. He was tall and skeletally thin. His head was bald. As they drew even nearer, she could see that his eyes were a frightful shade of scarlet and his nose was a pair of mere slits.

Lucius' arm began tugging downwards and she glanced at him, finding him kneeling. He was obviously trying to get her to kneel as well, but she steadfastly refused.

"Kneel," Lucius hissed at her, his eyes downcast.

She silently refused, turning to again look towards Voldemort. She stared him in the eye for a moment before she saw Voldemort's wand rise and she was driven to her knees. She gasped as her knees connected with the rough ground. She kept her head up, though, her eyes locked defiantly on those terrible scarlet orbs.

"Rise, Luciusss. You sssaid thisss woman isss a witch?"

She could see Lucius rise next to her, "Yes, My Lord. She is as pure blooded as myself. She attended Hogwarts two years behind me. Her parents loyally served you many years ago, the Stonesmiths."

"Ah, yesss," Voldemort hissed, moving to circle her.

Katrina tried to rise to her feet, but found the spell still pressing her down. She settled with turning her head, keeping her eyes on him as he strode around her. He stopped before her again.

"You sssaid she isss asss a muggle?"

"Yes, My Lord."

Voldemort raised his wand again and waved it over her. Katrina didn't see or feel anything, but obviously Voldemort did. His eyes widened slightly, "Who gave you that ssspell?"

Katrina glared at him, "Dumbledore gave it to me."

The hissing laugh was probably more frightening than anything else at this moment. He dismissively waved his wand and Katrina found herself free to rise and she quickly did so. "How amusssing! Ssso that bassstard hasss no qualmsss about usssing _my_ ssspellsss!"

Katrina almost choked. That spell was something Voldemort had developed! And Dumbledore gave it to her? She felt sick to her stomach.

Voldemort glanced at her appraisingly, before seeming to come to some sort of decision. "Lucius, give me your arm."

Lucius stepped forward and bared his left forearm. Voldemort touched his wand to the Dark Mark and muttered something before releasing the man's arm. "Bring her into the cottage and get her settled in the spare bedroom. Ward the house so that she can access the toilet and then you may leave, Lucius."

"Yes, My Lord," Lucius said, grabbing her arm and leading her to the cottage. He brought her upstairs to a small bedroom. "If you obey him, he may not hurt you as much as he surely will if you fight him."

She scoffed, "If he expects me to obey him, he is sadly mistaken."

Lucius simply shrugged, closing and locking the bedroom door, and she could hear him warding it.

She glanced around the room, taking note of the open door with the bathroom beyond it. There was a single large bed, a dresser, a wardrobe, and a single armchair. To one side of the room there was a small table flanked by a pair of wooden chairs. She paced around her gilded cage a bit before opening the wardrobe. It was full of clothing. The dresser was also full of clothing and from this she extracted some suitable nightclothes. It was obvious she wouldn't be dying tonight. She wasn't sure if she was relieved or disappointed.


	27. Chapter 27

Severus wearily knocked on McGonagal's door. It was still quite dark and he had debated simply waiting until morning, but he knew he would feel better if Maggie passed the night in his quarters.

The door opened, "Severus! Thank goodness." Minerva gave him a small smile. "We were both worried," she continued, moving aside so the teenage girl behind her could come forward.

He had been summoned to Voldemort nearly at eleven. He and Maggie had been about to turn in for the night when he had felt the call through his Mark. He had brought Maggie to McGonagal's quarters before he had hurriedly left.

Voldemort had prattled on about something or another while Severus had knelt before him, wishing for nothing more than his warm bed. Finally, Voldemort had handed him the instructions for a complicated potion that would take a full day to brew. The Dark Lord had demanded that Snape begin it immediately.

Now it was nearly three in the morning and he knew he wouldn't get any sleep this night. "Thank you for watching her, Minerva."

"It was a pleasure, Severus," McGonagal said kindly.

He somewhat doubted her loss of sleep could be called a pleasure but he was too tired to argue, "Come along, Maggie."

Maggie followed him as he turned and headed for his chambers. She didn't have the invisibility cloak because he had hurried her out of the room and hadn't thought to bring it. He rushed her along the corridors, doubting any students would be wandering at this hour, but not wanting to take his chances.

They arrived back in his dungeon rooms unseen and he immediately ushered Maggie off to bed. He strode to his workroom that was adjacent to his classroom, downed an invigoration draught and began focusing on brewing the potion for Voldemort.

-- --

Maggie woke to the buzzing of the magical alarm by her bed. She sat up, intending to figure out how to shut it off, but it stopped of its own accord. It was still pretty early, but she had wanted to rise and shower so she could get an early start on lessons with her father. She knew she had to make the most out of this week. She had no idea what was going to happen between herself, her mother, and her father.

Grabbing clean clothes, she jumped into the shower. Exiting a short time later, she looked around for her father but he was nowhere in sight. She walked into the kitchen and found a scribbled note on the table, telling her he was in his workroom. Having been there the day before, she quietly headed through the door into his office and from there she saw the open door to the workroom. Her father was standing there, carefully chopping something or other. He had three cauldrons in front of him and he seemed rather focused on what he was doing.

Maggie silently went back to his quarters. She went into the kitchen to find something to eat, but she found no food there. She decided to ignore her growling stomach, instead returning to the living room and picking up the fifth-year potions book she had begun reading the day before.

Her father had already lent her the books for first through fourth year students and she had devoured each of them. She itched to try her hand at making a potion, although she was aware there were some she simply couldn't make without being able to do magic.

Her mind wandered back to the previous night as she tried to concentrate on the book in her lap. She had been somewhat frightened when he had rushed her to her godmother's rooms. She had taken advantage of the time with the older woman, though, using it to ask questions about the school, her father, and even about Harry.

Finally, she was able to focus on the book before her. She read through it, making mental notes of questions she would later ask her father. She had become absorbed in the text and didn't hear her father enter the room.

"Have you eaten yet?" he asked, startling her from her reading.

"Oh! No, sir," she said, placing the book aside. "I didn't want to disturb you and I wasn't sure how to… uh…"

He sighed and gestured her to follow him to the kitchen, "It seems I've been remiss." When they reached the kitchen, he indicated that she should sit. "To call any of the house elves, you need merely call them by name. Dobby!"

Immediately, the diminutive house elf popped into view. "Master Snape is calling Dobby?"

"Yes, Dobby. We need lunch and I will need a large pot of strong tea."

The house elf bobbed his head quickly before disappearing.

Maggie hadn't realized it was late enough for lunch. Before she could remark on it, the house elf was back with a laden tray and a large teapot. "Thank you, Dobby," she said with a smile.

"You is very welcome, Mistress Maggie!" The house elf beamed up at her before again disappearing.

"I will be indisposed for the rest of today," her father said, piling some sandwiches on a plate. "I apologize that we can not begin your lessons today."

"It's okay," she said quickly. "It will give me time to read some more of the student texts."

"I need to return to my workroom." He picked up his plate and the tea things. "If you are in need of anything else, you may come to me."

"I'll be okay," she reassured him.

He nodded briefly in response before hurrying from the room.

Maggie sighed lightly once he was out of sight. Okay, so the brilliant beginning to this adventure was over and reality was setting in. There was nothing for it but to accept it and make the best of it. For her, the best of it would be poring through as much of his library as she could and it seemed she might have plenty of time to do just that.

-- --

Snape sighed as he placed the final reagent into the left cauldron and stirred it clockwise five times. He watched it turn to the proper shade of gray before turning off the heat on all three cauldrons. Now, he simply had to combine them and he would be finished.

He poured the right cauldron into the left one, stirred that ten times counterclockwise before adding the center one and stirring fifteen times clockwise. The mixture immediately turned translucent and resembled water, except for the opalescent shimmers that gave the potion a rainbow effect. He carefully poured the entire potion into a beautiful glass flask and put in the stopper.

He was bone weary, having been on his feet for almost a full day. He wanted nothing more than to go to bed but he refused to leave his work area messy for any reason. He spelled the cauldrons and workbench clean. He moved the flask to a concealed cabinet, which was heavily warded. He added a couple new wards, closed it, and left for his living quarters.

Entering the living room, he found Maggie sprawled out on the couch, a textbook on her chest. He carefully lifted the book and neatly placed it on a side table. "Maggie, wake up," he said, gently shaking her shoulder. "You have to go to bed," he said quietly once she'd woken.

"Oh," she said, sitting up and rubbing at her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Almost three in the morning," he replied.

She quickly stood up, "I'm so sorry. You must want to sleep."

"It is alright," he said, moving to the couch and sitting down. He was too tired to even spell it into something more comfortable. "Good night, Maggie."

"Good night, sir," she said, leaving the room for the bedroom.

He sighed as he realized he had double potions with the third year Gryffindors and Slytherins in the morning. Some days, he almost wished Voldemort would kill him.


	28. Chapter 28

Katrina woke to an insistent knocking on the door to her room. She quickly stood, the previous day's events rising like bile in the back of her throat. She pushed the thoughts away for the moment and approached the door. As she walked, she drew on a dressing robe that she had set out the night before.

She put her hand on the knob, not expecting it to turn, but it did. She pulled the door open and came face to face with Voldemort. She stepped back a step and pulled her robe more tightly around herself. The man was immaculately dressed, with a tea tray hovering beside him.

"I thought you would like sssome breakfassst," he said smoothly.

She frowned slightly, wondering what the point of all of this was. The smell of food made her stomach growl and she decided that if he wanted to poison her, there was nothing she could do to stop him. She also knew that she had no idea how long he intended to keep her here and she should eat when she could. "Yes, thank you," she said softly, moving back into the room so he could enter.

She watched him enter, directing the tray to rest on the small table. He gracefully moved and sat at one of the chairs at the table, gesturing her to do likewise. She slowly approached and before sitting she eyed the food suspiciously.

"It isss not poisssoned," he hissed with a smile.

Nodding slightly, Katrina sat and reached for the goblet of pumpkin juice. She met his eyes, raised it in a small salute, and took a sip. It tasted exactly as she remembered and she closed her eyes for a moment, savoring it. It had been years since she'd last had it. She opened her eyes and met his. She gave a small smile in thanks before reaching for some of the pastries on the tray.

"You were in Gryffindor, weren't you?" he asked, startling her slightly.

She finished chewing the bite of food in her mouth before speaking, "Yes, I was."

"It isss obviousss. No other would be asss trusssting asss a Gryffindor."

Her eyes widened slightly and she placed the pastry in her hands back down, "The pastries?"

"The juiccce," he responded.

"You said it wasn't poisoned," she said, her voice shaking.

"And it wasssn't. Veratissserum isssn't poissson."

Tasteless and colorless, veratiserum would force someone to tell nothing beyond the truth when questioned. Katrina's hand shook as she picked the pastry back up. The damage was already done, she knew. She may as well finish what she was sure would be her last meal.

"Ssso, why did you asssk Dumbledore for that ssspell?"

As he spoke, it seemed that something was triggered and her conscious mind separated from her body, similar to the feeling of being under an Imperious. "I left because my parents were Death Eaters and I refused to join them." What the hell, she wondered. That wasn't the truth at all! Well, her parents _had_ been Death Eaters, but they weren't the reason she'd cast the spell on herself.

"Why wouldn't you join them?" he asked her, apparently satisfied with the truthfulness of her prior response.

"I fell in love with a muggle man," she found herself answering. "My parents would have killed him." Katrina was astounded at the words coming from her mouth. She realized that this had to be the result of a spell. Nothing else could account for this strange occurrence.

"Did you marry thisss man?"

"Yes," she replied, the tone of her voice changing to one of sadness. "He died many years ago."

"Did you have any children?" Voldemort asked, leaning slightly forward.

"I was pregnant, but I lost the child… It was a boy… My husband was distraught. He… he never recovered from the loss." Well, damn, Katrina thought. She knew there was only one wizard who could have planted these false memories and the trigger for them. Dumbledore seemed to have thought of everything.

The questioning continued in this vein for another couple minutes and Katrina made sure to memorize the details of her 'past'. As she came out of the slight haze created by the veratiserum, the direction of his questioning changed.

"Luciusss sssaid you are pure-blooded. Lissst your linesss," he demanded.

Listing ones family lines was a common practice among full-blood families when meeting for the first time. It required going back three generations to prove the lines were pure. It was one of the first things children of aristocratic families learned. "My father was William Stonesmith of America. His parents were from the Stonesmith and Walton families. The Stonesmiths trace their ancestry back to Slytherin himself, as I'm sure you know." The Stonesmiths were first cousins of Salazar Slytherin. She gave her father's line back the requisite three generations, listing many well-known pure-blood American lines. "My mother, Emelie Prewett, was born in Scotland. Her mother and Lucius Malfoy's mother were sisters." She continued her mother's line back, crossing through many powerful families; the Blacks, the Crouchs, the Goyles. Had she gone even farther back, her lines would have crossed the Malfoys, the Potters, and the Princes.

He gave her a polite nod when she finished. "Your linesss are indeed exccceptionally pure. It isss rare to find one with ssso pure a heritage."

Katrina knew that those words were the highest praise among pure-blood families and although she hated it with every fiber of her being, she would not insult him by not answering. "Sir," she said with a slight bow of her head, "You honor my family and myself with your praise." The words were perhaps a bit antiquated, but she could see that she had said the correct thing. Perhaps she had avoided another day of torture and death?

"You are well ssschooled in tradition," he commented, rising from his chair. "Mossst excccellent."

Katrina rose with him, standing stock-still. She watched him banish the remains of breakfast.

"I will have untainted food and drink sssent to you. I will ssspeak with you later." He swept from the room and once the door closed, Katrina curled up on the bed. She forced her mind clear of all thoughts and drifted off to sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

Maggie and her father shared a quiet breakfast that morning. He explained that he had a couple classes, but that they would be review lessons in preparation for the end of year exams. He spelled the door between his office and classroom so that Maggie could sit in the office and she would be able see and hear what took place in the classroom without anyone being able to see her.

He had a free period immediately following his first lesson and he would use that time to teach her how to brew a simple healing potion.

Maggie was extremely excited at the thought of putting some of her book knowledge to practical use. Her father set her up so that she could see into the classroom and he spelled the wall adjacent to the door to display whatever he wrote on the blackboard.

He was already in the classroom and she sat at the desk, fiddling with the parchment in front of her. She'd had to practice writing with a quill, as she hadn't thought to bring any pens with her to Hogwarts.

She watched the students slowly file in. Her father had told her these were the third year students. She listened as her father gave them their beginning instructions. She silently laughed when she realized he had them reviewing the potion he was going to make with her later.

Watching him slowly stride between the tables, she could see how intimidated the students were by him. She took notes on things he pointed out to the whole class, such as the way in which certain ingredients had to be prepared. Maggie wanted to be fully prepared for her private lesson with him.

When the bell finally rang, she watched the students literally scramble out of the classroom. He spelled the classroom door closed and gestured that she should exit the office. He shuffled through the homework before him on the desk before looking up at her.

"Are you prepared to try brewing this?" he asked her quietly.

She held up the piece of parchment on which she'd copied the ingredients and the instructions, along with a handful of notes. "I think I am," she said nervously.

He nodded, going to the side of the room where he picked up one of the nicer school cauldrons. He brought it to the front desk and returned to the side of the room, "Come here, Maggie. I want to teach you what the reagents look like."

Ten minutes later, Maggie had selected the best of the reagents at hand. He had patiently explained each one, telling her its function and which other items altered or negated it. He had also told her how to identify which was the best quality.

They returned to the cauldron and he carefully reviewed each step with her before he allowed her to begin.

Maggie, though slightly nervous still, nodded when he asked if she was ready to begin it. She watched him take a couple steps back before she consulted her instructions and began to brew her first potion.

-- --

Snape watched his daughter carefully prepare each ingredient. He allowed her to attempt each step on her own and he was pleasantly surprised to find that he only needed to assist her once when she hadn't diced the ginger quite fine enough.

Her final result was dead on the color and texture that it should be. It was so perfect, in point of fact, that he showed her how to bottle it. He would later take it to the hospital wing to replenish Pomfrey's stocks.

Although this was indeed one of the simplest potions to brew, it showed that his daughter did have the potential to do well at potions. To say he was pleased would be an understatement.

He cleaned the workbench magically, returning the school cauldron to its normal place once he had also cleaned it. "Come, let us have some lunch."

"You… you're really going to take that to the hospital wing?" Maggie asked quietly.

"While that particular potion is not one of the most complicated ones, your result was good enough that it would be mistaken for my own. It shows that you have the potential to brew more complicated potions. I will consider a slightly more difficult potion for this evening." He stopped and called for Dobby, asking the elf to bring lunch for the two of them. Once the elf left, he continued, "Unfortunately, the most complex potions require magic to complete. They are also the most dangerous ones and are quite particular. One simple mistake and the potion is ruined, or worse."

Lunch arrived and they ate, discussing the development of new potions.


	30. Chapter 30

Katrina woke a couple hours later. She rose and decided to change into something other than nightclothes. She found a pair of black pants, a simple cream blouse, and a black robe which all fit her well. She changed in the bathroom before exiting and pacing back and forth across the room.

The pacing managed to work out some of her nervous energy, but it only made time seem to crawl by. She moved to the room's only window and looked out. She was on the second floor of the cottage and her window looked out over a green field with a forest beyond. She sat on the wide windowsill, turned so she could look outside.

How long she sat there, she didn't know, but the sound of the door opening startled her. The one called Wormtail stood there with a tray of food. She stepped further back into the room as he quickly entered, placed the tray down, and hurried out. She glanced at the food – a couple sandwiches, some fresh fruit, and a bottle of water – and decided she wasn't really hungry.

So, she thought, he is going to keep feeding me. In fact, he has done nothing to hurt me yet. The thought frightened her. There had to be some purpose behind his 'kindness'. She wasn't sure she wanted to find out.

-- --

Snape had just finished eating dinner with his daughter in his quarters when his Mark began to burn. He threw his napkin onto the table in disgust. He had expected to be summoned again so he could deliver the potion to Voldemort, but he had been hoping it wouldn't be tonight.

"Maggie, I'm sorry but-"

"You have to go again," she said quickly. "I saw you rubbing at your arm. It's okay. We can do the potion tomorrow."

"I am sorry," he said as he handed the invisibility cloak to her so he could take her to Minerva's room. He retrieved the potion and instructions from the drawer, pocketed them, and led his daughter out. Thankfully, all of the students seemed to be in the Great Hall for dinner. Then he realized Minerva would also be having dinner. Luckily, he knew the woman's password to her quarters and he ushered his daughter inside. "I am going to go tell Professor McGonagall that you are here, then I must leave."

He watched his daughter pull off the cloak and he was startled when she gave him a quick hug, "Be careful, father." The words were a hushed whisper as she let him go.

He nodded to her, "I will be." With that, he swept from Minerva's quarters, hurrying to the Great Hall. He would have to hurry more than usual in responding to the summons. Entering the hall, he went directly to Minerva, "I need to speak to you for a moment."

"Of course, Professor Snape," she responded, rising quickly and following him from the hall.

He led her from the hall and towards the entrance doors, "It is in your room, Minerva. I must leave."

"Of course, I'll take care of it," Minerva replied, her eyes understanding.

He watched her for a moment as she hurried off to her quarters. He hurried from the castle, his pace faster than normal. As he walked, he realized Maggie had addressed him as 'father' instead of 'sir'. He had to clamp down on the fierce sense of joy he felt at that thought. It wouldn't do to go before Voldemort visibly happy.

-- --

Katrina didn't touch lunch, though she did drink the water. By the time the sun began to set, she was beginning to get hungry. Shortly after sunset, the door opened and Voldemort entered, levitating a tray of food behind him. She watched him banish the lunch things and place the tray on the small table.

The food smelled heavenly and she found herself drawn to the table. He sat in the same chair as before and gestured that she should also sit. "None of the food or drink hasss been tampered with, I promissse you."

She gracefully sat, giving him a small nod, "Thank you, it looks and smells delicious."

Thus began the strangest dinner she may have ever had. He was polite and even made small jokes. She replied appropriately the entire time, while her mind was screaming that she was sitting eating duck with the most feared wizard in the whole world. By the end of dinner, her nerves were frayed and she was only too happy to bid him a goodnight.

Bloody hell, she thought as she entered the shower a couple hours later, I wonder if anyone would believe me if I told them about this surreal dinner. Assuming I live to tell anyone, she corrected herself morbidly.


	31. Chapter 31

Snape woke and stretched. His meeting with the Dark Lord had been remarkably short. He had returned to Hogwarts less than an hour after leaving it. Even Minerva had joked that it was probably a record. Later he had taught Maggie another potion, and while not perfect, it was very nearly.

He stood and called Dobby, requesting their breakfast. He wondered how many more meals in the Great Hall he could miss before Umbridge called him to task on it. He would have to speak to McGonagalll about perhaps switching off meals in the Hall with him so he could avoid any more attention from that Ministry woman.

He could hear Maggie moving about the bedroom. He smirked when he recalled that Katrina had said Maggie wasn't a 'morning person.' His daughter had certainly inherited that from him and not her mother. Kat was a disgustingly cheerful person in the mornings. He himself was useless without a couple cups of coffee or tea in his system.

As he moved to the kitchen, his thoughts hovered on Katrina. He had to admit that he was beginning to miss seeing her. He had enjoyed their daily conversations. They had agreed to begin dating again, each of them knowing that the other had changed in the sixteen years they'd been separated. Their 'first date' was scheduled for the night he brought Maggie home. Katrina had already made reservations at a fancy muggle restaurant for the two of them.

He brought his mind back to the here and now as he poured himself a cup of tea from the teapot Dobby had just placed on the table. He slowly sipped it, his mind again wandering, when Maggie entered.

"Good morning," she said quietly.

He glanced up at her. Her wet hair was wrapped in a towel, but she was otherwise dressed. "Good morning."

"Do you have many classes today?" she asked, pouring herself a cup of tea and grabbing a scone from the tray.

"Only three," he said, mentally reviewing his syllabi for each class. "I have the second and fourth year Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff classes as well as the fifth year Slytherin/Gryffindor class." He sighed at the thought of this last class. He wondered which of his students would tamper with the Gryffindor potions today. Generally Draco Malfoy was the culprit, but any of the Slytherins were capable of endangering his whole class. He finished his tea and refilled his cup.

Maggie scrutinized him, "Did you eat anything?"

"You sound like your mother," he said, scowling.

Maggie laughed, "I'll take that as a compliment. You didn't answer my question."

"No, I didn't," he said in a tone that was generally sufficient to end a conversation.

"Is there nothing here to your liking?" she asked, persisting just as her mother would.

He turned a cold glare on her, "I am not in the mood to eat."

"You really should eat something, father," she said softly, obviously not intimidated by his stare.

He sighed and finally conceded, picking up a scone and slowly eating it. Maggie gave him a bright smile and he silently decided that it was worth it for him to have given in to her demands.

-- --

Harry sighed softly as he finished his breakfast and left the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione. He was glad that the school year was almost over. His mind had kept turning back to the beautiful girl he had met in his Muggle Studies class. Maggie's eyes kept invading his dreams when Voldemort was absent from them. He had already decided that he would do whatever he could to write to her this summer. If he thought she would get a letter from him now, he would have Hedwig take one, but he somehow didn't think it would get through to her.

This was their last week of review classes and he was almost looking forward to his O.W.L.'s the following week. Today they had Transfiguration followed by Charms and then a double lesson of Potions after lunch.

It was all he could do to remain focused on the review lessons of the morning. He found himself penning short notes to Maggie instead of the review notes Ron and Hermione were taking. At one point, Hermione glanced at his notes and elbowed him in the ribs, "Pay attention," she had hissed.

He had given her a small smile and shrugged, stowing the notes away and trying to focus on the remainder of his Charms lesson.

They got to lunch and Hermione gave him a knowing smile, "So, Harry… Who were you writing notes to during lessons?"

"Huh… Oh…" he hedged, not exactly sure if he wanted his friends to know that he was writing to Maggie.

"Oi, come on, mate!" Ron said from Hermione's other side. "Who is she?"

Harry sighed and leaned closer to his friends, "You remember that girl from our Muggle Studies class? Maggie Smith?"

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, causing some of the other Gryffindors to glance their way.

"Shh!" he immediately hushed her. "Look… It's… well… It may be nothing but we spent a lot of time talking and…"

"Don't worry, mate," Ron said, settling back to his meal. "We won't tell anyone, right Hermione?"

"Of course we won't," she reassured Harry, focusing on her own meal now.

Harry felt a bit better for having gotten it off his chest. He smiled and tucked into his own lunch.


	32. Chapter 32

Maggie had watched her father leave the kitchen for the shower. His mention of the fifth year Gryffindor class reminded her of Harry. She knew that owls sent wizarding post, but she didn't know how to get her hands on an owl. Then she remembered the house-elf and she wondered if he could deliver a message to Harry for her. She poked her head out of the kitchen, and strained, listening for the sound of running water. Satisfied that she had at least a couple more minutes before her father emerged, she took a deep breath and called softly, "Dobby!"

With a soft _pop_, the strange creature appeared, "Yes, Mistress Maggie?"

"Dobby, if I gave you a letter for someone in the castle, could you deliver it for me?"

The house-elf began twisting his hands in front of him. "Master Snape said no one was to know where Mistress Maggie was…"

"But if you were just to give a letter to Harry, you wouldn't be telling anyone that I was here," she insisted.

"Are you meaning Harry Potter?" Dobby asked, his voice becoming even squeakier and his huge eyes becoming even bigger.

"Yes! Do you know him, Dobby?"

"Harry Potter is a great wizard," Dobby said reverently.

"Will you take him a letter from me?" she asked again, hurriedly.

Dobby nodded his large head, the hats perched atop it swinging precariously.

"Ok. I will give it to you when you bring us lunch."

Dobby nodded again and left the room with a _pop_.

Not a second too soon, she thought, as her father walked back into the kitchen for another cup of tea.

-- --

Katrina was sitting, looking out the window when Wormtail had brought her breakfast. Her eyes had met his for the first time and they widened in recognition. "Peter Pettigrew? I thought you were dead!" Then she remembered, Severus had told her Peter was still alive.

The man had silently nodded, his face confused and frightened. He had deposited her tray and scampered from the room quickly after that.

Voldemort himself brought her lunch, along with a clear flask filled with a shimmering liquid. She warily eyed the flask as he placed the tray onto the table. There was no way she would willingly drink anything that was so obviously a potion. She edged away from the table and the malevolent individual standing by it.

He was obviously angered by her defiance as his wand rose in her direction. "You will be drinking thisss," he said, the flask raised slightly in her direction. "Willingly or not, you will drink it."

"I will not," she replied, suddenly fearful. What was in that flask? Would he truly force it upon her?

"I think you have forgotten who isss in charge here," he said softly, frighteningly. "Perhapsss that isss my own fault. I have been too soft on you thusss far. That will have to change. _Crucio_."

Pain drove her crashing to her knees, stars flashed before her eyes, the air in her lungs was released in a scream, and then it was over. Every muscle was twitching and every nerve felt like it had been on fire. She breathed heavily for a moment before risking a glance up at him. She didn't bother trying to rise from where she knelt.

"Now," he said calmly, "Get up and drink thisss."

She steeled herself before responding, "What is it? I won't drink it without knowing what it is."

"You will drink it becaussse I have told you to drink it," he said, his eyes narrowing and his wand again rising to point at her, "_Crucio_."

The spell slammed her to the ground as she screamed and thrashed in pain. Blackness began to edge into her vision as she writhed. The spell lifted and she panted in agony. He had obviously held the spell on her longer this time, she thought as she lay with her cheek to the floor. She had now experienced two of the three Unforgivable curses and, as she still valued her life, had no desire to experience the final one – the Avada Kedavra, the killing curse.

"O… Ok," she said softly, her voice sounding hoarse and weak to her own ears. "I'll… I'll drink it."

She slowly sat up, the pain was still excruciating and her muscles still gave periodic twitches. Once she was sitting and as steady as she could get, she extended a hand for the flask. Her hand shook and it was obvious that he noted that as he approached her and used his hand to steady hers once she had grabbed the flask. She downed it quickly, surprised that it didn't taste completely vile.

Voldemort took the flask from her unresisting fingers once she had downed the entire potion. He took a couple steps back from her, raised his wand at her again, and began chanting.

Katrina had flinched when he raised his wand, but then she relaxed slightly as she realized he hadn't cast the cruciatus curse upon her. As for what he was casting, she was at a complete loss. That was, until he finished and she was struck with a sensation so painful that she immediately passed out.


	33. Chapter 33

Maggie spent a portion of her father's first potions lesson writing a short note to Harry. She couldn't say too much without betraying her father's wishes that no one know where she was. But, she felt that what she did write would be enough to let him know she hadn't forgotten about him.

Getting the note to Dobby unnoticed was a bit tricky. She had finally excused herself from the table before her father had quite finished and had gone to the bedroom where she had called Dobby and shoved the parchment into his hands. She had then spent some time running a brush though her hair as an excuse for having been in the bedroom.

Smiling to herself, she followed her father to her seat in his office. She watched him set up the room for his fifth year students.

-- --

Harry had just left the Great Hall with his friends when he felt a tugging at his robes. He looked down to see Dobby standing there, a piece of parchment in his hand.

"Hello Dobby," he said brightly, smiling down at the friendly house-elf.

The elf nervously extended the parchment to Harry and quickly disappeared without a single word.

"That was weird," Ron commented from where he had stopped in front of Harry.

"Yeah," Harry said, glancing down at his name on the folded parchment. He didn't recognize the handwriting. He hesitantly opened the letter and quickly skimmed it, a smile erupting across his face.

"Well," Hermione prodded, "Who's it from!"

Harry silently handed it to her, watching as Hermione read it, Ron skimming it over her shoulder.

_Harry,_

_I hope Dobby gets this to you okay. I just wanted to send you a quick note. Hogwarts is amazing! I can't tell you where I am, exactly, or what I'm doing here. Sorry! My dad would kill me if I did. That's the other thing! I found out who my father is! I wish I could talk to you, but I guess I'm not even supposed to be here. I'll try to write to you again soon._

_Thinking of you,_

_Maggie_

Ron glanced up at Harry, "Wicked! Too bad she can't tell you where she is, though."

Hermione huffed as she handed the parchment back to Harry and gestured that they should get moving, "Shouldn't be too hard to narrow it down, though. After all, there are only so many people who could be her father, right? Assuming of course that her mum's not here and that that is who she's staying with. But it definitely sounds like she's staying with her father, right?"

"Yeah, it does," Harry said contemplatively, shoving the parchment in his bag so he didn't lose it. "So, who do you think her father is?"

Ron laughed, "Well, it could be Flitwick…"

They all laughed, trying to picture Professor Smith with the diminutive Professor Flitwick.

"Hmm… could be Hagrid," Hermione said.

"No way, Maggie would be a lot taller if that were true," Harry said. "What about Dumbledore?"

Ron shuddered, "There's mental imagery we could all have done without, mate." He scratched his chin, "What about Filch?"

"Ew, I seriously doubt it," Harry said.

"Well," Hermione said, "That only leaves Professor Snape."

Ron twitched, "No way. Seriously, can you picture that greasy git with a woman?"

"That one's right out," Harry said quickly. "Katrina is a muggle, after all."

They reached the potions classroom and reluctantly entered, moving to their regular seats. "Maybe it's someone from the Order who is staying in Hogwarts…" Hermione suggested quietly.

Harry listened to them as they went through members of the Order of the Phoenix, trying to picture any of them with their Advanced Muggle Studies professor. Snape swept into the room and Harry was reminded of the way their potions professor had reacted upon seeing Professor Smith. He shook his head, trying to dislodge that thought as Snape began speaking.

There was no way Maggie was the daughter of Snape, right? It was absurd, crazy, ridiculous… And yet, it made perfect sense – in a wake-me-from-this-nightmare kind of way.


	34. Chapter 34

Katrina slowly regained consciousness, her head was pounding and her body felt like she'd been beaten to a pulp. It took her a minute to recall what had happened and she hesitantly opened her eyes.

Without moving, she knew she was on the bed in 'her room' in the cottage. She could see Voldemort seated at the small table, facing her. She closed her eyes again, willing back a wave of nausea. Opening her eyes again, she saw he had risen and moved to stand beside the bed. "I will return with your dinner," he said, sweeping from the room.

Katrina closed her eyes again and let sleep take her back under.

-- --

Maggie watched Harry and his friends as they reviewed a complicated potion. That wicked Umbridge woman had entered the classroom halfway through the lesson. She could see her father's frustration in his body language.

At one point towards the end of the lesson, she had seen Draco Malfoy walk by Harry's cauldron and although the blond boy blocked her view, she could only assume he'd tampered with the cauldron because a moment later, Harry's cauldron was spewing a vile green smoke.

Maggie watched as both Umbridge and her father descended upon Harry. Her father banished the contents of the cauldron and the smoke as he spoke, "Mr. Potter! Can't you even get a simple review potion correct?"

"I-" Harry began but he was cut off by Umbridge.

"Deten-" Umbridge began only to have Snape speak over her.

"I'm afraid, Professor Umbridge, that Mister Potter has detention with me every night up until the end of school. Is that not correct, Mister Potter?"

Maggie watched Harry begin to argue before his glance went between his two professors and he nodded. He'd evidently been deciding upon the lesser of two evils. "Yes, Professor Umbridge, I'm sorry, but as Professor Snape said, I have detention with him."

Umbridge scowled and stalked off, leaving the classroom entirely.

"Mister Potter, you will remain after class. The rest of you are to decant a sample of your potion and deliver it to my desk," Snape announced, stalking back to the front of the class.

Maggie watched the rest of the students leave the class. Harry sat sullenly in his seat, waiting for everyone to leave. His friends said something to him but she couldn't hear what. He silently waved them off.

"Mister Potter," Snape called, waving his wand at the door so that it closed.

Harry rose and slowly approached the desk, settling into the chair in front of it when Snape gestured at it. It was obvious to Maggie that Harry was angry.

Her father shuffled some papers on his desk before speaking, "Mister Potter… I hadn't intended to give you detention but I believe you would prefer to spend an hour in here studying for your exams instead of writing lines for that woman."

"I… Thank you, Professor," Harry said sincerely, his anger turning into surprise.

Snape glanced up at Harry and then focused on one of the boy's hands, "Your hand, Potter. Did she do that?"

Harry fidgeted with his hands and Maggie couldn't see what her father was referring to. "Yes, sir," Harry said quietly, ducking his head.

"Foolish boy. I assume you didn't tell anyone about it."

"No, sir."

"You've been using a glamour charm to cover it, yes?"

"Yes, sir."

Maggie's father stood and went to a side cabinet. He removed a small jar and brought it over to Harry. "Apply this twice a day and avoid the glamour charm. It should remove the scar in about a week." He handed the jar to Harry who slipped it into his robes. "Now go, Mister Potter, or you will miss dinner. I expect to see you at 7 for your detention."

Harry quickly rose and began making his way from the room before he stopped and turned, "Thank you again, Professor."

Snape simply gave him a small nod.

Maggie turned her attention to the notes she'd taken during her father's lesson as he entered the office. She glanced up at him and smiled, "It was nice of you to do that for Harry."

"I do think I'm growing soft," he huffed.


	35. Chapter 35

Harry hurried from the potions classroom and wasn't surprised to find Ron and Hermione waiting for him. "This may be the best day I've had in a long time!" he said quickly, sweeping them off towards the Great Hall.

"Whoa!" Ron said, coming to a quick stop. "You just got handed detentions until the end of term with _Snape_ and you're happy about it?"

"Yeah," Hermione said, turning to face Harry as well, "What's up with you?"

"Come on, I'm starving," Harry said, trying to move them along but they wouldn't budge. He glanced around and saw no one in sight. "Ok, here's the deal. He only gave me detention so Umbridge couldn't. He told me I would spend the time studying for my exams."

Ron and Hermione exchanged glances. Ron was the first to speak, "Sounds a bit dodgy, mate."

"Look, I'm not going to look a gift hippogriff in the mouth. If he wants to suddenly be nice, I'm not going to complain. Now c'mon!" Without waiting to see if they followed, he headed off. He had a note to Maggie he needed to write.

-- --

Katrina woke again, her head clear and the nausea gone. She slowly sat up. She saw Voldemort seated at the table, studying her intently as she carefully stood up. She could see that the sun had set while she was unconscious, therefore the meal on the table must have been her dinner.

She slowly approached the table, freezing suddenly as she registered the presence of cold metal around her neck. She reached a hand up to trace along the metal choker. It felt completely smooth and she figured it to be about an inch wide and but a fraction of that thick.

"That will… inhibit… your returning magic," he said in response to her silent question. "The wavesss of power you were generating asss your magical core repaired itssself threatened to bring down the whole cottage."

Her eyes widened as she realized that the potion she had ingested had been the reversal potion. But why was Voldemort going to all this effort? He obviously had plans and she wasn't sure she even wanted to know what they were. She silently finished approaching the table, taking her usual seat, and glancing at the tray of food before her.

"Go ahead and eat," he said, gesturing dismissively over the food. "Your magic should completely ssstabilize in a day or two."

"Thank you," she responded and she decided to let him wonder whether she was thanking him for the meal or for the return of her magic.

-- --

Maggie glanced up at her father as they ate dinner. She swallowed hard as a wave of dizziness swept over her. She quickly shrugged it off as it immediately passed, turning her attention back to her meal.

Ten minutes later, they were headed for her father's office when another wave hit her. She put her hand out to the wall to stabilize herself, but it passed as quickly as the first. She debated saying something to her father, but decided it was probably nothing more than her being tired. She was also afraid that if she said anything that she would be sent back to her room and she would miss seeing Harry.

"I'll be back in here shortly," her father said as Maggie settled in. "I will greet Potter and then I will come back here so we can start working on the Skelegrow potion."

"Ok," she replied with a bright smile.

-- --

Severus exited his office into the classroom, pondering his daughter's behavior this evening. He had seen her falter slightly as they walked to the office but he refrained from remarking on it. He decided that she was probably simply tired. They had spent a lot of time working on potions and he forgot how tiring it could be when one was just beginning.

He heard a tentative knock on the classroom door and told Harry to enter. He watched Harry Potter slowly enter and tentatively take a seat near the front of the room.

"Er, Professor? I'd like to thank you again for the salve and for heading off Umbridge…"

Severus acknowledged the boy's thanks with a nod as he rose. "I trust I can leave you alone in here, Mr. Potter? I do have better things to do with my evening…"

"Of course, sir," the boy answered respectively.

Severus turned towards his office and had taken a single step when a wave of force slammed him to his knees and rattled all of the glassware in the classroom. He quickly rose and turned to face Potter. The boy looked dumbfounded.

"It wasn't me," the boy said hastily, rising to his feet and drawing his wand.

Severus turned back towards his office and was suddenly back on his knees as another sharp wave slammed into him. "Damn!" he hissed, pulling his wand and spelled the office door open. "Maggie!" His daughter was slumped on the floor, her face turned away from him. A wave of panic rose in him as he heard Potter echo his cry of Maggie's name.

Another wave of magic slammed both men as they tried to rise. They both moved forward as soon as the wave passed, not waiting for another to hinder them. Two waves later and Severus reached Maggie's side a second before Potter did. He pulled his daughter into his arms, "Maggie, you have to wake up!"

-- --

Harry had been stunned speechless for a moment after the office door opened. For a moment he hadn't recognized the girl on the ground, but then Snape had called out and all of the pieces fell into place.

Now, as he knelt beside Maggie and Snape, he felt panic welling up inside his chest. He carefully took one of the girl's hands and nearly dropped it as he felt the telltale buzz of magic. He entwined his fingers with hers and gently squeezed her hand, willing her to wake up.

He glanced up at his most hated professor, "What happened to her?" He gasped as another wave of magic rolled off the girl, almost dropping him to his back.

Snape began gently shaking Maggie, "Maggie, you have to wake up! Please, wake up."

Potter watched, surprised by the tenderness with which Snape was treating the girl. He wasn't sure if the other man had noticed the change in Maggie or not, so he decided to voice it, "She's a witch now…"

Snape's ebony eyes snapped to him and Harry forced himself to hold the older man's gaze. "What?" Snape asked sharply.

"She was a muggle before, but she isn't anymore. I don't understand it," Harry said after the most recent wave passed. He squeezed Maggie's hand, wishing she would wake up. Maybe then the waves would stop.


	36. Chapter 36

Severus focused on his hand where it came in contact with his daughter. He hadn't noticed it in his panic, but Potter was right. Maggie had somehow just come into her magic and he guessed that was the cause of the waves of power they were experiencing.

He shook the girl again, sighing in relief as her eyes slowly opened and focused on his face. "Thank Merlin, Maggie, you're awake…"

"Father?" Her eyes drifted over to Potter, "Harry?" She closed her eyes for a moment and a wave rolled through the room, though this one was much milder than the ones preceding it. "What happened?"

"We're not sure yet," Severus said. "We need to try to get you up and to the infirmary to have Madam Pomfrey look you over."

She nodded weakly. "I feel so strange," she said softly, glancing between the two men. Her gaze landed on Potter's hand in her own and she smiled up at the boy, "Hi, Harry."

"You scared us," Potter said, his free hand reaching up to brush a strand of raven hair from her face.

"Now is not the time for this," Severus snapped sharply. "Someone is bound to have noticed those waves of magic. I'm surprised no one has arrived here yet."

As if his words were a signal, McGonagall burst into the room, a piece of parchment clutched in her hand. She was breathing heavily and evidently had run down to the dungeons. "Maggie!" She hurried over to the trio and carefully knelt between Harry and Severus. "What happened?"

Severus quickly explained about the waves of magic and finding Maggie collapsed on the floor. "She seems to have come into her magic, Minerva."

The woman raised the parchment in her hand and Severus could see the Hogwarts seal on it. "I assumed as much. I was in my office grading papers when my book, the one which records all witches and wizards who are born, suddenly flipped back sixteen years and wrote in Maggie's name. Then the Hogwarts invitation letter wrote itself." She handed the paper to Severus. "Congratulations, Severus. Your daughter's been accepted to Hogwarts…"

A much weaker wave of magic surged from Maggie as Severus handed her the Hogwarts letter.

"Is this really happening, father?" she asked as he helped her to sit up. "Do I really have magic of my own now?"

"Indeed, you do," he replied, steadying her as he helped her to her feet.

"How, and why now?" she questioned, her gaze going between the three others in the room.

The others rose around them as he responded to his daughter, "I don't have any idea. Maybe…" he trailed off as one possibility came to him. "Oh no… Katrina…" he said softly.

In the silence of the classroom the other three all heard him. Maggie paled and Potter's eyes widened. "But Severus, there have been no reports of Death Eater attacks on wizards or muggles lately," Minerva said, obviously trying to reassure him.

"And who would report her missing?" he asked, scowling. "I have to check on her…"

"Severus, I'll send someone from the Order to check on her. I'm sure she's fine," McGonagall said calmly.

Severus nodded, knowing his daughter needed him right now. "I'm taking Maggie to the infirmary. Minerva, if you would hurry and check on Katrina, I would greatly appreciate it."

McGonagall nodded, "Be careful, Severus. The last thing you need is You-Know-Who getting wind of you having a daughter." She hurriedly left the room.

"I'm going with you to the infirmary," Potter said, addressing Maggie.

"Potter-" Severus began, threateningly.

"Father, please," Maggie cut him off. "I'd like it if he came with us."

Snape suppressed a growl, instead he simply said, "Come along then." He led the two students from his classroom and to the infirmary, his hand never leaving his daughter's shoulder.

-- --

Katrina placed her fork down as she finished the last bite of food. The meal was excellent as always. In fact, just about everything of her captivity could be considered 'excellent'. She cocked her head slightly as she stared across the table at Voldemort. "Ok," she said, breaking the silence of the meal, "Why am I here? What are you going to do to me?"

He smiled at her and it wasn't a pleasant sight. "I intend to bond you to one of my loyal followersss. He hasss yet to produce me any offssspring who I can mold into future followersss. I intend to rectify that. Sssadly, I will have to wait another week and a half or too many sssussspicionsss will be raisssed."

Katrina stared at him in horror. She watched him rise and banish the remains of their dinner. She was frozen in fear and revulsion as he left the room. She had to spend another week and a half here, her life being controlled by a madman? Then she was to be pawned off on one of his radical followers? She began contemplating ways in which she could get Voldemort to kill her.


	37. Chapter 37

Snape stared at his daughter lying on the bed in the infirmary; his public scowl firmly in place even though his heart was still racing from the earlier scare. When he had seen Maggie sprawled on the floor of the office, he had been terrified.

He had brushed aside Poppy Pomfrey's initial questions as to the girl's identity and had simply demanded that the mediwitch take stock of the girl's physical condition. He was now watching Pomfrey running her diagnostic spells.

The older witch turned to face him, "Well, Severus, I simply can't find anything wrong with her. She's a healthy, sixteen year old witch." Her head tilted slightly, "You say she simply collapsed?"

Severus rubbed at the top of his nose as he felt a headache beginning. "Yes, Poppy. I told you that already."

Pomfrey shrugged, "Then there is no reason for the three of you to be hovering around my infirmary." It seemed that she then remembered something, "Wait a moment. You still haven't told me who she is."

For a moment no one spoke, as if unsure of what to say. Severus raised his wand and cast a powerful silencing charm around the infirmary. "Poppy, I assume that whatever I tell you right now will not go beyond us?"

Pomfrey nodded solemnly, "Of course, Severus. I will treat it as a matter of patient confidentiality."

Taking a deep breath, Severus explained the situation, which, he realized only later, might have been more information than he wanted Potter to know. "So, you see, the fact that she is now a witch is slightly worrisome and will be impossible to explain."

"So, you intend to have her study here?" Poppy asked quietly, glancing between father and daughter and cataloguing the similarities. She knew that anyone who looked very closely at the girl would probably be able to make a good guess as to her father's identity.

"Can I, father?" Maggie asked hopefully.

"It would require you being tutored every minute of this summer and even then I doubt you could catch up to the students of your own age. Five years of material is a lot to try to cram into a couple months," Severus said, glancing away from his daughter. "Even if you could catch up," he continued, looking back at her, "You could not come here as my daughter. There are too many students whose parents are under the thumb of the Dark Lord. Any one of them would be thrilled to report that I have a child who hasn't been inducted into their little 'club'."

"She could come here under a glamour or a potion," Potter interjected. "No one would recognize her and you could say she is a transfer student."

"That still doesn't negate the fact that she has five years of material that she is behind in. She also hasn't taken her OWLS," Severus coldly stated.

Maggie glared at him and Snape had to admit the similarity between their features was even more obvious at that moment. "Can I be permitted to _try_?" she asked bitterly. "I have already read a great deal on the theory of magic; it's mainly the practical aspect which I would have to learn." She hopped off the bed and began to pace back and forth. She stopped, facing him, glaring again as she did so, "If I don't learn, I will be defenseless. If I have to come here under the guise of a first year, I'll do it!"

Sighing, Snape glanced at Pomfrey, "What is your opinion on this matter?"

Pomfrey glanced between him and his daughter, "Well, Maggie, your father's right in that it's a lot of material to have to cover in so short a time. But, Severus," she said quickly, turning to face him, "I think that she should be permitted to try if she so desires. After all, if you put it off now, it will only become harder for her to catch up to her peers."

"The final decision will rest with the girl's mother," he finally said. "If she will allow it, we will try to catch you up so that you may begin at the 6th year level, Maggie."

"Thank you!" the girl said, suddenly hugging him. "Thank you!"

Glaring at Potter over his daughter's shoulder, he awkwardly returned the hug. Carefully disengaging himself from the excited girl, he stepped backwards. "Don't thank me quite yet. You are in for a very difficult summer." He turned to face the young wizard, "Mr. Potter, I believe it's time for you to return to your room. You are not to breathe a word of this to anyone, not even those… friends of yours, do you understand me?"

For once it appeared that Potter had grasped the seriousness of the situation. "Of course, sir. I wouldn't do anything to endanger Maggie, you have my word on that."

"You still have detention with me tomorrow night," Snape reminded him. "I expect you to be prepared to study for your OWLS." He paused and rubbed the back of his neck before continuing, "I am hoping to find time tomorrow to take Maggie to Ollivander's. Perhaps after you have finished your studying, you could teach her a couple basic spells. I believe it would be a good review for you."

Potter and Maggie both gave him disgustingly huge smiles and from the corner of his eye he could see Poppy staring at him with her mouth hanging open. Yes, he was definitely growing soft.

-- --

Katrina rose the next morning and took a quick shower, knowing either Pettigrew or Voldemort would soon arrive with her breakfast. She dressed from the clothes in the wardrobe, having realized that every article had been spelled to fit her perfectly.

Rubbing her hair dry, she sat on the edge of her bed. She had only been in this gilded cage for three days now, but it was beginning to feel like years. She dropped the towel to her lap, one hand rising to feel the cold metal of the collar around her neck. She shivered and pulled her hand away.

Rising from the bed, she returned to the bathroom where she hung up her towel. Entering the bedroom again, she was surprised that her breakfast hadn't been delivered yet. Shrugging it off, she moved and sat before the window, gazing outside.


	38. Chapter 38

Severus was up late brewing a potion to disguise his daughter, so he was exhausted when they flooed into Diagon Alley during his free period. As he helped Maggie from the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron, he internally smiled at the girl's changed coloring. He had given her her mother's auburn hair and his own onyx eyes. As no one outside Hogwarts would have met the girl, he decided that those changes should be the only ones necessary.

He hurried the girl through the Alley, heading for Ollivander's shop so his daughter could find a wand. He had already explained to Maggie that if they were confronted by anyone Severus knew, that he would claim the girl as his niece and explain that she would be transferring to Hogwarts from a school in Romania. He had told her to remain silent and pretend she didn't know English while they navigated the Alley.

Thankfully, he didn't see anyone who was even vaguely familiar before they entered Ollivander's shop. They were the only customers inside and the closing door rang a soft bell, summoning Ollivander himself from a back room.

"Ah, Professor Snape, it's a pleasure to see you again. Ash, 12 inches, rather rigid, core of dragon heartstring, yes?"

Snape drew his wand and carefully handed it over to the wandmaker. The other man looked it over, smiled, and handed it back.

"What can I do for you, Professor Snape?" Ollivander only then seemed to notice the young lady standing next to him. "Ah, come to find a wand for your daughter, have you?"

Maggie gaped and Severus glared at her, "Close your mouth or you will catch flies." He turned back to Ollivander, "I assume I can trust your discretion in this?" He hadn't really expected to hide Maggie's identity from the other wizard. The man had a gift for seeing through disguises and glamours that was legendary.

"Of course, Professor Snape."

"Then, may I introduce you to my daughter? Mr. Ollivander, this is Maggie Stonesmith-Snape." He only knew the girl's legal name from her Hogwarts acceptance letter.

Ollivander smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Maggie."

"And you, sir," she responded politely.

"Now, to find you a compatible wand." Ollivander flicked his own wand, sending a tape measure over to measure Maggie. Ignoring the tape measure, he turned to face the shelves, which held a multitude of wands. "Hmm, perhaps this one," he muttered, pulling a box from a shelf at his eye level. He pulled the wand from the box and handed it to the girl, "Go ahead, give it a try."

Maggie glanced up at Severus looking lost. "Just swish it," he said softly. He drew his own wand and demonstrated, small red sparks coming from the end of it.

Maggie did as instructed and her face fell as nothing happened.

"Eh, didn't expect to hit it right on the first try," Ollivander said consolingly. He took the wand back from her, replaced it in its box, and put the box back on the shelf. He dismissively gestured towards the tape measure and it disappeared. "Here, try this one."

Maggie tried different wands for ten minutes and none of them seemed to work. One of them had sputtered a bit, but Ollivander had merely _tsked_ and taken it back from her.

Severus wouldn't admit it to his daughter or the other wizard, but he was becoming slightly anxious. It was with great relief when he saw that the current wand in his daughter's hand was shooting bright sparks. The smile that lit her face reminded him of when he had first gotten his own wand.

"Yes, that is perfect," Ollivander said happily. "Mahogany, 10 inches, very flexible, core of powdered dragon scale."

Severus leaned closer to look at it. The wand wasn't plain like most were; this one had carved ivy running up its length. "It's quite beautiful, but a bit flashier than most of yours, Mr. Ollivander."

Ollivander simply smiled, "Indeed, you're correct. That is one of the last wands my father crafted before he died. Towards the end of his career, he began becoming… creative… with his wand creation."

Having settled the bill for his daughter's new wand, he ushered the girl from the shop. Glancing down at the girl, he frowned. "We need to get you out of those muggle clothes."

She scowled up at him, "They're fine."

"They're atrocious," he replied sharply, taking in her jeans and plain brown t-shirt. "Not to mention that such clothing simply doesn't allow for the holding of a wand."

Maggie grumbled but obediently followed him into Madame Malkin's to be fitted for robes.

They returned to Hogwarts an hour later. Maggie had chosen a handful of robes in a variety of dark colors. She was especially partial to the deep scarlet robes. Her father removed the glamour from her once she had unpacked her purchases.

The afternoon was uneventful and Maggie resumed her place of observation in his office. She had begun to pity her father for having to put up with some of the incompetent students he was forced to teach.

His last class finally shuffled out the door and she watched him gather together a stack of papers before he entered his office. "Only two explosions today, a new record," he said in frustration.

"Certainly there must be a few who show some promise…" she said as she gathered her own notes and followed him into his living quarters.

He dumped his papers onto his desk before sitting heavily in his armchair and rubbing the top of his nose, "A meager few."

"Have you ever considered having a student or two from the upper years assist you with the younger students?"

He lowered his hand and glared at her, "Do you think I trust any of them that much?"

Maggie shrugged, "It was merely a suggestion. I've heard they do that in University." A knocking at the door stopped her from saying anything further. "Shall I go in the kitchen and call Dobby to bring dinner?"

"Good idea," he responded, rising and moving to the door. He waited until his daughter was out of sight before he opened the door. "Good evening, Minerva."

"Severus," she greeted softly. "I… may I come in? What I need to discuss shouldn't be said in the hallway."

Something about her tone and hesitation set off all of Severus' alarm bells. "Of course," he said brusquely, pulling back so that she could enter. He closed the door behind her and turned to face the Transfiguration teacher. "What have you found?"

"Nothing, Severus. Absolutely nothing, and that is what bothers me."

"What do you mean, Minerva?" he hissed. "How can there be nothing?"

"I don't know, Severus! There is absolutely no sign of Katrina, but no sign of anything else either. There was no attack on her home, or any reported attacks elsewhere in the last week. We have checked muggle hospitals, and we've found nothing. We had an Order member outside of her home for over 20 hours now and there has been no sign of her. Nothing seems to be missing from her home except for her purse and keys. It's as if she left and simply didn't return." She glanced around, "Where is Maggie?"

"She's in the kitchen, probably conversing with that house-elf, Dobby." He sighed and his voice lost much of its bite, "Have you eaten yet, Minerva?"

"Not yet, Severus. I wanted to tell you what we know so far."

"Maggie!" he called.

"Yes, father?" she said once she'd emerged and spotted her godmother. "Hello Professor," she said brightly. Her face fell slightly as she glanced between the two adults.

"Maggie, is there anywhere your mother may have gone?" her father asked her softly.

"She's missing?" She paled when he nodded, "No. She didn't tell me she was going anywhere and I can't think of anywhere she might have gone. She… she loves that house…" her voice broke as her mind filled with fear.

Her godmother approached and enveloped her in a hug, "We're doing everything we can to find her, Maggie. Don't worry. We will find her, sweetie."

Nodding, Maggie pulled away and dashed the tears from her eyes. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"Maggie, is it okay if Minerva stays for dinner?" Severus asked her.

"Of course," she responded. "I… I'll go tell Dobby to bring enough for three."


	39. Chapter 39

Hours passed and still no one had come to Katrina's room with food. Her stomach was beginning to growl but she steadfastly ignored it. As it grew closer to the time for supper and she was still without food, she became desperate enough to risk trying the door. It was locked which was a surprise.

As the sun set on the horizon, she began to worry slightly. What would happen if someone killed Voldemort and Pettigrew? Would she starve to death in this little room, hidden from the world?

As it grew close to eight o'clock, the door finally opened and Voldemort entered carrying a small tray. She watched him place it on the small table and her nose wrinkled slightly as she took in the pieces of unbuttered bread and the meager slices of hard cheese.

"I have decccided to begin your training ssso that you will be a proper pet for my loyal Death Eater." He gracefully sat in his usual chair and he pointed his wand at her chair, transfiguring it into a small cushion that he moved to his side. "Kneel there," he demanded, pointing a bony finger at the cushion.

Her dignity balked at such a command and she stayed standing where she was, defiantly staring at him. "No."

He lazily pointed his wand at her, "_Crucio_." He held it mere seconds, but it was long enough to make his point. "Kneel."

Katrina picked herself off of the floor where she had collapsed in curse-induced agony. She slowly approached him, her chin raised and her eyes never leaving his. With all of the grace she could muster, she gradually dropped to her knees.

"From now on, that will be how you sssit for your mealsss. I expect you to automatically assssume your placcce when I have seated myself at thisss table. Do you underssstand me?"

Katrina remained silent until his hand gripped a handful of her hair and yanked on it, demanding a verbal answer. "Yes," she hissed angrily.

He cuffed her upside her head, "You will addressss me properly! Just asss you will addressss the one I will bond you to properly. I am your Lord and he will be your Massster. Do you underssstand me, pet?" He gave her hair another pull for good measure before he even finished speaking.

"Yes, my Lord," she replied through gritted teeth. Apparently he judged it good enough for now as he released her hair. A hand appeared in front of her face with a piece of bread in it. She cautiously raised her own hand and accepted the morsel from him. The rest of her 'meal' passed in that fashion. Occasionally, he would hand her a goblet full of water for her to sip at.

Finally, the meal obviously finished, he rose from the table. "Have you forgotten all of your mannersss?" he hissed angrily.

Katrina's mind spun quickly and she realized he was expecting her to thank him for the meager rations she had just been given. She wordlessly rose to her feet, glaring at him. A mumbled "Crucio" and she was screaming on the floor again. The curse lifted and she had to concentrate to understand what he was saying to her.

"You will thank me properly. Nor will you rissse until you have been given permission to do so. I can sssee that I will need to work on your training. We will continue thisss tomorrow." With that said, he turned and left the room in a swirl of robes.

Katrina dropped her head to the floor so her cheek rested upon the cold wood. She prayed for an escape from this hell.


	40. Chapter 40

Dinner in Snape's quarters was a quiet, strained affair. No one felt like talking much and Minerva excused herself after they had all finished. She had again reassured Maggie, and then she was gone.

Severus sighed as he ushered Maggie into his office. He intended to meet Potter in his classroom, and then the three of them would return to Snape's quarters. He was sure James Potter would be rolling in his grave if he saw their two children together. That thought alone brought a smirk to his lips.

Potter entered the potions classroom five minutes to seven. "Come along, Potter," Snape snapped, rising from his desk and heading towards his office. He ushered the boy inside and frowned at the sight of his daughter hugging the boy. "Enough of that," he growled. He inwardly smirked as he watched the boy quickly step back.

He led the two of them into his living room and watched the boy gazing around in wonder. Contrary to popular belief, his rooms were carpeted with rich wood paneling. To his surprise, he saw Potter glancing at the titles on his bookshelves.

"Hermione would kill to get a glance at some of these books," Potter remarked to Maggie with a laugh.

"Mr. Potter," Snape said, drawing the boy's attention. "Maggie was able to purchase a wand today and I would appreciate it if you would teach her some of the first-year spells."

Maggie eagerly took out her wand and showed it to Potter.

"That is a beautiful wand," he remarked. "Is that ivy carved on it?"

"Yeah, it is," she replied, smiling slightly. "I still can't believe this is real! I never in a million years would have thought I'd be standing here with my own wand!"

Potter gave her a sad smile, "I know exactly how you feel." He pulled out his own wand and immediately brightened. "Ok, I guess we should start with the first spell I learned."

Severus sat at his desk and watched as the Potter brat taught his daughter '_Wingardium Leviosa_'. Deciding that they wouldn't be breaking anything, he picked up a stack of tests that needed to be graded.

An hour passed and he realized his daughter was making very little progress on this basic Charm. He had periodically watched her efforts, but he could tell her heart simply wasn't in it. After watching her again fail to levitate a book, he snapped at her, "Maggie! That is a basic charm which first year students easily master. I fail to understand why you can not seem to manage it."

"Sir, it's her first spell and-" Potter began.

"I don't remember asking you for your opinion, Potter!" He swiftly rose in an angry swirl of robes. He advanced on the two of them.

"I… I'm sorry sir. I'm having trouble concentrating…" Maggie began.

He glared, "Your mother would want you to concentrate."

"Aren't you at all worried about her!" she snapped angrily. "She's missing and anything could have happened to her!"

He moved his glare to Potter, "Get out of here." He watched the boy give his daughter a quick hug and whisper something to her, "Now, Mr. Potter!" He magicked open the door to his quarters as the boy finally grabbed his things and hurried from the room. He slammed the door behind him and re-warded it.

Sighing, he turned back to his daughter who was in tears again. "Yes, Maggie, I am concerned about your mother." He tried to convince himself that a large part of it was his lack of desire to suddenly be saddled with a child to care for. Unfortunately, a nagging voice mocked him, flashing images of the graduation ball before him. Although they'd dated for two years prior to graduation, it had still surprised him that he had attended the ball with the most desired girl of his year.

Moving to his daughter, he clumsily hugged her, "We will find her, Maggie." He pulled away as her crying lessened. "Come with me, I have something to show you." He led her into the bedroom and gestured that she should sit while he rummaged through a chest in the bottom of the wardrobe. He pulled out a small photo album and brought it to her. Sitting next to her on the bed, he handed her the book.

"These first photos are of us when we were still in school," he said, watching her slowly look at the wizarding photos.

She paused on one of the pages. Katrina and a red haired woman were throwing snowballs at each other. "Who is she?" Maggie asked, pointing to the red haired woman who had just been hit with a snowball.

"She is… was, Lily Evans… She was Harry Potter's mother," he said quietly.

"Our mums were friends?" she asked, smiling as her mother got hit with a snowball.

"They were very close friends, much to your grandparents' dislike."

Maggie turned to face him, "I don't understand."

He sighed, unsure how best to explain. "Some people in our world are very concerned by… blood purity. There are those, such as the Dark Lord, who only value those whose parents were wizards and their parents and so on. Sometimes, though, a witch or wizard is born to two muggles. There are many derogatory names for such people, though mud-blood is probably the cruelest." He glanced back at the photo, "Lily Evans was muggle-born. Your mother came from a very long line of pure-blooded wizards. As far as I know, there was absolutely no muggle blood in her family line – a true rarity these days. Most people are half-blooded or less."

"Uhm… were your parents…?"

"My father was a muggle, my mother was a witch."

"Are… are they both dead?" she asked timidly.

He took a deep breath, "Yes. Did your mother tell you about her parents?" he asked, unsure of how much of her family's history Katrina had told her.

"She told me they are dead, but she didn't ever want to talk about them."

"Your maternal grandparents… they were Death Eaters, Maggie. It was… through your grandfather that I…" he cleared his throat slightly and shrugged. "Suffice it to say, they were captured by Aurors after the Dark Lord disappeared and they were killed."

"Aurors?"

"Dark wizard catchers. They work for the Ministry of Magic. In the days after the Dark Lord disappeared, they rounded up all of the Death Eaters they could find. They… they sent us to Azkaban." He shuddered, remembering the weeks he spent there before Dumbledore got him released.

"Azkaban? That's the prison, isn't it?"

He nodded, "It's guarded by Dementors. They suck all of the hope from you. To those who were judged guilty enough, they administered their Kiss, whereby they suck the soul from your body, leaving you a living yet empty husk."

"My grandparents…?"

"Yes," he nodded. "They were Kissed and they died a couple weeks later." Mentally shaking himself, he nudged the book on her lap, "Keep going."

She eventually came to pictures of their graduation ball and he told her of the happier times, talking until she eventually fell asleep.


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: This chapter contains mentions of enslavement and may upset some readers. You have been warned.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katrina had risen and showered and now she was standing before the window, gazing outside. She mentally decided that it had to be Thursday, assuming she hadn't been unconscious for more than a couple hours when her magic had returned. That meant she had been a prisoner for six days now. She idly wondered if anyone had noticed that she was missing yet.

The door opened behind her and she slowly turned to face it. Voldemort slowly entered, a book in one hand and his wand in the other. Behind him floated a tea tray. The smell of bacon and eggs made her stomach growl, reminding her of the single meager meal of bread, cheese, and water of the previous day. She stayed still as he floated the tray to the table and he took his seat, his side to her. The transfigured cushion still sat on the floor next to his chair.

"Come here," he said softly, turning his head just enough to fix both red eyes on her.

She considered stubbornly arguing, but she knew it would only earn her another round of Cruciatus. She very slowly approached the table, warily watching him. She stopped a couple feet from him and simply stood there.

He frowned at her and pointed at the cushion, "Thisss isss the lassst time I will inssstruct you in thisss. When your massster sssitsss, you kneel at hisss ssside!"

She didn't move a muscle.

His wand came up lazily to point at her, "_Crucio_."

She dropped to the floor with a scream. He lifted it after a moment and she shakily rose to her feet. Still shaking, she moved to the cushion and knelt. Her head down, she silently swore.

He prodded her back with his wand, "Sssit up ssstraight! Your head should be the only thing down." She did as he said, straightening her back. "Much better."

She listened to him begin to eat. Her stomach growled loudly but she remained silent. Her hands still shook from the cruciatus and she was slightly light-headed from lack of food. After what felt like forever, he set his utensils down and a hand with a piece of bread was in front of her. She took it and quickly ate. The meal continued just as the previous evening's meal. Once it was obvious no more food was forthcoming, she quietly spoke, "Thank you… my Lord."

His hand moved to her hair and it was all she could do not to flinch away. He stroked her head as one would a cat as he spoke, "Much better. Onccce you can do asss you are sssupposssed to without inssstruction, your mealsss will improve. Until then, you will live on bread and water." He drew his hand away and picked up his book. "Now, for your next lesssson… You will kneel there, your back straight, until I give you leave to move."

Katrina muttered a curse, her head still lowered. His hand grabbed her hair, pulling her head up so she was facing him.

"Not a sssound! You will learn to be sssilent and obedient." He released her hair and apparently turned his attention to his book as she heard pages periodically being turned.

The first hour or so wasn't too bad. She let her mind wander to thoughts of Maggie and Severus. She wondered how they were getting along. Eventually, though, the position she was in began to become painful. Her ankles and knees began to throb. Her lower back was the next to protest with sharp, shooting pains.

After a couple of hours, the pain was too much to be ignored. Tears leaked from her eyes and she had small bloody crescents in her palms where her nails had cut into the skin. At one point, darkness played at the edge of her vision and she gratefully embraced it.

-- --

Maggie woke to the ringing of the alarm. She remembered her father waking her and helping her into bed. She thought again of the photo album, remembering that they had only reached her parents' graduation ball. She wondered what other pictures were in there.

Thinking of her mother brought fresh tears to her eyes. What would happen if they didn't find her? Would her father want her to live with him? As far as she could tell, she didn't have any living relatives. Would she be sent to an orphanage? She decided she would run away before she let that happen.

Dashing her tears away, she quickly rose and dressed. She went to exit the bedroom but she stopped when she heard voices in the living room. She held her breath, trying to decipher who was out there. She could only hear snippets of conversation.

"…on probation already…" The voice was definitely female and familiar, but she couldn't immediately place it.

"…no rule… great hall… take my meals…" That was certainly her father's voice.

"…meals in the hall…. Send you… decree."

"You do that!" her father's voice clearly barked. "Until then," he continued, his voice sounding much closer to where Maggie hid, "I will take my meals where I please. Now…" his voice faded again and Maggie realized he must be headed for the door to his quarters. "Good day!" Again, that came through loud and clear, as did the slamming of the door which followed it.

Maggie decided to wait for her father to open the door to the bedroom. She wasn't sure if it was safe to do so or not so she went and sat on the edge of the bed. No sooner had she sat down than the door quietly opened.

"Maggie?" her father's voice inquired. "Are you awake?"

"Yes, father," she replied, rising and going to the door, which he opened wider. "I heard you talking to someone…"

"It was that hag, Umbridge," he muttered, leading her into the kitchen. "She is becoming perturbed by my absence at meals."

"Perhaps you should dine with the other teachers, then," Maggie suggested.

"She would merely find something else to complain about," he responded, calling Dobby and asking for breakfast. "She is determined to replace the staff with members of the Ministry," he continued once the elf had delivered breakfast and disappeared.

"I wish Dumbledore was here," she muttered. Her father had explained the events leading up to her godfather's disappearance.

"As do I, Maggie. As do I."


	42. Chapter 42

Katrina woke to a boot nudging her in the ribs. Her cheek was pressed against the cold stones of the floor and she couldn't remember how she had gotten there. As she woke some more, the pain in the legs and back reminded her of the day's 'lesson'. She groaned and slowly rose so that she was seated on the floor with her legs stretched before her.

"Hmm," a voice said from above her, "Not bad for your firssst time. We will need to continue to build your enduranccce, though."

She risked a glance up at Voldemort. He was standing before her, looking thoughtful. She shivered and drew her legs to her chest.

"You may stand for now," he said, slowly drifting towards the door. "I will go and bring your dinner."

Gratefully, she quickly rose to her feet. Her ankles and calves were throbbing and her lower back was full of shooting pains. She paced across the room, wondering how late it was and how long she had lain unconscious.

She thought it was an hour or so after Voldemort had left that the door again opened. He entered with a tray floating behind him. The delicious scent of roast meat drove her to mindlessly approach the table and silently kneel on her cushion. She sat with her back straight and her head bowed, trying desperately to ignore the renewal of her aches and pains.

"Very good," he praised her as he approached the table and lowered the tray upon it. She could hear him taking his seat and then his hand was again on her hair. "It isss good to sssee that you can be trained ssso easssily."

He withdrew his hand from her head and she could hear him slicing the meat. Her stomach complained quite loudly and she forced herself to be silent as he ate his meal. Her patience was rewarded, however, when he lowered a piece of meat before her. She took it gratefully and savored it as she listened to him resuming his meal. Soon again, another piece of meat was handed down to her. A bit later, a piece of fresh bread was bestowed upon her.

Her pride raged at her for submitting so easily, but she quickly stomped on it. She had no desire to go back to being starved, nor to having Cruciatus used on her again. So, yes, she was a collared, obedient pet. Death was no longer a consideration at this time. Instead, she had decided to bide her time and hope a solution would present itself. She still had her daughter to think about, after all.

A goblet being lowered to her broke into her thoughts. She gently took it and drank. She was surprised to find that it was good mead, instead of water. She handed it back to him and she realized that the meal was finished. While still slightly hungry, she felt a good deal better than she had after the previous two meals.

"Thank you, my Lord," she said graciously.

He lowered a hand to her chin, raising her head up so that their gazes met, "Obedienccce will be rewarded. Anything elssse will be punished. I think you have learned that lesssson, yesss?"

"Yes, my Lord," she responded quietly.

"Go to sssleep and we will continue your lessssonsss tomorrow." He rose and left, leaving her alone with her shattered pride.

-- --

Maggie watched her father pace around his quarters after having returned from dinner in the Great Hall. His supper there was a result of the newest 'Educational Decree'. He was clearly agitated and she got the distinct impression her father was not a man who liked being told what to do.

Eventually, he left for his office, muttering about 'going soft' and 'sentimental foolishness'. Maggie knew he was going to meet with Harry for his 'detention'.

When her father stormed back into the room ten minutes later, she simply raised an eyebrow.

"The brat didn't show up!" he growled. "Here I am, trying to be nice to him and he didn't even bother showing up!" He paced angrily across the room before calling out for Dobby.

"Master Severus is calling Dobby?"

"Dobby, do you know where Mr. Potter is right now?" Maggie's father snapped.

Dobby nodded, "Yes, Master Severus. Dobby was hearing that Harry Potter was in trouble. I hears he was in the Headmistress' office." With that, Dobby quickly disappeared.

"You stay here, Maggie!" he barked, heading for the door to his quarters.

'When pigs fly,' she thought, dashing to the bedroom as he left the room. She grabbed the invisibility cloak, pulled it around herself, and dashed out into the corridor after him. She had to practically jog to keep him in sight. They ascended through the castle and Maggie did her best to remember the path back to the dungeons.

Finally, he came to a stop before a large oak door. Maggie kept well back from him so he wouldn't hear her panting breaths. She watched, as he seemed to listen for a moment before he opened the door. In the next moment, he was ducking to avoid stray spells that flashed over his head. Maggie gasped and dropped to the ground herself, even though she was further down the corridor.

Unfortunately, a stray spell hit her father, dropping him like a ton of bricks. Maggie almost cried out, but she held it back just in time. Three people were emerging from the room and although a couple sported cuts, none of them seemed to need medical attention. She watched one of the students drop to her father's side, obviously looking for a pulse.

"He's just stunned, I think," the boy said, quickly rising. Maggie recognized him as Harry's friend, Ron.

"We have to find Harry," a girl with dirty-blond hair said, leading the way down the hall in the opposite direction from Maggie.

Once they were out of sight, Maggie hurried to her father's side and reassured herself that he was still alive. She glanced into the classroom and saw another group of students, some who were unconscious, and one who had weird flapping things on his face.

'Damn, I bet a trained witch my age would know what to do…' She racked her brain and realized there were three people she could call on for help, but only one of whom she could expect to show up immediately. "Dobby!"

A pop announced his arrival and she saw him glancing around wildly. She then remembered she was under the invisibility cloak and she pulled it off. "I need your help, Dobby. I have to go back to my father's rooms, but I need you to tell Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall that my father might be hurt, okay?"

Dobby glanced fretfully at Professor Snape before turning back to Maggie. "Dobby will do this for Mistress Maggie!"

"Thank you, Dobby!" she said quickly, recovering herself in the cloak and quickly making her way back to the dungeons. She was relieved that none of the staircases had decided to move and she made her way back to the room without incident.

She whispered to the door, "Eden," fully expecting it unlock. When it didn't, she tried again, slightly louder. Still nothing. She groaned, her father had probably changed it and hadn't thought to tell her since she never used that door. Just great. Now she was locked out and her father would surely kill her for disobeying him.

After this second frustration of the night, she was more determined than ever to learn magic. Not only would she learn the basics, but she would press to learn beyond that. She would learn anything and everything her father would be willing to teach her. Then she realized she also had godparents she could seek lessons from. She would also bet that Harry would happily teach her what he knew as well.

Sinking to sit in front of her father's door, she began to imagine a day where she might even surpass her father's knowledge of magic…


	43. Chapter 43

"Maggie?"

A hand shaking her shoulder and a gentle voice from above both woke Maggie. She opened her eyes and discovered that she had fallen asleep in the corridor. She glanced to her right and saw the most offensively-bright purple she swore she had ever seen. She followed the bottom of the robes up and discovered a long silver beard and the concerned face of her godfather.

"Uncle Albus!" She quickly stood up, smiling broadly.

"Hmm… I don't think you need this at the moment," he said, pulling off the invisibility cloak she had forgotten she was wearing. He smiled at her, "Hello child."

She quickly hugged him, "It's so good to see you again!"

"And you, my dear," he replied, patting her on the back warmly. "Minerva has told me everything that has been going on," he continued, pulling away.

Her face fell as she thought about her mother. Then she remembered what had happened to her father. "Is my father alright?"

"Oh, yes," Dumbledore responded. "Madam Pomfrey kept him overnight, much to his aggravation. He's in my office at the moment. I offered to come down and fetch you." He handed the cloak back to her, "I think it would be best if you put this back on, though. I would rather not have your presence here known just yet."

Maggie hurriedly put the cloak around herself and pulled up the hood. She followed as he led her out of the dungeons. Their progress was interrupted a couple times by groups of students who caught sight of him and called out greetings. Obviously, many of the students were glad to see their old headmaster back.

Finally they reached the door to his office and the gargoyle moved aside, allowing them access to the revolving staircase. "You can remove the cloak now," he said to her. He opened the large door to his office and she followed him inside.

Her godmother and her father were seated before Dumbledore's desk. To her father's right sat an empty chair.

"Have a seat, Maggie," Dumbledore said, moving to take his seat behind the desk.

Maggie glanced around the room in awe. There were a multitude of paintings adorning the walls, the occupants of which were observing her. There were a number of strange, totally unidentifiable objects. To the side of the desk, there was what appeared to be a bird's perch, but it was currently empty.

Sitting, she glanced at her father but he was looking at Dumbledore. She wasn't sure what they were going to discuss, but she hoped her father wouldn't be too mad about her disobeying him.

"Now that we're all here, I thought we could discuss the plans for Maggie's future," Dumbledore began. "Minerva has told me that her magic suddenly returned three nights ago. She also said that Maggie has been accepted to the school. Severus, have you decided if Maggie will attend Hogwarts?"

"We have discussed it, but we have made no conclusive decision. She is five years behind her peers. She hasn't cast a single spell yet and certainly showed no aptitude for a basic charm."

"Who was teaching her the charm, Severus?" Minerva asked, turning to face him.

"Potter was serving his detention and I thought it would be productive to have him instruct her," her father said defensively.

"Well, the boy has shown an aptitude for teaching, that much is certain. Never have we had such a large number of students achieving E's or better on their Defense N.E.W.T.S. Personally, I believe it is the unresolved disappearance of her mother which has kept her from performing as she should." Dumbledore frowned and continued, "And before either of you ask, we still have no information on Katrina's whereabouts."

Silence descended for a moment before Maggie's father spoke again. "And… if Katrina isn't found before the summer begins? You are aware that Maggie can not stay with me. The Dark Lord does occasionally stop by Spinner's End, as do some of his followers. Nor can I suddenly change where I go over holidays. It would be too suspicious."

"Not even to Prince Manor, Severus?" Dumbledore questioned.

Her father shook his head, "They are as likely to visit there as at Spinner's End."

Maggie felt stricken, but her father must have noticed the sudden slump of her shoulders because he turned to her. "Do not mistake me, Maggie. Were it possible, I would gladly take you home with me. It is for your safety that I do not." He turned back to face Dumbledore. "I assume you have some plan in mind?"

Dumbledore smiled, "Of course. She will spend the summer under a glamour – whether spell or potion I will leave for the two of you," he glanced at Maggie's father and godmother, "to decide. She will then, if Molly and Arthur Weasley are willing, go to the Burrow for the summer."

Her father groaned, "The Weasleys? Surely you jest!"

"Can you think of anyplace better, Severus?" Minerva asked. "Perhaps the Malfoys would welcome her with open arms," she said sarcastically.

"At least the Malfoys could afford the burden of another child," he sniped back.

"Severus, Minerva, enough! This is getting us nowhere. The Weasleys have raised 7 children and would sacrifice their lives to protect them from Voldemort. Now, unless either of you have any other… suggestions…"

"Just one," her father said, glancing from Dumbledore up to one of the shelves behind him. Maggie followed his gaze and spotted a curious looking hat. "I want her Sorted, first."

'Oh,' Maggie thought with a small start of surprise. 'That must be the Sorting Hat which was mentioned in _Hogwarts, A History_.'

"Afraid she might be overly influenced by the Weasleys?" Minerva asked angrily.

"Yes," her father hissed, turning a glare on her godmother.

"The choice is Maggie's," Dumbledore's calm voice cut across the beginning of another argument. "She can be sorted now, or – assuming she can get to the level of her peers – with the first years at the beginning of the school year."

All eyes turned to face her and Maggie swallowed hard. She wasn't sure if she wanted to wait to be sorted or not. What if she ended up in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff? Would her parents be disappointed? "Uhm, I think now would be best."

Dumbledore pointed his wand at the hat and it gently drifted down and towards Maggie. With shaking hands, she plucked it from the air and placed it on her head.

"_Oh ho_," she heard a strange voice say. "_What have we here? A child of Gryffindor and Slytherin?_" There was a pause before the voice continued, "_Well, now, where to put you… I see plenty of bravery here. I also see a good deal of cunning and a lot of ambition._" The voice paused again and Maggie began to become nervous. "_Hmm, yes, it had better be…_"


	44. Chapter 44

Katrina woke and went through her morning ablutions. She was seated at the window, thinking about Maggie, when the door opened. She rose as Voldemort strode inside. Seeing the fury on his face, she shrank back a couple steps.

She saw him stop and take a breath, his features becoming slightly more composed. "Your next lesssson," he hissed, "You are to kneel when your massster entersss the room and you are not to move until he tellsss you to."

Katrina did as she was told, knowing resistance would only earn her a painful curse and today, of all days, she didn't want that. She straightened her back and her head was down, her eyes on the ground. She listened as he placed the tray on the table and she heard the chair legs scraping the floor as he sat down.

"Come here," he said.

Katrina quickly did as he said, kneeling on the cushion. She listened to him eating his breakfast, her stomach growling. Occasionally, he would stop and mutter something. Apparently, a plan of his had been thwarted the previous night and a number of his followers had been imprisoned in Azkaban. She couldn't help a stab of joy when he muttered that Lucius Malfoy was one of them.

-- --

Severus watched in trepidation as his daughter put the hat on her head. Part of him was hoping she would be in Slytherin. Another, more honest part, admitted he wanted her anywhere but. He knew the nature of his house and the unpleasant truth of most of those sorted into it.

Many of his snakes were from terrible homes and they had learned to survive the best way they could, by being sneaky and cunning. If he was seen as biased towards his house, it was only because no one else cared. Very few concerned themselves with the lives of his students in, or outside, school.

It certainly wasn't easy being Head of House to such students. Add to that the task of trying to keep his students from joining Voldemort, while pretending to be a loyal Death Eater, and it was enough to give anyone constant migraines.

He held his breath as the slit of the hat opened and he let it out in a rush as the hat called out "Slytherin." Well, that was that. Minerva was giving him a guarded look but he ignored it in favor of watching Maggie removing the hat. "Well…" he trailed off, not really sure what to say.

"Congratulations, Severus," Minerva said carefully, in a strangely neutral voice.

"Thank you, Minerva," he responded, his eyes meeting his daughter's. Maggie was giving him an uncertain look, as though she was afraid he would be angry. He rose, took the hat from his daughter and placed it on Albus' desk. Turning back to face his daughter, he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "I am proud to have you as part of my house, Maggie." He could feel the tension leave her shoulder and he gave her a small smile before reclaiming his seat.

"Well," Albus said, waving the hat back up to its shelf, "Now that that is concluded, let us finish discussing where Maggie will be this summer…"


	45. Chapter 45

Breakfast proceeded as the previous ones had, though whether due to his anger or something else, Katrina's portion was rather skimpy. Once breakfast was complete, she again found his hand stroking through her hair. She likened the touch of his hand to dry twigs and closed her eyes so she could try to pretend that was all it was.

The hand drew away and the scraping of chair legs signaled that he was standing. "Today you will accompany me around the houssse," he said, the sibilant tones grating on her nerves. "You will only ssspeak if I asssk you a quessstion. You will follow three ssstepsss behind me and when I sssit, you will kneel next to me. Do you have any quessstionsss?"

"No," she replied, risking a glance up at him. Seeing his wand begin a lazy arc in her direction, she hurriedly said, "No, my Lord."

He let out a hiss of air, "Better." He turned his back on her, facing the door, "Oh, and bring the tray with you."

She stood and retrieved the tray when it became obvious he was leaving the room. She hurried after him, trying not to jostle the tray too much. She glanced around quickly as she left the room. She hadn't had time to absorb many details when she had first been brought to the cottage. At that time, her only thought had been on her immediate survival.

Now, though, she had time to note the 3 other doors, all closed, on this floor. The stairs she followed Voldemort down were old and every stair creaked. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs, and she stopped a short distance behind him.

"Wormtail!" he called out loudly.

Katrina bit her lip as Wormtail – or Peter Pettigrew as she knew him in school – came to a skidding, bowing halt before Voldemort. "Yes, my Lord," the hunched man simpered.

"Isss Avery here?"

"Yes, my Lord. He arrived five minutes ago."

"Good. Have him brought to the hall, I will be there momentarily."

Wormtail gave another quick bow before dashing off again.

Voldemort strode off and Katrina carefully followed him, making careful note of the layout of the cottage – not that there was much to it. The stairs came to an end before a door she assumed was the main door. To the left was a long room she assumed served as a living room of some sort. They went through the door to their immediate right which led into a kitchen.

Glancing around the kitchen, she saw a counter lining the left wall. There was a marble basin set into the counter with a swan neck faucet. On the opposite wall, there was a refrigerator and a stove. To the left of the fridge was a china cabinet. A small wooden table with four chairs completed the room.

"You may placcce the tray on the counter. The houssse-elf will take care of it presssently."

She was somewhat relieved that she wasn't going to be forced to do chores for this madman, until the ideas of what she could be forced to do instead crowded her mind. Certainly, there were worse things than having to wash a dish or two. She placed the tray on the counter next to the sink and turned to face Voldemort.

"Do you know the differenccce between a houssse elf and a pet," he asked, approaching her and raising a bony finger to trace her jaw.

She had an idea, but as the practice of keeping a 'pet' had been illegal for over a hundred years, she wasn't quite sure she knew exactly what he was referring to. "No, my Lord."

"To own a house elf isss to own their loyalty and ssserviccce. To own a pet isss to own one'sss body, magic, and sssoul. Your massster will have complete control over all assspectsss of your life. He will alssso have the resssponsssibility of caring for all of your needsss. The bond, which will be forged upon your presssentation to him, will ensure your loyalty to him. Asss for assuring hisss care for you… that will be my resssponsssibility."

Katrina bit the inside of her cheek and couldn't seem to stop shivering. What kind of monster could discuss the enslavement of another person as calmly and smoothly as if discussing the weather!

The finger left her jaw and he gracefully turned away from her, silently leaving the room. Remembering his instructions from earlier, she quickly followed as he entered the long room, which, if she had to guess, had previously been a living room. Currently, the only furniture in the room was a throne at the far end and a long table covered in scrolls off to one side.

Wormtail – she refused to call him Peter any longer – and a cloaked figure stood near the wall opposite the throne. She assumed the figure was Avery.

Voldemort stalked directly to the throne, not acknowledging the presence of anyone, and sat in a swirl of robes. She stopped adjacent to the throne and hesitated a mere moment. "My lord," she whispered, terrified for speaking out of turn.

His scarlet eyes met hers and he must have deduced her question, for he quietly hissed at her, "Alwaysss faccce the direction I do, unless I tell you otherwissse."

She quickly knelt next to his chair, facing out into the room, with a muttered, "Thank you, my Lord."

"Avery," Voldemort called out, gesturing the man next to Wormtail forward.

The somewhat short man slowly stepped forward. He was dressed in a black cloak with the hood drawn forward over his head. He walked up directly to Voldemort and dropped to his knees. He bent over and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robe. Voldemort's skeletal hand drew the hood away from the man's face a moment before his boot connected with Avery's jaw, knocking him backwards.

Rising slowly, Voldemort stalked towards the stunned man sprawled before him. He kicked him again, this time in the ribs, "Failuresss, all of you! A simple mission, break into the Minissstry and be prepared to sssteal the prophecccy from that Potter brat, and you couldn't even do it properly!"

"My… my Lord, he wasn't alone…"

"_Crucio_!"

Katrina scrunched her eyes closed, wishing she could as easily block out the man's screams but she didn't dare raise her hands to her ears. The scream ended after what felt like an eternity but was probably less than a minute. She risked a glance and saw Voldemort again circling the man like a gangly bird of prey.

"There were a handful of _children_! The lot of you were besssted by a group of teenagersss!"

A loud hissing filled the room and it to Katrina a moment to realize that it wasn't coming from Voldemort. She risked a glance up through her lashes and gasped as a massive snake slithered into the room and directly towards them. Hissing was exchanged between the snake and Voldemort as the snake stopped less than two feet from her. She shivered as the snake's head rose and its tongue flicked out. Katrina would have sworn the snake was contemplating her.

More hissing was exchanged before the snake moved to the other side of the throne and curled up upon itself. Katrina breathed a sigh of relief.

"Pet," Voldemort said, drawing Katrina's eyes to him, "Nagini will not harm you ssso long asss you obey me."

Katrina ducked her head again, "Yes, my Lord."

"Now, Avery… _Cruico_!"


	46. Chapter 46

Maggie followed her father back to his rooms under cover of the invisibility cloak. Her father had finally agreed to have her stay with the Weasley family during the summer – assuming the family in question agreed. They would be meeting Molly and Arthur tomorrow morning after breakfast.

Since it was a Friday, her father had 4 lessons today. Then he would be free. Dumbledore had insisted that Harry Potter's detentions be dropped due to the stressful events of the prior evening. Maggie didn't hear any details of what happened, beyond the fact that no one died. Her father had grudgingly dropped the detentions.

Maggie was disappointed that Harry wouldn't be there to give her lessons tonight, even though the previous one hadn't gone very well. She was also nervous about being sorted into Slytherin. She knew the reputation that house had from her reading of _Hogwarts, A History_. She hoped her mother wouldn't be disappointed in her.

Maggie sighed and shook her head, trying to bring her attention back to the potions class she was supposed to observing. It was no use, though, as her thoughts kept going back to her mother's disappearance. She knew it was possible that she might never see her mother again and that they may never know what happened to her.

Dashing at her tears, Maggie finally reined her attention back onto her father's lesson, frantically jotting down notes.

-- --

Sighing quietly, Harry stopped before the painting of a snake wrapped around an apple. Hesitantly raising a hand under his invisibility cloak, he knocked on the door. He wasn't quite sure why he had come here, since he no longer had detentions with the man, but he had found himself unable to remain in Gryffindor tower.

The door opened and he quickly spoke, "It's me, sir."

"Potter," the word was a sigh as opposed to its normal invective. "Come inside then."

Harry hastened inside and removed the cloak as the door closed behind him. "Thank you, sir."

"Maggie, you can come out here," Snape called as he moved to sit at his desk.

"Hi, Harry," she said with a bright smile, moving to hug him.

He returned it, but the glare directed his way from his professor had him stepping quickly away. He turned to face the Potions Master, "With your permission, sir, I thought I might try teaching Maggie again…" A wave of a hand in a dismissive gesture as the older man turned back to the desk was his only answer.

Turning back to Maggie, Harry rummaged in his bag for a moment, pulling out a small box of matches. "I thought we might try something else tonight." He'd thought Maggie's problem with their first spell had been due to her worry about her mother, but then he had realized that Charms may simply not be her strong suit. "I'm going to teach you how to transfigure a match into a needle." He pulled a match from the box, placed it onto the coffee table, and pointed his wand at it. He spoke the incantation, careful to enunciate clearly so Maggie would be able to repeat it, and smiled as a needle replaced the match. "Give it a try," he said, placing a new match beside the needle.

Maggie raised her wand and copied his actions. Her smile triggered one of Harry's own as she exclaimed, "I did it! Father, I did it!"

Snape rose and approached them, "Show me."

Harry placed another match on the table and beamed at Maggie as she effortlessly changed it.

"Congratulations," Snape said quietly. He turned to Harry, "Try something more complex."

Harry placed another match on the table and focused on turning it into a quill. This was more complex due to the change in size as well as the details of feathers. He spoke the incantation and watched as the match became a hawk-feather quill. He brought out another match, "Try it, Maggie."

He watched her concentrate and the match disappeared to be replaced with a raven-feather quill, which at first glance appeared to be perfect, but when he picked it up, he realized the barbs of the feathers were fused solid. "Close," he said with a smile, handing it to his professor for his examination of it.

"Indeed, it is rather good for your first attempt, Maggie." Snape handed it to her so she could examine it.

"I didn't get the feather right, though," she said, turning it in her fingers.

"Continue practicing," Snape said, returning to his desk. "Mr. Potter, I think it would serve well to also teach her how to reverse the transfiguration."

"Of course, sir," Harry said, pointing his wand at his transfigured needle. "_Finite Incantatem_." The needle returned to a match and Harry gestured that Maggie should attempt it.

She pointed her wand at her own needle and easily undid the transfiguration. "You know, it wasn't real until this moment, my having magic I mean. Even now, it kinda feels like I might wake up and find this was all a dream…"

"I know exactly how you feel," Harry said quietly. "I sometimes feel like I'm going to wake up and find myself still living in that cupboard under the stairs in my aunt and uncle's house. It's difficult to cope sometimes when your life changes drastically so quickly." He glanced down at the coffee table and the two quills before glancing back up at Maggie. "Have… have they found your mum yet?"

Maggie shook her head, her gaze dropping to the floor.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly, pulling her into a hug. "I shouldn't have asked." He hadn't meant to ask, but he was genuinely concerned about Professor Smith. He had liked their muggle studies professor.

"No, it's okay," she said quickly, drawing away slightly. "I… I know there's nothing I can do about it, so I have to learn to cope with it." She pulled away fully and her eyes dropped to her wand, "I forgot to tell you… I was Sorted this morning."

Harry took a deep breath, sensing that she was hesitant to tell him the results of her Sorting. He knew how to break through her nervousness, though. He plastered a goofy smile on his face, "Hufflepuff, right?" That earned him a short giggle from her and he smiled. "It's okay if you're in Slytherin," he said quickly. Seeing the hopeful look in her eyes, he knew that he had guessed correctly. "I'm not going to stop seeing you simply because you got Sorted into a different house," he chided. "It just might be more difficult, but I'm sure we'll find a way."

"You… you're sure you're alright with this?" Maggie asked timidly.

"I'll tell you a secret," Harry said, forgetting entirely that they weren't alone in the room. "The Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin."

-- --

Severus had been pretending to correct the parchments on his desk while the children conversed. He had filed away Potter's comment on his living conditions, intent on asking Dumbledore about it later. The boy's last comment, though, had his head shooting up in surprise.

"You're joking!" Maggie said, surprise evident in her voice.

"Nope. I asked it not to put me in Slytherin and it put me in Gryffindor instead," Potter replied.

"May I inquire as to why you didn't desire to be in my house, Mr. Potter?" Snape asked quietly.

He saw the boy jump slightly as he turned to face him. Potter swallowed before speaking, "Well, sir, I… I met Draco before coming here. He… well, he didn't make the best of impressions with me. He mentioned that he was sure he would be sorted into Slytherin. Then I met Ron on the train…" The boy paused and took a deep breath, "I realize now that it was bias which made me ask not to be put in Slytherin. I also realize things are a lot less black and white than I thought when I first came here."

Impressed by both the boy's honesty and maturity, he quietly said, "Five points to Gryffindor." He turned back to his work, but not before he saw the surprised look on Potter's face.

"Thank you, sir," Potter said quietly, respectfully.

"Back to work," he muttered in response.

-- --

Katrina had been forced to kneel beside Voldemort through two more torture sessions with other Death Eaters. Following that, he led her back into the kitchen where she knelt beside his chair for lunch. After lunch, he dismissed her back to her room.

Dinner was again held in her room and she was rewarded for her behavior with a larger portion of food than the prior day. He left her alone after dinner and she took a long bath, trying to banish the memory of the screams.


	47. Chapter 47

Following her father into Albus Dumbledore's office, Maggie slowed as she caught sight of two strangers standing by the fireplace. The woman had curly red hair and a kindly-looking plump face. She was shorter than the man at her side. He was as red-haired as his wife, though he was balding. As Maggie stood there, he fiddled with his glasses.

"I take it this is the young lady you wished us to meet, Albus?" the woman asked, glancing between Maggie and her father.

"Yes," Albus replied. "Molly and Arthur Weasley, I would like you to meet Maggie Stonesmith-Snape."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Maggie said softly.

Molly Weasley bustled over, "Ah, dear, the pleasure is all ours, I assure you!"

Maggie shot a pleading glance at her father as she suddenly found herself enveloped in the arms of the red-haired woman.

"Mrs. Weasley," the Potions Master began, drawing the woman's attention to himself, "I will thank you not to suffocate my daughter."

Mrs. Weasley stepped back and her husband came forward. He extended a hand to Maggie that she shook, "It's nice to meet you, Maggie."

"Likewise, Mr. Weasley," she replied with a small smile.

"Please, all of you, have a seat," Dumbledore said from behind his desk. "Would anyone like tea?" Since they had all just finished breakfast, everyone made polite excuses. "Very well. Maggie, I have already spoken to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and they have both agreed that they would be delighted to have you stay with them for the summer."

Maggie was floored by this news. These people were willing to agree to house a complete stranger? And not only a complete stranger, but also the daughter of someone, it was clear, neither of them liked. She had not been oblivious to their lack of greeting to her father. Nor to the barely disguised looks of pity that crossed their faces when they had been comparing Maggie's appearance to her father's. Maggie drew her thoughts back as Dumbledore continued speaking.

"She will be under a glamour and an assumed name," his attention focused back on Maggie. "Speaking of your name…"

"I've already thought about that," she said quietly. "Samantha Johnston. It's the name of one of my friends from my old school and would be familiar enough that I could learn to respond to it."

"Indeed," Dumbledore continued a twinkle in his eye. "Obviously, we want as few people as possible knowing that she will be living at the Burrow. I know that only Ronald and Ginerva will be living at home this summer, but neither of them can know who _Samantha_ really is. As far as anyone is concerned, Samantha is a transfer student. Since she is, in reality, a distant cousin of yours, it will be said that her parents were victims of the war and she has come to live with you." He paused to unwrap a sweet. Popping it in his mouth, he continued, "Also, since Maggie is my goddaughter, I will be transferring a sum of money to help with her care."

Mrs. Weasley quickly stood up, "Albus! We couldn't accept any money from you."

Mr. Weasley also stood, "Yes, Albus, we can't."

"This isn't charity. Molly, Arthur, I am simply trying to do something for my goddaughter. As I will be unable to be one of her tutors this summer, it is the least I can do."

The Weasley's glanced at each other before turning back to Dumbledore. "Ok," Mr. Weasley said before they both sat down.

"Headmaster," Maggie's father began, "You mentioned tutors?"

"Oh, indeed! Quite a splendid idea of mine, if I do say so myself. Minerva is aware of the situation and has already readily agreed. Professors Flitwick and Vector have been told that there is a transfer student who, tragically, is far behind where she should be. They have both volunteered time to teach her as well. I assume, Severus, that you would be willing to cover both Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts with her?"

"Of course."

"Very well. The other teachers will be told to report to you as _Samantha_ has been sorted into your house and is your responsibility. You will also be responsible for setting a schedule with the other professors. Also, as I'm sure you noticed, she will not be having any classes in History of Magic, Herbology, Astronomy, Divination, Ancient Runes, or Care of Magical Creatures. Most of those can be studied through strict reading and I expect you to set her appropriate readings in these subjects. I also expect some incorporation of these into her studies of Potions to a sufficient level for her to pass relevant exams."

"She is determined to reach the level of her peers," her father began, "and I will do my best to see to it that she reaches it. I assume we can schedule O.W.L.S. for her if I feel she is prepared for them at the end of summer?"

"Of course, Severus. Now that we have settled all of these points, let me say that I think it prudent for you to bring Maggie to the Burrow on the day before our students leave Hogwarts for home. It will give her an opportunity to settle in before Ronald and Ginerva arrive home."

Her father stood and faced the Weasleys, "I appreciate your cooperation in this matter."

Mrs. Weasley stood with her husband and gave a small smile, "You're welcome, Severus. Maggie, we'll see you in about a week."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley." Maggie said, following her father from the office and back to their rooms.


	48. Chapter 48

Snape sighed as he decanted his current potion into a glass beaker. The result was a much-altered version of polyjuice potion that took a greatly reduced time to brew – only two days – and that would last for a month at a stretch. It also didn't change one's appearance to match another. Instead, it would have transfiguration spells cast directly upon it and the drinker would absorb those changes. He had only recently perfected it and now he would use it to hide his daughter from the world.

He would ask McGonagall to cast the Transfiguration spells so that they would hold up better than his own would. Placing the flask aside, he rubbed at the bridge of his nose. The potion had taken him all weekend to brew and with Maggie leaving for the Burrow on Thursday, he only had a couple more days to spend with his daughter.

He also couldn't forget his fears regarding Katrina. He hadn't been summoned for some time now, so he had no way of knowing if she had become a victim of Voldemort. He acknowledged that it was possible that she had fallen victim to one of the many dangers of the muggle-world, which was much more likely.

Then there was this last week's worth of exams that he had to administer. He also had to consult with Maggie's other tutors on her schedule. Then there were his own lessons with her to plan.

Oh, and let's not forget the fact that his daughter had spent most of her time this weekend practicing spells with Harry bloody Potter. Who knew what excuses the boy had given his friends to spend time in Snape's personal chambers? He had grudgingly allowed the lessons, silently acknowledging that the boy did show promise as a teacher and that Snape himself would be too busy brewing the potion to spend any time with his daughter.

Snape frowned as he contemplated the potion. He had noted the growing attraction between his daughter and Potter and wondered how much of it was superficial on Potter's part. As much as he disliked Potter – and he was willing to admit some of it was a holdover from his dislike of James Potter – he didn't desire to see his daughter get hurt. There wasn't much he could do about it if the attraction was purely physical. His daughter had to disappear, as she would be in too much danger if her relation to him were discovered.

Casting a quick _Tempus_ spell, Snape saw that it was about time for dinner. He cleaned his workstation and exited the lab for his personal quarters. Entering quietly, he was unnoticed by his daughter or Potter as his daughter cast _Rictusempra_ at Potter. Snape was surprised that the spell hit the boy, as he was sure Potter was capable of blocking it.

Maggie canceled the spell as Snape stepped further in the room. "Honestly, Mr. Potter, I had thought you capable of blocking a first-year spell. Let us hope the Dark Lord doesn't decide to tickle you to death."

"I'm quite capable of blocking it," Potter replied defensively. "I've learned, though, that it's easier to teach someone a spell when they can see its effects."

"I assume you won't be teaching my daughter the Unforgivables, in that case," he sniped.

"No sir, of course not! We've mainly worked on defensive spells today," Potter said quickly.

"Oh?" Snape inquired, moving to the fireplace where he kept his bottle of scotch.

"Harry taught me _Petrificus Totalis_ and _Stupefy_," Maggie began with a smile. She frowned slightly as she continued, "He tried to teach me how to cast _Protego_, but I couldn't quite seem to manage it."

Snape poured himself two fingers of scotch before turning his gaze on the boy, "You can cast _Protego_?"

"Yes sir. I learned it for the Triwizard Tournament."

"Impressive," Snape remarked, focusing again on his daughter. "Don't be too discouraged, Maggie. _Protego_ is a spell which many adults never fully manage to cast properly." He slowly drank his scotch. "Have the two of you eaten yet?" He knew dinner in the Great Hall had ended. With the return of Albus to the school, Snape no longer needed to take every meal with the staff, though the Headmaster preferred if Snape was there to oversee his Slytherins.

"No, father, we haven't," Maggie responded. "Actually, we lost track of time."

"Mr. Potter, as you have missed dinner in the Great Hall, you are welcome to eat with us," Snape said, trying not to sigh audibly.

"Thank you sir, I appreciate that."

"Maggie, call Dobby and have him bring dinner. The potion is finished and I only need to have Professor McGonagall transfigure it. I'm going to ask her to come down here in an hour. Once it is finished, you will need to consume it immediately." Leaving the room, he spoke to Minerva through the floo, arranging for her to come by in an hour.


	49. Chapter 49

Dinner had been delicious, which was typical of the Hogwarts kitchen. The meal itself had been somewhat strained. Harry could tell Maggie was somewhat nervous about the potion, but he wasn't sure why. Eating a meal in Snape's personal quarters wasn't what Harry would exactly call a good time, either. While Snape was somewhat less caustic in private, he was still an intimidating wizard. There was also Harry's obvious interest in the man's daughter, which he was surprised the elder wizard hadn't yet tried to put a stop to.

Now, Harry watched Professor McGonagall casting the appropriate spells over the potion. She had arrived shortly after Dobby had cleared the dinner things.

"There it is," McGonagall said, handing the flask to Maggie.

Harry gave Maggie an encouraging smile as the girl raised the flask to her lips. He watched her swallow as quickly as she could and he didn't miss her shudder. Obviously, the taste of this potion hadn't been improved over the original version of polyjuice.

Even though Harry himself had undergone the effects of polyjuice potion, it still amazed him when Maggie's straight black hair shortened to her shoulders and developed a slight wave as it turned a rich auburn color with red highlights. Her cheekbones softened and her nose shortened slightly. Her eyes darkened from their hazel color to a bright onyx.

She raised a hand to her hair, carding it through the shorter strands, "Well, what do you think?" The tone and pitch of her voice had changed slightly, just enough to sound different from her normal voice.

"It's brilliant," Harry said with a smile. He was happy to realize that his burgeoning feelings for Maggie hadn't changed along with her appearance. He transfigured the flask in Maggie's hand into a hand-mirror.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, staring at her new features. "It's really different, isn't it? I love it, though. I'm glad I got to keep my parents' coloring. Thank you, Professor, father."

"It was my pleasure, Maggie," McGonagall said brightly. "Mr. Potter, I believe Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger were looking for you."

"I should get going," Harry said regretfully. He really didn't want to leave. He silently laughed at himself. Not wanting to leave Snape's quarters! Who would have ever thought such a day would come?

-- --

Katrina flexed the muscles of her lower back as she knelt beside Voldemort for dinner. By her estimation, it was now Monday and she'd been his captive for 11 days now. She knew that by now, Severus and Maggie would be aware that something had happened to her. Unfortunately, as the days passed, her hope of being rescued waned. Her hope of escape had completely disappeared as Voldemort kept her by his side longer and longer everyday. As it now stood, her only time alone was at night and when he excused her to use the toilet.

Her meals now were filling and overabundant – to the point where she actually had to thank him mid-meal so as not to be offered any more. Also, while he was in his library reading, he would allow her to sit in an adjacent chair. He even allowed her to peruse week-old copies of the Daily Prophet.

He was generally silent when they were alone, speaking only to direct where she was to sit or to excuse her to use the toilet, so it was a surprise when he began to speak as they sat in the study.

"You will no longer sssleep in the room upssstairsss. From now on, pet, you will sssleep on a cushion on the floor of my room."

Katrina blanched. Following him about all day was one thing, but to no longer have the privacy of her own room to retreat to at night was another. She shook her head as her anger rose to the fore. "No." Her voice scratched a bit from disuse as she spoke. The only times she was permitted to speak was at meals and then only to thank him for hand feeding her like a trained crup.

"No?" his voice conveyed his surprise that she had spoken. "Ah, I had wondered when your absssent Gryffindor pride would return. You will do asss I sssay, or you will pay for your willfulnessss. Which will it be, pet?" As he spoke, he removed his wand from his robes and idly pointed it towards her.

Staring at his wand, Katrina recalled the pain of Cruciatus. She bowed her head, "As you wish, My Lord."

His wand was placed on the arm of his chair and he picked up his book, "Good pet."

Three hours later, Katrina reluctantly followed Voldemort to his chambers. The room was easily twice the size of her upstairs room and was dominated by a massive canopy bed draped in black and green. A pair of large oak wardrobes flanked the bed and an open door on the right wall led to a bathroom that appeared to be lavishly appointed. The left wall held a pair of windows that were heavily draped.

"In the bathroom you will find sssome clothesss which you will change into. When you are finished, you will sssleep there," he pointed to the wall adjacent to the door and she saw what almost appeared to be a muggle dog-bed. It was about three feet wide and only four feet long and about 3 inches thick. She would have to sleep curled in a ball in order to fit on it.

Merlin but she wanted to rage and scream and rant about how she wasn't some dumb animal. But she didn't. Instead, she took a couple of deep breaths as she went into the bathroom.

The bathroom was half the size of the bedroom and was indeed as lavish as she'd thought. The right side of the room contained a large, deep tub that could probably seat six people. The left wall contained a toilet and a shower stall. The far wall had a long counter with cabinets above and below and a large marble sink. The tiles were a marbled green and black. Hanging from a hook on the door was a long nightgown which was, surprisingly, quite modest. She quickly removed her robes and changed into the long red nightgown. She finished her ablutions, took a deep breath, and exited the bathroom.

Thankfully, she found him already changed into a nightshirt and pants. She immediately went to her 'bed' and lowered herself upon it. She heard him leave the room as she tried to find a comfortable position. 'At least the cushioning is thick,' she thought to herself, closing her eyes and trying to convince herself that she wasn't going to sleep in the bedroom of the most dangerous wizard alive.


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: I realize some people may be a bit put off by my slight twisting of canon. I can only apologize as I feel it is necessary for future portions of my story. In the long run, it won't really matter, I promise you that much and can only beg your patience!**

**I would also like to again thank those who have taken time to review my story, as well as my talented Beta (MarkDarcy)!**

* * *

Maggie spent all of Monday, Tuesday, and now Wednesday trying to become accustomed to her new features. She did a double take any time she passed a mirror, still shocked that the unfamiliar face looking out at her was her own. Her father and Harry had begun calling her Samantha to try to accustom her to hearing it. 

Harry had, of his own accord, come to Snape's quarters every evening after dinner. Maggie was surprised that her father allowed it, but she wasn't about to complain.

Now, it was her last evening in Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley would be arriving tomorrow morning to escort Maggie to the Burrow. She was nervous about spending her summer with people she didn't know. She had met Ron, but he wouldn't know they had met before. As for Ginerva, she knew nothing about her.

As if sensing her thoughts, Harry said, "It's a pity you can't tell me where you're going this summer."

"Sorry, Harry, you know I wish I could. Can we write at least?"

"Of course," he said with a smile. "I don't know if you'll be able to use muggle post…?"

"Er, probably not," she said, unsure exactly where she would be.

"Well," he replied with a shrug, "There's always Hedwig."

"Hedwig?"

"She's my owl," he responded. "She'll find you for sure."

"Well, that's one less worry at least," Maggie said. She glanced around, assuring herself that they were still alone. Her father had just left to do rounds and would be gone at least an hour. "Harry, last Thursday, the night Umbridge disappeared… what happened?"

Harry sighed, rubbed at his scar a bit before flattening his fringe. "I'm not even sure where to start explaining what happened…" He trailed off for a moment and Maggie was about to speak when he continued. "All year I've been having… visions… and I didn't tell anyone about them. I guess I hoped that if I ignored them, that they would go away. Well, on Thursday I had a… vision of someone very close to me being tortured by Voldemort.

"His name is Remus Lupin and he's the last thing I have in the way of family. When my godfather died last year after escaping from jail, Lupin became my unofficial guardian. So, when I saw this vision of him being tortured, I did the only thing I could – I tried to rescue him. Little did I know that it was all a trap..." He paused and sighed. "I tried to find out if it was a true vision, but he wasn't in his house. So I stupidly rushed off. Some of my friends came with me and we ended up fighting Death Eaters in the Ministry of Magic. Thankfully, no one died and Dumbledore showed up in time to chase off Voldemort."

"What happened to Umbridge? My father only told me she's gone, but he wouldn't say how…"

Harry chuckled, "That cow didn't know when to keep her mouth shut. Hermione and I led her into the Forbidden Forest and we ended up surrounded by centaurs. Umbridge decided to make a couple… ill-considered comments. Last I laid eyes on her; she was being carried off by the centaurs, and good riddance!"

Maggie smiled, remembering how annoying the woman had been. Her smile faded as she went over what else Harry had told her. "Harry, why did Voldemort lure you to the Ministry?"

"There's this room in the basement of the Ministry, in the Department of Mysteries, where every prophecy ever made is stored. Only the person or people involved in the prophecy can touch them. Since Voldemort knew he could never get there himself… well, he wanted to use me to hear a prophecy made before my birth. Dumbledore told me Voldemort heard the first couple lines, but that he never heard the whole prophecy." Harry closed his eyes and softly recited the lines told to him by Dumbledore, "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows no… And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…"_ He opened his eyes, fixing her with his emerald gaze, "Dumbledore said the prophecy could have referred to two people, me and Neville Longbottom." He reached up and moved his fringe away from his scar, "But when Voldemort gave me this…" He dropped his hand and shrugged.

Maggie scooted closer to him where they sat on the couch until their thighs were touching. She pulled him into a gentle kiss. She couldn't even fathom what Harry was going through at that moment, but she resolved that she wouldn't let him face it alone.

He brushed a lock of hair from her face as they separated. "You're so beautiful, even with this glamour." He laughed as she blushed brightly. Leaning over, he placed a gentle kiss on her nose, "I do have to say I'm glad you didn't inherit your father's nose."

She would have taken a small offense at that, if not for his teasing tone. "I think it's a good thing I love you, otherwise I might have to hurt you," she teased right back. He paled suddenly and she was afraid she'd said something wrong. "Harry?"

"You…" he paused and cleared his throat, "you love me?"

Blushing again, Maggie reached up a hand to cup his cheek, "Of course I do, didn't you know?"

He pulled her close and kissed her passionately. They separated a short time later and he sighed, "Bloody hell, I'm going to miss you this summer!"


	51. Chapter 51

"Language, Mr. Potter," Snape's dulcet tones came from behind the couch, scaring both of them.

Harry shot off the couch and spun around, "Sorry, sir."

The Potions Master huffed as he moved to pour himself a drink of scotch, "If only you could be that respectful in my class…"

"If only you would treat me as fairly in class as you do outside it…" Harry said, his heart racing like a frightened rabbit at his own daring.

"Touché," Snape responded, "But even you, Mr. Potter, should be able to understand why I can not. You do realize that you are not the only one under surveillance…?"

Harry paused and worked over what Snape was telling him. He then realized that, of course, Snape's Slytherins would report anything that happened. He wondered how tenuous Snape's position was. He knew the man walked a delicate line between Voldemort and Dumbledore. He conceded the point with a sharp nod.

"It is late, Mr. Potter, and Samantha will be leaving very early tomorrow morning."

Harry sighed, not wanting to say goodbye to Maggie, yet knowing he must. She stood and faced him, her hand coming to rest on his arm.

"You'll write to me?" she asked.

"As often as I can," he said, hoping his aunt and uncle wouldn't prevent him from keeping his word.

She walked him to the door, "I'll miss you, Harry."

"I'll miss you too." He bravely leaned forward and kissed her again, aware that Snape would be watching them. As he pulled away, he hesitated and whispered to her, "I love you too."

"Have a good summer, Harry," she said softly, her eyes brimming with tears.

"You too, Maggie," he couldn't use her assumed name at this moment. He quickly left before he found himself unable to do so.

-- --

"The summer will pass quickly, especially since you will be spending it studying."

She gave her father a small smile before heading into the bedroom to pack her things. She pulled her duffel bags from the drawer and packed her robes first. Glancing at her muggle clothing, she became uncertain if she would need it or not. Going out into the living room where her father was seated with a book, she sat on the couch, facing him. "Father?"

"Yes, Mag- er, Samantha?"

"Will I be able to wear my muggle clothing this summer, or only my robes?"

"I dare say you will want your muggle clothing… Do you have summer things?"

Swallowing, she nodded, "At the house."

"We should take a trip back there," he responded quietly.

"Yeah," she said, rather unenthusiastically.

"Go put your traveling cloak on and we will go," he said, rising and grabbing his own cloak.

A couple minutes later, Maggie was following her father down the lawn of Hogwarts towards the front gates. Once beyond the gates, her father pulled her into a hug and she felt the familiar pull of apparition. Feeling the ground beneath her feet, she took in a deep lungful of air and glanced around. They were in a very dark alley, but the street beyond was very familiar.

Walking side by side, they left the alley and walked the short distance down Oak Street. Reaching number 29, they approached the door and her father pulled a key from his pocket. Unlocking the door, he ushered her inside.

Maggie strolled through the front lawn of her sheltered house, followed closely by her father. Irrationally, she expected her mother to greet her when they entered the house. Instead, a silent, dark house greeted them.

Flicking on the lights, Maggie glanced around. Nothing looked different from when she'd left a week and a half ago. "I'll go pack my things," she said quietly.


	52. Chapter 52

Snape nodded in response to his daughter and watched as she retreated upstairs. He found himself moving to the bookcase. There sat the Pegasus statue that he had given to Katrina on their first anniversary while they were still in school. He picked it up and slowly turned it in his hand. He gently cradled it as he looked over the other statues on the shelf. There was a unicorn, a dragon, a griffin, and a chimera – one statue for every year they had been together.

Still holding the Pegasus, he took a closer look at the photographs displayed. There were a couple baby pictures, as well as pictures of Maggie as a toddler and young child. There were a couple more-recent photos as well. One was of Maggie and Katrina standing in front of the tiger exhibit at the zoo. 'Damn muggle photos,' he thought, staring at Katrina in the zoo photo. He would have given almost anything to see her smiling at him again.

For some reason, he couldn't fathom leaving the statues or photos behind and he carefully gathered them up and placed them carefully in the pockets of his robes. He decided to give Maggie the statues for safe-keeping and the photos he would hold onto.

-- --

Maggie again followed her father into Dumbeldore's office, pulling the invisibility cloak from her head as she entered. Mrs. Weasley was already there, a cup of tea in hand. "Good morning, Headmaster, Mrs. Weasley."

"Ah, good morning Samantha," Dumbledore said with a smile. He rose and came around his desk, "May I offer you a sherbet lemon?"

Maggie caught her father pinching the bridge of his nose out of the corner of her eye and decided against giving in to her curiosity, "No thank you, sir."

Mrs. Weasley placed her teacup down on the desk and approached Maggie. "Do you have all of your things, dear?"

Maggie patted the pocket of her robes. "Yes, ma'am. My father lent me a pair of trunks and shrunk them for me." One trunk was packed to the brim with textbooks which she would have to tear through if she ever hoped to catch up to her peers.

"Well, if you're ready to go then…? I'd like to give you some time to settle in before Ginerva and Ronald return home tomorrow," Mrs. Weasley said with a smile. "We're going to have you stay in the twins' old room. Now, Severus, you needn't worry!" Maggie had seen the frown cross her father's face and wondered about it. Then she had remembered the red-haired twins from two years back in her mother's muggle-studies class. "We thoroughly cleaned their room out when they left. I guarantee there is nothing of theirs left in there."

"I will owl you with Samantha's tutoring schedule this evening," Maggie's father said, still frowning.

"That's fine, Severus. We've set up Percy's room for Samantha's lessons. And her Defense lessons can be held outside if necessary." She turned to face Maggie, "Come along, dear. Ever travel by Floo before?"

"Yes, ma'am, to Diagon Alley," Maggie replied politely.

"Good, good. Well, good day Albus, Severus." Molly Weasley grabbed a handful of floo powder from the small metal bowl on the small table next to Dumbledore's fireplace. Throwing it into the fire, she called out "The Burrow," and stepped into the green flames.

Maggie turned to face the Headmaster. "Thank you for everything, sir."

"Now, Samantha, none of that 'sir' business outside of the school year. You can still call me Uncle if you wish." He opened his arms to her for a hug.

With a beaming smile, Maggie hurried over to him and hugged him back. "Thank you, Uncle Albus!" Pulling away she turned to her father and approached him. She knew, after the first time that she had impulsively hugged him, that her father was unaccustomed to physical displays. She decided she wouldn't make him uncomfortable so she simply stood before him, "Goodbye father."

"I will see you next week, Samantha, to begin your tutoring," he said. "Go on, now, or Mrs. Weasley will begin to worry that you got lost."

"Yes, father," she said with a smile. She grabbed a handful of floo powder and tossed it into the fire. Calling out, "the Burrow," she felt the spinning disorientation of floo travel.

She stumbled slightly as she emerged from the fireplace into what was clearly a living room. Glancing around, she took in the sparse furnishings, from the threadbare sofa to the bookcase which appeared that it was about to topple to one side. The room had a very lived-in feel which contrasted with her father's comfortable-yet-stuffy quarters.

Opposite the fireplace stood a very interesting clock. Instead of having a face with hands, this clock simply had hands with names on them. Each hand was pointed to, what – Maggie assumed – each person was doing. Mr. Weasley's hand was on 'Work', Ron's hand was on 'goofing around', and the hand for Mrs. Weasley was on 'cooking'.

"Samantha, come on into the kitchen!" Mrs. Weasley called, pulling her attention from the clock.

Following the sound of Mrs. Weasley's voice, Maggie found herself in a large kitchen with a long dining table. Knives were obediently peeling and slicing vegetables on a sideboard. Dishes, probably from breakfast, were being washed in the sink while Mrs. Weasley pulled a steaming loaf of bread from what looked like a cabinet.

'Hell, but I feel so lost,' Maggie thought, watching the woman at work in her kitchen.

"Are you hungry? Thirsty?" Mrs. Weasley asked, finally turning to face her.

"Oh, no, thank you. We finished breakfast only a short while ago," she replied.

"Hmm, Albus told us you were raised in a muggle home?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Well, I know everything must seem a bit overwhelming to you right now, but if you have any questions, or if you need help finding something, don't hesitate to ask, okay?"

Giving her a happy smile, she nodded, "Okay."

"I guess I'd better show you to your room so you can unpack. I know you have a lot of books your father expects you to read this summer…"

"Oh," Maggie said quickly, "It's not just him. I mean, he wants me to learn as quickly as I can, of course. But it's really my desire to catch up to my peers. Honestly, I think that if it was up to him, I wouldn't attend Hogwarts at all."

"Why would you say that, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, leading her to the stairs.

"Well, I don't think he's happy about my… friendship… with one of the other students," she responded, following Mrs. Weasley up to the second floor. There was a small landing with a door to the left and right and another set of stairs continuing up.

"Here we are, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, opening the door to the left. "This was the twins' room, but they recently moved out." Leading Maggie inside, she gestured around, "Make yourself at home. You can use whichever bed you want and the closet is all yours."

Maggie took stock of the room, trying to picture a pair of teenaged boys sharing such a small space. There were two twin-sized beds – one on either side of the room. Between the beds was a chest of drawers with a total of six drawers – three on either side. There were two doors opposite the beds, both of which were open. One led to a small closet and the other to a just-as-small bathroom with shower.

"I know it's not much…" Mrs. Weasley began.

"Oh, it's perfect," Maggie said quickly. "After all, I'll be spending most of my waking time studying."

"Speaking of which, let me show you the room we've set up for your lessons."

Maggie followed her back across the landing and into the room opposite.

"This used to be Percy's room, but…" she trailed off and Maggie glanced away from her, sensing a sore-spot. "Well, we removed the bed and Arthur put in some shelves. We also transfigured a work bench for your potions work. There's the desk for you to write your papers…"

"It's perfect. I can't thank you and Mr. Weasley enough for all you are doing for me," Maggie said sincerely.

"You don't need to thank us, Samantha. Albus explained everything that has been happening and… well… We might not exactly like your father, but we respect him. When he and Albus asked us to help, it was the least we could do. Anyway, with only Ron and Ginny still at home, well, the place would feel awful empty." Mrs. Weasley broke the serious moment by giving Maggie a knowing smile, "So, you said you had a… friendship with a fellow student?"

"Oh, uhm, yes… With Harry…"

"Harry Potter?" Mrs. Weasley asked, her eyes suddenly alight. Maggie silently nodded and the woman laughed. "Of course your father is upset about that. Those two are as alike as chalk and cheese! Now, Harry is like my eighth child. That dear boy has a huge heart which he wears on his sleeve. I don't want to see you hurt him…"

"I wouldn't do anything to purposely hurt him," Maggie swore.

Mrs. Weasley smiled again, "Good girl. Well, I'll leave you to your studies…"

"Oh, wait. I need to have my trunks un-shrunk."

"Silly me, I'd almost forgotten. You may as well place your trunk with your books down here, and the one with your clothes in the bedroom."

Maggie placed the trunk with her books into a corner and went into the bedroom where she placed her clothes trunk at the end of the bed. Once both trunks had been restored, she bid goodbye to Mrs. Weasley, returned to the 'study', and pulled out a first-year charms textbook.


	53. Chapter 53

_**A/N: Text in italics indicates a flashback…**_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Snape watched his daughter disappear into the fireplace. Once the green fire had morphed back to the normal hues of a magical, fireplace fire, he turned to face Dumbledore. "Has there been any sign of Katrina?"

The old man looked very old at that moment as he shook his head. "I'm sorry, my boy. I wish I had better news for you, but there has been absolutely no sign of her. Voldemort hasn't called you in a while, has he?"

"You don't think he has her, do you Dumbledore?"

"Anything is possible, Severus. Of course, I hope that isn't the case."

"And even if it is, there's little we could do is what you're trying to say," he snapped.

"We have no evidence either way. You should go back to your rooms and rest, Severus. Tonight is the leaving feast and no doubt your Slytherins will be up to all hours celebrating their win of the House Cup."

Snape nodded and silently left Dumbledore's office. He entered his rooms and immediately felt the quiet of them in a way he hadn't before Maggie's stay in the castle. Where once the silence had been comforting, it was now oppressive.

His mind on Katrina and Maggie, he pulled out his photo album from his school years. Glancing at the very first picture of him and Katrina together, he remembered back to their fifth year when they'd truly 'met' for the first time…

-- --

_Severus sighed in contentment as he entered the quiet corner of the library which he considered his personal Eden. His spot was well concealed from view and in a section of the library that no one ever bothered to venture near. No one ever bothered to look for books for History of Magic, so he never had to fear anyone invading his haven. He had had another run-in with that vile Sirius Black earlier in the day and it was with great relief that he now had the time to retreat to the calming silence of the library._

_He took his assignment for Transfiguration out of his bag and began trying to compose an essay on the "Practical Theory of Animagus Transformations". Fifteen minutes of frustration later, a voice interrupted his concentration._

_"Oh! I'm sorry; I didn't realize anyone would be back here."_

_The voice was familiar, but he couldn't place a name to it until he glanced up. His eyes locked with a pair of hazel eyes framed by wisps of auburn hair. He immediately recognized her, his eyes narrowing in anger as he realized it was a Gryffindor who had found his little hidey-hole._

_Katrina Stonesmith – Kat to her sniveling friends – was a fifth year like himself. They had never had reason to speak before and he had no real desire to do so now._

_Angrily grabbing at his scrolls and books, he began to repack his bag._

_"Wait, please," she said softly, reaching out to place her hand over his. "I didn't mean to chase you out of here."_

_He yanked his hand out from under hers. "Don't touch me," he hissed at her._

_"I'm sorry," she said sincerely. "Uhm, may I call you Severus?"_

_He blinked at her, his mind taking a couple moments to process the polite question. "Why would you want to?" he snapped._

_"Because, in a polite conversation, it's considered proper to address someone in a manner that makes them comfortable. It's also quite rude to answer a question with another question."_

_He read her expression carefully, trying to gauge if this was some sort of Gryffindor trick. Not seeing any signs of deception in her open expression, he snapped, "As you wish, Miss Stonesmith."_

_She laughed lightly, "Oh please, none of that! You can call me Kat if you want to." She paused and her voice softened as she continued, "I really am sorry I intruded on your studies here. I found this spot the other day and I didn't realize I wasn't the only one looking for some peace."_

_"And what reason would you, a pure-blood Gryffindor, have for hiding in a dark corner of the library?"_

_"Perhaps not for the same reasons you have, Severus." Her gaze drifted to the scrolls still on the table. "Well, maybe for a few of the same ones. May I… may I sit here and study? I promise I will be silent. I just need some place quiet to actually get some work done."_

_Snape hesitated before answering. As loath as he was to share his spot with anyone, he couldn't deny the part of him that was screaming 'The prettiest, most desired girl of our year wants to spend time in your presence!' The opportunistic part of him was thrilled that he would have access to one of the best students in Transfiguration – admittedly his worst subject._

_"If you are silent, you may stay," he finally said, making room for her at the table._

_She flashed him a brilliant smile, "Thanks, Severus you won't regret it."_


	54. Chapter 54

_**A/N: Words in italics indicate a flashback.**_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Finishing the current chapter of her Charms text, Maggie began scratching notes to summarize the chapter. She found it easier to review if she wrote her own summaries after she read.

The previous day had been very quiet. She had shared lunch with Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley was home for dinner. The rest of that day had been spent studying textbooks.

Footsteps racing up the stairs grabbed her attention. Muffled voices soon reached her ears and she realized that the two Weasley children had arrived home from Hogwarts. She decided to ignore the distraction for the moment and she returned to her studies.

A knock on her door ten minutes later had her pushing her books aside. "Yes?"

The door opened and Mrs. Weasley stood there, smiling tentatively. "I'm sorry to bother you, Samantha dear, but I thought it would be good if you came downstairs and met Ginny and Ron."

Nodding, Maggie rose. 'I have to start thinking of myself as Samantha,' she thought as she followed Mrs. Weasley down the stairs and into the living room. 'If I don't, I'll never be able to pull this off!' The two red-headed children were sitting on the couch, glancing curiously at her.

"Ron, Ginny, I'd like you to meet Samantha Johnston. She's going to be staying with us for the summer and she'll be entering Hogwarts in the fall. Samantha, this is my daughter Ginny. Ginny's going into her fifth year. And this is my son Ron; he's in your year. They're both in Gryffindor House," Mrs. Weasley said, the pride evident in her voice.

"It's nice to meet you both," Samantha said quietly.

"Are you going to be sorted with the first years?" Ron asked.

Samantha hesitated slightly and Mrs. Weasley answered for her, "She's already been sorted, haven't you dear?" Before Samantha could answer, Mrs. Weasley said, "She's been sorted into Slytherin."

Both of the Weasley children spoke, their protests overlapping in a jumble of words. Finally, Ginny took a breath and Ron took advantage of her silence to throw out a clear objection. "No way, mum! A Slytherin living under our roof! What were you thinking?"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! You will stop that this instant! That goes for you too, Ginerva Molly Weasley! I am ashamed of you both! Samantha is a guest and I expect you both to treat her like one!" She took a deep, hopefully calming breath and continued, "Now, Samantha is a bit behind in her studies, so she will be having tutors here everyday. She will also be spending most of her time outside the lessons studying and I expect you both to leave her be."

"But mum, why is she going to be living here? Doesn't she have family she could spend her summer with?" Ginny whined.

"The poor child had nowhere else to go. She lost her parents to the war and I'll thank you not to ask her anymore about that," Mrs. Weasley said sternly in a voice that allowed no arguments. "Samantha, why don't you head back upstairs? I know I interrupted your studies to bring you down here."

Samantha nodded, "Ok, thank you, Mrs. Weasley." She quietly made her way back upstairs, sighing as she heard Mrs. Weasley berating her children for their behavior. 'This could be a long summer…'

-- --

Katrina did her best to ignore the hand carding through her hair as she knelt beside Voldemort in his study. They had recently finished lunch and now Voldemort was reading.

Closing her eyes, she cast her mind back to the day she considered the beginning of her relationship with Severus Snape.

-- --

_Having been chased out of Gryffindor tower by the noise of her housemates, Kat headed directly for the quiet corner of the library which she had only just discovered the previous day. The spot was perfect; hidden from sight, far enough back to be quiet, and in an area that no one bothered with._

_Rounding the bookshelf hiding it from sight, she came to a sudden halt as she registered the fact that the spot wasn't empty. She recognized him immediately, even though his face was hidden in a curtain of greasy-looking black hair._

_Severus Snape, a Slytherin and often the target of the attentions of James Potter and Sirius Black. He was in her year and in many of her classes, and yet, they had never spoken before._

_He was studiously bent over a table covered in books and scrolls and she didn't wish to disturb him, but she also didn't want him to look up and be startled by her presence. Speaking softly, she apologized to him for intruding._

_The obsidian eyes which met hers instantly filled with anger and mistrust. She understood why it was there, after all, house rivalries weren't easily forgotten, and yet it somehow saddened her to think she'd caused it. He glanced away and began gathering his things and she realized he was about to leave._

_"Wait, please," she said softly. She covered his hand with one of her own, forestalling his movement. "I didn't mean to chase you out of here."_

_He yanked his hand out from under hers and she wasn't surprised when he snapped at her. She quickly apologized and then, for reasons she didn't even comprehend at the time, asked if she could call him by his given name._

_Long moments passed before he defensively asked why she would want to use his name. Once she had responded in a manner he was obviously accustomed to, he had finally consented._

_The rest of their conversation was mostly-forgotten to her now. What she did remember vividly was silently stealing glances at Severus as they had both done their studies. While he would never be considered classically beautiful, she found that there was something compelling about the pale coloring of his skin contrasting with the utter darkness of his hair and eyes. She remembered noting the length and slenderness of those fingers as he slowly filled a parchment with his graceful cursive._

-- --

Words spoken above and to the side of her brought Katrina's thoughts snapping back to the present.

"Tonight you will be bonded to your new massster, my pet. It isss a pity that my return to a corporeal form isss not quite complete, or I would keep you for myssself."

'Thank Merlin for small miracles,' Katrina thought.

"Go back to my room and bathe yourssself. Your clothing hasss already been placcced in the bathroom. You are to dressss only in what you find there, underssstood?"

"Yes, my Lord," she responded automatically.

"Go," he said dismissively, withdrawing his hand from her hair.

She hastened to obey, glad to both stretch her back and to spend time outside of his presence.


	55. Chapter 55A

**A/N: This chapter will be presented in three parts. Part A & C are appropriate for all readers. Part B should be considered appropriate only for mature readers. A summary of Part B will be given in Part C.**

**On a side note, this story has reached 11,000 hits, with 72 reviews and 10 people who have added it to their favorite story lists. I would just like to thank all of my readers for sticking with me through this. This chapter was the hardest onefor me to write, but it is probably the most important chapter thus far. Thanks again to all of my reviewers. Your words of praise (and criticism) are always welcome.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus grumbled to himself as he strode purposefully away from the castle. The summons from his 'master' hadn't been much of a surprise since it had almost been two weeks since he'd last been summoned. If Voldemort was anything, he was predictable. He hoped that, whatever his 'master' wanted, that it would be brief as Severus had been on his way to his last dinner in the castle before he would leave for the summer, at the time of his summons.

Reaching the gates to the castle grounds, and hence the anti-apparition wards, he donned his Death Eater mask. Taking a deep breath to compose himself, he pulled his left sleeve up, exposing the ugly skull and serpent tattoo upon his forearm. Tapping his wand to the mark, he felt the pull of apparition as the magic embedded in the mark drew him to the Dark Lord's location.

Glancing around as he felt solid ground beneath his feet, he recognized Malfoy Manor. Realizing where he was, he speculated that he was probably here for a 'dinner party'. 'Joy of joys,' he thought as he stalked towards the building, his cloak swirling around his feet. Dinner parties with the Dark Lord generally consisted of a meal with all of the simpering members of the inner circle. Following the meal, there would be 'entertainment' of some sort. Of course, the 'entertainment' all depended upon the night. Some nights the torture would be of Death Eaters who had failed something. Other nights, there would be the rape, torture, and eventual killing of a muggle or two.

Opening the door to the Manor, he was greeted by one of the Malfoy's house-elves. "Noddy is to take your cloak and mask. You is to go into the Dining Room."

Imperiously, he removed the mask and cloak and carelessly dropped them to the house-elf. Ignoring the creature, he turned to his left and quickly strode to the open doors of the dining room. He entered at one end of the long dining table. The table was large enough to comfortably seat twenty, but tonight held only a fraction of that. Quickly glancing around, he took stock of those present.

The Dark Lord was seated at the center of the table. A hooded figure knelt at the man's feet. He gave no attention to his Lord's pet, knowing it could be anything from a newly marked Death Eater to a muggle who would find their death tonight. Seated to the left and right, respectively, of the Dark Lord were Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Across from Lucius sat Antonin Dolohov. Sitting across from the Narcissa was Bellatrix Lestrange. There was an open seat, with a place setting, to the right of Bellatrix (directly across from Voldemort), which Snape knew was for him. He wasn't very surprised to see Lucius or Dolohov since Dumbledore had told him of the recent defection of the Dementors and the escape of the Death Eaters from Azkaban.

He bowed to the Dark Lord as the man became aware of his presence.

"Ah, Ssseverusss," Voldemort hissed, gesturing to the open chair. "Come, sssit!"

"Thank you, My Lord," Severus said, gracefully moving to the open place. As he sat, he gave silent nods of greeting to those around him.

Severus relaxed as appetizers appeared on the table. It was not the Dark Lord's habit to torture those he dined with, so he could safely assume that his cover was safe. Glancing over the table, he noted the presence of oysters. Again, the predictability of the Dark Lord was demonstrated. Anytime oysters were served, a rape would invariably be part of the 'entertainment'.

The conversation was casual and relaxed as those present were the most highly trusted, and with the exception of Severus, the most loyal of all the Death Eaters. They had all earned their place around this table and they all knew that it would take something very serious to lose it.

Lucius insisted on discussing Draco's marks, something which angered Severus – not that he would let it show. He knew that Lucius would do anything to get his only son into the Dark Lord's good graces. Severus could see his 'master's' thinly veiled interest in the conversation, so he feigned his own pride in his godson.

"Mmm, yesss, Draco…" Voldemort hissed at the conclusion of their 'discussion' of the boy's marks. "I will want to meet with him sssoon."

"Of course, My Lord," Lucius replied, grinning.

Severus mechanically ate as other conversations sprang up around him. He didn't even pay much attention to what was being served as the courses changed. A couple times he noticed the Dark Lord's hand disappearing beneath the table with items of food, so he was able to rule out the pet being a muggle. His 'master' never bothered to feed muggles before they were killed. Again dismissing the pet as inconsequential, he turned to Bellatrix who was trying to engage him in a discussion of new combustion potions.

Speaking to Bella about potions was like trying to talk to a plant about sunlight. The plant used sunlight and didn't care about the details of it. Bella was the same. She simply desired to know the final results but had no appreciation for the skill required to make them.

"Yes, Bella, the effects have been amplified in the newest version of the Cumbustora potion, but the time and materials needed to brew it make it extremely inefficient. You would be better off simply making greater quantities of a previous, less-costly version."

"But where's the fun in that," she pouted.

"It may, perhaps, be less… fun," he remarked, "but whereas your brother-in-law has large amounts of resources, some of us are not so lucky."

"They never did release all of your funds sixteen years ago, did they?" Lucius asked softly.

Severus shrugged, trying to give off an air of unconcern, "It doesn't matter. I still hold Spinner's End and Prince Manor. While the ministry ransacked Spinner's End, Prince Manor was hidden well enough that they never discovered its existence. I was able to put aside enough money for the upkeep of the manor for many years to come."

"And yet you still spend all of your holidays at that dilapidated shack," Lucius rejoined.

"I have no desire for Dumbledore to discover the Manor. There is no knowing what he would do if he knew most of my family artifacts are squirreled away there," Severus responded, putting as much scorn as he could into Albus' name.

"Quite prudent, Ssseverusss," the Dark Lord interjected into the conversation.

Severus bowed his head in acknowledgement of the compliment, "Thank you, My Lord."

The meal slowly came to a close, ending with a desert course of chocolate covered strawberries and champagne. 'Most definitely the night's entertainment would be of a sexual nature,' Severus thought, nursing his alcohol.

"If you will all adjourn to the other room, I will join you in a moment," the Dark Lord said.

Severus rose with the others and followed the Malfoys into their sitting room. The room had been converted, he noted as he entered, most probably for the 'entertainment'. The matching black leather sofas had been moved against opposite walls. In the center of the room there stood a large marble slab roughly two meters by a meter. The slab sported two pairs of manacles, one pair at each end of the slab.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A/N: The next part of this chapter contains material that is not suitable for everyone. There are graphic descriptions of non-consensual sex (rape). Please do not read part B of this chapter if you are underage or if you are bothered by such topics. A Summary of part B will be included in part C of this chapter.**


	56. Chapter 55B Adult warning

**This portion of the story contains a graphic description of rape. Please do not this part of this chapter if you are underage or if you are bothered by such topics. A Summary of this part will be included in the next part of this chapter.**

_--_

_--_

_--_

**Again, this is chapter is for mature audiences. Please consider yourself warned.**

_--_

_--_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Severus had been the last to enter the sitting room and was therefore able to watch the division of individuals between the two sofas. The Malfoy's took the left couch while Dolohov and Bella took the right. Snape moved to join Bella and Dolohov, but the Dark Lord's laughing voice stopped him cold.

"Don't bother sssitting, Ssseverusss."

Snape turned slowly to watch his Lord enter with the hooded pet trailing behind him. The Dark Lord stopped just inside the room, but the pet passed Severus, headed for the center of the room. He didn't turn to watch the pet, instead opting to watch the dangerous megalomaniac before him. He didn't fail to notice that his Lord had his wand in hand, nor that it was pointed towards him. He kept all of his walls firmly in place, not allowing his immediate panic to show.

"Ah, Ssseverus, my loyal sssnake… Tonight you shall be rewarded for your yearsss of loyal ssservice to me and our caussse."

Relieved, but thoroughly confused, he politely queried, "My Lord?"

His 'master' gestured with his empty hand for him to turn around. He slowly did so, only his many years of spying keeping him from betraying his feelings. The 'pet' had stopped and turned to face him. The hood had been drawn back, revealing Katrina. Gazing into her eyes, he could see the glazed look which was indicative of someone under the Imperius curse.

"Katrina Ssstonesssmith… She isss beautiful, isss she not?" the Dark Lord asked from behind him.

Drawing a quick breath to fill suddenly empty lungs, he somehow spoke, "Exquisite." His heart was screaming at him to grab her and run, but his rational mind quickly squashed that immediate impulse. 'Merlin, why her? Anyone but her!'

"I am glad to hear you sssay that, Ssseverusss, becaussse after tonight, she will belong to you asss your pet," his 'master' spoke, slowly moving to stand beside Snape.

"My Lord," he said, desperately trying to keep all of his masks in place, "You are too generous!"

"Indeed," the other man replied, lazily gesturing to Katrina who removed her clothing, leaving her naked but for the collar around her neck. The wand moved, and she was levitated onto the marble slab where her ankles and wrists were quickly enclosed in the manacles. "She isss all yoursss, Ssseverusss. I have removed the Imperiusss."

'Of course you have, you sadistic bastard,' Severus thought. 'Leaving the Imperius on would mean she couldn't scream.' Breathing deeply, he steeled himself for what would likely be the most heinous act he had been forced to perpetrate as Dumbledore's spy.

Drawing on every scrap of school-year animosity he felt for James Potter and his gang of Gryffindors, he approached the marble slab near Katrina's head. "It will be a pleasure to possess a Gryffindor as my own personal pet." Staring into her frightened eyes, he forced himself to remember the feeling of betrayal he'd felt when she left him, "If you anger me, you will wish you had died along with James and Lily Potter."

Voldemort approached Katrina on the other side of the marble slab, "I sssee you remember her. A pure-blooded Gryffindor…"

Severus glanced up into the red eyes, "Of course, I remember her well. She was part of James Potter's crowd." He made a point of glancing along her naked body, "She is as lovely as I'd imagined." 'And as I'd remembered,' he silently added, cursing himself for looking at her in such a way even though he knew he had no choice. Even as he cursed himself, he knew what was expected of him, and he knew he would have to be able to perform.

He stroked his fingers down her cheek, along the length of her neck, and onto her side. He could feel his treacherous body hardening in anticipation. For a moment, his personal darkness rose within him, exalting in the thought that he would soon posses every part of the superbly beautiful woman lying before him. About to crush down his personal demons, he instead embraced them, knowing that the darkness he fought everyday would be the only thing that would allow him to finish this. His 'kinder' self had no place here tonight. Gentleness would only bring the risk of death closer to both of them.

He moved to the foot of the marble slab, his fingers tracing from her side to the top of her hip and down her thigh. Removing his hand from her, he slowly removed his tall black boots and socks. He then removed his robes, followed by his trousers and pants. He was now clothed only in a long white shirt, his cock jutting out proudly. He reached down and stroked himself once, twice, and judged himself hard enough to take the delectable creature laid out and waiting for him.

Moving onto the table, he covered her body with his own, slightly longer one. He nipped at her neck, just below her collar, his arousal impossibly increasing at her small noises of protest. From the corner of his eyes he could see her hands clenching into fists where they were restrained next to her head. He licked his way up her neck and along her jaw. Reaching her mouth, he had to restrain her head with his own hands as she tried to turn away from him.

"No, please, no," her muttered pleading finally reached the dismayed portion of his brain once he had pulled away from her mouth to breathe. Glancing into her wide hazel eyes, he read the fear and anger that were so obvious there. He needed to end this and the quicker the better.

Shifting, he aligned himself to enter her and he pushed forward, moaning as he was engulfed in Katrina's body. He pulled back and thrust in again, hard, hearing her muttering turn into whimpers as tears flowed from her eyes. He took up a fast, brutal pace – intending to bring this to a rapid conclusion. As he neared his peak, he felt a hand wrap around his left wrist and a sharp burn there brought him crashing into his climax. He collapsed on top of Katrina, even as the last waves of his orgasm swept over him.

Glancing to his wrist, he watched the Dark Lord releasing both his and his wife's arms from his grasp. The burn was still there, but more subdued now. Pulling out of her body and standing, he glanced at his left wrist. There, on the inside of his wrist, was the tattoo of a green and black coiled snake. Glancing at Katrina, he could make out the same mark upon the inside of her right wrist.

'Another damning mark,' he thought as he grabbed his wand and cast a cleansing charm on himself before dressing again. 'As if the first mark wasn't enough...'


	57. Chapter 55C with summary of B

**Summary of part B: Severus was forced to rape Katrina in front of the Dark Lord's guests; Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix, and Dolohov. At the conclusion of the deed, ****Voldemort placed another mark on ****Severus' left wrist and Katrina's right wrist – a tattoo of a green and black coiled snake.**

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

He was aware of his 'master' releasing Katrina from the table and her moving shakily to her feet. The other Death Eaters, the audience he had all but forgotten about, were rising as well. The marble slab was transfigured back into the heavy wooden coffee table it had originally been. He pulled on his second boot and straightened. He was dressed only in his shirt and trousers, his robe still in a pile on the floor. He noted that Katrina's robe was nowhere in sight, so he turned to her and said in his best classroom voice, "Put that on." He kicked it towards her, turning away from her as she picked it up.

"Ssseverusss, I have keyed her collar to you, ssso you may replaccce it with sssomething more to your liking. She isss well trained and I don't expect you to have much trouble with her."

He heard a rustle of fabric and gave a brief glance to his side where Katrina now knelt. "My Lord," he replied, kneeling before his 'master' and bending to kiss the hem of his robes, "You have honored me here today. My life and my loyalty are yours, as always."

"Ssstand, Ssseverusss. Care for her well, my loyal sssnake. She isss pure-blooded and that isss a rare commodity thessse daysss."

Snape dropped his hand to Katrina's head and idly stroked her hair. "My Lord, may I beg your leave? There is to be a final staff meeting later this evening and my absence would surely be noted."

"Of courssse," he hissed in reply. "I wouldn't want that idiot, Dumbledore, to grow sssussspiciousss of my ssspy in hisss midssst."

Snape, gave a small bow to the Dark Lord, nodded to each of the other Death Eaters, and finally turned to Katrina. "Come along, pet." He turned and strode from the room, desperately fighting to hold all of his walls together long enough to get both him and Katrina safely to Hogwarts.

Reaching the edge of the anti-apparition wards surrounding Malfoy Manor, he stopped and grabbed Katrina's arm in an iron grasp. He hurriedly apparated them to the edge of the wards at Hogwarts.

"Severus," Katrina's voice quietly began.

He turned on her, "Silence!" He glanced around them quickly before roughly pulling her along with him to the castle. Only when they were inside and the doors were closed behind them did he release her arm. "Follow me," he said, striding in the direction of the Headmaster's office. 'Merlin, I can't even look at her right now! How will she ever forgive me? And Maggie! I have to tell her that her mother's alive, but how could I ever explain the rest of it?'

He drew to a halt before the gargoyle leading to Dumbledore's office and scowled, "Canary Creams." The gargoyle moved aside, revealing the revolving staircase. He knocked on Dumbledore's door the moment he reached it.

"Come in!" Albus' too-cheery voice carried clearly.

He opened the door, thinking 'You forgave me once, old friend; I hope you can do so again.' "Albus, I-"

He was cut off when Albus stood up, "Katrina?"

Severus turned to look at her and found her pale and shaking. Gently taking her arm, he led her over to one of the chairs facing Dumbledore's desk. Once she was seated, he turned back to face the headmaster. He opened his mouth to speak, glanced again at his wrist and the new mark emblazoned upon it, and closed his mouth. He walked slowly towards the side of Albus' desk, at which point he fell to his knees, "Forgive me, Albus."

Albus sat back down in his chair, bringing them close to eye level, "My poor boy. I will forgive you if I can, Severus, but you must tell me what has happened."

Raising his left arm, he pulled the sleeve up slightly and showed the snake to his mentor. "He…" he took a shaky breath, "he bonded us, Albus, and I'm not quite sure why."

"A pet bond, Severus?" Albus asked, his voice soft and apologetic.

Silently, Severus nodded, "There… there was nothing I could do to stop it without risking both of our lives."

"Oh, my son," Albus said, raising a hand which he cupped on the side of Severus' face. "You did what you must. Come now, go sit with Katrina. I will order some dinner for all of us, and Katrina can tell us what has happened to her since she disappeared."

Doing as Albus said, he watched as Albus stood and moved to the fireplace where Severus heard him first ordering dinner and then calling for Poppy. He couldn't hear everything he said to Poppy through the floo connection, but he assumed Albus was advising her which potions she would need to bring with her.

Poppy arrived first, stepping out of the fireplace just as Albus sat down again. She moved first to Severus, handing him a small vial containing a cornflower blue potion. "A calming draught, Poppy?"

"You will drink that potion Severus Snape, or I will petrify you and pour it down your throat. And before you ask, yes, it's one of yours."

He slowly drank the contents of the vial, watching as Poppy ran a diagnostic spell over Katrina. Kat was scowling and muttering, "I'm fine, damn it." Poppy, however, simply ignored her and continued.

Severus saw the exact moment Poppy discovered the extent of Katrina's injuries as the fleeting look of anger crossed her features before being replaced by the medi-witch's more passive look. He watched Katrina swallow a healing draught and a stronger calming draught than the one he'd been given.

"Well, Poppy?" Dumbledore softly inquired.

"She's in perfect health, Headmaster. But there is evidence of rape," she concluded in a sad voice. "Her magic levels appear a bit low and I'm not sure what accounts for that."

"I believe that we can safely say that is a result of the collar she is sporting, isn't that right Severus?" Albus asked.

Snape hung his head slightly, "Yes, Headmaster. I am expected to… replace it with something of my own liking. I can assure you that it will not contain that particular enchantment." He turned to face Poppy, "As for her… rape," he almost choked on the word. "I am afraid I am responsible for that."

At his words, Katrina's eyes filled with tears and she shakily stood and approached him. "Sev… I… I don't blame you for what happened."

"But Katrina, I-" her finger on his lips cut his words off.

"No," she said firmly. "If you hadn't… Voldemort would have killed you. I'm… in a way, I'm glad it was you. He told me… he said I was going to one of his followers, but I never dreamed it would be you. I was so afraid!"

Tentatively, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her head to his chest. Her head fit comfortably under his chin and all he could do was hold her. One hand gently stroked her back in a comforting manner as she sobbed into his chest. He paid little attention to the others in the room, catching only meaningless fragments of their conversation. What was important was the woman in his arms. He was determined to protect her from now on, if she would allow him to. If she wouldn't allow it, he would release her and he would deal with the repercussions.

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head as her crying began to end. Without releasing her, he gently led her to one of Dumbledore's chairs. The Headmaster transfigured it into a loveseat as they reached it and Severus gave the old man a small smile as he maneuvered Katrina to sit beside him.

Dumbledore finished his conversation with Poppy, reminding her of the need for the utmost secrecy in this and thanking her for her time. The mediwitch flooed back to her own rooms, leaving the three of them alone.

"Katrina, dear, do you feel up to telling us what has befallen you since you disappeared?" Albus asked, conjuring a pot of tea and three cups. He filled the cups and waved two of them over to the pair on the loveseat.

"Yes," Katrina said softly. "It's probably better if I get this over with now."

Severus placed a gentle arm around Katrina's shoulders and gave her arm a gentle squeeze, "He can't hurt you anymore. I won't let anyone hurt you again," he quietly vowed. That said, Katrina began to tell of her days and nights as Voldemort's 'guest.'


	58. Chapter 56

"This afternoon," Katrina said, having recounted her many days of captivity – the meals, the return of her magic, and the training, "he told me that the day had finally arrived that he would bond me to one of his followers." She shivered slightly; Severus' arm around her shoulders was a comforting weight. She covered the hand on her shoulder with one of her own before continuing, "I bathed and dressed as he instructed and reluctantly returned to his study. At that point, he placed me under the Imperius curse.

"He took me to the sitting room as his guests arrived. I was fearful that I would be bonded to one of them. Before we went to the dining room, I watched him transfigure a coffee table into a long marble slab complete with manacles. I was not too naïve to know what that meant and I think that had I been free to do so, I would have risked trying to escape at that moment.

"I was kneeling at Voldemort's side when Severus arrived. I couldn't see him, but I recognized his voice immediately. Part of me was comforted by his presence and part of me was terrified by it. I was still afraid that I was to be given to one of the others, you understand, and I didn't want him to witness that.

"When I realized that it was Severus to whom I would be bonded… I was no longer afraid for myself. I felt… guilty…" she turned to face Severus, "I felt guilty that you would be bonded to me against your will."

He stroked a strand of hair from her face, "It will be okay, Katrina. We will deal with this as best we can. I will never use this bond against you. There may be times when we will have to assume the roles forced upon us, but that is all it will be – an act."

"How… how will we explain this to Maggie?" As she said it, she realized she hadn't even asked about her daughter before this. "Where is Maggie? Is she okay?"

"Your daughter is perfectly fine, Katrina," Albus responded. "She recovered her magic, probably at the same time you did. For the safety of all of you, she will spend the summer with another family. They have a son her age and a daughter a year younger than them. She will be safe, Katrina."

"I want to see her," Katrina said suddenly, turning to face the headmaster. "I need to see her."

"In due time," Albus said, nodding. "It will need to be done carefully. She is under a glamour and an assumed name and although Mr. and Mrs. Weasley know her true identity, their children do not – nor should they. Severus and a couple other professors will be tutoring her through the summer. Maggie has expressed an interest in attending Hogwarts with her peers, contingent upon the approval of her guardian." He glanced between Severus and Katrina, "The matter of Maggie's guardianship has become a bit muddied, though. Technically, you, Katrina are still her legal guardian, but due to the nature of this particular bond, Severus holds claim to any and all possessions – including children."

Katrina frowned and glanced at Severus, meeting his eyes. He shook his head slightly, "I did say I would not use this bond against you in any way. That includes your belongings and your-" he checked himself, "our daughter." He gently gripped her chin, "If you wish it, I will do what I can to release you from this situation. I would only hope that you would still allow me contact with Maggie."

Her eyes widened as she realized what he was saying, "But… but Voldemort would kill you!"

"Possibly," he acknowledged tonelessly.

"No, we'll find another way to deal with this," she said adamantly.

Severus nodded, "We should probably be going then."

"You will be going to Spinner's End, Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," he said, rising and leading Katrina up. "It's where I told Lucius Malfoy I would be spending my summer, as always. It's not my first choice of places to take Katrina, but changing my plans would seem suspicious."

Katrina exchanged goodbyes with Dumbledore and began following Severus from the office when she suddenly remembered something. She stopped and turned back to face Dumbledore, "I forgot. Before Voldemort brought me out to the sitting room, after dinner, he forced me to drink a potion, but he didn't say what it was or what it was for. I don't know how I had forgotten that."

"Can you describe it?" Severus asked from behind her.

She paused a moment to gather her memories of it, knowing every detail could be important. "It was blue, cornflower blue. It had a consistency like watery oatmeal and tasted tropical, like…" she closed her eyes and tried to remember but it was difficult, having been under the Imperius at the time. "I think it was like coconut and pineapple… maybe a bit banana too… Sorry, but that's all I can remember." She opened her eyes again, "I wish I could remember more…"

"Severus, do you recognize it?" Albus asked, the twinkle absent from his eyes.

"I'm not sure," he admitted. "I will have to research it, but she's given me enough information that I should be able to find it easily."

Albus nodded, "When you find out what it was, please tell me."

"Of course. Good night, Headmaster."

"Good night, children," Albus said, forcing Katrina to smile. She supposed that next to Albus, most people were children.


	59. Chapter 57

Severus led Katrina to his quarters where she quietly helped him finish his last-minute packing. Once the last of his trunks were packed and shrunk, he looped an arm around her waist in front of his fireplace. "My wards are keyed only to me so you will have to floo through with me," he explained.

"Ok," she said softly, relaxing into his side.

In Albus' office, he had realized that – contrary to what his instincts told him – Katrina actually seemed calmer when he touched her. Considering what she had been through, he'd actually thought she would shy away from him.

Clutching her slightly tighter to him, he threw the floo powder into the fireplace and called out "Spinner's End." Stepping into the green flames, he closed his eyes for a moment against the spinning sensation. He hated to floo, but it was the easiest way to reach his home. He opened his eyes just as the spinning stopped and he had to help Katrina regain her balance.

"Sorry," she said apologetically, "It's been a long time since I've traveled that way."

"I would imagine so," he responded dryly, glancing around the tiny sitting room. Everything was covered in thin layer of dust. Considering he hadn't been here since the Christmas holidays and he didn't own a house-elf, he wasn't surprised. Taking in the appearance of his small home, he felt himself becoming slightly embarrassed.

The walls of the room were completely covered in books, bound in varying shades of dark leather. A candle-filled lamp illuminated the only furniture in the room – an old black armchair, a worn-out sofa, and a small round table. This was certainly a far cry from the bright, airy home he and Katrina had shared so many years ago.

"It's late," he said. More properly it was early as it was nearing two in the morning. "Let me show you to your room."

She gave him a small smile before he led her to one of the bookshelves. Pulling forward on one of the tomes on the right-hand side, the whole shelf swung forwards, revealing a spiral staircase beyond. This was even darker and gloomier than the sitting room and he was forced to cast Lumos so they could see the steps.

He silently led her to the second, and notably top, floor. There were only two bedrooms here and a single bathroom. The bedrooms occupied the left and right sides of the small hallway and the bathroom was at the end. He opened the left-hand door and led her inside. He himself never went into this room, so he wasn't very surprised when he saw that one of the legs of the bed had broken, leaving the bed canted at a precarious angle. The bed hangings were tattered – obviously moth-eaten. There were no blankets or pillows on the bed.

"I… I will have to transfigure some things for the time being," he said quietly. Having a very limited budget, he began trying to decide which things he would have to buy and which they would have to make do with.

"Can't we simply purchase some new things tomorrow?" she asked quietly.

He frowned slightly. He was loath to discuss his dismal financial situation with anyone – especially her. When they had been married, they had lived very comfortably. They had a good deal of money from both of their families and neither of them had really had to work at all. Now, though, his only money came from his teaching salary – and much of that money had to go to the upkeep of his two homes.

He moved to speak, but she – ever perceptive – beat him to it, "Are you… are you having money problems, Severus?"

He sniffed and glanced away, "The ministry decided to confiscate most of my belongings and money when I was sent to Azkaban. When I was released, they refused to return anything. The only things I had left were whatever I could squirrel away in my mother's family home before my arrest."

A hand was placed on his shoulder and he turned back to face her. "We're in this together," she began softly. "My money is your money."

"I said I wouldn't-"

"Abuse the bond," she finished for him. "That isn't what I meant. Even if it didn't legally belong to you, I would willingly give it to you."

"We will discuss this in the morning," he said firmly. "For now…" he made quick work of pulling down the bed hangings and transfiguring the scraps into warm blankets and pillows. "The bathroom is at the end of the hall. If you need anything, my room is across the hall." He made to leave, though a part of him wanted desperately to stay by her side.

"Sev?"

He stopped in the doorway and turned to face her. "Yes?"

"I… I haven't any other clothes here…" she said somewhat timidly.

"Oh," he said. He could transfigure something but… "I'll bring you something you can wear from my trunks." He quickly retreated to his own room, noting that the bedding here was in little better shape than in Katrina's room. He placed his trunks on the ground and restored them to their normal size. Fishing through them, he bypassed the robes and his own grey nightshirts. Reaching the bottom of his clothes trunk, he finally pulled out the over-sized t-shirt.

The owl bearing this 'gift' arrived a week after the Weasley twins pulled their massive prank – transforming a portion of hallway into a swamp – and left the school. He had been surprised to open the package and find this shirt and a short note from the boys. Only under threat of death would he ever admit that he had enjoyed the antics of the red-headed horrors.

Apparently, the feeling had been mutual, he mused as he glanced at the black 'Co-ed Naked Quidditch' t-shirt in his hands. He had cast every hex, curse, and prank detection spell on the shirt that he could think of. After exhausting every one of them, he realized that the gift was genuine. Although it was something he would never wear, he had been amused enough to keep the shirt. Now, he was quite glad that he had. He hoped that it would be sufficient for Katrina for the night. Tomorrow they could discuss finances and visit Diagon Alley.

He brought the shirt to Katrina's room. Before handing it to her, he gave her his best classroom-glare, "Before you say a word, bear in mind this was a gift from a pair of my students when they left." He handed it to her and added, "I hope that will be sufficient for tonight. I have nothing else suitable."

Katrina held up the shirt and began to giggle. She forcefully suppressed her laughter and hugged the shirt to her. "This is perfect, thank you Severus."

"You're welcome, Katrina. Good night." With that, he quickly retreated to his room, determined to try to sleep the memory of this day away.


	60. Chapter 58

Samantha reluctantly trudged her way down to breakfast. The previous day had been rather miserable. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were still cordial to her, but their children absolutely refused to speak to her. Entering the kitchen, she saw that she was the last to arrive. She quietly greeted everyone, but Ginny and Ron didn't return her greeting – nor did they even bother acknowledging it.

Mrs. Weasley began lecturing her children, again, when a tapping at the window distracted her. A large raven sat on the outside sill, patiently waiting for the window to be opened. Mr. Weasley let the bird in and it flew to land next to Mrs. Weasley.

Once relieved of its burden, the raven flew from the room.

"Who was that from, mum?" Ron asked.

Mrs. Weasley had been unrolling the scroll and she absently replied, "Professor Snape."

"Snape? What does he want?" Ron asked, scowling.

"He has sent Samantha's tutoring schedule," she responded, setting the outer parchment aside and glancing at the inner one. "Oh! Oh my…"

Samantha suddenly had a sinking feeling in her stomach. Mrs. Weasley's eyes had gone large but she was now smiling. She handed the parchment to her husband whose reactions were similar.

"What does that say?" Ginny finally asked.

Mrs. Weasley took the parchment back from her husband and rolled both it and the schedule back up. "It doesn't pertain to either of you," she said sharply. Turning to her husband she said, "Arthur, perhaps you could take Ron and Ginny with you to Diagon Alley. I have a small list of things I need from there and it would be good for them to get out."

Mr. Weasley nodded, "How about it, kids?"

Excited affirmations followed as the two hurried from their seats and left the room – but not before they each threw a superior glance towards Samantha. Obviously, they thought she was being snubbed in not being asked to go. Samantha, who was quite good at reading body language and non-verbal clues, realized that Mrs. Weasley was using this as an excuse to get her children out of the house.

Samantha exchanged glances with Mr. Weasley before he left the room and he gave her a reassuring smile. The butterflies in her stomach settled slightly. Once Samantha and Mrs. Weasley were alone in the kitchen, the older woman handed her the smaller scroll.

"Here, dear." Mrs. Weasley was beaming now and Samantha quickly knew why.

Dear Samantha,

I am happy to inform you that your mother is alive and well. She had been held by the Dark Lord, but she is now safe with me. I will be coming by the Burrow this morning to discuss your schedule with you in person. Your mother is eager to see you again.

Sincerely,

Your Father

Samantha beamed at Mrs. Weasley. "Oh! That is fantastic!"

Mrs. Weasley nodded, "I will admit, my dear, that I'm a bit worried about that second line. There's no telling what has happened to your mother during that time…"

"Oh," Samantha said softly. In her excitement of knowing her mother was alive, she had completely dismissed the how and where of the situation. "You don't think…"

"Well, there's no use worrying about it," Mrs. Weasley said in a brusque, reasonable tone. "Your mother is alive and that is what is most important. Why don't you go get some more studying done before your parents arrive?"

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," Samantha said, clutching the note in her hand as she went back upstairs. She returned to her study, determined to get as much reading done as she could before her parents arrived.

-- --

Severus slept miserably and by morning he was regretting not dosing himself with some Dreamless Sleep potion. Images of the previous evening kept replaying through his mind. Each time the sequence began, he turned it over in his head, trying to discover if there was some way he could have avoided what had happened. Each time, he came to the same conclusion – no matter what he did, this was the best outcome.

Finally, he dragged himself out of bed. He pulled on a robe over his nightshirt and headed for the bathroom. The bathroom door was closed and he could hear water running in the sink, so he simply stood there waiting. A minute later, the door opened and his brain derailed for a moment as he gazed at Katrina. The t-shirt he'd given her only fell to mid-thigh, leaving a long expanse of leg revealed. He mentally shook himself as he glanced up at her.

"Good morning, Severus," she said, giving him an uncertain smile.

"Hmm. I will transfigure some robes for you to wear today. We can go to Diagon Alley after breakfast."

"I have perfectly good clothes back at my home," she argued.

"Muggle clothes, I'm sure," he said sharply. "You're a witch and you will dress appropriately."

She frowned, her hazel eyes flashing in anger, "I will wear what I want, Severus."

"You will wear what I tell you to!" he growled.

She pushed him out of her way, "Fuck you, Severus." She was slamming the door to her room before he recovered from his shock.

Taking a couple deep breaths, he decided to take care of his morning ablutions before facing her again. Once in the bathroom, he cupped his hands under the tap and brought the water to his face. The cold water woke him up quickly and he winced as he replayed their argument in his head. Merlin, had he really just spoken to her as if he was her master?

Sighing, he emptied his bladder, jumped in the shower, and brushed his teeth. He wrapped a towel around his waist and pondered how he could apologize to Katrina.

Finally coming to a decision, he bypassed the bedrooms, instead making his way to the attic where his raven roosted. He sneezed as he got a nose full of dust as he made his way to the small table he kept stocked with parchment and ink. His raven, Athena, fluttered down from the rafters and perched on his shoulder. The bird gave an affectionate nip at his ear as he wrote a quick letter to Maggie. He also jotted down a copy of the girl's tutoring schedule. Tying the two together, he put Mrs. Weasley's name on the parchment. He handed it to Athena who grabbed it in her beak before flying off.

Well, perhaps the news of a visit to their daughter would cool Katrina's temper. He went back to his bedroom, dressed quickly, and finally decided to 'beard the lioness in her den' so to speak.

Knocking on Katrina's door, he heard a muttered response from inside. Taking it as an invitation to enter, he opened the door and stepped inside. Katrina was perched on the edge of the bed, still dressed in the t-shirt.

She glanced up and glared at him, "How dare you try to treat me like a bloody pet!" She seemed to deflate as she glanced down at her hands in her lap. She stroked over the snake tattoo with her thumb. "I woke up this morning and for an instant I could believe this was all a bad dream. Then I saw this," she said, still speaking to her lap, "and I knew it wasn't."

Slowly approaching her, he gently grabbed her right hand and turned it. Raising it, he gently kissed the snake tattoo. "Please forgive me," he said softly when he drew away. His lips tingled slightly where they'd met her skin. His eyes met hers, "It was wrong of me to say that."

She nodded slowly, her lips parting slightly. Leaning over, he gently brushed his lips over hers. He was pleasantly surprised when she returned the chaste kiss.

He sat next to her, his hand still holding hers, "I was thinking that after we visit Diagon Alley, we could go visit Maggie…" He saw her break into a smile. "I do apologize for earlier. I'm afraid I'm not the most pleasant person in the morning. I did have a reason, though, for wanting you dressed in robes – it is what is expected of you by the Dark Lord. He would expect me to enforce it as well. There may also come times when I will need you to obey me without question or argument. I'm not saying this to hurt you, Katrina, but to prepare you. Both of our lives are at stake if someone decides to visit us here."

"I'm sorry I made such a fuss, Sev. I just… it's still overwhelming, you know? Everything has just happened so quickly… We were dating again and everything was just so nice! Then this bastard has to destroy our lives again."

Unsure of what to say, he simply stroked his thumb over her hand. After a couple minutes of silence, he rose and gently pulled her to her feet. Pulling out his wand, he transfigured her t-shirt into simple robes. "Let's eat and then we can get you some proper clothes. After that, I'm sure Maggie will be glad to see you. I sent her a short note telling her that you are okay. She was very worried about you," he said, silently adding as was I.

"Albus said Maggie had a glamour and assumed name?"

"Oh, yes," he responded as he led her downstairs and into the small kitchen in the back of the house. "She now has your auburn hair and my dark eyes. She chose to go by the name Samantha Johnston." He settled her into a chair and was about to open the cabinets when a small pop sounded in the room. There stood Dobby the house-elf. Growling, he glared at the house-elf, "What are you doing here?"

"Professor Dumbledore tells Dobby to come care for Master Snape and his wife," the elf responded. "You wish to eat now?"

Sighing in defeat, Severus sat across from Katrina, "Yes, Dobby, that will be fine."

The house elf disappeared and reappeared a minute later with a tray laden with breakfast and coffee. The tray on the table, the elf smiled. "Dobby will go clean now."

"No, Dobby," Severus said sharply. "No cleaning down here. You may clean the bedrooms and upstairs bathroom only. You may also bring us our meals. You must never come here when others are present, do you understand?"

Dobby nodded quickly, the hats on his head tipping precariously. He then disappeared and Severus sighed in relief.

"That house elf is a bit… touched in the head," Severus said to explain his behavior. "He's been freed and demands payment for his work."

"How odd," Katrina said, pulling a piece of toast off the tray. "Who did he work for?"

"Lucius Malfoy."

Katrina choked on her toast, "The Malfoys freed a house-elf?"

He patted her on the back, "No, Harry Potter did. It's a long story, but I can assure you Lucius was none too pleased."

Chuckling, Katrina nodded, "I can just imagine."

They finished the rest of their breakfast in companionable silence. Soon enough, they were both finished and it was time to leave.

"We will have to walk a bit before we can apparate," he said. They left the house and walked for fifteen minutes before he drew her into a thick stand of trees. Drawing her into his arms, he apparated them to the edge of the Burrow.

They were halfway through the yard when the door opened and an auburn-haired bullet shot out. "Mum! Father!"

Katrina opened her arms and embraced the girl. "Oh, Maggie, I missed you so much!"

"You should all come inside," the voice of Molly Weasley called from the direction of the house.

Severus glanced away from his daughter and his… Well, he didn't rightly know how to refer to her now. Was she his wife, his pet, the 'mother of his child'? Katrina was right about one thing, the snake-faced bastard had ruined their lives again. A hand on his shoulder brought his thoughts back to the present.

"I'm glad to see you too, father."

He glanced at Maggie and then up at Katrina who seemed to be pleasantly surprised. "Come on, we should go inside," he said, addressing them both. He led the way towards the house and the red-headed woman standing in the doorway watching them.

"Arthur took the kids out for the day, so you could have some peace," Molly Weasley said as she stepped back and invited them inside.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," Severus said, glancing around the inside of her modest home.

"That's Molly to you, Severus," the woman corrected sternly. "Why don't you give me a hand in the kitchen, Severus, and give these two a couple minutes to catch up, hmm?"

He gave the woman a measuring glance and saw her eyes flick to Katrina, notably, Katrina's neck were the silver of the collar was partially visible. Realizing the matronly woman was trying to give Katrina an opportunity to explain things to Maggie, he nodded, "Of course… Molly."

"You girls make yourselves comfortable and we'll be back in a bit," Molly said, leading Severus into the kitchen. "Have a seat," she said, gesturing to one of the chairs surrounding a well-worn wooden table. "Ok, speak while I get these tea things together. I saw the collar," she added as she gave him a quick glance over her shoulder.

He took a deep breath, reminding himself that Molly was a member of the Order of the Phoenix and therefore trusted by Dumbledore. Closing his eyes, he began at his summoning the night before. He left nothing out as he spoke – shakily mentioning the rape and forced bonding. His eyes still closed, he pulled up his sleeve enough for the new tattoo to become visible. He explained the collar – reminding himself as he did so that he needed to replace it as soon as possible. He didn't like the thought of Katrina being powerless. Just as Katrina had, he mentioned her ingestion of the unknown potion last. He remembered that he had to look that up still.

Gentle hands landed on his shoulders and squeezed gently. "You had no control over what happened, Severus, and both of your girls will understand that." The hands left his shoulders and Molly took the seat opposite his. "I know I'm no expert in potions, Severus, but could you describe the potion Katrina ingested?"

"She said it was cornflower-blue, had a consistency like watery oatmeal, and had a tropical flavor."

"Hmm, that sounds familiar," Molly said as she tapped one finger on the table, obviously deep in thought. "Oh! I know where I've heard of that before…" She rose and went to her kitchen counter. She picked up a magazine and flipped through it. "Well, this certainly sounds like it," she said, returning to the table and handing him the newest issue of Witch Weekly.

He glanced at the page in question. It was a full-page advert for 'Flora Fanwraith's No-Fail Fertility Philter.' 'Now in new Tropical flavor!' the ad proclaimed brightly. Glancing at the bottom of the page, there was a bit of technical jargon which he skimmed to discover that the potion was indeed cornflower-blue and that the consistency could be considered to be similar to watery oatmeal.

Looking back up at the ad itself, he paled at the boast '99 effective!' with a small adjunct below reading 'when taken within 24 hours of sexual intercourse.' He dropped his head into his hands. Well, fuck.


	61. Chapter 59

Katrina and Samantha sat down together on the couch in the living room of the Weasley family. Katrina was nervous about this discussion, since she needed Samantha to understand that what had happened wasn't Severus' fault. She also didn't really want to get too in-depth regarding her treatment at Voldemort's hand.

"I don't even know where to begin, Mag- _Samantha_," Katrina said, still taking in the subtle changes in her daughter's appearance. She silently repeated her daughter's assumed name a dozen times. She would have to get used to it as quickly as she could for all of their sakes.

"Uhm, my father said you had been, uh, kidnapped by Voldemort?"

Nodding, Katrina said, "Yes. I was taken by one of his followers and brought to him."

"Did… did he torture you?" Samantha asked hesitantly.

"A little," she said honestly, "But not as badly as I had expected. The… the most 'painful' thing was what he forced Severus to do to me." Katrina stopped, hoping her daughter wouldn't ask while fully knowing she would.

"What did he do?"

"You remember how we discussed that your father is a spy for Dumbledore, right? Sometimes he is forced to do things he would otherwise never do…"

"Mum! Whatever it is that he did, I know he would never intentionally hurt you or me. Just… tell me, okay?"

Katrina took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She spoke softly and as evenly as she could as she said, "He was forced to rape me and then Voldemort bound us together magically." She pulled up her right sleeve and turned her arm so Samantha could see the snake, "That mark is proof of Severus' ownership of me. Voldemort used a master/slave bond on us. This collar is there to inhibit my magic, but Severus said he will replace it with one that doesn't." She finally opened her eyes and met the tear-filled eyes of her daughter. She swiped at her own tears before pulling her daughter close.

"Oh, mum," Samantha said quietly. "I was so afraid that you were dead. No one could find you…"

"I'm okay, Mag- er, Samantha, sweetie. Severus is being very good about this whole thing. He is a good man, Samantha. He's promised not to use this bond against me, which is more than he has to do. He could take everything I own, he could take guardianship over you, and he could do whatever he pleases with me."

She gave her daughter a small smile as she ran a hand through the girl's auburn hair, "So, I see you're calling him father now."

"Mmm, yeah," Samantha said softly with a small blush. "Well, you're right, he is a good man. I'm glad he's my father. He even let Harry teach me magic. Oh! I forgot to tell you, father took me to get my wand!" She reached into her pocket and pulled it out.

Katrina looked over it wonderingly. Her daughter was reverently holding an ornate wand. It was a sight she'd never dreamed she'd see. "Oh, Samantha, it's very beautiful. I'm so happy for you," she said earnestly.

"Father says if I study really hard that I can go to Hogwarts. I got my invitation letter and I've already been sorted. I'm going to be in father's house," she said proudly. Samantha's smile suddenly faded, "Uh, mum, father said that I could attend Hogwarts, but only if you said it was okay…"

Katrina took a deep breath. She was torn between wanting her daughter to learn magic and wanting to spirit her daughter away for her own safety. She was also unsurprised but slightly disappointed that her daughter was going to be in Slytherin, but she knew Severus would watch over the girl. "You may, _if _your father deems you ready to attend."

"Thanks, mum. I'm going to spend this whole summer studying and I'll have tutors every day." Samantha glanced back at her mother's wrist and at the tattoo which was still exposed. "What are the qualities of that bond you mentioned? I mean, I assume there's more to it than simply a mark of… ownership."

Katrina racked her brain for what she could remember of bond-types. "Master/slave bonds have been illegal for over a hundred years now, so all I know of them is what I learned in my History of Magic classes, and those were a long time ago. From what I recall, they used to be a form of punishment. People who had been found guilty of a crime were bound to a law-abiding citizen. Their magic was inhibited through the use of an enchanted collar. I don't really remember what the bond itself entails. The library at Hogwarts probably has a book on the different types of magical bonds."

"Can it be removed?" Samantha asked.

"I don't believe so. If I remember correctly, it can be replaced by another type of bond – and there are several. Most bonds can not be broken – except by death – and are not something to be lightly entered into. Many witches and wizards today choose to forgo magical bonding completely when they marry."

"Were you and father bonded when you married?" Samantha asked quietly.

"Oh, yes," Katrina said with a smile. "My parents wouldn't let us do anything less, though both your father and I desired it anyway. The bond itself broke when I… lost my magic. I can only assume it was why your father believed me dead."

She paused and gave her daughter a mischievous smile, "So, Harry was teaching you magic, hmm?"

Samantha, predictably, blushed scarlet, "Uhm, yeah… He… well, he kissed me again, and he told me he loves me," her voice dropped to a near whisper.

Katrina smiled, "Does your father know about that?"

"Oh, yeah," Samantha said, blushing even more. "Harry kissed me when he said goodbye for the summer. We were in father's rooms and he was right there…"

Kat laughed, imagining how Severus must have hated that. "How did your father take it?"

Her daughter shrugged, "He told me the summer would pass quickly and he didn't say any more about it."

Eyes growing huge, she gaped at her daughter, "Are you kidding? Severus Snape didn't remark on his daughter kissing the son of James Potter! I need a calendar and a marker!" Laughing she stood up and turned towards the kitchen. "Oh Severus?" she called in a sweet voice.

Her husband emerged a moment later looking pale and her plan to tease him disappeared. "Are you okay?" she asked softly, approaching him.

His masks came back up, shuttering his emotions away from view. "I'm fine." He glanced at Samantha and then back at her, "You called?"

"Oh," she responded softly. She searched for a legitimate reason for having called him. "Yes, I wanted to discuss Mag- Samantha's tutoring with you."

He took a chair opposite the couch. "What about it?"

"Well… what courses will she be tutored in?" Katrina asked quickly, re-taking her own seat on the couch.

"Her schedule will be as follows; Monday will be Professor Vector in Arithmancy, Tuesdays will be Professor Flitwick and Charms, Wednesdays I will tutor her for Potions, Thursdays will be Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall, and Fridays will be Defense Against the Dark Arts – once again with me as her tutor. Lessons will run from 8 in the morning until 1PM. Her afternoons and weekends will be devoted to writing homework and reading for other subjects. She will be required to read texts for History of Magic, Herbology, and Care of Magical Creatures. She will be routinely tested in all of those subjects."

"And you think she can reach the level of her peers?" Kat asked.

"She has shown an aptitude for Transfiguration and Defense already. Her early potions work with me was also quite good. I believe that, if she puts her heart into it, that she can at least get close enough to her peers to enter Hogwarts at their level." He glanced out the sole window in the room and noted the height of the sun. The day was drawing on and they still had to go to Diagon Alley. "Katrina," he said, gracefully rising from his chair, "We should be going now."

Katrina and Samantha both rose. Samantha hugged both her mother and father before excusing herself for her studies. Alone with her husband, Katrina noted he wasn't as pale now as he had been upon entering the room, but he still looked tired.

"Molly!" Severus called, bringing the older woman into the living room. "May we use your floo?"

"Of course, dear, of course. The floo powder is in that little bowl on the mantle."

"Come here, Katrina," he told her, the fingers of his left hand unconsciously rubbing on the snake tattoo. She had been about to speak to Mrs. Weasley when he'd said that and she suddenly found herself silently moving to his side. Once there, she swore, "Bloody hell! Don't do that!"

Both Mrs. Weasley and Severus stared at her, uncomprehending. "Do what?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Whatever he just did," she pointed angrily at Severus, "compelled me to obey him immediately."

"I did nothing," Severus said, slightly aggrieved.

"You did something!" Katrina asserted. "I was about to say my goodbyes to Mrs. Weasley but I couldn't. I couldn't do anything except what you had told me."

Severus was silent, obviously lost in thought. "I want to try something. Kiss me."

Katrina looked at him, puzzled, "What?"

"Hmm," he said. She watched him raise his right hand and his left thumb came in contact with the snake tattoo, "Kiss me."

Suddenly, the only thing important in the whole world was getting her lips onto his. He returned the kiss for only a moment before her senses returned to her. She wrenched herself away, "You did it again!"

"And for the last time, I assure you," he replied gently. "I think we've discovered one aspect of the bond."

Katrina shivered. The feeling of being totally in thrall to him was one she never wanted to experience again. It was almost worse that the Imperius curse. At least under the curse you knew your actions weren't your own. With this, until the order had been obeyed, the slave would be completely unaware that their actions and emotions weren't their own.

A hand gently touched her shoulder, drawing her attention back to him, "I apologize, Katrina. The first time, I was unaware of what I was doing and the second was simply to confirm it so that I may avoid it in the future. There may come a time when we will have to feign what happened here today, but I will never use this on you again if I can help it."

She wordlessly nodded, still too angry and wired up to speak. She gave Mrs. Weasley a small smile as Severus drew her close in preparation for flooing.

"Good day, Molly," Severus said before he turned and threw a handful of floo powder into the hearth. "Diagon Alley," he called out, pulling Katrina forward as the green flames rose forth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Updating may become slightly less frequent (but no less than twice a week!) As you may have noticed, my chapters have been getting a bit longer lately.**


	62. Chapter 60

Katrina followed Severus into Gringotts. She quietly followed him to his vault and she could easily read his reluctance in letting her see the meager contents. She glanced at him as the cart came to a stop, "I'll wait here, Severus."

He looked surprised as he nodded at her, following the Goblin from the cart to the door of his vault.

Kat pulled her own key from the pocket of her robes. She had given this key to Dumbledore sixteen years ago, and it appeared the old man had made provisions for her return to the wizarding world. Upon arriving at the bank, they had asked to speak to one of the bank's managers regarding Katrina's vault. The matter had been settled rather quickly and they both suspected Dumbledore's hand in it.

She had withdrawn half of her own vault upon her departure from the wizarding world and she had barely made a dent in that. She had asked Albus to see that Severus got the rest of the vault, but, in hindsight, she was glad that hadn't happened. She couldn't believe the Ministry had taken Severus' money from him.

Considering her vault, she realized that the contents of her parent's vault would have been transferred to her own upon her parents' deaths. The idea of that much money was mind-boggling. Then she realized there wouldn't simply be money. There would be books and artifacts. She wasn't even really sure what had been in their vault. Her parents had created her vault when she was born so she'd never had occasion to visit theirs.

Drawn from her thoughts by the return of her husband, she gave him a small smile. He entered the cart and sat next to her and she leaned into him slightly. His presence was comforting to her. She occasionally found her thoughts drifting back to her weeks of confinement but a simple glance at Severus reminded her that she was safe. His arm gently draped around her shoulders and she sighed happily.

The cart took off again and descended a long way before finally coming to a stop. She rose to follow the Goblin and realized Severus intended to remain in the cart. "Come on, Severus. I want, no _need_, you to come with me. My parents' things are in there and, quite honestly, I wouldn't know a dark artifact if it bit me."

He huffed but followed her to the vault door. Opening it, Katrina slowly stepped inside. It was just as crazy as she had imagined it would be. There were piles of gold, books, ornate-looking weapons, and strange objects that she couldn't identify. "Hell, this is a disaster," she muttered.

"I couldn't agree more," Severus said at her side.

"Help yourself to whatever you want," she said, drifting to a pile of gold and filling a small bag with galleons. "There are probably some old potions texts which you are welcome to."

He turned to face the Goblin standing by the door, "Would it be possible to receive an accounting of this vault?"

The Goblin glared at him, "It is _her_ vault."

Katrina sighed, "Ok, can I get an accounting of this vault? I'd also like to change the name on this vault."

The Goblin silently nodded and she turned her attention back to the contents of the vault. She'd already collected 500 galleons which, if she remembered the conversion correctly, was equivalent to approximately 2,500 British pounds sterling. That would be more than sufficient to purchase the clothes and bedding they badly needed.

Drifting over to the piles of books, she gave a glance at the titles. Some of them appeared to be very old books and it wouldn't surprise her if most were first editions. "Find anything good?"

"Yes," he said, raising a pair of books for her to see, "There are two very old volumes here which are almost impossible to find for sale."

"I'm hungry, Severus. We can always come back here and look some more, though I'm hoping to get that list of the contents of this vault to peruse at our leisure."

"Let's go, then," he said, leading the way from the vault.

Upon returning to the lobby, they retired into a small room where they were presented with a stack of papers two inches thick which detailed the contents of the vault. She had the name of the owner of the vault changed to Severus Snape. As she told him later, "The Dark Lord would expect you to take control of all of my assets." She trusted him not to leave her or their daughter penniless.

Their banking complete, they went to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor for lunch. After lunch, they made quick work of purchasing robes and bed linens from Madam Malkin.

Once their purchases had been shrunk and stored in Severus' pockets, he pulled Katrina to the side of the road and spoke quietly, "We need to go into Knockturn Alley. Remember how I said there might come a time when you would have to act like a pet? Well, this is one of those times. You are to follow me and keep your head down. Don't speak unless I ask you a question. I will try to make our visit there as quick as I can. Hopefully, we won't encounter any of my… associates."

By _associates_, she knew he meant Death Eaters and she couldn't suppress a shudder. "Ok, Severus."

He nodded approvingly and led the way into the smaller, darker alleyway. She had never been down here before and she hoped she would never have to return there in the future. She stayed close to Severus, silently dogging his steps. She kept her eyes down and focused on the cobblestones under her feet. From the corner of her eye, she could see dodgy-looking people passing them, some of them obviously staring at her. Finally, Severus came to a stop before a scratched-up wooden door. He knocked twice, waited a moment, and then knocked another four times. The door immediately opened and he ushered her inside ahead of him.

She wanted to glance around, but she resisted the urge to do so. Instead, she focused on the conversation going on around her.

"Ah, Severus, I had heard that you'd been gifted a lovely pet and knew it would only be a matter of time before you came to see me." The voice was deep and rough and she risked a quick glance at the man. He was short and extremely thin. He was bald and had sharp brown eyes. His worn brown robes had certainly seen better days.

"As you can see, Radulf, I am here. Now, what do you have in the way of collars? I wish to replace this bland collar our Lord has placed on her."

"Did you have something in mind, Severus?"

"Show me what you have in leather," Severus responded.

"Of course, of course," Radulf said. "If you'll follow me…"

"Come along, Pet," Severus said, following Radulf from the room.

Katrina gave a quick glance around the entry room, finding it to be an empty space with moldering walls. Following the two men, she gave another quick glance around this new room. There were a pair of chairs and a couple trunks lined the walls. Radulf was already in one chair and Severus was settling into the other. She immediately understood what was expected of her and she moved to the side of Severus' chair and knelt beside him.

"She's rather well trained," Radulf remarked offhandedly as he levitated a trunk from the wall to his side.

"Our Lord trained her himself," Severus responded, his hand casually stroking her hair. "Now, as for this collar, I'm looking for your supplest leather, no more than an inch wide."

Radulf opened the trunk and rifled through it, extracting a handful of leather strips. "These are the best of what I have, Severus. These are all full-grain leather, naturally aged and polished to a rich shine."

Katrina couldn't see what the individual strips looked like as she kept her eyes trained on the ground before her, but she could hear Severus examining them.

"This one, the reddish-brown, is perfect. As for alterations, I desire a metallic snake affixed around it, but it must be flexible enough not to interfere with the movement of the leather. I also want a portion in the center removed so that a crystal may be affixed there. The head of the snake will come to rest atop the crystal."

"Ah," Radulf said, "Let me sketch this for you, Severus, to be sure that what I am picturing fits with what you desire." The next couple minutes were filled with the sound of a quill over parchment. "Here you are, Severus."

"Mmm," Severus hummed, "replace the crystal with a rounded gem stone of Tiger's eye. Otherwise, this is precisely what I am looking for."

"I will affix the snake after the collar has been applied to your pet so that it will be a single piece of metal."

"How long will it take for you to make it? I want this as soon as possible."

Katrina thought she couldn't agree more, though she of course maintained her silence.

"Well, I can do it in half an hour but it will cost you a bit more as I will have to put it before my other orders."

"The cost is immaterial," Severus responded. "Do it now."

Radulf stood, "I will be back in a short while." Katrina could see his feet leaving the room and she sighed.

"Sit back on your feet," Severus said from above her. "We will be here awhile."

She glanced up at him and gave him a small, sad smile before turning her eyes back to the floor. His hand returned to her hair and she glanced at him from the corner of her eye – loath to move her head now – and smiled.

"I hope you don't mind the design of the collar. I realize I should have discussed it with you before we came here," he said so softly she almost had to strain to hear him.

"It sounds fine," she replied just as softly. "Did you actually remember that I love Tiger's eye, or was that a coincidence?"

"I remembered," he sighed softly above her.

"Thank you," she said, stroking a gentle hand up the back of his calf.

"I will have to cast the enchantments over the collar here and I will have to cast the one I said I wouldn't, but I promise I will remove it as soon as we arrive home."

"I trust you, Severus," she stated firmly.

"Good, now we should be quiet. I doubt it will take him long to prepare the collar."

They fell into a comfortable silence, both gently stroking the other. It was less than half an hour later that Radulf returned. Katrina risked a glance up at him and she saw a strip of leather draped over one hand, a piece of metal dangling in the other.

Severus rose from his chair, "Stand up, pet."

Doing as he bid, she stood in place next to the chair, her eyes still lowered. Severus moved in front of her and raised his hands to remove the metal collar. She sighed in relief as the collar was removed. His fingers stroked down the side of her bare neck for a moment and she leaned into his touch. Then he was exchanging the metal collar for the leather one.

"Chin up, pet." He gently fastened the collar around her neck, holding it in place and speaking the words to seal it. He stepped back and waved Radulf forward. Radulf made quick work of attaching the snake to the collar.

"Perfect," Severus purred, stepping forward again. "Excellent work, Radulf." He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and transfigured it into a hand mirror. He held it up before her so she could examine the collar. "Isn't that lovely, pet?" he asked her.

She did have to admit that, in a different set of circumstances, it would indeed be considered a lovely piece of work. The leather was an inch wide, a reddish brown color, with a lovely shine to it. In the center of her throat a half-inch, rounded Tiger's eye was magically affixed. A thin silver snake had his head draped on the top of the gem stone, with his body skillfully twining about the entire outer surface of the leather so that his tail ended under the gem stone. The side of the leather touching her neck was as soft as silk.

She glanced up at him through her lashes, hoping she was projecting the proper amount of submission/respect, "Yes, Master, it's beautiful. Thank you."

He returned the mirror to its proper form and held his hand out to her, "My purse, pet."

She withdrew the sack of coins that came from her vault and handed it to him, watching as he and Radulf settled on a sum of 100 galleons. Once the money had been handed over, Severus withdrew his wand and placed the tip on her collar. He then cast a handful of spells on it, including the magic suppression charm. The final charm she recognized as a tracking charm. He tapped his wand first on the gem stone at her neck, and then on the face of his pocket watch. She was going to make a mental note to ask him why he had added that one, when Radulf spoke.

"Ah, very clever adding that one, Severus. In case your pet ever decided to… wander off…"

"Or if someone should think to… borrow… her," Severus added in a slightly threatening tone.

"I'm sure we all know better than to touch a pet the Dark Lord has given you, Severus."  
"I would hope so," he responded gravely. "Thank you again for your gifted work." He turned to face her, "Come along, pet. We have a bit more shopping to do before we are done here."

Katrina silently followed him from the building and then from Knockturn Alley. Once back in Diagon Alley proper, she moved so that she was walking by his side.

"Is there anything else you wanted to buy before we return home?" he asked her.

"No, Severus. Actually, I'm kinda tired."

"Ok, let's go home, then," he said, leading the way to The Leaky Cauldron where they flooed back to Spinner's End.

Once home, Severus removed the magic suppression spell from her collar, and Katrina went upstairs to take a nap.


	63. Chapter 61

Samantha glanced at the small calendar on her desk. It was a Tuesday – July second to be precise – and she was now on 2nd year coursework in all subjects except for Charms and Transfiguration. She privately admitted that she was a failure when it came to Charms. The easiest spells took her forever to master and she was barely finished the 1st year course. As for Transfiguration, her godmother raved about her progress. She had advanced so quickly she was midway through 3rd year's spells.

Her appalling results in Charms disappointed her father, but more importantly, it dragged on her Potions lessons. There were many advanced potions which required an enchantment. She couldn't understand why she had such trouble. She read all of the theory books she could get her hands on, she studied Professor Flitwick's wand motions and intonations, but it was as if her magic just refused to cooperate.

Footsteps echoing through her study room from the stairwell brought to mind her living situation. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were extremely kind to her, in the little time she saw them. Their children on the other hand… Ron and Ginny – she'd been told she had no right to use the short versions of their names so she made a point of addressing them that way – wasted no opportunities to besmirch everything from Samantha's parents to her House in Hogwarts.

In the beginning, little things had 'gone missing' from Samantha's room. She'd finally asked her father to ward her room and belongings. He had agreed, but instead of doing so himself, he had taught her how to do so. Now, things no longer disappeared, but the terrors – as Samantha considered them – took to making as much noise as they could in the afternoons.

None of this – the insults or the noise – occurred while their parents were home, but when the house was empty, it was no holds barred. Judging by the sounds of feet stomping up and down the stairs, the elder Weasleys weren't home. 'Hmm,' Samantha thought, 'perhaps this is a good time to try some practice with one of the hexes Harry taught me.'

Listening carefully, she waited until she could hear both of her tormentors descend past her room. Carefully opening her door, mindful of the fact that it squeaked past a certain point, she slipped her wand through the opening. Sighting the top of a blindingly-red head, she carefully aimed and whispered,_ "Rictusempra._"

Gales on angry laughter told her she had hit her 'victim' spot on. Smirking wickedly, she watched another head appear, probably in aid of the other, and she repeated the hex. Now both were laughing and she opened her door fully. Stepping onto the landing, she kept her wand raised in their direction. "Now, keep the bloody noise down!" she shouted before removing the hex from both of them and retreating back into the study. She closed the door quickly, hoping neither of them could open it through the wards.

That didn't stop them from pounding angrily at the door. Nor did it keep their slurs out.

"Damn Slytherin whore! Bloody junior Death Eater! Come out here!" Ginny's voice echoed loudly through the room.

"Ginny, stop yelling and help me dismantle these wards," Ron's angry words cut across Ginny's tirade.

Samantha then realized she'd possibly miscalculated. She had to hope the wards held, or she'd be faced with two pissed-off people with a good deal more training and experience than herself. Glancing around, she took stock of the room. There wasn't much she could use to protect herself. The desk could provide shelter for a short time, but it wasn't very large. She glanced at the door and noted the space below. 'Well, hello there,' she laughed to herself. 'That could be useful…'

She grabbed her defense book from the floor and flipped through it… Magic Fog, nope, Sand Cloud, nope. Ah ha! The Coughing Cloud spell – perfect! She approached the door, wand in hand, and knelt down. She glanced at the incantation and instructions for proper wand movement. Carefully sticking her wand under the door just far enough so the spell would cast in the hall, she whispered the incantation. Holding her breath, she quickly rose and waited.

"What is that pink cloud?" she heard Ginny say.

"I have no idea! What did you do!" Ron asked her accusingly.

"Me? It had to be-" her sentence broke off into a coughing fit.

Ron's coughs soon joined hers. "We'll… get you… for this!" his sentence would have been more dramatic if not for the coughing fits.

Two pairs of feet could be heard stomping back down the stairs and Samantha returned to her desk, happily returning to her studies.

All three of them paid for their antics the next morning when her father arrived for her Potions lesson. She had been in the kitchen, finishing breakfast, when he arrived early. She could hear him conversing with Mrs. Weasley in the living room. Hurriedly choking down the rest of her eggs, she silently counted in her head. She reached five and then, "Samantha!" told her she was in trouble.

Quickly, she placed her dishes in the sink and hurried into the room. "Yes, sir?" she said respectively. She was careful to address him as her head of house rather than her father. She knew the Terrors were around here somewhere, probably listening in.

"Is it true you hexed Ronald and Ginerva and then cast a Coughing Cloud in the hallway yesterday?"

She kept her voice and face perfectly steady as she responded truthfully, "Yes sir."

"What possessed you to do such a thing?" he snapped.

"I grew tired of their torment, sir." She spared a small glance at Mrs. Weasley and was relieved to note the woman didn't appear to be angry before turning her attention back to her father.

He paused and pinched the bridge of his nose. Dropping his hand, he moved to the couch and sat down, "Explain."

"Sir, they have done everything they can to interrupt my afternoon studies. They have also slandered my House and my parents, sir," and she admitted to herself that even though they didn't know _who_ her parents were, that had hurt the most.

"As they couldn't possibly know who your parents were," he responded, "I don't see how this could bother you."

"It is more the principle of the thing, sir. Nevertheless, I have attempted to ignore their treatment of me, but I will admit that I lost my temper yesterday. It will not happen again."

"See that it doesn't," he said. His tone was serious, but his expression was anything but. "I will request that Professor Flitwick work with you on Silencing Charms."

"Oh, joy," she muttered.

"You are still having difficulties with Charms?"

"Yeah, I just can't seem to get the hang of it."

He nodded before turning to Mrs. Weasley, "Now that I have spoken to my charge…"

"Quite right, Severus," Mrs. Weasley said brightly. "Ron! Ginny! Come join us!"

The two red-heads walked calmly into the living room, throwing nasty smirks in Samantha's direction. "Yes, mom?" Ginny said sweetly.

"Samantha, have a seat," Mrs. Weasley said sternly, pointing to a chair adjacent to the couch. She turned back to face her children, "Now, Ronald, Ginerva, we have heard Samantha's side of things, I'd like to hear yours."

Ginny and Ron exchanged looks and Ron quickly spoke up, "We were minding our own business when she cast_ Rictusempra_ on us. Then she went back into her room and cast a Coughing Cloud into the landing."

"So you weren't doing anything? You weren't making excessive noise? You didn't cast slurs upon her house or her parents?" Mrs. Weasley asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Of course not, mum!" Ginny said quickly.

"I don't believe either of you," Mrs. Weasley said angrily, her gaze flicking between her two children. "From the moment you met her, you haven't stopped harassing her. It ends now, do you understand me? I have never been so ashamed!" The woman's gaze turned wicked as she swiveled her head to look at Severus, "Perhaps, Severus, since Samantha is one of your students, you would like to mete out their punishment?"

"I'd be glad to, Molly" he replied coldly. "All three of you will write 24 inches on Ministry rules regarding the restrictions on underage magic – to be handed to me when I return for Samantha's next lesson. If you do not complete the assignment, I will remove 50 points from your House effective the moment you return to Hogwarts. Is that understood?"

Three voices quickly responded with, "Yes, sir."

"Good. I don't want to hear anything else about House rivalries being enacted in this house. Now, come along Samantha, we've already wasted enough time."

Samantha rose and began following her father from the room. Behind them, Ron was whining to his mother.

"But mom, he won't take any points from Samantha if she doesn't do it! It isn't fair!"

Samantha's father stopped and turned, "Rest assured, Mr. Weasley, I _will_ take points from her if she does not do it." He turned and continued towards the study, Samantha hurrying after him.

They didn't speak again until they were ensconced in the study. "I'm aware that they instigated it, but you must control yourself better than that. We will consider that assignment to be your History work for this week."

Relieved that she wouldn't have a History assignment on top of the punishment, she nodded, "Thank you."

He silently nodded. "Today we will begin work on a Swelling Solution…"


	64. Chapter 62

Opening the door and stepping inside the small cottage, Snape glanced around and didn't immediately see Katrina. He'd grown accustomed to her greeting him as he returned from one of Maggie's tutoring sessions. She never failed to pepper him with questions regarding their daughter's lessons.

The wards surrounding the house had been undisturbed, so he wasn't concerned that something had happened to her. He made his way to the back of the house to the kitchen, thinking she had possibly started lunch without him. She wasn't there, nor was their lunch.

'Odd,' he thought as he headed for the stairs, 'Katrina never before failed to have Dobby prepare lunch so we could eat together on my return.' He reached the landing and stood silently, listening. He could hear nothing from either bedroom, but the bathroom door was closed.

"Katrina?" he called, moving towards the bathroom door.

There was a sound of water flushing in the toilet and a weak sounding voice reached his ears, "Yeah, Sev."

"Are you okay?" he asked, feeling strangely protective.

The door creaked open and Katrina appeared. "Yeah, it must have been something I ate," she said.

Severus ran a critical eye over her. He hadn't forgotten that horrible moment when he'd discovered what potion it was the Dark Lord had forced upon his wife. He hadn't told her, although he had owled the information to Dumbledore. Now, though, he took in the dark circles under her eyes and the drawn look to her face. He mentally shook those thoughts away. It could be just what she said it was – something she ate. "Are you feeling better now? Would you like me to call Dobby for lunch?"

She smiled up at him, "Sure, Sev. I think I'm fine now."

He couldn't resist reaching out a hand to hold her shoulder as they both went downstairs to the kitchen. He'd found they both did more of that lately. There were small touches here and there. In the evenings, they often sat together on the couch and Katrina would curl into his side as they each read their own books.

Once Katrina was seated, he called for Dobby who popped into the room already holding a tray of food. He inhaled, feeling his stomach growl slightly. Apparently, the smell had a different reaction on Katrina's stomach as she bolted up and rushed to the sink, losing what little was left in her stomach.

Severus quickly moved to her side, gently rubbing her back. "Dobby, can you remove that and bring us some broth and crackers?"

"Yes, Master Severus," Dobby responded, disappearing as quickly as he'd appeared.

The house-elf quickly reappeared with two large bowls of soup and some plain salted crackers. Along with that was a pot of tea. "Thank you, Dobby, that will be all for now." He turned his attention back to his wife, "Are you alright, Katrina?"

She grabbed a glass, filled it with water, and rinsed out her mouth before answering, "I don't know what came over me."

Severus had a good idea but he hesitated to say so. "I'd like to call Poppy to look you over."

Katrina turned to face him, "Sev, I'm sure it's nothing. Maybe it's just a stomach bug."

"Even so, I'd feel better if she looked you over," he asserted.

Shrugging, she sighed, "If it will make you happy, do as you wish."

"Sit, try to eat some soup, and I'll go make that firecall." He walked into the living room, threw some floo powder into the hearth, and firecalled Poppy. He knew the woman was spending her summer at Hogwarts.

"Hello, Severus. Is something amiss?" Poppy asked immediately.

"Katrina seems to be having a problem with nausea. She thinks it may be a stomach bug or simply something she ate, but I'd rather have you come and look her over."

Madam Pomfrey was much more observant than most gave her credit for, "You think it's something else?"

"Yes, and I would appreciate your professional opinion."

"Adjust your wards and I'll come right through," she replied.

He did as she asked and a minute later Poppy was standing in his living room with a small bag in hand. "Well, where is she?" the mediwitch asked.

"In the kitchen, follow me." He led her to where Katrina sat gamely trying to eat, though it was obvious she'd only taken a couple sips.

"Hello, dear," Poppy greeted her. "Severus tells me you aren't feeling well?"

Katrina turned a glare towards him, "And I told him that it's nothing."

"Well," Poppy said in a placating manner, "Let's just check that, alright?"

"Fine," Katrina huffed, crossing her arms over her chest as she pushed her chair out away from the table.

Severus stood back by the counter, simply waiting as Poppy hummed her way through the check-up.

"Well, I've found the source of the problem," the mediwitch said brightly with a broad smile. "Actually, _sources_ would be more correct."

"What are you talking about?" Katrina snapped.

"You're pregnant, Katrina, with twins."

Katrina's confrontational manner fell away and her arms uncrossed, one hand moving to her flat stomach, "Pregnant?"

"With twins," Poppy repeated gently.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. He thought he could feel a migraine beginning.

"If you know when they were conceived, I can tell you when they're due…"

"It was… that night," Severus said quietly, moving to Katrina's side and placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Well, then you should be due mid March. Congratulations, both of you. I'll leave you alone to discuss this. Katrina, I want you on a nutritional potion and I'll want to see you at least once a month." Poppy turned to him, "I can show myself out, Severus."

He nodded, grateful that he didn't have to leave Katrina's side just yet. "Thank you for your help, Poppy."

"You're both welcome. I'll see you in a couple weeks." With that, the mediwitch left the room and they could hear the _whoosh_ of the floo.

Katrina turned her head to glance at him where he stood beside her, "You had an idea, didn't you? Why didn't you tell me?"

He scowled, but the feeling was directed inwards. Why hadn't he told her, he wondered? "I… I knew there was a possibility. I found the potion you were forced to take…"

"What was it?" she asked quietly.

"The commercial name is '_Flora Fanwraith's No-Fail Fertility Philter.'_ According to their adverts, they claim a 99 success rate," he calmly responded.

"So you didn't mention this because? Were you hoping we fell in that 1?"

He stalked away for a couple steps before turning to face her, "Yes. I didn't want this," he gestured in the general direction of her midsection, "forced upon you! You were held captive, raped, forcibly bonded, and now this! Of course I didn't want this for you!" He stopped himself as he realized his words held more emotion than he had intended them to.

"So it isn't the pregnancy itself, but the way in which it happened?" she asked.

Startled by the question, he wasn't sure how to respond, "What do you mean?"

She rose and approached him, "What I mean to ask is, had this not been forced upon us, would you be happy?"

He hesitated to answer, but he didn't resist when she took one of his hands and brought it to rest over her flat stomach. "These are your children in here, Severus, so it is partially your decision if we keep them. Just because they weren't conceived out of love, doesn't mean they can't be raised in love."

He closed his eyes for a moment. "And if I didn't want them?" he asked, even at that moment he knew it was an irrelevant question. He found that he did indeed want these children he'd helped create.

She released his hand and took a step back, "Then I will ask Poppy for my options."

He opened his eyes and fixed them upon her sad hazel eyes, "You need not. I find myself… eager to meet these children of ours." He found himself nervous at the prospect of becoming a father, but he was determined to give his children a better childhood than his father gave him.

Katrina released a heavy sigh and gave him a small smile. "You'll make a great father, Severus."

He closed the distance between them, having a sudden desire to have his wife in his arms. He gently pulled her close and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Judging by my daughter, you're already a fantastic mother."

He watched her blush before his lips descended to hers. She responded eagerly and minutes passed before the need to breathe pulled them apart. He gave her a small smile before releasing her, "You should try to eat some more."

"I will if you make arrangements for me to see Maggie. I'd like for us to tell her together."

He chuckled, "You sound like a Slytherin."

"I should, I seem to be surrounded by them," she said with a laugh.


	65. Chapter 63

Harry finished penning his letter to Ron and he called Hedwig down from the top of the wardrobe. His beautiful snowy owl had just returned from delivering a letter to Hermione. He handed Ron's letter to Hedwig and watched her swoop out the window before he picked up his quill and began writing a letter to Mag- er, Samantha.

Samantha was at breakfast with the Weasley family when the morning post arrived. The post bird dropped the paper on the table, waited as Mr. Weasley dropped a knut in the pouch on its leg, then took off again. Immediately after it had gone, a snowy owl flew into the kitchen and landed in front of Ron.

"Hello, Hedwig," Ron said, removing the rolled parchment from the owl before handing her a piece of bacon. "Wait a moment, Hedwig, I have a letter for Harry."

Samantha watched Ron leave the room and return a moment later with a rolled up piece of parchment. She was jealous that Ron was able to write to Harry. She was also saddened that Harry hadn't written to her yet.

"There you go, girl," Ron said, as the bird hooted before lifting off and flying out the window.

Finishing her breakfast, Samantha excused herself and returned to her room and her studies.

The _tapping_ at the window indicated that Hedwig had returned. Harry opened the window and watched his owl drop a parchment on his desk before flying to her perch for a drink of water.

"I'm sorry, Hedwig, but I have one more letter I need delivered."

She hooted at him, but didn't hesitate before flying down to the desk.

"I know the name on the outside says Samantha, but it goes to Maggie Stonesmith-Snape. I'm sorry, but I don't know where she is…" he said, seeing the bird giving him what appeared to be a reproachful look. She angrily nipped at his fingers before taking to the air and departing.

'That was weird,' he thought as he picked up the letter from Ron. Unfurling it and reading it, he suddenly dropped it and headed to the window but it was too late – Hedwig was out of sight. 'Oh, damn,' he thought, picking Ron's letter up again and re-reading it.

_Dear Harry_

_You will never believe the summer we're having, mate. We're playing host to a girl from, of all houses, Slytherin. Her name is Samantha and she's a transfer student. She spends all of her days studying and I think she's worse than Hermione. She also has tutors coming everyday – Snape is here twice a week! Ugh!_

_She's pretty, though, with auburn hair and black eyes. Pity she's in Slytherin._

_I hope your summer isn't too bad. If you need the twins to break you out, just drop them a line. I'm sure they'd be glad to help!_

_Ron_

Samantha was in the middle of a chapter on the uses of mandrake root in potions when a commotion downstairs grabbed her attention. She could just make out Ron yelling at someone or something, so she rose and opened her door. A white blur sailed over her head and landed with a soft thump behind her.

"Daft bird! Hedwig I'm right here," Ron yelled as he ran up the stairs.

Samantha turned away from the door to see Hedwig staring at her expectantly. She approached the bird and heard Ron entering the room behind her.

"Hedwig! What's gotten into you, girl?" Ron asked, obviously thinking the bird was confused. He reached the owl before Samantha did and he reached for the scroll she carried. He earned himself a bite to the hand. "Damn bird!"

Samantha approached and Hedwig proffered the leg with the scroll attached, "Thank you, Hedwig." She removed the scroll and the owl lifted off and flew out of the room and, presumably, back downstairs.

"What the hell is going on!" Ron raged. "Why would Harry be writing to _you_?"

'How the hell am I supposed to answer that?' Samantha wondered. "Do you think you're the only person who has met Harry Potter?"

"Harry would never associate with a Slytherin," Ron asserted.

She sniffed haughtily, "Harry met me before I was sorted."

"That's impossible! Harry is at Hogwarts all school year, and then he's stuck in his relatives' house. There's no way he could have ever met you."

Samantha sighed; she really didn't want to keep arguing this with Ron. She also realized that Ron was one of the few people who could possibly help her and Harry meet during the school year. She mentally measured the potential danger of Ron knowing, against the possible uses she could have for an informed Ron. She decided the benefits could potentially outweigh the risks. "Ok, close the door and I will tell you everything."

Ron hesitated and he seemed to be weighing his curiosity against closing himself in a room with a Slytherin. Finally deciding, he closed the door and stood with his back to it – his wand drawn. "Ok, explain."

"Fine," she replied, turning the desk chair to face the door and sitting down. "You and I have met before, Ron, but it was at my mother's home. Of course, at that time I was a squib and my name and appearance were both rather different."

His eyes widened, but it was clear he didn't quite believe her. "Maggie? Prove it."

She nodded and shrugged, "I'm not sure how I can. I could describe my mother's house, but so could any other student who had that class. I could describe Harry, but so could most of the wizarding world. I could tell you I sent a letter to Harry through Dobby the house-elf, but I don't know if Harry told you about it or not."

That last thing seemed to take the wind out of Ron's sails. His wand no longer pointed at her. "How…?"

"My magic, my physical appearance, my being here? Which of those are you asking about? The first one, I can't really tell you as I'm not quite clear on it myself. As for my appearance, that was arranged by Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall. The reason I'm here… well, let me just say it wasn't safe for me to stay with my parents. Your parents both know who I am and why I'm here. I can't tell you anymore than that, so please don't ask."

"Bloody hell, does Harry know you're here?"

"I don't see how he could," she replied. "He knew about the change of my appearance and name, but I couldn't tell him where I was going."

Ron swallowed, "Harry knows, then…"

She carelessly shrugged, "Doesn't much matter. It's not like I can go visit him or anything." She gave Ron an appraising glance, "So, you still going to be a pain in my ass, or can we call a truce?"

He shrugged, "You're still in Slytherin."

"And you're still in Gryffindor. You can't tell your sister any of this."

"I wouldn't dream of it," he responded with a smile. "After all, tormenting you is breaking up the boredom of the summer." His expression grew serious, "I'll see if we can't give you a little more peace, but no promises."

She smirked in response, "I'll try not to respond with anymore hexes, but no promises."

He moved to leave the room but he stopped with his hand on the door. Turning to glance at her over his shoulder, he said, "I don't write to Harry too often, but I'll tell you when I do so you can include a note of your own, if you'd like."

"Thanks, Ron."

Hermione Granger arrived at the Burrow ten minutes before Professor Vector did. It was July 8th and they were buried under a cover of thick clouds that threatened thunderstorms. Apparently, the girl's family had been moved to a safe house and she had elected to spend the rest of her summer with the Weasley family.

The minute Hermione heard that Samantha was getting special tutoring, she became determined to elbow her way into the lessons. Professor Vector seemed hesitant, but finally said it was Samantha's decision.

Shrugging, Samantha had assured her that she didn't mind sharing her tutoring – at least in this subject. As far as Potions and DADA went, she silently thought she would prefer to keep that time for her and her father.

So, that day, the morning lesson was attended by Samantha, Hermione, and Ron (who had surprised everyone by asking if he too could join). Professor Vector focused the majority of her time on Samantha, assigning reading to the other two. She spent the last ten minutes testing Ron and Hermione on what they had read and correcting them where they needed it.

After their professor left the Burrow, Hermione went to unpack her things in Ginny's room. Samantha managed to get Ron alone for a moment and she asked him not to say anything to Hermione just yet. She assured him that Hermione would be told before the school year began.

Ron smiled, nodded, and left – probably to visit the girls – and Samantha settled into her afternoon's reading and essays.

Two hours into an essay on the properties of wormwood, there was a knock at the door of her study. She rose and opened the door and found Mrs. Weasley standing there.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley." She was puzzled because Mrs. Weasley had never disturbed her studies before.

"Hello, Samantha dear. You have visitors."

"Visitors?" she asked as the woman stepped aside, making way for her father and mother to enter the study.

"I'll close this door and keep the others downstairs for a bit," Mrs. Weasley said, disappearing behind the closing door.

Samantha threw herself at her mother and was enveloped in a hug. "I missed you, mum!"

"I missed you too, sweetie," her mum murmured into her hair.

She pulled away from her mum and glanced at her somber-faced dad, "Hello father."

He gave her a silent nod in response and she glanced back at her mother. Immediately noticing her mother was fidgeting with her fingernails – a habit her mum only exhibited when she was really nervous, she glanced at her father who was brushing imaginary lint from his robes. "Ok, what's going on?" She watched them exchange glances, "Come on, something's going on. Why else would you both be here in the middle of the afternoon?"

Her mum took a deep breath, exhaled, and quickly said, "I'm pregnant."

Staggered, Samantha cocked her head, "I'm sorry, but that sounded like you said you're pregnant."

It was her father who nodded and added, "With twins."

"Bloody hell," she exhaled.

"Language, young lady," her father snapped but she suspected it was an automatic reflex because he followed it up with, "Bloody hell is right," muttered under his breath.

"Wow… Uh, was it… that night…" she asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. No one wanted to think of their parents having sex, and no one should have to think about what her parents went through.

Her mum fidgeted with her nails some more, "There was a fertility potion…"

Samantha did some quick mental math, "So they're due… in March?"

"Thereabouts, yeah," Katrina replied.

"Oh," Samantha said, not sure what to say next. She wanted to ask where that left them, as a family, but she was almost afraid of the answer.

"If you have questions, Samantha, you can ask them," Severus said gently.

"Uhm, you're going to keep them, right? I mean… Are you both going to raise them?"

Her father nodded, his hand finding Katrina's shoulder, "Yes, we're going to do our best to raise them."

'Where does that leave me?' Samantha wondered but she was afraid to give voice to the question.

As if he'd read her mind – and maybe he did, who knows – her father quietly said, "Samantha, you may still have to hide under the glamour, but you are still our daughter. I still want to get to know you."

She nodded silently and suddenly found herself engulfed in two pairs of arms. Closing her eyes, she wrapped her arms around both of her parents. In that moment, she realized that everything would work out for the best.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I would just like to thank everyone who takes the time to write a review. I read every one of them and I try to answer any questions you ask. Your feedback is always welcome.**


	66. Chapter 64

Snape pulled away from the arms of his wife and daughter with a jerk. He reflexively covered his left forearm with his hand, wincing at the pain of the Dark Mark. "We have to go, Katrina."

Her eyes widened fearfully, but she said nothing. Maggie seemed just as afraid, but she merely nodded and said, "Be careful."

He led Katrina from the room and down the stairs. They needed to leave the house in order to apparate away. Thankfully, they didn't encounter anyone and they were quickly outside. He stopped just outside the anti-apparation boundary and pulled Katrina close to him, "Stay close to me at all times." She nodded and he quickly re-applied the magic suppression to her collar, knowing the Dark Lord would sense it if it wasn't there.

He kissed her quickly before tapping his wand to the Dark Mark and following the bond to his 'master.' They appeared in a clearing outside a small cottage. Wormtail was the only person in sight. The man, and Severus used that term loosely, stepped forward to greet them, his normal hand nervously stroking his silver one.

"Our Lord wants to see you inside, Severus."

"Indeed," he snapped, brushing past Wormtail and leading Katrina into the cottage. He could hear the other man following them and he scowled. Severus walked directly to the converted living room where he knew his 'master' liked to hold court.

There, on his throne, sat the Dark Lord. The only other in the room was Lucius Malfoy who stood off to the side. Severus ignored the aristocratic blond, instead he watched the Dark Lord as he entered the room and fell to one knee.

"Rissse and come to me, Ssseverusss," the man hissed, one hand gesturing him forward.

He rose and smoothly approached, Katrina following in his wake. He gracefully knelt before his 'master' and kissed the hem of his robes. The mere act made him want to gag. Pulling back so that he was still kneeling, he could see Katrina kneeling beside him, her back straight and head bowed – the perfect pet.

"Rissse, Ssseverusss. Sssit with me, my loyal sssnake," the man hissed, summoning a chair, which came to a stop in front of him.

"Thank you, my Lord," Severus responded, rising and settling gratefully in the chair. Katrina didn't rise, but she shuffled over so that she was kneeling beside his chair. He allowed a hand to play in her hair as he focused on the Dark Lord.

"Luciusss, come join us," he said, summoning another chair which Malfoy quickly took. "Now, firssst thingsss firssst… How are you enjoying your pet?"

"You have honored me beyond words, my Lord," he began. "I am enjoying _all_ of her," he added suggestively.

"I am quite happy to hear that. I wasss told you have replaccced her collar."

Severus moved his hand from Katrina's hair to her chin. Gripping it, he lifted her head so the collar would be visible. "I hope that my choice meets with your approval, my Lord."

"Mmm, it isss asss Radulf dessscribed it. Hisss work isss exquisssite asss alwaysss." The red eyes met Severus' onyx ones as he released his wife's chin. "How isss your pet'sss health?"

Severus had been occluding his mind since he'd been summoned, so he knew there was no way the Dark Lord would know that he was aware of the pregnancy. He knew that because he had not volunteered that information immediately, admitting to it now would only earn him a punishment. "Her health has been fine, my Lord." He added just enough curiosity to the statement in the hopes that the other man would believe his ignorance in the matter.

His 'master' hummed before speaking again, "Ssstand up, pet."

Katrina immediately stood, her head still bowed. The Dark Lord ran his wand over her and cast the same diagnostic spell Poppy Pomfrey had. A feral smile crossed his 'master's' face, "Twinsss… mossst excccellent. Congratulationsss, Ssseverusss."

Severus grabbed Katrina's arm and gave a short tug, indicating that she should kneel again. He bowed his head to the Dark Lord.

"Now, for the reassson I sssummoned you here… Wormtail will be accompanying you to your home. He needsss a sssafe placcce to hide for a while."

Inwardly cursing, Severus again bowed his head slightly, "Of course, my Lord. As you wish."

"Oh, and Ssseverusss, because of your petsss delicate condition, you need not bring her along if sssummoned. I will be sssure to inform you if her presssenccce is necccessssary."

"Thank you, my Lord. I will inform you of any developments with her pregnancy."

"You are disssmisssed."

Severus slowly stood, "Come along, pet." He bowed to the Dark Lord before turning and striding from the room. Wormtail was waiting by the front door of the cottage and he coldly addressed the man. "Come along, Wormtail. I haven't all day to wait for you."

"I'm coming, Severus," the balding man squeaked.

He led the other two out of the cottage and past the apparition boundary. Once there, he pulled Katrina to him with one arm and carelessly grabbed Pettigrew's wrist with his other hand. With that, he apparated himself and Katrina and guided Pettigrew to the area outside his home.

Leading the way into the house, he gestured Katrina into a chair as he turned on the overgrown-rat. He shoved the smaller man into the wall by the door, "Listen to me right now, Wormtail. If I ever find you in your rat form in my home, I will cast a spell to keep you in it and you will find yourself in a cage. You will stay away from my pet. I don't even want you in the same room as her. You have access to this room, the kitchen, a bedroom, and the bathroom. Don't even dream of touching anything." He gave him an extra shove into the wall for good measure, "Have I made myself clear?"

The smaller man hissed at him before nodding his agreement.

"Good," Severus said, stepping away and smoothing down his robes. "Pet, come with me upstairs."

He didn't bother looking to see if she had followed him or not. He led her to her room – or what had been her room. Now this room would, by necessity, be Wormtail's room. He closed the door behind them and put up a silencing spell.

"Katrina, I am sorry."

She shook her head, "It's okay, Severus. Honestly, it will be all right. I guess I'm going to have to move into your room now, hmm?"

He nodded, "I can transfigure a second bed if you wish." Silently, he was hoping she would argue with him about it. They had done nothing more than small touches and a couple short kisses. He had been determined that he wouldn't push her into anything. It was the least he thought he could do. But to be honest with himself, he wanted her in his bed. He wanted to wake to her smiling face every morning.


	67. Chapter 65

**A/N: As always, paragraphs in italics indicate a flashback...**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katrina weighed what Severus had said, wondering how she should respond. She was disappointed that he had offered separate beds. She wondered if he didn't want her in his bed. She frowned slightly, "Separate beds are fine."

He responded with a frown of his own and a small nod. "Help me move your things to my room."

It only took them ten minutes to move her clothes and toiletries to his room. Severus' room was identical to her old room, except for having a fireplace. He moved his large bed to one side of the room and transfigured a chair into a second, smaller bed. He then cast a series of new wards over his room. He focused on the space under the door and on any other small spaces their 'guest' could access in his animagus form.

Finally satisfied, he cleared space in his wardrobe for her clothes and things. Once those were settled to his liking, he cast a silencing charm on his room.

"Katrina, I want you to be wary of Pettigrew. I will do my best to keep him away from you, but there is only so much I can do. I also want to apologize in advance for how I will be forced to treat you with him here."

She approached him and placed a hand on his arm, "I understand, Sev. And I promise not to take any of it personally." When he gave her a small smile, she couldn't resist leaning up and kissing him. It was the first kiss she had instigated since they had wound up together again, and it reminded her of their very first kiss…

"_Oh, you're here again," he drawled, barely sparing a glance in her direction before returning to the pile of books on the table._

_Kat smirked slightly. It was the same greeting he had given her every evening for the past sixteen days. And she always responded in the same manner, "Yes, I'm here again."_

_He moved some of his books to give her a space at the table. Settling into her space, she pulled her own books and parchment from her bag. She arranged her things but hesitated before speaking again. Instead, she silently studied the boy across from her._

_His head was lowered over his parchment as his quill skimmed its surface in graceful curves. His lanky black hair brushed the parchment, hiding his prominent nose, thin lips, and sharp features from her view. After two weeks of studying with him, those features were as familiar as her own were. He wasn't handsome, and perhaps never would be considered such. But he was striking in his own way. His voice could be sharp as steel or soft as silk – depending upon his mood. He was a brilliant student, especially in Potions where she believed his knowledge rivaled their teacher's._

_The first three days she had shared his little hideaway in the library, he had been harsh towards her but she had remained calm and immovable. By the fourth day, he had demanded her assistance with a paper for their Transfiguration class. She had happily helped him, in exchange for his help the following day on a paper for Potions._

_Those two days had set the tone for the following ones. They alternated seeking assistance from the other. As their personal strengths balanced the other's weakness, their arrangement worked exceedingly well, and their marks reflected it._

_Today was her day to request his assistance, but this time it was in Defense. At the moment, though, she was content to simply sit and consider her unlikely study partner._

"_Are you going to do any work tonight, or will you simply sit and stare at me all evening?" he asked without stopping his writing._

_She blushed slightly as she realized that she had indeed been staring at him. "Sorry," she muttered, "I was just thinking…"_

"_A first for you, I'm sure," he said, finally putting his quill down and sitting up to face her. He brushed his hair away from his face with his long fingers._

_She laughed lightly in response. She had learned to distinguish his truly vicious remarks from those he meant to be jokes. "I'm sorry, I hadn't meant to stare at you," she said gently._

_He shrugged and shuffled his papers a bit, "Don't worry, I'm accustomed to it."_

_She could hear the self-deprecation in his tone and realized he had taken her statement the wrong way. She knew how her fellow Gryffindors treated him, and the names they called him and she realized he was grouping her with them. "Oh! No, I didn't mean that," she said hastily. Somehow they had gone from playful to serious. But she realized she needed to make him understand her. She had begun to recognize that she truly enjoyed spending time with him – even if it was just studying – and she didn't want to lose that now._

"_Then, what did you mean?" he asked defensively._

_She realized he was close to packing up his things and leaving and she worried that if he did that, he might not come back to his spot. "Severus, can we talk? Not about class work," she added quickly. He didn't respond, but he didn't make any move to leave either so she took his silence as acquiescence. "I… I need to tell you how much I enjoy my time spent with you." She immediately saw the suspicion and anger in his eyes and wasn't surprised when he shot out of his chair._

"_If this is a joke-" he growled before she cut him off._

"_It isn't," she said calmly, rising and approaching him. "I'm very serious about this." His eyes grew large as she approached and he backed up a step, his back hitting the shelves behind him. She approached him as one would a wild animal, slowly and calmly. "I've begun looking forwards to my evenings with you. In fact," she said, drawing close enough to place a hand on his arm, "I think I'm falling in love with you."_

_Slowly moving to her tiptoes, she leaned up and kissed him. It began as a chaste kiss against his immovable, thin lips. Then, his brain seemed to finally catch up to what she was doing and he began to respond to her. His lips moved beneath hers and one of his hands crept up to the back of her neck, holding her close. Her hands moved to his back, slowly stroking him._

_When she finally pulled away due to lack of air, they were both breathing heavily and a blush stained his cheeks, adding some much needed color to his face. "Oh," she sighed, "That was…" she trailed off for lack of a fitting adjective._

_His hands moved to her arms and he pushed her away slightly, "Why me?" His eyes roved over her face before settling back on hers, "You could have your choice of any man in this school. Why would you choose an unattractive, unpopular Slytherin?"_

_She raised a hand slowly to his face, cupping his cheek and stroking his high cheekbones with her thumb. "You're not unattractive to me," she said honestly. "Yes, your features are sharp and your nose may be considered big," she leaned up and placed a kiss on the tip of said nose, "but they are part of you." She smiled up at his bewildered face. "As for being unpopular, they don't know what they are missing. You are brilliant, funny, and kinder than you let on." She kissed him again for a moment before pulling away again._

"_I would really like to get to know you, Severus. I know you're not an easy person to get along with, but I think the challenge is worth it." She moved her hand from his cheek and brushed back a strand of hair that had fallen into his face, "Will you let me get to know you?"_

_He nodded, his eyes ghosting closed as she kissed him again. When she pulled away again, he finally spoke, his voice a hoarse whisper, "I don't know what I have done to deserve a chance to be with you."_

_She giggled softly, "You've been yourself, Severus, and I don't deserve a chance with you."_

_He silenced her with a kiss this time, and neither of them got any homework finished that evening._


	68. Chapter 66

**A/N: I have surpassed 100 reviews and I would like to thank everyone who has taken time to write me a review! I read all of them and I appreciate every one.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus woke to the unaccustomed feeling of a warm body in his bed. He carefully moved away from where he had been wrapped around Katrina. They had gone to sleep in their own, separate beds, but it appeared that at some point Katrina had moved into his. He carefully rolled to his back and stared up at the ceiling for long minutes. A glance at the window told him it was nearing dawn and while he would normally be out of bed already, this morning he had no desire to move.

Deciding he wasn't going to get up for anything short of an emergency, he began to roll back to his side when the sound of his floo roaring to life had him sitting up. There was only one person who could activate his floo, and that was Albus.

"Severus?" the voice was hoarse and sounded weak.

The fact that the headmaster's voice wasn't its bright, chipper self had him shooting from the bed and to the fireplace. "Albus, I'm here."

"Ah, Severus, my boy. I need your immediate assistance."

"I'll come right through," he said, standing and grabbing his wand and a robe from his wardrobe to throw over his nightshirt. He glanced at the bed and was glad to see Katrina still asleep. Grabbing floo powder, he threw it into the fireplace, calling "Albus Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts." He stepped into the green flames and stepped out into his employer's office.

The older man was seated behind his desk, one of his hands flat on his desk, the tips of his fingers black. "I hope I didn't wake you, Severus."

Snape gaped at the older man. Here the man was, obviously suffering from some curse, and he was concerned that he might have woken him! "Albus, what happened?" he asked, quickly approaching the desk and bending to examine the cursed hand. A strange ring with a large broken stone sat on one finger.

"It seems I was a bit careless, Severus…"

Severus ran his wand over Albus' hand, trying to discover what he had been inflicted with. He recognized the curse as being one with no known cure. There was a potion he believed could slow the progression of it, but inevitably… He released his breath in a long sigh.

"Yes, I know," Albus said softly. "You can brew the potion to slow its progression, though?"

"Yes, of course," he responded quickly. "I have all of the ingredients I need in stock here and it is a quick potion to brew. If you'll excuse me, I will get it started immediately."

"Of course, Severus. I knew I could count on you."

"Does anyone else know?" Severus asked before he exited the office.

"No, nor can they. This must remain between us, Severus."

"As you wish, Headmaster." He turned to leave but stopped when Albus spoke again.

"Severus."

He turned to face his friend and saw him holding up a pair of black house slippers. He was about to refuse when he remembered how cold the floors of the dungeon were. He tipped his head in thanks as he accepted them and put them on, grateful that they weren't some hideous color.

He quickly retreated to his dungeons, glad that none of the other professors were in residence as he was barely dressed and in slippers. He methodically collected his ingredients and the action of preparing them helped to distract him from the frightening revelation that his mentor and protector was dying.

His hands shook slightly as he slowly stirred in the ingredients and he forced himself to breathe slowly, trying to calm himself. Albus was so much more than his employer. The older wizard was also his protector. He was well aware that, without Albus' help after the first fall of Voldemort, he would have rotted away in Azkaban or worse. He could have received the Dementor's kiss as his parents-in-law had.

But even beyond that, Albus was one of the very few people Severus Snape would even consider labeling 'friend'. Albus Dumbledore had been the one constant in his life since he began his schooling at Hogwarts. To lose that now was unthinkable.

Clearing his thoughts for the moment, he managed to brew the potion within half an hour and he bottled it and hurried up to the Headmaster's office.

"You must consume five drops every eight hours," he instructed, handing the bottle over. "When you begin running low, tell me and I'll brew more." Somehow, he managed to keep the fear from his voice.

"We need to discuss this," Albus said after he had taken the first dose.

"There is nothing to discuss, Albus," he said stubbornly.

"Severus, you're like a son to me."

"Albus, please…" he tried to interrupt his mentor, not caring that his own tone was pleading. He couldn't deal with this – not now.

"Perhaps I haven't told you that often enough how important you are to me, but nevertheless it is true," Albus continued as if Severus hadn't spoken at all. "If the opportunity comes that you can make use of my death-"

"No!" Severus shouted, not caring that he sounded like a petulant child. "We will _not_ discuss this right now!"

"My boy," Albus tried again.

"No. I have to go. Katrina is alone with Pettigrew. I have been forced to give the rat shelter and I have no wish to leave the two of them alone together."

"We will have to discuss this eventually, Severus, even if you don't wish it," Albus said gently.

"Perhaps, but not today," he said, grabbing floo powder from the mantle and calling out, "Spinner's End."

Stepping out into his bedroom, he took a deep breath. Glancing at the bed, it appeared that Katrina was still asleep. 'Merlin, help me,' he silently pleaded. The emotional rollercoaster of the past month was fast catching up with him.

The rediscovery of his wife, learning he had a daughter, the loss of his wife, getting her back along with a forced bond, and now the impending death of his friend and mentor. He released his breath in a silent sob. He wasn't sure how much more he could take.

The form on the bed rolled over and was now facing him. Her hazel eyes blinked up at him, "Sev?"

He silently nodded, not trusting his own voice at the moment.

She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. The satin nightgown they purchased swished around her ankles as she rose and approached him. "What's wrong, Severus? You look so tired."

"It's nothing. I'm fine," he lied, moving to step away from her.

She grabbed his arm and gently held him in place, "Please don't lie to me, Sev. For a spy, you really don't lie very well…" her gentle smile showed she forgave his lies.

He scowled at her, but before he could retort, one of her hands was on his cheek, her fingers smoothing the angry lines from his face. He couldn't continue scowling at her with her smiling at him like that.

"Come back to bed, Sev." She gently tugged his arm, leading him to the bed. Once there, she carefully removed his robe and laid it over the back of a chair and gently pushed him to sit on the edge of the bed. Smiling at him, she leaned down and initiated a kiss.

This kiss began chaste, but unlike yesterday's kiss, this one quickly became heated. She moved her body, never losing contact with his lips, and was soon seated next to him on the bed. Her hands made their way into his hair, rubbing his scalp, and he melted into them.

She pulled away a fraction of an inch to whisper, "I know you don't want to – or can't – tell me what is wrong, but let me help you forget about it for a little while."

"I wish I could tell you, Kat," he said, not even noticing he had slipped into using her nickname.

"Shh," she said, raising a finger to his lips, "I understand." She rose to her feet and drew him to his. Confused for a moment, he let her guide him up. His confusion melted away a moment later when she removed her nightgown and then began working on removing his.

He cooperated with her, but part of him was hesitant. Everything was so chaotic right now. Surely it would be best to wait? "Maybe we shouldn't do this…"

She froze in the act of removing her panties and gazed up at him. "Do you want to stop?" He didn't respond immediately and she continued, "Because if you want to stop, we will. But I want this. I want you."

Gazing on the lovely woman standing mostly naked before him, he stopped thinking and followed his heart. Diving in for a kiss, he breathlessly whispered, "I want this as well."

It only took seconds for their undergarments to be removed, and then it was all hot naked skin on skin. He kissed and nipped her everywhere he could reach as he maneuvered them both back to his bed.

Lying there, stroking each other gently, lips mapping bodies, he wondered how he had survived without her for so long. His long fingers stroked up her sides, trying to erase the memory of their last joining. Their kisses were long and deep, as if they were trying to crawl inside each other.

They went slowly, driving the memory of loneliness from each other. When they finally joined, it was as if they'd never been separated. When they peaked, it was with the other's name on their lips.

They were slow to separate, and when they finally did, he lay on his side, facing her. He snaked out a hand to gently rest upon her stomach where their children were growing. One of her hands moved to cover his and her other hand moved to stroke his hair.

"We've survived so much while we were apart, we will survive anything now that we're together again," she said quietly.

He leaned over and kissed her, "I hope you're right, Kat, I truly do."


	69. Chapter 67

**A/N: Sorry this is a short chapter, but I promise the next will make up for it.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Samantha gathered her parchments together while Professor McGonagall finished speaking with Ron and Hermione. Today's lesson had focused on the Animagus transformation, but when she'd expressed interest in it, her godmother had stated that the practical books on the subject were in the Restricted Section in the library, and 'for good reason'. Samantha had filed that tidbit away for future reference.

Sighing, she glanced down at her papers. She was doing quite well in most of her subjects – except for Charms. She just didn't understand why she was having such trouble with it. It was compounded by the fact that she had difficulty with any potion which required an enchantment cast over it. She had meant to ask her father yesterday, but she had sensed that he was rather stressed about something so she had remained silent on the matter.

"So, how are Bill and Miss Delacour settling in?" McGonagall asked Ron.

The two in question had arrived the prior evening with an announcement that they were engaged. It had made for an interesting dinner as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley tried to be polite through the meal, when it was painfully obvious they wanted to question their son. It had also made the rooming situation interesting. Ginny's room was only large enough for two people and Hermione was already bunking there. Mrs. Weasley had asked if Samantha would mind bunking with Fleur and she had – naively – said she wouldn't mind. Bill was sleeping up in the attic in his and Charlie's old room.

"They're settled in, but mum and dad are right upset about his engagement to Fleur," Ron said, answering their professor's question.

Samantha glanced at Ron and gave him a small smirk as she muttered, "At least it gives Ginny a new target for that barbed tongue of hers."

"Personally," he replied, "I think her initial target was spot on."

"Ms. Johnston! Mr. Weasley! Please try to behave yourselves," McGonagall scolded.

Hermione remained silent, obviously appraising the situation and Samantha avoided meeting her gaze. The Gryffindor girl was too clever for her own good which was why Samantha had avoided her thus far.

Samantha sniffed and finished gathering her papers, "Fleur is not that bad. I don't understand why everyone dislikes her so much."

Hermione and McGonagall both gave her disbelieving looks. "Are you serious?" Hermione asked.

"Well, let me see… Ginny has been focused on Fleur, meaning Ginny has less time to think of ways to get on my nerves… Yup, I'm quite serious. I think I like Fleur."

"Careful," McGonagall said, heading for the door. "If Ginerva hears you say that, she'll have yet another reason to dislike _you_." With that, their professor left, leaving the three teenagers looking after her.

"Ginny doesn't seem to need any reason beyond the house I was sorted into," Samantha said quietly. "I've never even met anyone else from my house beyond my Head of House."

"Then I guess it's not too early to warn you not to trust any of them, eh?" Ron asked.

"Including my Head of House?" she asked with a small smile.

Ron snorted, "Especially him. The greasy git hates all Gryffindors."

Samantha smirked, knowing that Ron wasn't aware of her relation to Snape, "And I should trust those from Gryffindor instead, hm?"

"Better us than the snakes," he sniped.

"It seems silly for us to have gotten off to such a terrible start," Samantha remarked, brushing strands of her hair back behind her ears. She was enjoying the playful argument with Ron and she was pretty sure he was enjoying it too.

"Well, house rivalries are strong between our houses," Hermione said, obviously trying to defuse what she must have seen as a volatile conversation. "In fact, according to _Hogwarts, A History_, the rivalry has been strong since-"

"The days of the founders when there was a falling out between Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin over who should be allowed to attend the school," Samantha finished for her. She glanced between Hermione and Ron, both of whom were gaping at her, "What?"

"You actually read that!" Ron asked. "We thought only Hermione had ever read that!"

"I've never met anyone else who has read it," Hermione said. "So," she began, moving a chair to sit across from Samantha.

"I'm going to take that as my cue to get out of here," Ron said good-naturedly as he backed out of the room.

Samantha laughed and turned her attention to Hermione. "Is the ceiling in the Great Hall of Hogwarts really enchanted?"

Hermione smiled and Samantha knew she had just made a new friend. Now, if she could just find some way to win over Ginny…


	70. Chapter 68

**A/N: as always, anything you recognize in this is NOT MINE. I borrowed a bit of dialogue from Book 6 in order to integrate my story into canon.**

**Also, hopefully I've sucessfully replaced all of the italics in this chapter. FFn is tossing my whole document into italics when I upload it. If anyone knows a way around this happening, I would love to know it!**

------------------------------------------------------------

Katrina smiled as she woke up wrapped in her husband's arms. She could tell from his even breathing that he was still asleep. After they had sex two days ago, Sev had removed the second bed.

She studied his face as he slept. The harsh lines of her husband's face melted while he slept. He looked younger and less careworn. He was not handsome in a conventional manner, but she loved his appearance and always had. She had always found him compelling.

He stirred slightly and she took advantage of the opportunity to snuggle closer to him. His breathing changed and she knew he was awake when his hand began gently stroking her back.

She placed a kiss to his jaw, "Good morning, Sev."

He simply hummed, his breath stirring her hair. She knew her husband wasn't a morning person. In fact, he was damn near inarticulate before he'd had his morning caffeine. She smiled and quietly called out, "Dobby!"

The _pop_ of a house-elf appearing didn't cover the groan of the man beside her as he sleepily pulled her closer.

"Dobby, can you bring us some breakfast and plenty of tea?"

Dobby nodded enthusiastically and disappeared. He reappeared again moments later with a large tray which he deposited on the room's only table. "Can Dobby get anything else?"

"No, Dobby, that's all thank you," she replied. Another _pop_ and they were alone again. She tipped her head up and nibbled along Sev's jaw. "C'mon, Sev. Time to get up."

His hand on her back slipped lower and pulled her close, "Already up," he mumbled.

She chuckled as his morning erection pressed into her thigh. "So you are," she responded huskily. 'Breakfast can wait,' she thought, leaning up to kiss him…

An hour later, she finally coaxed him from bed. Thankfully, Dobby had placed a warming charm on breakfast. They ate, showered, and dressed before finally making their way downstairs.

Wormtail was already downstairs, moving noisily about the kitchen. So much for hoping he would be gone today.

Sev placed a hand on her arm and squeezed gently. She glanced at him and read the wordless apology in his eyes. She gave him a quick nod and a small smile before she wiped her face of all emotion. It would be another day playacting at being Severus' pet.

The past couple days hadn't been too terrible. Severus had decided to work on a couple potions in the basement. He had 'dragged' her down there with him and had banned Wormtail from disturbing him unless 'it was the end of the world'. Being down in the basement meant that she could simply sit on a chair and watch him as he worked.

She knew that he was running low on key ingredients, but he had mentioned yesterday that he was loath to leave Wormtail alone in his home. She wasn't surprised, therefore, when he led her into the living room. He transfigured a scrap of parchment into a large soft cushion for her to sit on at his feet.

He settled into his armchair with one of his potions journals while she settled herself at his feet. She prepared herself for a day of mind-numbing boredom.

More noises came from the kitchen, letting them know their unwelcome houseguest was still occupied. "You can read something, if you wish," Sev said quietly from above her.

She glanced up at him, "Do you have anything besides potion journals?"

He smirked at her, "Perhaps it would do you good to read some potion journals."

She grimaced. Obviously he must have remembered how spectacularly she had failed her first try at her Potions OWL. Her potion had exploded and covered the entire room (including the proctor and herself) in an inch of green slime. Thankfully, she had managed to smooth talk the proctor into giving her another chance by convincing him that the ingredients she'd been provided with weren't fresh enough to give her a proper opportunity to brew the potion correctly.

She remembered how proud Severus had been of her when she'd told him how cunning she had been. She remembered he was even prouder when she'd received an Exceptional.

He handed one of his journals to her. "Here, read this."

She took it and glanced at the cover. It was a recent Potions Today. 'Improvements in Wolfsbane,' read the feature article. Getting comfortable, she skimmed the other articles in the journal, finding nothing that grabbed her attention. Finally, she flipped to the featured article and blinked when she read the name of the author. She was going to say something to him about being published in this prestigious journal, but their houseguest had entered the room.

"Allowing your pet to read, Severus?" Wormtail asked.

"The last thing I need is a mindless pet," Severus replied smoothly. "After all, I already have you to fill that role."

Katrina kept her eyes down, pretending to ignore the argument around her.

"I am not your pet! The Dark Lord sent me here to assist you!"

"You can assist me by returning to your room and staying out of my sight," Severus responded. "You-"

He was cut off by the ringing of a bell. He slammed his journal down and stood, "Upstairs now, Wormtail. Someone has just tripped my wards and it would be unwise for you to be seen here."

Katrina glanced up now and watched Wormtail hurry from the room and up the stairs. She looked up at Severus and saw that he looked slightly worried. She quickly placed the journal in her hands on top of his and adopted a submissive posture.

A knock sounded on the door and he moved to open it. Katrina's eyes were on the floor so she couldn't see who was there.

"Narcissa, what a pleasant surprise," Severus said, revealing the identity of their visitor. Katrina assumed the woman said something, for Severus said, "But of course."

Footsteps sounded and Katrina assumed the woman had entered the house. Another pair of footsteps followed the first and she realized they had another visitor whose identity was revealed when she spoke.

"Snape." Katrina knew that voice and her husband's response confirmed it.

"Bellatrix."

The two women moved to the couch and Katrina could now see the bottom of their robes. Severus moved to retake his seat and spoke again, "So, what can I do for you?"

"We… we are alone, aren't we?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes, of course. Well, besides my pet." His hand dropped to Katrina's head and slowly stroked her hair. "And Wormtail is here, but we're not counting vermin are we?

"Wormtail! We have visitors," Severus called.

The door concealing the staircase moved and Wormtail stepped out. "Narcissa! And Bellatrix! How charming-"

"Wormtail will get us drinks if you'd like them, and then he will return to his bedroom."

"I am not your servant," Wormtail snapped.

"Really, I was under the impression that the Dark Lord placed you here to assist me."

"To assist, yes, but not to make you drinks!"

"I had no idea, Wormtail, that you were craving more dangerous assignments. This can be easily arranged: I shall speak to the Dark Lord-"

"I can speak to him myself if I want to!"

"Of course you can. But in the meantime, bring us drinks. Some of the elf-made wine will do."

Katrina could hear Wormtail grumbling as he did as Severus ordered. She could see his feet as he moved to hand a glass to Severus and the two sisters. The sound of the bookcase door opening and closing indicated that Wormtail had left the room.

"The Dark Lord," Severus said, the woman repeating him in what Katrina assumed was a toast. Her husband's tone sent a shiver down her back, but she remained unmoved.

"Severus," Narcissa began, "I'm sorry to come here like this, but I had to see you. I think you are the only one who can help me-"

She stopped speaking suddenly and the hand on Katrina's head retreated.

"One moment, Narcissa," Severus said smoothly. "Get up, pet," he said, his voice turning sharp.

Katrina hurried to obey him, knowing that any wrong move on her part could blow her husband's act. She stood where she had knelt moments before, her head lowered and her eyes on the floor.

"Go upstairs and wait for me in my room," he instructed her. "I will be up shortly."

"Yes Master," she muttered submissively, making her way to the bookcase door and opening it. Wormtail was revealed to be standing just beyond it and she carefully slipped past him and up the stairs.

"Wormtail, I believe I said you should go to your room!" Severus snapped from below.

Katrina hurried a bit as she heard Wormtail's steps on the stairs behind her. She quickly slipped into the room she shared with Severus and shut the door. There was no physical lock on the door and she had no wand yet, so she could only hope that Wormtail remained in his own room.

Moving to the bed, she sat on the edge, straining her hearing for any noises, but the room was silent. She could have been alone in the house for all she could hear. She wondered what was going on downstairs and she resolved to ask Severus when their visitors were gone.

She wasn't in the bedroom very long before the door opened and Severus entered. The tired, beaten look in his eyes scared her and she immediately suppressed the questions she'd intended to ask him. Instead, she rose and drew him close. Pulling him to the bed, they both curled up together atop the covers.

Gently maneuvering his head under her chin, she stroked his hair, silently giving him the comfort he seemed to desperately need. As strong as Severus was, she knew he'd had very little compassion shown him throughout his life. He had also lacked positive physical contact for most of his life – which was something she realized very early in their relationship together.

She had quickly learned that every physical escalation in their relationship had to be done slowly and cautiously. But once that step had been taken, he had absorbed it like a sponge. After their first kiss, for example, he had taken every opportunity to shower her in kisses. Every time they met privately, they would greet and part with kisses.

Returning her thoughts to the present, she placed a kiss on the crown of his head. If he hadn't spoken yet about what had happened downstairs, she knew he couldn't or wouldn't and she wouldn't bother asking him.

He shifted slightly, his head moving so his eyes met hers. He gave her one of his small smiles before closing his eyes. His breathing evened out and she simply held him as he dozed, wishing for a speedy end to Voldemort so they could live their lives in peace.


	71. Chapter 69

**A/N: sorry, another short chapter here!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Samantha woke on Saturday to excited voices coming from downstairs. She had taken advantage of the lack of tutoring lessons to sleep in a bit. Fleur had apparently already woken and left the room.

Samantha rolled over, pulling the blankets over her head, determined to fall back to sleep. A quiet knock on her door pulled her fully awake as she called out, "Yes?"

The door opened, revealing Ron. He looked a bit nervous to be in the room, but he was smiling brightly. "Just thought you'd want to know that Harry's here."

"Harry's here?" she repeated. She was completely stunned. She'd had no idea he was coming to the Burrow.

"He's downstairs having lunch," Ron said before he turned and left the room, pulling the door shut behind himself.

Samantha flung herself out of bed and rummaged through her clothes. 'What to wear, what to wear!' She stopped, took a couple deep breaths, and chastised herself for her behavior. She chose a simple black skirt which fell to her knees and a v-necked white silk blouse. She dressed carefully before tackling her hair.

Her polyjuiced hair was something of a pain. Whereas her true, black hair was long and straight, her new auburn hair had a lot more body to it. It fell to her shoulders in soft waves. It had a tendency to frizz now, and didn't look as good tied back as her straight hair had. Instead, she had resorted to wearing a headband to keep it out of her face.

Today, though, she decided to forgo the headband. Instead, she pulled a pair of black hair sticks from her trunk. Taking advantage of the thickness of her hair, it was a simple matter to twist it up and secure it. She teased out a couple strands to frame her face and judged herself prepared enough to face Harry.

She left her room and silently padded downstairs on her bare feet. She stopped in the doorway of the kitchen, listening to the waves of conversation. Silence suddenly descended when she was spotted by Mrs. Weasley who ushered her into the kitchen.

"Oh, Samantha dear. Come in and have a seat."

Samantha was amazed there was any room at the table since it seemed everyone was crowded around it, but nevertheless, she found a seat across from Harry.

Mrs. Weasley deposited a plate in front of her laden with a cold chicken sandwich. "Oh, Harry, this is Samantha Johnston. She's been staying with us this summer. Samantha, this is Harry Potter. He'll be here the rest of the summer."

Samantha was impressed. She knew Mrs. Weasley was aware that the two of them knew each other, but she didn't skip a beat in introducing them as if they'd never met.

Harry extended a hand over the table and Samantha gave him hers. "It's a pleasure to meet you," he said, giving her hand a quick squeeze.

At Harry's side, Ginny leant close to Harry and hissed, "She's in Slytherin, Harry."

Harry released Samantha's hand and turned to glance at Ginny. "She is?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't get too close," Ginny responded loudly enough for Samantha to hear her clearly but not loud enough for Mrs. Weasley to hear, "She might hex you in the back."

Samantha glared at Ginny. "If I hex anyone, rest assured, it will be to their face."

Ginny put a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Ignore her, Harry."

Harry shrugged off Ginny's hand. "So, Samantha, what are you doing staying here? I would think you would rather stay with a Slytherin family."

Samantha took a bite of her sandwich before responding. She wiped her mouth primly before speaking, "I assure you that this wasn't my choice. The Headmaster chose to place me here. Honestly, I would much rather spend the holidays with my family." She glanced at Ginny and back at Harry, "And please, call me Sam."

"I thought you lost your parents, _Sam_?" Ginny asked bluntly.

"Ginny!" Harry and Ron spoke together. Hermione appeared just as appalled.

"It's okay," Samantha responded, slowly rising. "I don't think I'm hungry anymore." She left the room, a smirk on her lips as the others berated Ginny for her remark. As she headed up to her room, she considered the easy familiarity between Harry and Ginny. She couldn't help but wonder if it was anything beyond a familial relationship.

Reaching her study, she decided she didn't care if it was. Harry had said he loved her, even with the glamour. If it was a fight Ginny wanted, it was a fight Ginny would lose.

Samantha sat at her desk and began studying her charms assignment. She doubted she would pull off an O.W.L in charms, but she would at least try her best.


	72. Chapter 70

Katrina paced back and forth across the living room. Severus and Wormtail had been summoned over two hours ago and had yet to return. She stopped and glanced out the window into the growing darkness. She wished she could at least step outside, but Severus had warded the house upon his departure. She knew the ward was simply because of Wormtail, but it still stung.

Turning away from the dingy window, she headed for the kitchen. They hadn't yet had supper when the men were summoned and she was hungry. The morning sickness was under control thanks to one of Severus' potions.

Tonight, though, she decided to forgo calling Dobby. Instead, she pulled a tin of soup from the cabinet and went through the comforting motions of heating it on the stove.

She wasn't positive of the day, never mind the date, but she thought it was perhaps two weeks after Wormtail had first been sent to stay with them. Two weeks too long.

Pouring herself a glass of juice, she moved her bowl of soup to the table. She was halfway through her dinner when she heard the door open. She tensed, even though she knew only two people could easily enter, and waited as the footsteps approached. It was difficult to determine who it was, as the floorboards creaked and groaned with every step, so it was with relief that she recognized her husband entering the kitchen.

"Wormtail will no longer be staying here," he said softly.

She beamed up at him, rising from her chair and moving to embrace him. "That's wonderful news, Severus." He flinched away from her touch and she quickly stepped back. "Are you okay?"

"I will be," he responded, his eyes flicking around the room.

She swallowed hard, wondering what her husband had been through, but also knowing she couldn't ask him. Instead, she asked, "Is there anything I can get for you?"

His gaze slowly made its way back to her and he slowly nodded, "There's a vial with a blue potion in the small table beside the bed in my room…"

"I'll get it for you," she said quickly, hurrying off to do just that. She found the vial easily enough and noted there were only two remaining in the drawer. She hurried back downstairs and found him seated with his head on his folded hands on the table.

"Sev?"

His head slowly rose and he held out a hand for the vial. She handed it over and he uncorked and drank it quickly. The tension faded from the lines of his body almost immediately and she suspected that he'd been in a great deal of pain.

"Better?"

"Yes, thank you," he responded, sounding exhausted now.

"Are you hungry? There's still some soup in the pan, it should be hot still…"

He shook his head, "I don't want to eat anything."

"Ok. Are you thirsty? I can make tea…" Katrina tried again.

"No, nothing, thank you." His head drooped forward a bit, his eyes fluttering closed.

"Ok, time for you to go to bed," she said sternly.

His gaze snapped up to her angrily, "I do not need to be mothered!"

"You do as long as you refuse to take proper care of yourself. Now," she grabbed his upper arm with her hand and helped him to his feet, "You are going to bed and you can get mad at me in the morning."

He grumbled as she led him to the stairs, but he didn't fight her help as he wearily took each step. She opened the door to his bedroom and led him inside and to the edge of the bed. Once there, she went to work on removing his robes. She shivered slightly as she realized these were his Death Eater robes, but she didn't hesitate in her actions.

She methodically removed his clothes until he was dressed only in his boxers. She pulled down a corner of the bedclothes and then maneuvered him so he was lying in bed. She drew some blankets over him and watched his eyes drift slowly shut. She turned, intending to let him sleep in peace, when his hand shot out and grabbed her arm. Moving to look at him again, she gave him a questioning look.

"Stay," he whispered, gently squeezing her arm, "Please."

"Ok, Sev, I'll stay. Just let me undress, okay?"

He nodded slightly and she could tell he was fighting sleep. She quickly undressed down to her bra and panties and crawled into bed next to him. His arms immediately wrapped around her, as if holding on for dear life.

"Oh, Sev," she whispered, reaching a hand up to stroke his hair as her other hand reached around him to stroke his back.

He tucked his head under her chin and began talking so quietly she could barely hear him. "He had a family of mixed blood tonight. The mother was a witch, the father a muggle, and two children. The children were too young to attend Hogwarts yet. Two little golden haired, blue-eyed girls. He… he killed their father immediately. Then, he offered the mother a place in his ranks. She… she refused and she was forced to watch both of her girls as they were raped and then their throats were slit. Then, and only then, did he cast Avada Kedavra on her." He was shivering by this point, and it was all she could do not to cry. "I wouldn't participate in the rapes. I claimed I didn't want to taint myself with mudbloods… I earned myself a handful of Crucios for my trouble."

Katrina's arms tightened around him as the shivers slowly abated and his breathing evened out. Only then did she allow her tears to come forth. She couldn't imagine what it took to go before Voldemort every time he was summoned, knowing that this was the type of thing he would have to deal with.

"Oh, Sev," she repeated before allowing her eyes to close and following him off into sleep.


	73. Chapter 71

Samantha glanced up from the textbook she was reading to watch the impromptu Quidditch match taking place in the Weasley family's yard. The twins, Fred and George, were visiting, so it was 3 versus 3. Bill, Ginny and Fred were playing opposite Harry, Ron, and George.

Harry had been at the house for two weeks now and they had barely spoken in that time. He had joined the tutoring sessions, even going so far as to ask Snape to join Sam's Potions and Defense lessons – something Hermione and Ron had decided not to do.

Sam watched the game for a couple more minutes before she became aware that Hermione was observing her. It was only then that she realized her gaze had been following Harry far more than was probably safe. She glanced away and returned her attention to the textbook in her lap.

A short time later, she glanced up again, realizing the game had ended. She watched most of the players head for the house, laughing and smiling. Harry, however, came to land in front of her.

"Do you fly?" he asked.

"Er, no," she responded, a light blush staining her cheeks as she glanced around. Only Ginny was still outside and she was staring daggers at Samantha. "I never learned how," Sam said quietly so only Harry would hear.

"I can teach you," he said, offering a hand to help her to her feet.

She smiled brightly at him, closing the book and accepting his hand. "I haven't a broom," she said as she came to stand in front of him.

"You can use mine and I can borrow Ron's," he replied, moving to the small pile of brooms which hadn't been put away yet.

Ginny came stomping over, "You're not going to let her use one of our brooms, are you?"

Harry laughed, "No, she's going to use mine and I'm going to borrow Ron's."

Ginny scowled but couldn't seem to find anything to say to that. Sam noticed Ginny's knuckles were white where she gripped her own broom.

Harry picked up Ron's broom and handed Sam his. "Ok, place it on the ground, put your hand over it, and say 'Up'," he instructed, demonstrating with Ron's broom.

Sam nodded and copied him, smiling as Harry's broom rose into her hand. She smiled even brighter as he grinned at her. Then, he showed her how to hold the broom and how to command it.

Finally, nervously, she copied him as he kicked off from the ground. Her stomach took a moment to catch up with the rest of her, but then she came to a smooth stop, hovering in mid air 10 feet off the ground.

"Wow," she said, glancing down.

"You doing ok?" he asked, coming to hover alongside her.

"I think so," she said even though she was still rather nervous.

"Ok, let's try some gentle flying, then," he said, moving slowly away from her.

She began following him, still rather uncertain on the broom, when suddenly something went flying past her, nearly unseating her. She let out a startled squeak and gripped her broom tightly.

"Ginny!" Harry called out, turning around and again moving to Sam's side. He reached out a hand and steadied Sam on her broom. "You okay, Sam?"

"Uhm, yeah, but maybe this isn't for me," she said softly, not wanting Ginny to know how badly she had scared her.

"Let's land," Harry said, remaining by her side as Sam directed her broom gently to the ground.

She hopped off, grateful to feel the ground under her feet. She handed Harry back his broom. "I think I'm better off down here," she said.

He shook his head and shot a glare at Ginny who smiled innocently as she still hovered over their heads. Placing Ron's broom carefully with the others, he gestured Sam over to him. "Do you trust me?"

She nodded silently and watched as he straddled the broom, gesturing her in front of him. She mounted the broom in front of him and held on tightly as his arms wrapped around her to grasp the broom. He gently kicked them off the ground and brought them up slowly.

Feeling much more secure, Sam found herself smiling as Harry directed the broom. He slowly increased their speed as she became more comfortable with it. She noted that he never went as quickly as he had during the game, nor did he do any crazy dives with her there, and she was grateful for it. She enjoyed the sensation of flying, but decided that brooms really weren't for her.

Ginny, meanwhile, kept trying to lure Harry into racing her, all the while shooting angry glares at Sam who simply smiled back. Sam even found the courage at one point to release the grip of one of her hands from the broom. She moved that hand to cover one of Harry's, her fingers stroking slowly over his.

He leaned closer to her, the heat from his chest radiating into her back and his breath ghosting over her ear. She shivered and smirked at Ginny who was even with them.

Ginny's cheeks matched her hair and her eyes were narrowed angrily. Sam could practically feel the jealousy rolling off the other girl. "Don't you have a boyfriend you should be writing to or fire-calling?" she called over to Ginny. Sam hadn't missed all of Ron's references to a boy named Dean whom Ginny was dating.

Harry chuckled behind her as he slowly brought them back to the ground. Ginny landed with them, tossed her broom into the pile, and stormed inside. Her theatrics gave Sam and Harry a moment alone and Samantha was determined to take advantage of it.

Sam turned to face Harry, "Thanks for the flying lesson," she whispered, leaning up to kiss him.

He returned the kiss, "It was my pleasure."

They separated quickly, not wanting to be caught by any of the others, but it wasn't quite quickly enough.

"Oi! Keep that up and Ginny will have more than a broom ride to rant about." Ron's voice broke their sudden silence.

Samantha blushed brightly, "Do you make a habit of sneaking up on people, Ron?"

"And miss my best friend snogging his girlfriend?" he replied softly with a chuckle.

She glanced around, making sure the three of them were alone, "Quit it, Ron." She sighed and glanced at Harry, "How the hell are we going to pull this off? Between being in separate houses, your nosy friends," she shot a playful glare at Ron, "and my dad – er, that is…" she trailed off as she realized she'd said too much already.

Ron glanced between Samantha and Harry. "Ok, let's finish this in the broom shed, yeah? Everyone else is busy having lunch." He headed for the pile of brooms and began picking them up. Samantha and Harry helped him carry them to the shed.

Ron closed the door behind them, "Alright," he said, beginning to put the brooms in their rightful places, "Just who is her father?"

Samantha glanced at Harry who was giving her a questioning look. She took a moment to measure how mad her father would be against her desire to have Ron as a true friend. She nodded to Harry, "You tell him."

"Ok, Ron, don't freak out or anything," Harry began, "but her father is… Snape."

Ron dropped the broom in his hands and he bent and picked it up, placing it in its spot before speaking, "Snape? Our Potions Master, Snape? The greasy git, Snape? Bloody hell…" He shuddered, "And your mum's Professor Smith?"

Samantha nodded, "Her full surname is Stonesmith. They were married after they left school. Her parents convinced my father to join Voldemort. When mum found out, she left him and went to Dumbledore. Mum was pregnant with me at the time, but my father didn't know yet. Dumbledore gave mum a potion to get rid of her magic, I guess so father couldn't find her. It turned her, and me, into squibs.

"I don't know why mum didn't contact father after Voldemort disappeared the first time, but she didn't see him again until you guys came to our house for that lesson. Since then, I've spent some time getting to know my father…"

"But… your magic is back now," Ron said.

Samantha swallowed, "Yeah, there's more that I haven't told you…" She glanced at Harry, "He… he wouldn't tell anyone would he? 'Cause if anyone found out…"

Harry shook his head, "I trust him with my life, Maggie. He may not like Snape, but he wouldn't do anything to endanger his life or yours."

She nodded, "Sorry, Ron, it's just that, well…" She shook her head and then told him about her mother's capture by Voldemort and the forced bonding of her parents.

Once she had finished, Ron was silent for a couple long minutes. When he finally spoke, it was slowly, glancing between the two of them, "Ok. She's still the same person, no matter who her father is. And what're a couple more secrets between friends?" He gave a sly smirk at Harry, "Just think, someday Snape could be your father-in-law!"

As Harry paled, the three of them shared a long laugh and Samantha gave a grateful smile to Ron who returned it. She sensed that Ron would be a loyal friend and she felt grateful that she might be considered his friend.


	74. Chapter 72

Severus led Katrina through the halls of Hogwarts and to the Headmaster's office. An owl had arrived during their breakfast with a request from the Headmaster that they both join him for lunch. It was a month before the start of the school year and Severus found the emptiness of the halls to be rather eerie.

The gargoyle moved out of their way without a password. During the summer, no passwords were needed outside of the teacher's personal quarters. They walked up the moving staircase side by side, Katrina's hand nervously clutching his.

He wasn't quite sure what the Headmaster wanted to talk to them about, nor did he bother considering it. After all, he knew they would find out soon enough.

The door at the top of the stairs was open and they both entered without hesitation. "Ah, Severus, Katrina, good morning to you both."

"You wished to see us, Headmaster?" Severus asked, taking immediate note of the small table which was set for lunch for three.

Katrina sniffed at his side, "Ignore him, Albus. It's good of you to invite us to lunch," she said brightly.

Severus glared at her for a moment before turning to watch Albus making his way to the table. He glanced at the old man's cursed hand and was gratified to see that the damage didn't seem to have spread.

"Well, Katrina" Albus began, seating himself and gesturing them to join him, "we haven't really had an opportunity to speak." He glanced at Severus and then at Katrina, "How are you feeling, my dear? You look quite radiant."

Severus saw her blush slightly before responding and he silently agreed that Albus was right, she was practically glowing.

"I'm doing very well, Albus. Severus brewed me something to control the morning sickness." She stopped as the food appeared on the table. "Oh, this looks fantastic, Albus."

He only smiled in response, gesturing that they should help themselves.

Severus silently helped himself to a portion of shepherd's pie. He wanted to know why Dumbledore had called both of them to his office, but he knew there was no rushing the older wizard. As frustrating as it was, Dumbledore would get around to his purpose in his own time.

"Severus, how is your daughter's tutoring coming along?"

Chewing and swallowing the mouthful of food he had just taken, Severus replied, "She is currently working on the fourth year curriculum in all of her subjects except for Charms. Professor Flitwick is becoming increasingly frustrated with her difficulty in his subject. Also, while her knowledge of the practical aspects of these lessons is comparable to that of a fourth year student, her knowledge of the theoretical is lacking. There is only so much reading she can be assigned in these subjects. And of course, there are those subjects in which she is barely versed. Learning about certain plants which have appeared in potions thus far is fine, but she is sorely lacking in herbology beyond that."

Dumbledore seemed to consider what he had been told, "Severus, do you think she will be able to attend Hogwarts in a month?"

Sighing, Severus nodded, "She will need further tuition outside of regular lessons. I do believe, though, that she will be on par with her peers in Potions, Transfigurations, Defense, and Arithmancy."

"Indeed, Minerva has been very excited with her progress in Transfigurations. She has even said that Maggie may well be beyond her peers when the year begins," Albus said with a smile. "I will contact the Ministry and request a proctor to administer the O.W.Ls to her in three weeks. I will explain that she is a transfer student. She will need to return to Hogwarts a week before the other students to have time to take all of her exams."

"I will inform her of that and work to prepare her for them," Severus assured the Headmaster.

"This brings me to the other reason I asked you both here today," Albus said, wiping his mouth on a napkin and setting it beside his plate. "Katrina, I would like to know if you are interested in continuing to teach Muggle Studies. Our Introduction to Muggle Studies teacher has expressed his desire to retire. It would mean living and working in the castle."

Katrina smiled brightly, "I would like that very much, Albus." Her smile faded slightly, "But what about my pregnancy? They are due in March…"

"I'm sure that we can make some arrangements to cover for your absence," Albus assured her. "Regarding the pregnancy, though," he began glancing at Severus now, "I believe it would be wise if you made it publicly known that Severus is the father." Before Severus could raise his objections to this, Albus was continuing, "There will be those students who already know. I doubt that Voldemort will keep your forced bond a secret from his other followers."

"And her living quarters, Albus?" Severus asked, glancing between his mentor and his wife. To be honest with himself, he would prefer that his wife live in his quarters, but the choice was not his alone.

"There are empty quarters directly above your own, Severus. With a bit of alteration, the two can be connected. That way, they will be large enough for your growing family."

"I think that sounds absolutely perfect," Katrina said brightly, a broad grin on her face. "What do you think, Sev?"

"Hm, it should be acceptable." Silently, he decided that it was more than acceptable, but he wouldn't voice that in front of Dumbledore. There was no need for the old man to become even more full of himself.

"Splendid! Now, Severus, I have decided that you will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year."

Severus' fork clattered to the table as his mouth dropped open in wordless shock. He felt stunned and rather badly betrayed. Contrary to popular belief among the students, he didn't truly desire the DADA position. Instead, he had been told he should request it year after year by the Dark Lord. Apparently, his 'master' had decided that the point at which Dumbledore actually gave it to him would be a demonstration of the Headmaster's absolute trust. No, Severus was more than content with his Potions. He was also well aware of the curse placed upon that position. "Albus?"

"Now, Severus, you will accept the position. I have already found a replacement for Potions." Albus' voice and countenance were as serious as Severus had ever seen them.

"Who?" Severus growled.

"Horace Slughorn," Albus replied, his tone still very serious.

Severus didn't respond as he couldn't find anything negative about his old Head of House.

Suddenly, the Headmaster was smiling brightly again as he turned to Katrina, "Poppy tells me you are late for your monthly check-up. I told her I would send you down to her after we had lunch."

"Ok," Katrina said softly as she rose to her feet. "Sev, you coming?"

"I need to discuss my lesson plans with Albus," he responded gently. "I will meet you down there shortly."

She gave him a small smile before she leaned down and kissed him. Straightening up, she smiled at Albus, "Thank you for lunch."

"It was my pleasure," he responded, his eyes twinkling at her.

She turned and left, leaving the two men alone. Severus waited until the door had closed solidly behind her before he swiftly stood and towered over his mentor. "What is the meaning of this, Albus! Are you honestly trying to get rid of me?"

"Calm down, Severus," Albus said, rising from his own chair. "You are the one who told me what you suspect Draco Malfoy has been instructed to do, and I agree that it's quite plausible. You told me of your vow to assist Draco in any way possible." Albus raised a hand to stave off Severus' immediate argument, "And yes, I am aware that your vow came well before you suspected the nature of his task. That doesn't negate the fact that, within a year, you will probably need to leave the school in one manner or another." Albus paused and moved to sit behind his desk. "Have you told Katrina any of this yet?"

"No, nor do I intend to," Severus said adamantly. "She has enough to concern herself with between Maggie and the pregnancy. She doesn't need the additional burden."

"And if it should be necessary for you to take action…?"

"I am making provisions in case of such an event," Severus responded. "Both Katrina and Maggie will be taken care of."

Albus nodded, "Speaking of Katrina, you should probably join her in the infirmary now."

Severus gave a small nod and began leaving the office. He hesitated at the door before turning to give another glance at his mentor and friend, "Thank you for lunch, Albus."

"My pleasure, my boy."


	75. Chapter 73

"So, the twins are doing okay?" Samantha asked, glancing between her parents. They were standing in the kitchen where her parents had found her finishing up breakfast after they'd arrived. The Weasley family, along with Harry and Hermione, were in Diagon Alley buying their supplies for the coming school year. Bill and Fleur had taken a trip to Muggle London. She had been surprised when her parents arrived, but her father had said that Mrs. Weasley had contacted him.

"Poppy says they are doing just fine," her mum replied, smiling brightly. "And, we know what sex they are…"

"Well? Don't leave me in suspense here, mum!"

"They're boys," her father said with a smirk.

"Brothers," Sam said softly. "Oh wow."

"That's not all of our news," her mum continued. "Albus offered me the Muggle Studies classes, including the introductory classes. It means I'll be living at Hogwarts. He gave me rooms above Severus' and they will be connected."

"But, I won't really be able to visit you, will I mum? People might notice if I kept visiting the Muggle Studies professor."

Her father answered, "You won't be able to visit her directly, but none would notice if you were to visit your Head of House. Albus also feels that we should make it known that the twins are my sons. It means that our marriage will also become public knowledge. I'd rather not have my sons thought of as bastards." Sam was about to say something when her father cut her off, "You are most definitely not a bastard. Your mother and I were, and still are, married."

"Well, uhm, good," Sam said, not sure how to respond to that. She hadn't even really been thinking about that at all.

"Dumbledore has said that he will be posting an anniversary notice in the Daily Prophet to commemorate our 2 month 'wedding anniversary.' He pulled in a favor in the ministry to bury our original wedding records and to falsify new ones. He decided it would be easier to explain our relationship to our colleagues and students in this manner."

"Uh, speaking of Hogwarts, I got my supplies list… Will you take me to Diagon Alley to get my things?" Sam asked, glancing between the two. "Er, assuming that I will be attending Hogwarts…" she trailed off. She hadn't really discussed it with her father yet, but she assumed her work was close enough to where it would need to be.

"Dumbledore has arranged your O.W.L.s for a couple weeks from now. I am confident that you will at least receive a passing mark in four of the five subjects you've been receiving tutoring in. You may also sit for an O.W.L. in Muggle Studies. You have had readings for History and Herbology, though I doubt you would pass the practical portion of Herbology."

"I'm sorry, but is that a yes or a no as to whether I may attend Hogwarts?" Samantha asked, narrowing her eyes at her father.

This time it was her mum who answered for her father, "Samantha, your father and I have discussed this and we have both decided that you will be attending Hogwarts this year."

Sam gave an excited laugh, "Thank you both!"

"If you wish, we can visit Diagon Alley now to purchase your supplies," her father said. "But, you will have to bear in mind that while there, I am your temporary guardian and Head of House. You will address both your mother and I as Professor."

"I'll be keeping 'Smith' as my surname for now," her mum added helpfully.

"We will give you money after we visit the bank, so it will not appear as if we are purchasing anything for you," her father finished.

Samantha grinned broadly, she remembered Diagon Alley from her brief trip there with her father. She was hoping they might be able to visit more stores than on their first visit. Of course, at that time their only objectives had been a wand and some robes. Now she needed books, parchments and quills, more robes, a cauldron and ingredients for potions.

Following her parents through the Floo, she smiled.


	76. Chapter 74

Katrina watched her daughter exit the Floo. It struck her that her daughter had really grown up this summer. Her daughter had always been studious, but now she seemed to be more serious than before. Perhaps Severus was rubbing off on their daughter.

One hand unconsciously fell to her stomach as they walked. She was determined to raise these two boys to be Gryffindors. Two Slytherins in her life were plenty!

They went to the bank first, Katrina waiting with Samantha as Sev went down to their vault. She was amazed by her daughter's ability to accept everything that had changed in her life this summer. Katrina herself was still having trouble coping with everything. There had been a couple of nights where Severus had been forced to wake her from a nightmare where she was still in Voldemort's home, or where she'd been bonded to one of his other Death Eaters. The worst nightmare, the one she didn't tell Severus about, featured Voldemort taking their babies.

Mentally shaking those dark thoughts away, she watched Severus emerge from the room which led to the lower vaults. He had a small sack of coins in one hand which he handed over to Samantha. Their daughter immediately put the coins away in a pocket in her pants.

"Let me see your list," Severus demanded, glancing through it quickly once it was in his hand. He handed it back, "Books first."

Katrina silently walked by his side as Samantha followed them from the bank. Katrina was well aware of the fine line she was walking by accompanying the two of them. To any Death Eaters who may observe them, she had to be the submissive pet of Severus. But to any students they passed, she had to be Professor Smith, Muggle Studies professor. To any neutral party, she had to appear to be Severus' wife.

'Now,' she thought, 'If we can only avoid anyone who might fall into the first and second categories, this might not be a bad day.' Of course, having thought that, they stepped into Flourish & Blott's and discovered Narcissa Malfoy and her son, Draco, already in there. She suppressed a groan as Severus ordered Samantha to gather her books.

Samantha obediently moved off, leaving the four of them alone in a corner of the book shop. Katrina bent her head and directed her gaze to the floor in a submissive manner.

"Narcissa, Draco, what a pleasure to see you both," Severus greeted them smoothly.

"I must say I'm surprised you allow your pet to accompany you," Narcissa said softly.

"She is extremely well trained and most pleasing on the eyes. Why should I shut her away?" he responded. "It amuses me to have people wondering why such a beautiful creature is associated with one such as I."

"And the girl with you, Professor Snape?" Draco asked.

"Ah, yes. That is Samantha Johnston, a transfer student. Her guardians have asked me to help her obtain her supplies for the school year since I am her Head of House."

"She's been Sorted already and she's in Slytherin? Is she pure-blooded?" Draco asked.

"Yes, she has been Sorted and she will be beginning her sixth year with you, Draco. As for the purity of her blood, I am unsure as I don't know her parents. I assume she must be, or very nearly so to have been placed in our house."

Katrina silently scoffed at that, knowing full well that that was merely propaganda. She, Sirius Black, and James Potter were all full-bloods and each had been Sorted into Gryffindor.

"As for my lovely pet here, in order to allow her to remain in the castle I have convinced that fool, Dumbledore, to give her the Muggle Studies position." He paused and chuckled darkly, "She may as well earn her keep. We've also had to convince that old fool that we are married in order to share quarters." He stopped as Samantha approached, her arms weighted down by two heavy-looking bags. "Have you found everything," he asked her.

"Yes, sir," she replied.

"Ms. Johnston, allow me to introduce Draco Malfoy and his mother, Narcissa. Draco is a Slytherin prefect."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Samantha said politely.

Katrina had raised her head on Samantha's return and she observed Draco's appraising glance at her daughter.

"If you will excuse us," Severus said, addressing the Malfoys, "I would like to finish escorting Ms. Johnston." He gave a leering glance at Katrina, causing a blush to rise in her cheeks. "I can think of better ways to be spending a summer day."

"Of course, Severus," Narcissa said smoothly, a knowing smile on her lips.

With that, Severus led Katrina and Samantha from the store. Once outside, he shrunk Samantha's bags for her before they continued on to Slug & Jiggers Apothecary. This stop was for both Samantha and Severus as the latter said he needed to place an order to restock his personal lab for the coming school year. Although he would be teaching Defense, he would still be brewing some of the infirmary's potions, as well as those for his family's use.

Samantha took her list and a small basket from beside the door and began collecting her supplies from the shelves and she was soon out of Katrina's sight.

Severus was bickering over prices with the skinny kid behind the counter who looked like he should be buying supplies, not selling them. "Two galleons for a bottle of newt eyes!" he was saying, his tone disgusted. "How dare you try…" Katrina tuned him out, knowing they could be here a very long time. Instead, she decided to look for Maggie – damn, Samantha that is.

She chose an aisle randomly and drifted her way down it. Passing shelves covered in jars – some of which contained rather disgusting ingredients – she exited the aisle and turned left and found herself almost running into a family of redheads. 'Merlin, we may as well be in Hogsmeade what with all this running into people we know!' No one had noticed her and she was about to turn away and return to Sev when she heard an argument break out from the group.

"Ginny! Why did you take that from my basket!" That was Samantha's voice, Katrina realized.

The red head in question sniffed haughtily, "I didn't. I picked it up off the shelf."

"You little liar! I grabbed the last jar of slug slime and now it's mysteriously missing from my basket!"

Katrina decided it was time to intervene, "Ms. Johnston is there a problem?"

Every head turned to look at her and she saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione exiting another aisle and joining the group.

"Yes there is, Professor Smith," Samantha said angrily. "This little bi-"

"I suggest you stop right there, Ms. Johnston," Severus' voice cut across Samantha's from behind Katrina.

"Ginny," Molly Weasley said, glaring down at her youngest child, "Did you take that from Ms. Johnston's basket?"

Ginny shrugged negligently, "So what if I did? She's a Slytherin."

"Ginerva!" Arthur Weasley snapped. "I don't know what has gotten into you, young lady, but you had better stop it. Give that jar back to Samantha this instant!"

Katrina watched as a scarlet-cheeked Ginny narrowed her eyes angrily. She knew exactly what Ginny was going to do, so when Samantha reached for the jar and Ginny dropped it to crash on the floor, she was not surprised. What she was surprised by, however, was the fact that the jar stopped halfway to the ground before rising and floating into Severus' outstretched hand.

"For that stunt, Miss Weasley," Severus said in a soft voice, "Gryffindor will be starting the year in negative numbers." His glare intensified, "And if your behavior continues, I assure you it will remain in negative numbers." He held the jar out to Samantha, "Professor Smith will help you finish collecting your ingredients." Once Samantha had accepted the jar from him, he turned and returned to the counter.

Katrina gave a small smile to Molly and Arthur before placing a hand on Samantha's shoulder and silently steering her away from the group. Once they were tucked down another aisle, Katrina glanced at her daughter, "Has she been that bad all summer?"

Samantha shrugged as she glanced at her list, "It's fine. Leave it."

Katrina sighed, "Do you know why she's treating you that way?"

Samantha grabbed a jar of dried nettles from the shelf and examined it for a minute before adding it to her basket. "It could be our different houses. Or it could be that she likes Harry. Or it could be something else entirely. Honestly, I don't know and I don't bother worrying about it."

"Sam?" Harry's head poked around the aisle and seeing them he approached. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, Harry, thanks," Samantha said, trying to give him a smile but obviously failing.

"Hello Professor," Harry said, glancing at Katrina. "Will you be teaching again this year?"

"Yes, I'll be teaching Muggle Studies again, but at the castle this year. We though it best if-"

"Ms. Johnston, if you are quite finished, we do have other stores to visit," Severus' voice cut across Katrina's.

"Of course, Professor Snape," Samantha said, moving towards the top of the aisle where he stood. She turned to glance back at Harry, "See you later, Harry."

Katrina glanced at Harry, "Enjoy the rest of your summer, Mr. Potter." She turned and headed to join Severus where he was looking over Samantha's selections. Once he had satisfied himself that their daughter's choices were decent, Samantha paid and they left.

Severus collapsed on the couch in his quarters. He leaned his head on the back of the couch, closing his eyes. Why, oh why, couldn't they have had a nice, peaceful shopping trip? Oh no, instead they seemed to bump into people everywhere they went.

In Madam Malkins, they ran into Blaise Zabini and his mother. In the cauldron shop, it was Zacharias Smith and his family. Deciding to have lunch in the Leaky Cauldron, they encountered no fewer than four of his Slytherins, three Gryffindors, five Ravenclaws, and he saw eight Hufflepuffs who, thankfully, were too afraid of him to bother them.

He had hurried his wife and daughter through their lunch so they could return Samantha to the Burrow and he could retreat to his quiet home. Now he remembered why he rarely went out anywhere.

Gentle hands grasped his shoulders, slowly kneading while a kiss was pressed to the crown of his head. He slowly opened his eyes and his gaze locked with the playful hazel eyes above him. Her skilled hands worked out a rather tenacious knot in the back of his neck, drawing a moan from him. He closed his eyes again, allowing her to work her own brand of magic on him.

The hands withdrew and he was about to protest when a warm body straddled his legs. He opened his eyes just as she leaned in to kiss him. "A reward for your patience today," she whispered.

As they slowly made their way to the floor, clothing being discarded as they went, he decided that if this was his reward for going shopping, they may need to go much more often.


	77. Chapter 75

_Samantha glanced around the Great Hall from her seat at the Slytherin table. She couldn't believe she was really here! She had sat her O.W.L.s and the results were much as her father had predicted. She had received an E in Defense Against the Dark Arts; an O in Transfigurations and Muggle Studies; an A in Arithmancy, Potions, and History; and, surprising to them all, an A in Charms. Having discussed her schedule for the year with her father, she decided to continue with Potions, Defense, Transfigurations, Arithmancy, and Charms. Professor Flitwick had been kind enough to offer her extra lessons in Charms._

_So, that was how she had gotten to where she was sitting today. Her father had brought her to King's Cross Station under the guise of her guardian. She didn't bother trying to find Harry on the train as it would soon be known that she was already Sorted and it would be beyond odd if the two were seen together._

_Instead, she sat in a compartment with a handful of first years. An hour into the ride, she was already tired of their incessant babbling. Eventually, she left her things and went to wander through the train. She caught a glimpse of Ron chastising some Hufflepuffs, but she didn't linger._

_The trip to Hogwarts seemed insanely long, but eventually they had pulled into the Hogsmeade station. She had been directed to go with the first years as they approached the castle by boat. Since she was obviously older than the first years, she had received quite a few stares from the older students._

_She had been introduced after the last of the first years had been Sorted as simply a transfer student who would be in Slytherin. That introduction earned her the immediate distrust of most of the members of her house. Draco Malfoy had done nothing more than glance at her appraisingly and order a student sitting across from him to move so that Samantha could sit. That gesture on Draco's part seemed to reassure her fellow Slytherins, but it made Sam nervous for some reason._

_Glancing at the High Table, she saw her mother and father seated side by side. Her mother was absorbed in a conversation with a professor Samantha didn't recognize. As she watched, a silvery form glided to the High Table and then her father had risen and left the Great Hall. Minutes later, the doors to the Hall opened again and she turned to see Harry entering with a bloody face, followed by her father who returned to his place at the staff table._

_Across from her, Draco chuckled as he told how he was the one who had broken Harry's nose. The other Slytherins chuckled mirthfully. Samantha, in an effort not to glare at the arrogant blond, turned back to gaze at the professors. She noted her mother's high collared, long sleeved robes and thought it unlike her mother's usual style of clothing. Then she realized that the robes were probably chosen to hide the collar and tattoo her mother was forced to bear._

_Turning back to her food, she half-listened as Dumbledore spoke about restricted items and Quidditch tryouts. She noticed her fellow Slytherins weren't listening to him at all. Draco was making his fork dance in midair as the girl next to him made noises of approval._

_It wasn't until Dumbledore introduced their new Potions professor that the Slytherins perked up. Samantha followed their gazes to see a portly, bald-headed man with a large silver moustache standing up at the staff table. Muttering broke out throughout the hall and increased in volume as Dumbledore went on to say that Professor Snape would be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts._

_The Slytherins cheered as the angry mutterings from the other three tables rose in volume. Samantha herself was surprised. Her father hadn't mentioned a change in his role here._

_Dumbledore waited until the hall was quiet before beginning to speak again. Then he launched into a short speech on the danger of Voldemort. This was also ignored by the Slytherin table, many of whom were now focusing on Draco._

_Draco's attention, however, had now focused on Samantha. "So, you're a transfer student, huh?"_

_Placing her spoon beside her empty custard dish, she gave him a small smile. "Yes. I was home schooled by my parents. They died," she said in a tone designed to demonstrate that she wouldn't answer any questions about it. "My guardians decided I would be well served by attending Hogwarts."_

_"Your guardians?" he asked, ignoring the fork he was playing with so it fell to the table with a dull clang._

_Giving a negligent shrug, she gestured towards the staff table, "Professor Snape was apparently some distant cousin of my father's. He and his wife," she said, ignoring the gasps from a handful of students near enough to hear her, "are my legal guardians until I turn 17 in May."_

_A handsome black boy seated at Samantha's left stared at her, "Snape's wife? You're kidding, right?"_

_"Sorry, I didn't catch your name," Samantha said, turning to look directly at him._

_"Blaise Zabini, and you didn't answer my question," the boy said, openly appraising her._

_Draco snorted, "Snape's not married. The chit next to him is his pet."_

_Samantha resisted the urge to punch Draco and instead focused on Blaise, "Pet or not, he's legally married to Professor Smith. And…" she paused dramatically, "She's pregnant with twins."_

_All sorts of invectives met that pronouncement as every head at the top of their table swiveled to stare at their head of house and the professor beside him. Samantha gave her father a too-innocent smile before using the distraction to glance across the hall. She met Harry's gaze and gave a brief smile before Dumbledore's speech ended and everyone began rising from their seats._

_Samantha rose with the others and followed the Slytherins to their common room. Upon arriving, she found that her father had somehow beaten them there, even though he was still seated when they had left the Great Hall._

_"First years stay down here, everyone else is to return to their rooms," he said, hovering over all of them. "Miss Parkinson, show Miss Johnston to her room."_

_"C'mon, then," the girl said from beside her._

_Samantha nodded and followed the other girl down a hallway situated to one side of the common room. They walked nearly to the end of the hallway before the other girl turned right and opened the door._

_"Here we are," the other girl said, entering before her._

_Samantha glanced around, noting five identical beds around the strangely circular room. Each bed had a trunk at its foot and Sam easily picked out her own trunk at the foot of the bed on her immediate left. At the right side of each bed was a small night stand with two drawers. It certainly wasn't much, but it would do._

_She turned to the other girl, "Thanks Miss Parkinson."_

_The girl laughed, "Call me Pansy."_

_Samantha quickly appraised the girl before her. She recognized her as the one who was seated next to Draco at dinner making doe-eyes at him. The girl was not very attractive. For one thing, her nose was too small for her face and her eyes were too narrow. "You can call me Sam if you wish," Samantha offered as the other girls entered the room behind them._

_Pansy took it upon herself to introduce the other girls of their year. "That there," she pointed to a black haired girl rummaging through her trunk, "Is Millicent Bulstrode. And that," she pointed to the only blonde in the room, "is Tracey Davis. And finally, we have Daphne Greengrass." Daphne was a short, rather plump girl who gave an honest smile to Sam before she too moved to her trunk._

_"Oi, Samantha," Tracey said, moving to her own trunk, "Professor Snape wants you downstairs in five minutes."_

_Sam grumbled under her breath. "Where's the toilet?" she asked, running a hand through her hair. She had no idea what her father wanted or how long she would be, so she decided it best to finish her tour of her new home._

_Daphne piped up as she turned away from her trunk, toiletries in hand, "I'll show you."_

_Sam followed her from the room and to the bathrooms. The other girl showed her where the showers were before moving off to prepare for bed._

_Sam left the bathroom and headed for the Common Room. A flood of first years passed her as they headed for their rooms. She entered the Common Room and faced her father, "Sir? Miss Davis said you wished to speak to me?"_

_His eyes narrowed, "Yes, Miss Johnston. If you will follow me to my office." He turned and swept out of the room, his robes billowing behind him._

_Samantha followed him, full of trepidation. She couldn't read her father's mood at the moment, and that bothered her. She took note of where he was leading her, automatically cataloguing the small landmarks around her so she could find her way back to the dorm._

_They drew to a stop outside a familiar corridor. She realized her father's rooms were only one door further down. This must be his classroom door, then. He muttered the password too softly for her to hear, and then they were striding through the classroom and to his office. Once in the office, he opened the door which connected the office to his rooms._

_"Hello Samantha," her mum said as she rose from the couch and headed over to join them._

_"Mum!" Sam rushed to her mum and hugged her._

_Her father huffed, "A little dignity, if you please, Samantha. It isn't as if you hadn't seen her a couple days ago."_

_Samantha laughed, "Can I see your rooms, mum?"_

_"Yes, but only briefly. I don't want you out after curfew," her mother responded, sounding very much like her father. Samantha frowned as she followed her mother. Perhaps having both of your parents at school with you wasn't such a good thing after all…._


	78. Chapter 76

Samantha dumped her books onto her desk with a small huff. Her father hadn't yet entered his classroom so she felt safe glancing over towards Harry, Ron, and Hermione. In the three weeks that school had been in session, she hadn't had a single opportunity to talk to Harry. Not a one. Oh, they'd passed short notes through Dobby, but those were short and bore no names.

Harry glanced up and caught her eye and a frown crossed his face. She understood the reason for it a moment later when Draco's hip hit hers as he dropped his own books down next to hers.

Samantha stepped away from Draco and glared at him, "Stop invading my space, Draco."

"Ah, but it's such a lovely space," he responded, moving near her again.

This was the game Draco Malfoy had been trying to play with her for two of the past three weeks. Apparently he was unaccustomed to rejection. Stepping away again, she moved to her books to find the essay on the legal definition of self-defense which was due today.

Draco must have been feeling bold today, because he moved directly behind her and placed his hands on her hips.

"Let go, Draco," she snapped, trying to twist away from his grasp.

"Malfoy!" Harry growled, advancing on both of them as the room fell silent. Harry's wand was drawn and aimed at Malfoy.

Draco released one of her hips and drew his own wand but before either could speak, the doors to the classroom banged open and Professor Snape was entering.

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Malfoy! Wands down this instant! Twenty points from Gryffindor!"

Samantha took advantage of the distraction to slip from Draco's remaining hand. She glanced up and met the angry onyx glare of her father. She glanced quickly away, her own anger rising.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you can not keep your hands to yourself during class, you can attempt to do so in detention. Ms. Johnston and Mr. Potter will join you there." He strode to the front of the classroom, robes billowing as everyone hastened to take their seats and find their essays.

-- --

Snape smirked to himself as the lesson ended and his daughter and her classmates hurried from the room. He had been watching Draco's attentions towards his daughter and although he was initially angered, he was now amused by it.

He wasn't blind to the jealousy exhibited by Potter when he saw Samantha and Draco together. It was amusing to watch the boy attempt to hide his anger so his friends wouldn't see it.

He leaned back in his chair, contemplating how he would handle their detention tonight. A wicked smirk crossed his lips as he picked up three pieces of parchment and wrote a single sentence across the top of each one. Yes, writing lines should keep them quiet so he could correct essays.

Placing the parchments aside, he rose and headed for dinner. He was already anticipating this evening's detention.

Entering the Great Hall, he headed for his seat at the staff table, noting that Katrina had arrived before him. He sidled into his seat beside her and poured himself a goblet of juice.

"Sev," she said, leaning in close to his shoulder and speaking quietly. "Are you okay? You're almost smiling."

He turned to face her, giving her a mock glare, "I do not smile."

Her laugh was light and music to his ears and he had to resist the immediate impulse to actually smile. "No, of course you don't, love," she responded, her hand falling to rest on his thigh. She leaned slightly closer to him, "At least not in public."

Her husky voice and the hand on his thigh had an immediate effect on him and he was mighty glad that the tablecloth fell to the floor so that none of the teachers' legs were visible to the students below. Her hand squeezed his thigh once before sliding away. He took a deep relieved breath as the food appeared on the table.

"Seriously, though, Severus," Katrina said, helping herself to the mashed potatoes, "What has you so happy tonight?"

"I'm just considering a detention I have after dinner." He served himself a slice of roast beef.

"I've never seen you so happy about a detention," Katrina replied as she accepted the plate of roast beef from him, shoveling a couple pieces onto her own plate.

"Ah, but it's my first detention with Mr. Potter this year," he said loudly for Minerva to overhear.

McGonagall glanced at Snape from where she sat on Katrina's other side. "What did the boy do this time, Severus?"

"He and Mr. Malfoy were about to hex each other over a girl," he replied with a smug smirk.

Minerva's eyes narrowed, "And Mr. Malfoy…?"

"Will be joining Mr. Potter and the object of their mutual affections in detention," he supplied for her.

"Are you referring to Samantha Johnston?" Katrina asked, her eyes narrowing to match Minerva's. The previous good humor was gone now.

"Yes, of course," he responded.

Katrina threw her napkin on her full plate and stood up. "Sorry, but I seem to have lost my appetite. I'll be in my room," and with that she strode quickly from the hall before Snape could respond.

He glanced at Minerva, completely confused.

"I believe it was when you referred to the girl as an object," she snapped before turning to her meal and ignoring him completely.

Snape sighed before calling for a house-elf and instructing her to bring a meal to Professor Smith. He knew his wife was just demonstrating her anger. It wouldn't do her health any good for her to miss a meal.

He finished his meal in silence before he went back to his classroom to await the students. He hadn't long to wait, as the three reluctantly entered the room. He gestured to two desks at the front of the room, "Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Johnston at this table. Mr. Potter at the table to Ms. Johnston's left." His good mood returned as he picked up the three pieces of parchment from his desk. "You will be writing lines tonight," he said, moving to distribute the parchment. "You will copy that sentence until you are dismissed."

He moved to his desk and studied each of the students as they read their individual sentence. Draco was to copy, "I will keep my hands to myself in Professor Snape's classroom." Samantha's read, "I will keep my relationship issues out of Professor Snape's classroom." And finally, Mr. Potter's parchment read, "I will keep my wand in my pants in Professor Snape's classroom."

Draco sniffed haughtily, Samantha glared at him, and Potter choked. Resisting the urge to chuckle, he schooled his features and snapped, "What are you waiting for? Begin writing!"

The three students sullenly began writing their lines and silence reigned for almost ten minutes. Then he observed Draco leaning closer to Samantha and whispering to her. Whatever was said made her scowl darkly and hiss something at him in return. Snape cleared his throat and the noise ceased.

He turned his attention to the pile of essays that needed to be corrected. Another five minutes passed and then the sound of flesh striking flesh was heard and Draco muttered a sharp, "Ow!" Snape stood up this time and stalked down to the desks. He could see Harry itching to draw his wand and Draco was cradling a hand to his cheek where a red hand-shaped bruise was forming. Samantha was diligently copying lines as if nothing untoward had occurred.

"What is going on here?" He waited, but no reply was forthcoming from any of them. "Ms. Johnston," he snapped, watching her head slowly rise so she could meet his gaze.

"Yes sir?" she said, placing her quill onto her parchment in a dainty fashion.

"Did you strike Mr. Malfoy?"

She shrugged, "Yes sir. He persisted in placing his hand on my person after I asked him not to." Her entire demeanor screamed helpless, demure, and innocent.

'Oh, my daughter is a fine actress,' he thought, not allowing any of that pride to show through his stoic façade. "Ms. Johnston, move over next to Mr. Potter."

With that, he returned to his desk and the essays. The rest of the detention passed in silence and he dismissed the students only after he had finished all of his marking – two hours later.

He packed up the corrected essays and the detention parchments and returned to his chambers. Only as he entered did he recall his wife's mood during dinner. He dropped the papers on his desk and poured himself a generous glass of scotch, taking it to the couch where he collapsed. 'Oh, Merlin, and it's only Thursday.'

He nursed the scotch while debating whether is was worth the effort to check on Katrina right now. He didn't really want to fight with her and although they often had heated discussions, he disliked it when they actually fought. He put his now-empty glass down, closed his eyes, and rested his head on the back of the couch.

The slamming of a door minutes later had him shooting off the couch, his hand going for his wand in an automatic reaction. He dropped back to the couch as he recognized his wife entering the room.

"I can't believe you called your daughter an object!" Katrina screamed.

He silently glared at her. He was too tired to deal with this.

"And you gave her a detention because two boys were about to fight over her? She didn't do anything, did she? I can't believe you could be such a bastard!"

He closed his eyes and raised a hand to rub at the bridge of his nose where a headache was brewing. She finally stopped yelling and he felt the couch dip to his side. Then her hands were grabbing his robes and her head was on his chest as she began crying.

Unaccustomed to giving comfort, and thoroughly confused as to his wife's behavior, he gently rubbed circles over her back with one hand. "Katrina, it's alright."

Her sobs slowly tapered off and she mumbled into his chest through her hiccoughs, "I'm so… sorry, Sev. I… I don't know what… came over me." She slowly sat up and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back to his chest. One of his hands fell to her abdomen where the bump that was their sons could just be felt.

He wondered if his wife had consumed something, or been struck by some strange hex, which caused these bizarre changes in her demeanor. Then he realized the cause was right under his nose… er, his hand. She was having pregnancy-related mood swings. And, as he recalled from the pregnancy text Pomfrey had recommended, that was the one aspect of pregnancy that had yet to have a magical cure found for it. Oh, bloody hell…


	79. Chapter 77

Stroking the hair from the face of the feverish girl on the bed before him, he frowned. They were alone in the private room in the back of the infirmary and he was free to openly show his concern. When Albus had entered his classroom to inform him – as the girl's 'guardian' – that she had collapsed during her potions class, he swore his heart had stopped.

Professor Slughorn had called for Pomfrey and they had taken the girl to the infirmary. The blue spots on the back of the girl's hands were one of the tell-tale signs of Dragon Pox. Similar to the Muggle Chicken Pox, Dragon Pox generally afflicted people when they were children. It was easily treated with a simple potion, except in those few who were allergic to one of the potion's components – just as Samantha apparently was.

Unknowingly – and there was no way for any of them to know that Samantha was allergic to dandelion root – Pomfrey had given her the standard potion and Samantha had had an immediate allergic reaction. Now, two hours after her collapse, Samantha had yet to wake.

Pomfrey had spent hours researching an alternative which she assured him was almost finished brewing now.

Severus removed the damp cloth from his daughter's forehead, wrung it out over the basin on the bedside table, and rewet it. He carefully folded it and placed it back on her forehead.

"Please wake up, Samantha," he said quietly, his voice echoing in the silence. "Your mother will be here after dinner. She wanted to stay here with you, but I insisted that she go eat in the Great Hall. Harry Potter said that he will visit you later tonight." He scowled, doing his best to keep the bitterness from his voice. Two months into the school year, and those two were still together. "Madam Pomfrey wanted me to go to dinner too, but I refused to leave you all alone." He glanced at her hand where the blue spots were turning green. They would cycle through the shades of the rainbow, finally reaching bright red at which point the fever would spike. That was the most dangerous period, though those treated with the potion never reached that stage. He could only hope Pomfrey's altered potion would be finished before then.

He stroked his daughter's hair. "I remember when your mother got Dragon Pox in our sixth year. She had all these purple spots, and they had all congregated on her face. At least you're lucky that yours are mostly hidden," he told her, trying to keep his tone light through his worry. "Anyway, your mother – after having taken her potion – thought she would be clever and change her spots to a light red so they would be less noticeable. Madam Pomfrey saw her now-red spots and panicked, thinking your mother had picked up some fast-moving strain." He stopped and chuckled, remembering Katrina trying to explain what she'd done while Pomfrey shoved a triple dose of the vile potion down her throat.

"Katrina," he began, hearing the door click open behind him. Knowing it was one of three people, he continued speaking, "spent a week cooped up in the infirmary."

"After which she spent a week with Filch in detention for wasting three extra doses of my Dragon Pox serum," Pomfrey added with a laugh, moving to his side.

"She never told me that part," he responded, watching as the matron gestured that he should get Samantha upright.

"I'm not surprised," Pomfrey said, carefully pouring a potion into Samantha's mouth and massaging her throat so she would swallow. "I'm sure she didn't want to tell you that she spent a week cleaning the empty classrooms in the dungeons." They carefully arranged Samantha back on her pillows. "Samantha should wake up in an hour or so. If the spots don't begin to disappear in half an hour, come get me, Severus."

He silently nodded and the woman left. He took the seat next to the bed, lifting one of his daughter's hands and holding it between both of his. He suddenly realized that this was one of the things he had missed by not being in his daughter's life. He wondered how many times Katrina had sat by their daughter's bedside while the girl was ill.

The door _snicked_ open behind him and he turned his head to watch Katrina enter.

"Hello, Severus," she said, moving to his side and glancing down at her daughter. Katrina stroked the girl's hair much as he'd done earlier, her other hand moving to his shoulder where she squeezed it.

He placed a hand upon hers where it was a warm, welcome weight on his shoulder. "Did you eat, Kat?" he asked, glancing up at her.

She smiled slightly down at him, "Yes, and I'm glad I did. Your sons were hungry."

He took out his wand and changed his chair into a loveseat so he could pull her down beside him. She curled into his side, her eyes on their daughter.

"Her spots are beginning to fade a bit, I think. I assume Poppy found a substitute for the dandelion root?" she asked softly.

"Yes, she was able to use the English Daisy." His hand drifted to Katrina's abdomen where the bump that was their sons was becoming pronounced. She was almost five months pregnant now.

"Oh!" Katrina said, jumping slightly.

He immediately became concerned, "Are you alright?"

"One of your sons kicked me!" she responded, taking his hand and moving it to where she'd felt the fluttery movement.

He held his breath, focusing on his fingers even as he watched his daughter for any sign that she was waking. It took a little while, but soon enough he felt a small movement below his hand. He didn't have words to express the awe he suddenly felt. He kissed the side of Katrina's neck in silent wonder.

"Are you ready to discuss names yet?" Katrina asked him, her own voice reflecting awe.

"Did you have anything in mind?" he asked her, his attention again turning to their daughter.

"Well…" she began in a tone that said she had indeed thought about it. "I was thinking of Alexander and Zachary."

"Hmm…" He contemplated the sound of both of them. "Perhaps Alexander Brian Snape?"

She quirked a smile at him, "Brian?"

"I'm not going to name him for my father, and Dumbledore was the closest thing I had to that…"

"I think it's perfect," she responded quietly, twisting to kiss him briefly. "I know that perhaps you don't have the best memories of my father…" He considered that an understatement as it was her father who had gotten him into Voldemort's court. He said nothing, though, and allowed her to continue. "But I do, and I was thinking perhaps it could be Zachary William Snape…?"

He didn't respond for a long minute. He considered how it sounded and decided he liked it.

Another voice broke through his thoughts and all consideration of baby names flew from his mind.

"Mum? Dad?"

He and Katrina both shot off the loveseat and were on either side of the bed in a heartbeat. Katrina grabbed one of Samantha's hands and squeezed it, "You gave us quite a scare, sweetheart."

Samantha frowned, "What happened?"

"You got Dragon Pox and while it's usually easily treated, you were allergic to one of the components of the potion. You had a bad allergic reaction, but you should be fine now," Severus answered, moving a hand to her forehead to check if she still had a fever. Thankfully, she felt normal.

"What was I allergic to?"

"Dandelion root," he responded. "Madam Pomfrey had to brew up another potion with a substitute." He didn't say that Pomfrey had been forced to brew it because he himself was too shaken to do so. "Rest now. Your fever is gone, but I suspect that Madam Pomfrey will wish to keep you here overnight."

Samantha's eyes slowly fluttered closed and her breathing returned to the cadence of sleep.

Sighing heavily, he glanced up and met the twinkling eyes of his wife. "Welcome to parenthood, Sev."

That brought his mind back to their previous conversation. He rounded the bed and pulled his wife into his arms. "Alexander Brian and Zachary William it is." He sealed his pronouncement with a kiss, deciding that they needed to find Poppy and then their bed as quickly as they could…


	80. Chapter 78

**A/N: I owe a big thanks to my beta (MarkDarcy) for this chapter. It was a total mess before it was beta'd. Also, I will be going to once a week posting for a bit now. My chapters are growing rather large and I want to be able to keep posting regularly.**

* * *

It was the beginning of December when Samantha decided that she would tell Hermione who she really was. She was somewhat surprised that the other girl hadn't already figured it out, but she somehow hadn't. Now, however, Samantha needed Hermione's assistance researching something and she knew that if there was anyone who could find the information she wanted, it was Hermione. 

What Samantha really wanted more information on was the bond her parents shared. Her burst of curiosity had come about after she heard about a pair of incidents that, taken separately, could have been coincidence. But, Samantha knew better than that.

Three days ago, while in her Muggle Studies classroom, her mother had fainted. At that exact moment, there had been a mispronounced – and extremely dangerous – curse that had been cast in the Defense classroom. Professor Snape had instantly thrown up an extremely powerful shield to protect his students. From the Slytherins who had been in that lesson, she had heard that afterwards he seemed to stagger weakly back to his desk.

The two Slytherins who had been in Muggle Studies had said that their Professor's fainting spell was attributed to the woman's pregnancy. Samantha, however, suspected differently. Unfortunately, the books she would need to consult were located in the Restricted Section and she knew she had no plausible reason to ask for a pass to it.

Harry had mentioned that Hermione had access to the Restricted Section in the notes the two had passed about this topic. But, they would have to let Hermione in on the big secret if they were to ask for her help.

So, now, Samantha was wandering around a seventh floor corridor, waiting for the Gryffindors to show up. It was almost curfew, and there was no one out in the halls. She heard footsteps in the empty hallway and she drew her wand.

"It's us, Samantha," Harry's voice came from thin air.

She relaxed, realizing they must be under Harry's invisibility cloak. He'd told her all about it when he'd visited her in the infirmary when she was ill.

The cloak was pulled off and three people were revealed. Hermione immediately began pacing back and forth before a patch of bare wall. After her third pass, a door suddenly appeared.

"So cool!" Samantha said as she followed the other two into the room. She glanced around, noticing that it looked a bit similar to the Slytherin common room, except the colors here were Gryffindor red and gold. "We're not in Gryffindor Tower, are we?"

"No," Harry answered. "Welcome to the Room of Requirement."

"The what?" Samantha asked, still looking around.

"The Room of Requirement. It changes itself to fit whatever you need it to be," Harry responded. "Last year a group of us used this room to practice defensive spells."

Hermione cleared her throat, "Harry, are you going to tell me why you dragged us out here so close to curfew and what _she's_ doing here?"

Samantha glanced at Ron and saw barely-concealed amusement. "Maybe Ron could explain," she said with a smile.

Harry shrugged, gesturing that they should all have a seat on the couches and chairs, "Sure, why not?"

Ron chuckled as he sprawled into a chair, "I'm really amazed you haven't figured it out, 'Mione. Usually I'm the last one to know what's going on."

Hermione sighed, "Enough gloating, Ron. Get on with it!"

Ron stood up and made a theatrical gesture as he spoke, "May I introduce you to Maggie?"

Hermione's eyebrows shot up, "Maggie _Smith_?"

"Actually, it's Stonesmith-Snape," Samantha said with a smirk.

"No way… This is a joke, right?" Hermione said, glancing between Ron and Harry.

"Nope, no joke," Harry said seriously as Ron sat again. "I actually spent a couple evenings in Snape's quarters teaching her some basic spells when she first got her wand."

"But… but you were a squib," Hermione said, turning back to face Maggie. "And your appearance… Is that a transfiguration spell?"

"It's a long story, so bear with me, okay? My mum and dad married after they graduated from Hogwarts. My mum was a Gryffindor, but she is a pure-blooded witch. A couple years later, my mum's father did something, and my father refuses to say what exactly, but I have a feeling that it led to my father going to Voldemort.

"Apparently, my mum saw the mark on his arm and panicked. She knew she was pregnant, but I guess she hadn't told him. She went to Dumbledore who gave her a spell which would make her muggle – or a squib, really.

"For a long time, we lived in a normal muggle home outside of London. Then, five years ago my mum got a strange letter asking her to teach students in a special house. She decided to do so, and she told me all about the magical world. What she didn't tell me was that she had been a part of it.

"So we moved to the house where I met the three of you. I had no idea that the professor with you was my father. It was something I wasn't told for a couple more weeks. Then I came here for what was supposed to be a week of studying with my father. During that time, my mum was kidnapped and ended up in Voldemort's hands. Voldemort reversed the spell my mother had used, returning magic to both her and me." She paused and took a couple shaky breaths before continuing.

"That madman then forcibly bonded my mum and dad, not knowing that they had been married before and still were. My mum ended up pregnant from that.

"My dad brewed a derivative of Polyjuice Potion which enables transfigurations to be cast directly into the potion. The results last for a full month. Hence," she said, gesturing to her face, "my changed appearance.

"Ron found out about my deception when Hedwig arrived with a letter addressed to me at the Burrow. Harry didn't know where I was staying and I couldn't tell him.

"No one can know about all of this, Hermione. There is way too much at stake. If Voldemort found out, my father's cover would be blown and his life would be forfeit – same for my mum's life. Then there are the twins she's carrying whose lives would be put at risk.

"Harry and I have been communicating through Dobby, but it's been too dangerous for us to meet often." Samantha stopped and glanced around. "I think that's everything… Did I forget anything?"

Both boys shook their heads and Hermione focused accusing glances on both of them, "I can't believe neither of you told me."

Harry shrugged, "Sorry, Hermione, but as Sam said, it was too dangerous for anyone to know this."

"So, why now? Why did you finally decide to tell me?" Hermione asked, turning back to Samantha and crossing her arms across her chest.

"Well, to be honest… I need your help with something," Samantha said.

Hermione cocked her head, "I'm listening."

"I'm not sure if you heard about my mum's collapse at the same time as my father cast a strong shielding spell in his class…?" Hermione nodded so Samantha continued. "Well, I need to get into the Restricted Section of the library to find a book that describes all of the aspects of the bond my parents were forced into. There's no mention of that bond in the books on bonding available to us, because apparently that type of bond has been illegal for over a hundred years."

"Why do you need to know about their bond?" Hermione asked.

"From what I heard, the shield my father cast was really strong, stronger than a normal shield. What if he was unconsciously pulling from my mum's magic to augment his own? It would explain her fainting spell and perhaps even his slight staggering."

"Hmm," Hermione said, already looking thoughtful, "If he was indeed channeling more magic than he was accustomed to, it might leave him feeling slightly _off_. If it's true that someone can forcibly pull on another's magic through this bond, it's no wonder it's now illegal."

"Right, but I'd really like to get a look at that book… There's also another one I'd love to get a look at. Professor McGonagall said there's a text on Animagus Transformations…"

"Why don't you ask one of your parents for a pass to the Restricted Section?" Harry asked.

Samantha laughed, "My mother wouldn't dare give me one! I think she knows me too well. Nor would my father give me a pass. Even McGonagall, who is my godmother, wouldn't dare give a pass to a Slytherin!" She became very serious now, "Look, even you can see a practical application to such a bond." She gave a quick glance to Harry before turning back to Hermione. Seeing the other girl's eyes widen, Sam knew Hermione had understood what she was getting at.

"I… I need to think about this," Hermione said. "I'll tell you what I decide through Harry's next letter to you."

Samantha rose, "That's all I can ask. Thank you, Hermione. I'd better go before someone reports me missing to my Head of House."

Harry rose and gave her a quick hug and kiss. "I've missed you," he said quietly.

"I've missed you too." She stepped away. "Ron, it was good seeing you again, too." With that, she quickly left the room and hurriedly made her way back to her dorm.

-- --

Harry watched Samantha leave before turning to glance at Hermione. "What was that last bit about between you and Samantha?"

Hermione frowned as she stood up, "I think Samantha is considering using this bond to tie herself to you so you would have access to her magic…"

Harry blinked, not sure he'd heard that right, "What?"

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Harry! Why else would she be so interested in the book? Professor Snape would obviously have researched the effects of the bond. If that was really what she was interested in she could just ask him, but the book would contain the instructions and incantations in addition to the effects."

Everyone was silent; Ron was staring at Hermione, his mouth slightly open. Harry was gazing at a spot on the far wall as he considered the possible benefits and ramifications of such a bond. If he could double his magic when he faced Voldemort again… For the first time since hearing the full prophecy, he felt a spark of hope.

"Hermione," Harry said tentatively, "Will you find those books for Samantha? Please."

"Mate, if you do what I think you're considering, Professor Snape will kill you." Ron said quickly.

"Not if he doesn't know about it. Anyway, this is just speculation on our parts. Maybe we're wrong about why she wants that book," Harry said.

"I'll get the books for her," Hermione conceded, "But Harry, you need to think seriously about this. Ron's right – there's no telling what Professor Snape would do if he found out."

"Thank you, 'Mione!" Harry said, grabbing the invisibility cloak and gesturing to the door, "We'd better go now."


	81. Chapter 79

_Katrina glanced around the mostly-empty Great Hall as she poked at her breakfast. Earlier in the morning the train had departed, taking students home to their families for Christmas break. Arrangements had again been made with the Weasley family for 'Samantha' to stay with them. Severus had reassured both mother and daughter that they would be together for Christmas day, but he didn't say where. He proclaimed it was to be a surprise._

_One hand drifted down to her pronounced stomach. She was entering her seventh month of pregnancy now and she was almost larger now then she'd been at the end of her pregnancy with Maggie. So far, though, she had been less uncomfortable than her previous pregnancy. She was sure some of that was due to the surprising tenderness of her husband._

_When she had complained of her feet swelling, he had positioned her on the couch with her feet in his lap and he had rubbed them. When she'd had trouble sleeping, he'd put together a mild potion that would be safe for her to take. Every morning he escorted her to her classroom and he would return to bring her to lunch in the Great Hall. He never mentioned her discomfort, but the little gestures he made said it all._

_He wasn't the only one, of course. Her older students often offered their help and she'd had countless offers of babysitting. The other professors also made a point of asking about her well-being._

_All in all, it was a far cry from her first pregnancy. Then, she'd been mostly alone in an unfamiliar world and feeling quite helpless. The occasional visits from Albus and Minerva had certainly helped, but it had still been a terrifying and depressing time of her life. Her spirits rose after Maggie was safely born and declared to be healthy._

_Her thoughts were yanked to the present when the post-owls flew into the hall. Severus' raven, Athena, winged her way to them, depositing their copy of the Daily Prophet between them. An unfamiliar eagle owl also winged its way towards them, coming to finally perch on the back of her husband's chair._

_The black eyes of the raven focused on the owl and Athena gave a disgruntled caw before taking wing again. Katrina glanced at Severus, surprised to see an angry scowl on his face as he glared at the still-sealed letter the owl had delivered. She leaned closer to him so she could speak unheard by anyone else, "Sev?"_

_His head turned and she met his dark questioning gaze._

_"Is everything alright?" she asked softly. She flicked her gaze to the owl still perched on his chair and then back to Severus' eyes._

_He turned his head to glare at the owl before raising a hand and shooing it away. He turned back to her and shook his head slightly. He finally glanced down at the letter in his hands and Katrina watched as he silently opened it and read it._

_Impossibly, his scowl became more pronounced. Suddenly, he refolded the letter and stood up. He finally spoke to her, "Are you finished eating?" His voice was cold and she involuntarily shivered._

_"Yes," she responded simply. She wanted to ask what had come over him, but she knew better than to do so in the Great Hall in front of the other professors. She pushed her chair out and carefully levered herself up. She accepted his help when she swayed slightly. Her center of balance was off and had been for a couple of weeks now._

_He led her from the Great Hall, one of his hands on the small of her back. They walked in silence all the way to 'her quarters' as it was the closest entrance to their shared rooms. Once inside, she expected him to want to descend to the dungeon portion, but instead he drew her over to the couch, pulling her down beside him. He wrapped an arm around her back, his hand landing on her stomach._

_"Sev, love, you're scaring me," she said quietly. "What is the matter?"_

_"I received a letter from Narcissa Malfoy. We've been… invited to an early Christmas dinner this evening."_

_"Invited?" she questioned, having heard the stress he'd placed on the word._

_"The letter was an invitation, but the wording of it says that it is anything but. There are certain phrases which indicate that the Dark Lord will be in attendance," he responded softly._

_Katrina swallowed and nodded slightly. She glanced down at the pale, long-fingered hand on her stomach. Glancing back up at him, she gave him a small smile, "I'm sure it will be alright, Sev."_

_The hand not on her stomach rose to her neck, ghosting lightly over the collar which she always hid with high necked robes. "I hate to see you forced into that role," he said._

_"Just as I hate seeing you in yours," she remarked, her own hand tracing his left hand on her stomach. "It's only one night, Severus, and I seriously doubt he will do anything to harm me or our sons: not after all the trouble he's gone through to arrange this."_

_His hand tightened slightly on her stomach and she splayed hers over his, intertwining their fingers. She could feel the tension in his body beside her and she smiled, "I can think of better things to do than sitting around worrying about things we can't change…"_

_"Oh?" he questioned, the hand on her stomach beginning to move in small circles._

_She twisted her upper body as much as she could and leaned into him, answering him with a kiss._

_Seven hours later, Katrina was putting the finishing touches to her hair. She could hear Severus finishing his shower. After their morning had been spent shagging all over Sev's rooms, they'd decided it was probably best if they showered separately. Her mind wandered back to their morning and she became aroused just remembering it._

_"Are you ready yet?"_

_His voice cut into her thoughts, forcing her to remember that they had to leave soon if they were to arrive on time. She turned away from the mirror to face him, "Yes, Severus, I'm ready."_

_She looked him over, deciding that her husband cleaned up rather nicely. He was wearing silver-trimmed dress robes along with his newly-purchased black dragon-hide boots. His clean hair was pulled back and clipped at the nape of his neck with a silver clasp. He gave her a small smile and she realized that his teeth were quite white. Casting her mind back, she recognized that they had gradually been whitening. He was, she decided, just as handsome to her now as he'd been when they were younger._

_She turned to take a quick glance at herself in the mirror. She took in the forest green robes which they had recently purchased. The robes fell gracefully over her distended abdomen and flared out just below it. The neckline of the robes was a low curve which just highlighted the top of her cleavage, leaving her leather collar in view. She'd tied her hair back into a simple ponytail, leaving most of it to cascade free over her shoulders. She'd applied a minimum of makeup, just enough to highlight her natural coloring._

_He approached behind her and she met his eyes in the mirror as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "You're beautiful," he breathed, leaning in to place a kiss on her neck above the collar, "and you're all mine."_

_She leaned into him, "Yes, yours."_

_Without moving his lips from her neck, he raised his wand and tapped it to the Tiger's eye of her collar, reapplying the magic suppression. "We should go now," he said, lifting his head but not removing his hands._

_She turned, reluctantly breaking his grip on her, "Yes, we should." She grabbed her heavy winter cloak as he donned his._

_He placed a hand on the small of her back and she followed him from the castle and beyond the anti-apparition wards. Once to a secluded spot, he gave her a quick kiss. "I love you," he whispered before the tug of apparition took Katrina's breath away._

_When she could breathe again, his hand on her arm steadied her before he pulled away completely. "Follow me, pet," he said before he turned to walk away._

_She mechanically did as he said, her mind still replaying his words to her. 'I love you' he'd said. It was the first time he'd said those words aloud since they'd found each other. Oh, he said it in many other ways (foot rubs, small touches, the whitening of his teeth), but never aloud._

_She kept her eyes on him, though occasionally she glanced down to make sure nothing would trip her. The appearance of lights ahead of them drew her attention and she gazed at Malfoy Manor. This, she knew, was where they had been bonded together just months ago. She shivered slightly but she knew it had nothing to do with the cold night around her._

_They entered the Manor without knocking, an elf appearing before them immediately. "Pet, remove my cloak," Severus said, standing stock still. She moved to him and quickly removed his cloak, handing it to the waiting elf before removing her own. The elf disappeared under his heavy burden and Narcissa Malfoy appeared in a doorway off the foyer._

_"Ah, Severus," she said with a smile. "Come in. Dinner is almost ready." She disappeared back into the room and Severus followed her, Katrina staying close behind him._

_They entered the dining room and Katrina risked a quick glance up, noting that it was considerably more crowded than their last visit here. Dozens were seated around the long table. There was a low hum of conversation. She kept her eyes on Severus' feet before her as he navigated around the table before coming to a stop. She didn't miss the cushion placed at the feet of the chair he stood behind. She winced at the thought of trying to kneel but she silently began moving to do so. A hand on her arm arrested her movements and she glanced up at Severus._

_"No," he said quietly, turning his head to scan the table. "Stay here," he ordered her, stepping away and moving down the table._

_She nervously stood there with her head bowed and her eyes on the ground, counting the seconds until Severus returned to her side. She reached fifty-three before his familiar presence returned. His wand was drawn and pointed at the cushion, transfiguring it into a small chair half the height of his own. It wasn't much better physically, she thought as she maneuvered herself onto it, but it was a whole world better than having to kneel at his feet._

_His chair moved out and then he was seated beside her. His right hand lowered to stroke through her hair for a moment before his neighbor engaged him in conversation. The hand disappeared and the sound of silverware clattering joined the cacophony of spoken voices._

_It was difficult to pick out any conversations beyond the one going on above her head between Severus and the man to his right. "…your pet?"_

_"Our Lord trained her," Severus said, obviously responding to what had been the other man's question. "She is rather well trained, of course."_

_"And yet, I have heard it said that she is a teacher at Hogwarts?" the man responded._

_A tone of disgust colored Sev's voice as he answered, "Yes, our fake 'marriage' was not enough for Dumbledore to allow her to reside with me. I couldn't allow her to live unsupervised. I also didn't see any reason why she couldn't earn her keep."_

_A plain roll was lowered to her and she accepted it from Sev with a muttered, "Thank you, Master."_

_"I am amazed that that old Muggle Lover hasn't called the Aurors on you because of the bond."_

_"Do you think that I flaunt my possession of her in public?" Severus asked derisively. "Dumbledore is blissfully unaware of the nature of the bond between us. That fool sees what he wants to see. I showed him a falsified document saying that I am married to my pet, and he was only to happy to believe it."_

_The two of them were silent for some time, the only noise from above being that of silverware on china. The woman on Severus' left now addressed him, "You have heard that our Lord has taken a pet of his own, have you not?"_

_"I had not yet heard that," Severus replied neutrally. "As you may know, my visits to our Lord are limited during the school year."_

_"He bonded with her only a couple of weeks after you received yours," she continued._

_The man on Severus' right added, "Although his isn't nearly as lovely as yours."_

_A goblet of water was handed to Katrina and she accepted it from Severus with another muttered word of thanks. His hand returned a moment later to take the now-empty goblet from her. She noticed that Severus didn't respond on the topic of Voldemort having a 'pet' of his own. Instead, the topic shifted to the latest gossip about the actions of the Ministry of Magic and Severus continued handing her small pieces of his dinner._

_A short while later, a sweet-roll was handed to her and she accepted it, realizing that this was Severus' way of letting her know that the meal was winding down. She dearly hoped it meant they would be leaving soon._


	82. Chapter 80

Severus sipped at his wine as he watched dessert being served. He knew that soon the Dark Lord would dismiss them all to return to their homes and he silently decided it wouldn't be too soon. He could read the tension in his wife.

After handing a sweet roll down to Katrina, he felt a brief stinging of the Dark Mark. He inwardly sighed even as he glanced down the table and gave his 'master' a slight nod. He knew that he, probably along with the rest of the Dark Lord's inner circle, was to remain after the others had departed. He should have known better than to hope for an early release.

Everyone around the table rose as Voldemort did. The Dark Lord himself silently left the room, signaling that the evening was over. Severus' neighbors both bid him a good evening before rapidly taking their leave. He remained standing by his chair as all but the inner circle left for their homes.

He gave Katrina a hand up from her chair, steadying her briefly as she stood. Then, he pulled his hands away and again took up the role of her master. "Follow me, pet." He turned away from her and followed the others as they exited the room in the direction of their lord.

They entered the sitting room, though on this occasion there was no marble slab. There were three couches set in a semi circle along with a large armchair which the Dark Lord already occupied. At his feet a blonde woman knelt with her head bent. Her hair fell forward, obscuring her face from Severus' view as he entered. From the size of her, he decided that she was most definitely pregnant.

Dismissing his 'master's' pet from his mind for the moment, he led Katrina over to one of the couches where only Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy sat. There was room for another two people to sit, but he didn't want Katrina forced to kneel at his feet. Resolutely, he ordered Katrina to stand still and he approached the Dark Lord's chair. He fell to one knee before his 'master' and once he had been acknowledged, he spoke. "My lord, I would request permission for my pet to share the couch with me. I feel that it would be better for the health of my sons if she were to do so."

"Ssseverusss, my loyal sssnake. She isss your pet. You may do with her asss you pleassse."

"Thank you, my lord," Severus said, slowly rising and moving to join the Malfoys on their couch. He gestured to the space between himself and the arm of the couch, "Sit here, pet."

Katrina quickly approached and did as he ordered. "Thank you, Master," she said demurely, her eyes cast to the floor.

He wrapped an arm around her back, laying a possessive hand upon her stomach and pulling her roughly into his side. He touched the fingers of his free hand to the tattoo on his wrist and whispered, "Sleep." He knew Katrina would be livid, but he couldn't trust her to control her reactions to anything that might be said here. He turned his eyes to the approving gaze of the Dark Lord.

"Ah, Ssseverusss, I am glad to sssee your pet isss ssso sssubmisssive. Unfortunately, my own wasss much lessss cooperative. I had to allow Bella to have her fun with her firssst." He gave a gracious nod to Bella who was seated on the couch opposite Severus.

"She screamed so nicely," Bellatrix purred. "She even lasted longer than the Longbottoms did before her mind completely snapped."

"You always were most skilled in the use of the Cruciatus curse, Bella," Severus said in praise. He briefly tightened his hand on Katrina's stomach, feeling one of their son's give a kick.

Bella's eyes went to the Malfoys, "It's good that some of us are."

Severus turned to glance at Narcissa and Lucius, trying to discern Bella's meaning behind that. His confusion was cleared up immediately, though, as Narcissa hissed at her sister, "Draco is learning, Bella!"

"Yes," Bella responded, "learning how to fail."

"Enough," the Dark Lord said, his even voice cutting through the rising tempers in the room effortlessly. "How are Draco'sss ssstudiesss progressssing, Bellatrix?"

"My Lord, he is quite skilled in Occulumency," she responded. "He hesitates with the killing curse, but I believe that in time he will break that habit."

Severus already knew about Draco's proficiency in Occulumency from the discussion they had at Slughorn's Christmas party. The news that Draco was having difficulty with the killing curse gave him pause, as well as hope that the boy wasn't completely lost to the light yet.

"Ssseverusss, hasss Draco confided hisss plansss to you yet?"

"No, my lord," he responded truthfully. While he suspected Draco's involvement with the cursed necklace, he had no idea who the true target was, though he had his suspicions. "He has merely told me that you had given him an order and that he was working on it."

The Dark Lord tapped a finger on the arm of his chair, "I am growing impatient with the boy." He idly dropped a hand to play with his pet's hair. "Ssseverusss, hasss Dumbledore told you where he isss going when he leavesss the cassstle?"

"No, my lord, and as far as I have discovered, no one else knows where he is going either. As I have mentioned before, the minds of my fellow teachers are frightfully open. Those who are even aware that he is leaving have no idea where." Again, this was close to the truth, as Severus was aware that Dumbledore was leaving for extended periods, but he had no idea where the Headmaster was going.

The Dark Lord nodded, his red eyes narrowing slightly. "Draco isss to kill Dumbledore before the end of the school year. You will assssissst him if he asssksss you to, Ssseverusss."

Mental shields fully in place, Severus bowed his head graciously, "Of course, My Lord. It would be my pleasure," he purred. He was extremely glad Katrina was not awake to hear this. It was going to be bad enough to have to tell his mentor that he had just been ordered to assist in his murder.

The Dark Lord's focus shifted to discussing some of their plans for the New Year. Severus participated in the discussion when he was expected to, but for the most part he was filing away potential targets of future attacks.

Finally, as two in the morning rolled around, the conversation ended and they were all dismissed. He leaned close to Katrina's ear as he touched the bond-mark and whispered, "Wake up and remain silent and calm." He couldn't risk her becoming angry before she'd fully woken and realized where they still were.

He rose from the couch and offered her a hand up, knowing that it was difficult for her to stand on her own. He released her hand and pointedly glanced at the house elf who had just arrived bearing their winter cloaks.

Katrina lifted his cloak and placed it around his shoulders. Once it was secured, she put her own on.

Having already bid the others goodbye, he silently led her from the Manor and out into the cold, early morning air. He pulled her close, apparating them quickly. He needed to at least get within the wards of Hogwarts before he felt he could safely remove the commands he'd issued her.

Once they'd arrived on the grounds and entered the wards, he changed his mind and decided it would be prudent to wait until they'd reached his quarters. There was no need to wake the entire castle.

The moment he got the door to his quarters closed and a silencing spell up, he touched the bond-mark again, "You no longer need to remain calm and silent."

The change was immediate as she shrieked at him, "How dare you?!"

He ducked as a framed picture flew towards his head, smashing into the door behind him with a crash. "Katrina, I-" He stepped to the side as a – luckily – empty bottle flew towards him.

"No! I don't want to hear it!" she yelled, throwing a heavy book at him which landed near his feet. She spun and ran through the door connecting their quarters, the door slamming behind her.

He could have followed her, but he knew that she had every reason to be angry at him. He would respect her privacy and her desire to be alone. He used his wand to repair the picture frame and the bottle, and to return the book to its proper place. Once that was finished, he went to his own bedroom and without undressing, lay down.


	83. Chapter 81

**A/N: As always, text in italics indicates a flashback.

* * *

**

That night, Severus slept very little. He had contentedly lived alone for sixteen years, and suddenly, a couple months of sharing his bed with another had changed all of that. He had decided to have breakfast before he reported to Dumbledore so he showered, dressed, and left for the Great Hall.

He understood that Katrina was probably still angry with him, so he didn't bother to seek her out. He entered the Great Hall just as his wife was leaving. She barely glanced at him and he opened his mouth to speak.

"Not now, Severus," she snapped, moving quickly past him and out of the Hall.

He took a deep breath and let her go. He was thankful that the only person in the room was Minerva. He wouldn't have wanted even that small scene to have been seen by anyone else.

He continued on to the staff table and sighed as he took a seat across from Minerva.

"Good morning, Severus," McGonagall said, filling a cup with tea for him.

He grunted in response and angrily grabbed a scone from a plate in front of him.

"Or," she said thoughtfully, "perhaps it isn't."

"I'm not going to discuss it," he said sharply.

"Of course you won't," she said easily, "but if it is because of something you did, I suggest you apologize." She wiped her mouth with her napkin and smoothly rose. Glancing down at him, she continued, "I happen to know that Katrina has a weakness for Honeydukes chocolate…" With that, the meddling woman left the Hall.

Severus glanced at his barely-touched scone and decided he wasn't really hungry. He quickly downed his tea before leaving and heading for the Headmaster's office. Scowling, he gave the password to the gargoyle that moved out of his way.

Ascending the staircase, he pushed the fight with Katrina to the back of his mind. Right now, he had to face telling his mentor that their worst fears were real. The door at the top of the stairs was open and he glanced through, catching a glimpse of Albus working on a stack of paperwork.

In the moments before Albus looked up, Severus remembered other times he had come into this office…

* * *

_"Headmaster, you wanted to see me?" A prefect had entered Severus' fifth year Charms class and told him the Headmaster wanted to see him._

_"Have a seat, Severus," Dumbledore said, gesturing to one of the plush chairs before his desk. The old man came around his desk and placed a hand on the now-seated boy's shoulder. "I'm very sorry to have to tell you this, but your mother has died."_

_The boy choked back a sob, "How?"_

_"Your father said it was a robbery… They took her to a Muggle hospital, but there was nothing they could do. I'm so sorry, my boy."_

_The boy's features became stony, "He killed her."_

_"Now, Severus," Dumbledore began._

_The boy rose and turned to leave. "No, he killed her. Thank you for telling me, Headmaster." With that, the boy returned to his class._

* * *

_"Ah, Mr. Snape. What can I do for you?" an older Dumbledore asked, not looking surprised to see his former student._

_"I… I have made a grave error, Dumbledore," the man said haltingly._

_"Please, have a seat."_

_The man paced back and forth before the desk, ignoring the offered chair. Finally, he came to a halt. He moved around the desk and fell to one knee before the Headmaster. Silently, he unbuttoned his sleeve and pushed it up, revealing the Dark Mark. He glanced up, seeing the sorrow in the old man's eyes._

_Dumbledore stood and placed his hands on Severus' arms, "Stand up and go sit in a chair." He waited until the younger man did so before he continued, "Now, why is it that you are here?"_

_The young man took a deep breath, "Lord Voldemort wishes me to seek the Defense Against the Dark Arts position here so that I may spy on you."_

_"I was wondering how long it would take before he tried to send a spy into my school…" Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "What I wonder now, Severus, is why have you shown me your mark?"_

_"Katrina is gone! Did you know that?"_

_Dumbledore nodded sadly, "I'm sorry, Severus, but she has left this world."_

_The young man's eyes filled with tears before he angrily dashed them away. "I have lost everything, Headmaster, everything. To join his circle, I was forced to kill my own father. My wife is gone. I have nothing…"_

_"I am sorry, my boy, but I am not sure I know what you are asking of me," Dumbledore said gently._

_"It was foolish of me to come here," Severus said, rising. "Will you give me the Defense position?"_

_"No, Severus," Dumbledore said, "But I do have a position as Potions Professor that is also open. As I recall, you were more gifted in potions than in defense."_

_"You would offer that to me?"_

_"Yes, Severus," Dumbledore said with a smile. "Am I correct in assuming that you wish to leave Voldemort's employ?"_

_"Yes, you are correct," Severus said adamantly._

_"Hmm, I will make you an offer, Severus. You will spy on Voldemort for me, and I will offer you my protection. You realize that he will someday be defeated and when he is, that that mark will condemn you, do you not? I will do everything in my power to protect you from that fate."_

_The young man pondered the offer for a long minute before nodding. He accepted the Headmaster's outstretched hand and was only mildly surprised when he was pulled into a hug._

_"I am so proud of you, Severus," Dumbledore whispered to him._

* * *

_The third memory again took place in the Headmaster's office. It was only three months after Severus had been hired in secret and conscripted to spy for Dumbledore. He had been instructed to 'spy' on the Headmaster and in the course of that, he had overheard Sibyll Trelawney's prophecy about the one who would be born who could defeat the Dark Lord._

_Once Trelawney had been hired by Dumbledore and dismissed, the two men discussed what portion of the prophecy could be fed to Voldemort. Severus had done as Albus had instructed and fed his 'master' the first part of the prophecy._

_"Albus!" Severus cried as he burst into the office of his mentor. "Voldemort has decided to kill the two children he believes fit the prophecy. The Potters and Longbottoms need to be warned!"_

_"He will make his move tonight?" Albus asked, moving to the fireplace and preparing to call the Order of the Phoenix._

_"Yes, he is going to the Potters' personally. He has somehow found their location. He is sending Death Eaters to the Longbottoms'." He gasped as the Mark flared. "I must go, Albus, he is calling me."_

_"Be careful, my boy," Albus said before Severus left.

* * *

_

"Come in, Severus."

Coming back to the present with the sound of his name, Snape entered the office and slumped into one of the chairs before Albus' desk.

"You look like you've hardly slept," Albus observed, conjuring a teapot and pouring cups for both of them.

Severus accepted the cup and merely inhaled the steam for a moment before looking up. "There was a dinner party last evening."

"Did Katrina accompany you?"

"Yes," it came out as a sigh. "I take it you have seen her this morning?"

Albus nodded, sipping at his ridiculously sweet tea, "Yes, although I doubt a domestic dispute would have you here talking to me."

"You are right. No, I am here to make a report. The Dark Lord kept his inner circle with him after dinner ended. He made us privy to certain facts…" He downed his tea in a single swallow. "The Dark Lord has taken a pet of his own. She's young and, rumor has it, a graduate of Durmstrang. She has also apparently been a victim of the same treatment as the Longbottoms. Most importantly, though, is that the girl is pregnant."

"Do you believe the child would be in danger?" Albus asked, the twinkle thankfully absent from his eyes.

"Immediate danger? No. I believe the Dark Lord truly is trying to secure future followers for himself. I received the impression that he is content for me to retain my sons, at least for the time being. I do not doubt that he will demand them at some future time, though."

"All the more reason to deal with him quickly then." Albus responded.

Severus held his cup out for more tea. "There is more, Albus."

"There always seems to be, doesn't there?" Dumbledore asked ruefully.

"Bellatrix is training Draco Malfoy."

"You told me that already, Severus. You said the boy had been trained to Occlude his mind."

"He is being taught the Unforgivables, Albus. He… he has also been charged with the task of… of killing you." He placed his still-full cup on the edge of the desk and stood. He paced for a moment before stopping and facing the Headmaster, "And I… I have vowed to help him!" His voice was full of self-loathing.

"Sit down, Severus," Albus said calmly. "We suspected all of this before. We will deal with it when it becomes necessary." He smiled slightly and gestured to Severus' teacup, "Now, tell me about your argument with Katrina."

Mentally screaming about barmy old men, he picked up his cup. He knew Albus quite well now, and when the old man didn't want to discuss something, no amount of ranting and raving would change that. "I abused the master/slave bond again. I didn't want her to hear what was being said by the inner circle, nor would the Dark Lord have wanted her conscious to hear it. I put her to sleep and when I woke her up, I kept her calm and silent until we reached my quarters. I didn't want any of my Slytherins to hear my 'pet' screaming at me."

"Did you try to explain to her why you did it, Severus?"

"She wouldn't let me explain. She simply began throwing things!"

"I would give her some time to cool off, Severus. You may also want to consider getting her some flowers."

Severus sighed and silently finished his tea. It seemed that everyone was determined to invade his personal life.

It got even worse when he brought some potions to restock the Hospital Wing. Pomfrey had seen Katrina at breakfast and deduced that there was "trouble in paradise' as she put it. Her suggestion was jewelry.

Later, he had gone to the Greenhouses to restock some of his classroom supplies and he had encountered Hagrid. The half-giant had seen Katrina walking alone on the grounds. He had suggested that Severus buy his wife a pet, 'I'm sure she'd love a cuddly baby griffon'. Severus had shuddered and concluded his business quickly.

Professor Sprout, having heard the one-sided conversation with Hagrid, had suggested that he purchase a plant for Katrina. He somehow doubted that his wife would especially like a potted Devil's Snare, what with two babies on the way. Two babies who would soon be crawling toddlers.

Finally relenting to the pressure from his coworkers, as well as his own guilt, he found himself on the path to Hogsmeade.


	84. Chapter 82

A/N: As always, paragraphs in italics are a flashback...

* * *

Samantha woke early on Christmas morning to the easy laughter of a house full of people who were full of good cheer. Fleur was sleeping in Ginny's room, so Samantha had the bedroom to herself. Sam remembered that her father had said they would spend the day together, so she eagerly dressed and headed downstairs.

The Weasleys, Remus Lupin (whom she had met the previous evening), and Harry were all gathered together. Bill and Fleur were seated off the side. The twins had their heads bent together as they gestured wildly. She'd taken an immediate liking to the twins, who had easily accepted that a Slytherin was sleeping under their roof. Although, Samantha realized she would have to treat the twins as members of her House and never turn her back to them.

Gifts were still piled high and she hoped they hadn't been waiting on her. Mrs. Weasley was the first to catch sight of her and she was soon engulfed in a suffocating hug.

"Happy Christmas, Samantha!" the older woman said enthusiastically.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," she responded as she pulled away. "Happy Christmas to you, too."

Mrs. Weasley leaned in close, "Your father will be here at noon to pick you up," she whispered. "But for now, go and join the others, dear."

Samantha nodded and made her way to a bare spot of floor next to Harry. She gave him a smile, "Happy Christmas, Harry."

He gave her a broad grin and replied in kind before he leaned into the pile and brought out a small, gaily wrapped box that he handed to her. "Here," he said quietly.

Samantha placed the box on the floor in front of her and grabbed a larger box from the pile and handed it to Harry, "This is for you."

"Open yours first," he said with a grin.

"Ok," she replied, ripping into the paper and revealing a copy of the book on Animagus Transfigurations that was in the library. Hermione had indeed borrowed it for her, but it had to be returned before Samantha could read much of it. "Oh, wow, Harry! Thanks!" She lovingly placed the book on the floor again and turned to face him. She hoped she hadn't made a mistake in her choice of gift to him.

She watched him open the paper more carefully than she had, revealing a rather plain photo album. She held her breath as he opened the album. His gasp had her releasing that breath in a rush.

"That… that's my mum," he said quietly in wonder.

"Our mum's were friends in school," she responded in a bare whisper. "My dad had these and he helped me copy them for you." There were only a dozen pictures of his mum, and they all featured the two women together. "I just wish there were more of them," Sam said softly.

Harry shook his head, dashing quickly at his eyes, "I… I can't thank you enough, Sam."

"Harry, everything all right there?" Remus' voice broke into their bubble of quiet and drew everyone's attention to them. She shifted away slightly, even though almost half of those here knew about her and Harry.

"Remus, she gave me pictures of my mum!" Harry said happily, standing and bringing the album to show the man.

"Where did you get pictures of Lily?" Remus Lupin asked, his amber eyes somewhat suspicious.

Samantha debated what to tell him and she finally settled on as close to the truth as she could get, "The photos were in an album one of my relatives had." She watched as Remus glanced at the photos.

Remus glanced up at Harry and then back at the album. The former lifted a finger and tapped the photo before him, "That woman with her was Katrina Stonesmith, your mum's best friend." His voice was wistful as he continued speaking, "Those two were inseparable right up to graduation. Then they both got married and ended up losing touch. Last I'd heard, Katrina had disappeared and was assumed dead. That was… oh, just before you were born, Harry."

"They lost touch?" Harry asked.

Remus chuckled here, "Well, I'm sure it didn't help that their husbands despised each other."

"Who did Harry's dad hate?" Ginny asked.

"Well, don't get me wrong, it was mutual hatred. Katrina shook up the school by dating a Slytherin… And when she walked into the Great Hall at the Graduation Ball with Severus Snape… Let me just say I'd never seen Albus Dumbledore surprised before that moment!"

"Wait wait wait," one of the twins said.

"Snape, the Greasy Git, was married?!" the other finished.

Everyone glanced at the twins but it was Ron who spoke first, "Wait, you didn't hear that Snape is married again?"

"Good joke, Ron," one of the twins said, but his laughter died at the serious expressions of everyone else in the room.

"You're serious?" the other twin asked after exchanging glances with his twin.

"Yup, he's married and they're expecting a child," Ginny said with a shudder.

The twins echoed her shudder and Samantha's good humor melted away. She picked up her handful of opened gifts, including a green Weasley sweater with a black snake on it, and silently moved to leave the room. She got up five stairs before a soft voice stopped her.

"Sam?"

It was Ron and she hesitated before turning to face him. "Yeah?"

"I… I just wanted to say sorry for that. I mean, if they knew…"

"They can't, Ron. And you don't need to apologize for your family. I need to get ready to go out anyway. My father will be here soon. I'll be spending the afternoon with him and my mum." She paused and realized she hadn't told Harry she'd be going out, "Uh, could you tell Harry? I don't want him to worry…"

Ron gave her a smile, "Sure thing. Have a good day with your parents."

"Thank you. Happy Christmas, Ron."

"Happy Christmas, Samantha," he responded before returning to the living room.

-- --

Katrina wearily settled on the couch in Severus' quarters. They had dropped Samantha back at the Burrow and returned to Hogwarts. Severus had surprised them both by taking them to Prince Manor where he'd arranged an exquisite Christmas lunch. After lunch they had retired to the sitting room and exchanged gifts.

Samantha had given her father a rare black Poinsettia plant she had raised from seed. They were finicky plants that needed a great deal of attention for the first three weeks after being planted. Their leaves were used in a number of poison antidotes. Because of the difficulty in raising them, they were a bit costly to purchase.

Samantha had given her mother a trio of bracelets – one for Katrina and one for each of the babies. Katrina's bracelet would change color if the babies were in danger. Samantha apologized that she hadn't charmed them herself, but had purchased them in a shop in Hogsmeade already charmed.

From Severus, Katrina had received a small pewter statue of a phoenix. The bird would occasionally fly around its base. Every couple of weeks it would turn to ashes and then be reborn, just as its real-life counterpart would.

In return, Katrina had declared that she would oversee all of her husband's detentions until the babies were born. She hadn't had an opportunity to purchase him anything, and she knew that he despised having to watch those he gave detention to. She had a feeling he would suddenly be giving out even more detentions now…

Severus had purchased a necklace for Samantha. He and Katrina had each laid charms on it to protect their daughter from the most basic curses and hexes. Katrina had borrowed his wand for the task and although it wasn't as powerful as her own wand would have been for her, she was satisfied to see that she was compatible with it.

Severus was bustling about in his small kitchen, preparing a pot of tea for them to share. Katrina closed her eyes for a moment, but they were startled open when she felt a small form impacting her leg.

"Hello Shadow," she said, smiling down at the midnight black kitten kneading her leg. She reached down and scratched his head. "Were you lonesome?" The kitten simply kept purring and kneading before he curled into a ball.

Katrina remembered back three days to when she'd gotten Shadow…

-- --

_Katrina was sulking around her quarters and she admitted it. She knew she had overreacted last night, but she refused to go down to Severus' room to apologize. She'd known going to the Great Hall for breakfast would be a mistake, so she had called a house-elf to bring her lunch in her rooms._

_She'd finished lunch and was begging to work on correcting some tests when a knock sounded at the door to the corridor. Her door was unlocked, so she didn't bother trying to get up. She simply called out, "It's open!"_

_The door slowly opened and revealed her husband. Her husband was holding two small boxes in one hand and a small potted plant in the other._

_"Severus?" she levered herself up slowly._

_"May I… may I come in?"_

_"Oh, of course," she replied, moving to close the door behind him. "Please, have a seat," she said as she turned back to face him._

_Instead of sitting, he approached her, "Katrina, I am so sorry about last night. I hurt you and I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but…" His voice trailed off, instead he proffered the small plant. "This is for you."_

_She accepted the plant, looking at it closely and she smiled as she realized the small flowers were tiny roses. They were absolutely perfect, but in miniature._

_"It's a pygmy rose plant," he said quietly._

_"It's beautiful, thank you," she said earnestly. She placed the pot on a side table in her living room._

_"These are also for you," he said nervously, extending the two boxes in his hands._

_She carefully lifted the top box which was rectangular and thin. The label on the top identified it as a box of 'Honeydukes Best.' "I love Honeydukes chocolate, thank you, Severus."_

_She placed the chocolate aside and carefully took the remaining box from him. This box was larger than the other one and curiously had holes in it. She almost dropped the box when the contents shifted of their own accord. Carefully opening the top, she gave a laugh of delight to see the whiskered face peering up at her._

_"I remember you said you had a pet cat when you were little… The owner of the store said that he is part kneazle… I also picked up supplies for him and-"_

_"Severus," she interrupted him, carefully placing the kitten onto the floor so he could explore his new home, "Shut up and kiss me."_

_He approached her and she melted into his arms. His lips met hers in a gentle kiss that convinced her that he truly was sorry for what he had done. She pulled away to breathe. "I'll forgive you if you can forgive me for my tantrum."_

_His breath gusted against the top of her head as he kissed her forehead, "Forgiven."_

-- --

"Here, Kat."

She took the steaming mug from him as he settled beside her on the couch. "Thanks, Sev."

"I do believe you named that beast properly. He doesn't leave you alone for a minute."

She giggled. For all that Severus referred to Shadow as a beast, she knew that somehow the kitten had found a way into Sev's heart too. She'd come out of the shower the night before to see Sev and Shadow sleeping together on their bed. Pity she didn't have a camera!

"I just hope he takes to the boys as well as he's taken to us. I would hate to have to get rid of him," she said softly.

"I'm sure that if there is a problem, Minerva would be happy to take him in. But if he is truly part kneazle, I doubt there will be a problem."

"I'm just glad you found that potion to spray my roses with. He'd almost eaten all of the buds!" she said with a laugh.

They'd had to relocate the poor plant to the bathroom while Severus looked up something he could safely spray the plant with. The spray had to be safe both to the plant and to Shadow, who would undoubtedly test his luck with the plant. Finally Severus had found a citrus mixture which repelled the cat but didn't hurt Katrina's roses. When Minerva had heard about their cat's bad habit, she suggested they give him a small pot filled with grass for him to nibble on. That and the citrus spray had solved the problem.

"Maggie looked good," Katrina said. They only referred to their daughter by her true name when they were alone in their rooms. "I don't get to see her as much as I'd like to."

"She's busy with her school work most of the time," Severus replied. "With the exception of Flitwick, all of her professors have raved about her work."

"She's still struggling in Charms?"

"She apparently grasps the theory of it, but when it comes to the practical portion, she is hopeless," he responded with a frown.

"Now, Sev, surely you remember your own failure with Transfiguration, and mine in Potions. Everyone seems to have one subject which they simply can't manage. Charms just happens to be Maggie's."

He hummed in reply. "Minerva has told me that Maggie has been asking about the Animagus transformation."

"That is far beyond her," Katrina said. "Afterall, only about 4 percent of witches and wizards ever master it, right?"

"Minerva seems concerned that Maggie could manage it. She suggests we discuss it with Maggie. I think Minerva is afraid that Maggie might attempt it on her own."

"Now, Severus, our daughter is a Slytherin and not very likely to run headlong into something."

"Like a foolish Gryffindor?" he responded with a smirk. He took her empty mug from her and set it aside with his own. "You're right, of course. She's more likely to go and research it to death before attempting it on her own."

Katrina sighed, "Maybe we can raise these two to be Hufflepuffs."

"Perish the thought!" he responded, attacking her mouth with his own. She sighed happily, melting into the kiss. He always did know how to shut her up…


	85. Chapter 83

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short and that you have all waited on it for so long. I've had some family issues arise lately. Also, I'm in the process of moving. Hopefully once that is settled, I can return to writing and posting more frequently. To those who are still with me, thank you for your patience!**

* * *

Samantha's parents were right, she wasn't an impetuous Gryffindor, but she was dating one. Perhaps that was why it hadn't taken much effort or discussion to convince Harry to partake in one of the bonding rituals with her. The one whom they had to convince had been Hermione, but even that was simple once Samantha proved that she had fully researched the ritual and its results. The only reason Hermione was involved was that the ritual required a third party to cement the bond. 

So it was that on a chilly weekend in January, when all of the other sixth-year students were in Hogsmeade, the three of them were sneaking into the Room of Requirement. Samantha glanced around at what the room had provided for them.

A large, canopy bed with black curtains stood in the middle of the room. A large fire blazed in a fireplace along one wall. An armchair was conveniently located next to the bed. "This should suffice," she remarked to the other two.

Hermione scuffed her feet, shifting the book in her hands, "Are you both sure about this? There's still time to reconsider…"

"Hermione," Harry said calmly, "We've all discussed this, both the pros and the cons of it, and I thought we'd all agreed that this gave me the best chance for defeating Voldemort."

"We did," Hermione responded, "but I don't want to see either of you get hurt is all…"

"Thank you, Hermione, for your concern," Samantha said kindly, "but the decision has been made." Samantha couldn't say that she wasn't the slightest bit nervous, but she was determined that this was the best chance of destroying Voldemort once and for all. With her power in addition to his own, Harry should be more than capable of taking down the mad man.

"Ok," Hermione said. "Well, I'll just sit here by the foot of the bed then, shall I?"

"You have the picture for the tattoo?" Harry asked.

Hermione extracted a loose slip of parchment of the book and held it up for him to see, "Right here."

Samantha smiled reassuringly at both of them before she disappeared behind the bed curtains. She was glad that the curtains were opaque. Hermione was but a shadowed blur on the outside of the curtains. She methodically stripped off her clothing and lay down as Harry appeared through the curtains.

"You're beautiful," he said as he removed his own clothes.

Blushing, Samantha smiled up at him, "So are you."

-- --

Hermione sighed as she listened to the sound of clothing being removed. She still had misgivings about this whole thing, but as this was really between the two of them, she had consented.

She listened to them speaking quietly and realized that if they kept the slow seduction up, they could be here all day. Considering she had an exam in Potions to study for, that wasn't an option.

"Could you two hurry it up a bit? This is a ritual, not a honeymoon."

"Sorry, Hermione," Harry's sheepish voice was muffled by the curtains.

Sitting, tapping her foot and trying to ignore the majority of sounds coming from inside the bed curtains, she reviewed the ritual as she waited for her signal to begin. When two feet appeared through the curtain, she grabbed an ankle with each hand and chanted the short ritual of binding. She felt a short hot flash go through the palm of each hand and she released their ankles, seeing the chosen tattoo appear on each.

Rising from the chair, she spoke, "Well, my part's done. I'll just be going now. I'll see you both later."

Quickly, she left the room, leaving the lovers alone.

-- --

Samantha sighed as she came down from her orgasm. The slight pain from her ankle had thrown both of them over the edge and it seemed Harry was as shaken by it as she was. She stroked a hand through his hair as his head rested on her chest. "Wow," she said softly.

Harry's head rose slightly, "That would be an understatement."

Samantha giggled as Harry pulled away and they both sat up. She bent her leg, bringing her ankle close enough for her to see the tattoo of a red and gold phoenix on the outside of it. "We should test it," she said.

"Which part?" Harry asked. "I promised I wouldn't use the compulsion portion of it."

They had used the same bond Voldemort had used on her parents, having found that it had the most powerful transfer of magic compared to the other forms in existence.

"We should try all of it," Samantha said, "just this once."

"Ok," Harry said, touching the tattoo on his own ankle. "Kiss me," he commanded, unknowingly using the same command Severus had used when testing the bond with Katrina.

Suddenly, the only thought in Sam's mind was that she had to kiss him. Nothing else mattered beyond getting her lips on his. The compulsion was all consuming and she immediately leaned in, placing her lips to his. Doing so, she felt the compulsion melt away. Shaking her head, she pulled away, "Well, that worked. Please don't _ever_ do that again."

Harry took her hand and brought it to his lips, "I promise I won't. That's why I insisted we get the bond-mark on our ankles. Well, that and it's much easier to conceal there."

"Speaking of concealed, we should probably dress before someone comes in here to use the room or to find us," Samantha said, suddenly feeling very naked and vulnerable.

"You're probably right," he said, leaning in for another kiss.

They both dressed and reluctantly left the room, each going to their own common room before they were missed.


End file.
